black hawk down dxd: operacion genesis
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: en el año 2021 despues del inicio de la guerra humano-sobrenatural, hyoudo issei durante la operacion: genesis.termina en el cielo para enfretar el mas grande reto que alla visto (black hawk down/dxd) "capitulo final 1ra temporada"
1. Chapter 1

Bien espero que les guste este fic

Capitulo 1: el inicio de la desesperación la caída de super 6-1 y 6-4

Oir: Theophany - Lovers Mask (Time's End)

Año 2021….

La tierra fue destruida con el comienzo de una guerra sin precedentes todos hubieran pensado que hubiera sido el detonante de esta guerra Israel, Rusia, Alemania pero no fue asi, la guerra se desato contra el mundo sobrenatural.

Durante mi vida como alumno de preparatoria servi al clan gremory pero eso cambio con el inicio de la guerra, mis padres fueron asesinados por demonios del clan gremory frente amis ojos cuando esto empezó, mis amigos y compañeros de clases por angeles caidos y finalmente fui abandonado por el grupo gremory a causa de una herida mortal en mi corazón.

Parecía mi fin, no entendia porque esto se había desarrollado asi, que había hecho para merecer semejante vida…..

…no lo se y busco las respuestas.

Aquel dia en que fui dejado ami suerte por el grupo gremory, donde el lugar que conoci, que fue mi hogar era quemado por llamas y destruido por ataques elementales de varios angeles, demonios, caidos, valkirias, youkais y magos, no había sentido para esto, para estas perdidas de vidas inocentes.

Fue cuando crei que era el fin de todo que fui rescatado por un soldado de las jsdf, si hubiera sabido quien era me hubiera matado sin pensar pero no fue asi me salvo sin saber que era.

Le estoy muy agradecido a esa persona, asi que me enliste en las jsdf para poder vengarme de aquellos que me traicionaron para asi poder pagar mi error al servierles a semejantes escorias de vida.

Aun no se quien la inicio pero estoy seguro de terminarla a como de lugar, sin importarme quien se interponga en mi camino….

Mi nombre es hyoudo issei y yo exterminare a todo el mundo sobrenatural…

Año 2021….

Dos años después del inicio de la guerra humano-sobrenatural….

Han pasado ya dos años desde el inicio de esta guerra, todos los humanos saben de mi el dragon emperador rojo y aun después de saber mi verdadera identidad aun lucho asu lado ya que me ven como la carta del triunfo de la humanidad.

En estos dos años la humanidad ha ido recuperando parte de sus territorios asi como hemos eliminado a sus fuerzas principales de ataque, actualmente ellos se han encerrado en sus mundos: el cielo, el inframundo y asgard hasta donde se sabe.

Debido a no contar con magia nuestros científicos han trabajado durante un año para crear un portal para ingresar a estos mundos y armas capaces de darnos la ventaja contra los demonios y hoy finalmente es el dia, nuestro primer objetivo: el inframundo, lugar del cual fui hechado y abandonado.

Definitivamente este será el primer golpe fnal hacia el mundo sobrenatural por sus actos contra la humanidad, al no poder recrearse las tres grandes fraciones sin la necesidad de humanos sus fuerzas están limitadas lo que nos da la ventaja.

Aunque me siento mal por aquellos que no fueron parte de este problema, se acordó no matar civiles amenos que sea necesario, aunque el poder de los maohs es grande asi como su poder político e influencia asi que no debemos confiarnos mucho.

El medio de entrada es por un portal en el cielo el cual recibe el nombre de "gate", un portal del tamaño de la isla de hawai por donde se enviaran todas las fuerzas al inframundo, yo personalmente liderare el ataque desde la nave insignia de la flota de las naciones unidas y la ultima esperanza para la humanidad el sd-f3 pioneer redux nave insignia de la fuerza expedicionaria.

La flota de las naciones unidas seria un proyecto de exploración espacial pero ahora es la armada mas poderosa que la humanidad haya tenido jamas.

La flota se compone por un puñado de 50 naves de combate entre ellas las cuatro naves clase sdf si bien nos enfrentamos contra demonios no hay que olvidar que son los cuatro maos actuales y los jóvenes novatos.

Año 2012-dia de inicio de la operación génesis

Las naciones unidas decretaron que el nombre de esta operación seria génesis, la mision consiste en enviar a una tercera parte de la flota al inframundo como oleada inicial, el primer grupo de ataque consta de enviar ala sd-f3 junto a 20 naves clase ikazuchi y 10 clase scout con un total de 800 soldados de infantería, si podemos derrotar alos demonios que son los que tienen mayor capacidad de combate derrotar alos angeles y caidos será pan comido.

Estamos actualmente cruzando el gate, yo me encuentro en un **Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk** de tipo estadounidense en la espera del lanzamiento junto ala brigada super 6-1 que consistía de dos pilotos y cinco hombres armados, el oficial a cargo de la nave y flota de ataque es la comandante lisa hayes que resive el nombre en esta misión de "princesa aurora", escuche que fue condecorada por ser una gran militar y estratega asi que resivire ordenes de ella, la ultima mujer que me dio una orden fue rias gremory hermana de maoh sizchers lucifer y uno de los objetivos a capturar por solicitud mia.

Las puertas del angar de la sd-f3 se abren dejando ala vista un cielo morado y un área extensa de bosques, lagos y ciudades, definitivamente era el inframundo lo que veíamos.

- _*a todas las unidades comienzen la operación_ *-indico aurora

-resivido aquí super 6-1 saliendo- indico el piloto mientras el helicóptero se movia

Afuera todo se veía como lo recordaba la ultima vez que estuve aquí todo se veía tranquilo mientras ibamos hacia el castillo gremory, demasiado para mi gusto ya que tampoco había gente en las calles de la ciudades, mientras estaba en mis pensamientos ataques mágicos de demonios comenzaron a caernos

-repito aquí super 6-1, nos encontramos bajo fuego anti-aereo, ala espera de ordenes- indico el piloto, todos estaban en sus puestos ala espera de que se nos diera luz verde para comenzar a disparar

 _-*aquí princesa aurora tienen autorización para atacar*-_ se escucho por la radio

-resivido aquí super 6-1 comenzando el ataque-indico el piloto mientras todos apuntaban a lo primero que se moviera

Cuando demonios entraron en nuestro campo de disparo las balas salieron disparadas sin piedad, el sonido de las helises del helicóptero, el sonido del cañon y los casquillos de balas caer se escuchaban, hasta el momento estábamos todos los helicópteros en perfectas condiciones ya que no había solicitudes de auxilio por la radio

-parece fácil seño talvez no tenga que usarse la artillería de la sd-f3-indico el Cabo Jason Lockett.

-callate lockett eso es de mala suerte-indico el artillero y Cabo Kevin Harris.

Oir:Black Hawk Down (2001) Leave No Man Behind (Soundtrack OST)

Efectivamente eso era de mala suerte fue lo que pensé y tenia razón multiples ataques de hielo llegaron a golpear nuestro helicóptero, hiriendo el aspa trasero y provocando que comenzaramos a caer

-mierda esto es obra de serafall, maldita perra-dije mientras me sostenia de mi asiento y mi arma

Los sonidos de multiples alarmas se escuchaban y los gritos de algunos de mis compañeros se oyeron, el sonido del crujir de la maquina era incesante como si estuviera sufriendo

-mayday, mayday aquí super 6-1 callendo… cordenadas a-7, d-9 en la ciudad del maoh lucifer situación critica-decia el piloto mientras luchaba por mantener estable el helicóptero, fallando mientras uno de los pasajeros salía volando hacia el hélice tracera siendo despedazado al momento y dejar caer restos de carne molida al suelo

-* _aquí princesa aurora repita super 6-1*-_ fue lo ultimo que se escucho por la radio ya a unos metros del piso, al momento del impacto una denza capa de polvo se also.

Multiples pedazos del helicóptero habían salido volando y el interior no estaba mejor los sistemas electrónicos habían explotado matando alos pilotos y los artilleros que murieron en sus lugares al ser aplastados por sus propias armas, hacian falta dos hombres en el pájaro derribado si no era error mio ya que eramos seis atrás y los dos pilotos

-alguien se encuentra bien?..cof..cof-dije esperando respuesta

-aquí estoy –dijo un soldado con su arma en mano se trataba de el soldado Shawn Lenihan-alguien vio a Guerrero?-pregunto el soldado

-Guerrero esta hecho trizas…. murió antes del impacto por las hélices-dijo el Alférez William Martínez

-alguen mas sobrevivio?-pregunte

-negativo solo quedamos nosotros-dijo martinez

En eso una trasmisión ingreso por la radio del helicóptero el cual se había salvado de suerte, mientras en el cielo se veía otro pájaro en condiciones similares alas nuestras callendo

-* _aquí super 6-4 nos han dado repito nos han dado mayday, mayday, caemos cordenadas a-5 d-7, mucha defensa en la zona se solicitan refue…*-_ fue lo que se alcanzo a oir antes escuchar un estruendo y de ver como el humo se alzaba por los edificios

-mierda ese es el helicóptero de Blackburn, tenemos que ir ahora-dijo martinez

-bien tomen todo lo que puedan de los demás, rápido-indique alos dos soldados

-*repito aquí delta 3-6 los soldados shugart y gordon han solicitado dar cobertura al área de impacto hasta la llegada del convoy de extracion*-dijo mientras todos escuchábamos lo que decían

-* _recibido tienen autorización de proteger el área_ *-dijo el operador de la radio

Mientras veíamos como un helicóptero se dirigía al área de impacto me levante de mi lugar y Sali del helicoptero

-apurence, estamos en territorio enemigo y ellos solos no podrán acordonar el área-ordene al escuchar la situación

-listo, capitán hyoudo-indico marines

-ala espera-dijo Shawn

-bien aquí super 6-1 a princesa aurora nos dirigimos al área de impacto a ayudar a shugart y gordon-dije por el radio

- _*super 6-1 tiene autorización, de su punto actual son 15 calles al norte, pero hay demasiado movimiento en el área para que ellos resistan solos*-_

-resivido, estamos en camino-dije cortando la comunicación

Asi mientras el cielo morado oscurecia nos dirigimos ha ayudar alos dos hombres que luchaban desesperadamente por salvar las vidas de otros que habían caido, asi inicio la operacion génesis el inicio del final para buscar las respuestas al inicio dela guerra...

Bien si les gusto como esta esto déjenlo en sus reviews yesperen el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Bien espero que les guste este fic

Capitulo 2: el camino al castillo gremory

Año 2021…operacion genesis dos horas despues del despliege

Asi mientras el cielo morado oscurecia nos dirigimos ha ayudar alos dos hombres que luchaban desesperadamente por salvar las vidas de otros que habían caido, asi inicio la operacion génesis el inicio del final para buscar las respuestas al inicio dela guerra...

issei y sus dos compañeros consiguieron llegar al pajaro caido en el lugar encontraron a shugart y gordon junto a un piloto que sobrevivio al impacto aunque su situacion no era la mejor, los mienbros del helicoptero estaban muertos y el sobreviviente tenia una pierna rota.

asi que se decidio que se le hiciera un torniquete al piloto de nombre scott bernard y que gordon lo llevara mientras issei, shugart, martinez y shawn aseguraban el camino, asi mientras recorrian las calles de la ciudad avanzaron para reunirse con los demas en el punto de encuentro, la mancion gremory.

la noche se hacia visible aunque en el inframundo el cielo era siempre morado, pero todo estaba a oscuras, los disparos se escuchaban y las explociones en el cielo de naves y ataques magicos iluminaban el cielo

mientras recorrian las calles, veian como demonios de la casa gremory y civiles corrian como desquiziados en las calles lanzando ataques alo primero que se moviera incluso alos animales, parecia un infierno aunque estuvieran en el, solamente ellos seis contra la ciudad entera, se preguntaban si alguien mas habian conseguido cruzar las lineas de defensa de los demonios y si era asi debian encontrar asus compañeros camino ala mancion

las calles eran inseguras aun cuando nabia niños resivieron ataques de estos, asi que issei y los demas soldados tuvieron que disparar ya que si resivian ataques de estos devian eliminarlos, sentian que parte de su humanidad habia desaparecido al arrebatar la vida de los niños, mas el castaño ya que el habia luchado por protegerlos en el ataque al inframundo de la fraccion de los heroes y los antiguos maohs.

algunos niños que los atacaban tenian en sus manos un muñeco de oppai dragon o algun producto de su serie de television lo que rompia el corazon del castaño, al ver como el arrebataba las vidas de los niños pero tambien recordaba como los demonios habian hecho lo mismo con los niños humanos

despues de unas horas de recorrer las calles de la ciudad a oscuras, decidieron refugiarse en el interior de una casa de dos pisos que mostraba las columnas de humo y fuego resultado del ataque de la tarde, mientras cenaban comida empaquetada cubriendo las ventanas de la residencia, era desolador ver el actual estado del inframundo lo que recordaba alos soldados el mundo humano en sus epocas de guerra

-y quienes cren que lo consigan?-pregunto shugart

-no lo se pero en definitiva debimos de ser suficientes talvez unos 400 lo hallan conseguido y talvez ahora los demonios se retiran-dijo martinez

-oigan silencio hay alguien afuera-dijo el castaño mientras todos apuntaban por las ventanas hacia el exterior, lo que vieron fue un comando de marines de 13 soldados del ejercito estadounidense-esperen son marines¡-dijo al ver los rifles y el tipo de uniforme

asi con una linterna dieron señales alos marines quienes ingresaron ala residencia eran un total de 13 soldados y dos de ellos heridos

-gracias por acogernos capitan issei-dijo el lider de los marines jenkings

-no hay problema y alguien trae radio, nosotros perdimos los nuestros -dijo el castaño

-si, rodrigez trae el radio¡-ordeno auno de sus soldados que traia el radio y posicionandola en el suelo entablo contacto con la sd-f3

-aqui super 6-1 a princesa aurora, me resiven cambio-dijo el castaño esperando respuesta

- _*aqui prinsesa aurora cual es la situacion super 6-1?*-_

-solo encontramos un sobreviviente del super 6-4 y alos dos soldados que se quedaron a cubrir el area, tambien hicimos contacto con el 5° batallon de marines olo que quedo de ellos-dijo por la radio

 _-*resivido su pocicion actual es de 25 calles antes de llegar ala entrada de la zona de la residencia gremory, repongan fuerzas y todos los que esten en dispocicion para ingresar ala mancion se preparen en uan hora comenzara el asendio*-_

-resivido estaremos en el area para cuando inicie la operacion, super 6-1 cambio y fuera-dijo el castaño cortando la comunicacion

-y bien capitan issei cuales son sus ordenes?-dijo el teniente jenkings

-que tus hombres en mejor forma se preparen dejaremos alos heridos aqui para evitar bajas con tres soldados-dijo el castaño mientras preparaba su arma

-bien- y asi el lider de los marines se fue con sus hombres

despues de cenar y dormir una media hora el grupo de issei que constaba de: shugart, martinez, shawn, gordon y scott bernard (este ultimo decidio ir aun con la pierna rota) mientras jenkings y su equipo de 7 soldados salian de la residencia y caminaban hacia la residencia gremory

durante el camino habian encontrado defensa local asi que se habrieron camino a tiros, cuando finalmente habian alcanxzado el punto de control se dieron cuenta de algo ellos eran los unicos en el area, no habia indicios de otros pelotones o aeronaves era como si solo ellos lo hubiesen conseguido, sus moral decaia pero tiros se escucharon en el interior de la residencia gremory, levantando su moral y armandolos de valor

asi el 5°grupo de marines y el super 6-1 y 6-4 habanzaron hacia el interior habia algunos cuerpos en el suelo, algunos de demonios y otros de soldados de diferentes paises, sin dudarlo avanzaron y recorriendo la mancion encontraban cuerpos de ambos bandos pero todos muertos, los disparos que se habian escuchado momentos antes habian sesado lo que significaba dos cosas: la primera habian acabado con todos los demonios o la segunda los humanos habian sido eliminados cula fuese la situacion siguieron avanzando

el silencio era demaciado inquietante asi que sin dudarlo habrian todas las puertas: soldados humanos y demonios, sirvientas y cocineros todos muertos en las habitaciones, era demaciado para todos y los cadaveres apestaban se veia que llevaban muertos algunas horas

mientras seguian avanzando llegaron auna habitacion de grandes puertas entre abierta, de golpe fuer abierta totalmete pero la escena era demaciado para todos los soldados que tenian caras de sorpresa y odio en especial del castaño, era algo que nunca se habia imaginado, senetia como todo se iba ala mierda

la escena que veian todos eran cuerpos a montones de soldados despedazados o quemados, pero lo que realmente sorprendio pero lo mataba de ira y rabia al castaño era ver a sizchers con rias en sus piernas siendo penetrada con gozo por su hermano, mientras las demas chicas de su sequito estaban desnudas y alrededor del rey demonio mientras el cuerpo de un rubio permanecia en el piso sangrando, con heridas pero al parecer vivo y con lagrimas por ver asus compañeras en esa situacion y a su ex compañero atras de el

-que pero ... que haces sizchers ella es rias-dijo al no creer lo que veia

-ella es mia y ademas soy el rey demonio lucifer asi que hago lo que se me pege la gana estupido virgen-dijo mientras tomaba una teta de rias y la estrugaba, ella por su lado solo gemia de placer mientras las demas chicas gremory se reian por el comentario de rey demonio hacia el castaño

issei estaba desecho en todos los medios posibles asi que acercandoce ala radio,la tomo y hablo por ella

-aqui super 6-1 a princesa aurora...-dijo mientras todos lo veian extrañados y en especial el rey demonio ya que esperaba que astallara en lagrimas o en ira- lanzen los F-22, alos vf-25 y alos cazas alpha ahora todos cargados con el fleia¡-dijo el castaño mientras gritaba dejando alos soldados con cara de "estas loco"

en ese momento los F-22 fueron lanzados con direccion hacia la mancion a gran velocidad

- _*resivido llegaran en 5 minutos despejen el area*-dijeron atravez del radio_

 _-_ ahora tu maldito y ustedes perras mueran¡-dijo mietras de golpe su armadura lo cubria y se lanzaba contra el rey demonio pero multiples circulos magicos aparecieron enfrente de el, obra de las demas chicas pero los soldados atacaron con diferentes armas, explosivos y lanzacohetes hacia ellas y asi probocando que los circulos magicos se rompieran

la habitacion se habia tornado una zona de batalla mientras los soldados les hacian frente alas chicas demonio putas, las cuales ahora estaban cubiertas de ropa gracias al uso de magia

el castaño luchaba contra el rey demonio desenfrenadamente y sin detenerse, este no podia mas que defenderse ya que el castaño no le daba tiempo de tomar distancia y asi retrocediendo, pero el castaño le propisio una patada lanzandolo hacia arriba trazpasando el techo, cuando logro estabilizarse en el aire el castaño aparecio abajo de el con ascalon en su guantelete, estaba a segundos de realizar un corte altamenete poderoso, no mortal pero si dirigido aun area en especifica.

cando sizchers descubrio el lugar que el castaño trataria de cortar intento escapar pero fue demaciado tarde y asi de una sola estocada el castaño corto la hombria completa del peli rojo el cual solo sentia como todo se habia acabado para el, devido al dolor no se movio de su citio del cielo mientras el castaño regresaba a la mancion para ayudar asus compañeros

el peli rojo cuando cudo dejar de gritar vio la mancion y asi realizando una esfera de destruccion preparandose a dispararla contra su casa pero un sonido lo saco de su concentracion viendo como tres grupos de 5 aviones se acercaban a gran velocidad

oir:ROBOTECH - Opening full (Edit Remastered) HD HQ

-pero que?-dijo al ve lo aviones de los humanos

-*aqui escuadron skull adelante, cambien a modo battloid*-dijo una chica de pelo lavanda mientras su casa beta se tranformaba en un robot seguido de los demas jets a execepcionde los cazas f-22

-pero que ...no importa no me venzeran-y asi mientras disparaba contra los jets fallando devido a que eran mas veloces que el-maldicion-

-*atodas las unidades contendremos al objetivo con todo, despues seguiremos con la ciudad*-ordeno la chica mientras sus maquinas lanzaban misiles y disparaban sus rifles de energia sagrada (producto de armas contra demonios usando la energia sagrada de los angeles)

el rey demonio no podia moverse asi que no vio cuando los f-22 lanzaron sus misiles fleia contra el, al ser disparados todos los jets salieron de ahi a toda velocidad

-que eso es todo lo que tiene los humanos no me agan reir miseras basuras-dijo cuando los misiles lo alcanzaron creando asi una explocion nuclear concentrada en su pocicion asi eliminando al rey demonio de la faz de la tierra

* * *

Bien si les gusto como esta esto déjenlo en sus reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: problemas y mas problemas

Año 2021…operacion genesis castillo gremory 0700 hrs

el cielo habia sido cubierto por una luz brillante, en el centro de esta se encontraba el rey demonio lucifer actualmente dividido en particulas subatomicas por la explocion del misil f.l.e.i.a, en esos momentos mientras el cielo era cubierto de un color rosa un destello rojo bajaba en picada hacia la residencia gremory

el objeto callo revelando ser una armadura roja, el cual tenia unas cuantas grietas, la imponente armadura busco hacia los lados de la habitacion en donde se encontraban solo para ver que las chicas gremory habian escapado dejando a varios muertos y heridos de parte de los soldados

el castaño hizo desaparecer su armadura y se acerco alos mienbros de su equipo

\- y bien que sucedio shugar?-pregunto el castaño

-escaparon, justo cuando las conseguimos acorralar aunque pudimos hacerles algunos rasguños y ala gremory una bala atravezo su hombro, fuera de eso perdimos a casi toda la compañia de marines los que quedan son jenkings y almenos tres de sus hombres uno herido de gravedad-dijo shugar

-mierda...bien preparemonos saldremos de aqui, uno de nuestros objetivos fue eliminado y el otro escapo asi ahora solo queda movernos al area de extraccion...matinez traeme la radio¡-oredeno el castaño mientras alguien traia una mochila

-aqui esta capitan-dijo un soldado con tierra en el rostro

-aqui super 6-1 a princessa aurora me resiven, cambio?-

el castaño esperaba respuestas de la radio mientras sostenia el microfono, despues de unos segundos la radio hizo ruidos

-aqui princesa aurora, resivido cual es la situacion capitan?-

-eliminamos al objetivo carmesi sin embargo las chicas escaparon-

-resivido, su objetivo para el punto de extraccion sera en la plaza del monumento alos grandes demonios, alsa 1300 horas de mañana-

-entendido, tambien informo que se predieron almenos 4 elementos y uno esta herido-

-comprendo lo maximo que podemos hacer a estas alturas es dejar un paquete medico en las cordenadas t3, d8 el cielo esta ciendo cubierto por dragones-

-estabien iremos hacia el lugar-

-una cosa mas capitan la comandante espera saber cuando le dara esa sita que tanto espera?-dijo la voz haciendo que todos los soldados del grupo de issei y los estadounidenses se quedaran con cara de "escuche bien"

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-fue lo que gritaron todos

-capitan esta en una relacion con la comadante hayes-dijo gordon tomando al castaño por la ropa mientras lo alzaba con fuerza sobrenatural

-no es lo que crees- dijo mientras una gota salia atras de el

de hecho issei si tenia una relacion un poco mas alla del trabajo y la cadena de mando con la comandante hayes, coasa que mantenian en secreto para evitar problemas y posibles sospechas con los soldados de ambos generos ya que ellos dos eran muy deseados por el respectivo lado opuesto

-mmm-dijo gordon teniendo una cara seria de no te creo mientras bajaba al castaño

-eso es todo los suplementos fueron enviados y se espera que dentro de una horas el cielo este libre para...-la comunicacion se corto abruptamente despues se comenzo a escuchar un poco de estatica- mayday..ayday...dragones de la fraccion...escudos al maximo se...evacuacion de la zona...tanin...-fue lo ultimo que se escucho- de la radio

el castaño sin perder tiempo extendio unas alas de dragon y se elevo saliendo por un hoyo en el techo, al poder ver afuera del castillo se quedo sorprendido por lo que veia la sd-f3, la nave insignia de la fuerza expedicionaria al mundo demoniaco estaba en llamas mientras se retiraba dela zona de combate

aun con la distancia el castaño podia ver que la nave havia sufrido daños por golpes como si de un meteorito se tratase, pero por que la nave habia tenido esos daños si tenia la tecnologia mas avanzada de los humanos facil devido a la batalla y estar enviando multiples tropas a tierra sus escudos permanecian desactivados pero para que en un corto lapso de tiempo la nave fuera dañada de la manera en que estaba solo podia indicar una cosa el dragon tendria que tener la fuerza de ataque y el unico con esa capacidad era tanin

-tanin asi que tambien estas con ellos-dijo el castaño mientras veia ol lejos al dragon morado que atacaba aun ala nave que tenia sus escudos activos, la voz de sus palabras sonaba con mucha tristesa y desepcion, el castaño y el dragon se habian contruido una relacion similar al de un padre e hijo asi que era logico que el castaño estubiera tan desepcionado

despues de decir eso el castaño solo volvio adentro y tomo sus cosas sin decir nada el ambiente era tenso y los soldados sabian que si el castaño habia tenido un cambio de actitud como la que tenia en esos momentos era devido a que lo que vio era algo realmente malo asi que no dijeron nada y tambien tomaron sus cosas mientras los estadounidenses llevaban asu compañero en una camilla

asi una nueva marcha comenzo los 9 soldados que quedaban en la ciudad del rey demonio :issei, shugar, martinez, gordon, shaw, scoth, jenkings y los dos soldados comenzaron a avanzar hacia el atardecer que estaba detras de unos edificios

los objetivos de su mision:

1.-encontrar el paquete medico para el soldado

2.-dirigirse al monumento de los grandes demonios en el punto t3, d8 para evacuacion

3.- y talvez la mas importante...sobrevivir en una ciudad rodeada de dragones, con poca municion y cero asistencia o ayuda tactica de la sd-f3

esas eran las directivas de la mision, una mision donde las posivilidades de sobrevivir sean de 0.00000000000000000000000001% en la situacion actual

* * *

mundo humano-orbita terrestre

han pasado ya medio dia desde que la sd-f3 habia salido del combate ahora se encontraban en la estacion espacial libertad, una estacion de abastacimiento y reparaciones de la flota de la tierra y del ejercito humano

la nave lideradora de la primera oleada de ataque habia tenido exito en la mitad de su mision, la eliminacion del rey demonio sizchers y las fuerzas de la ciudad demonio principal , pero no contaron con el ataque de los dragones y el escape del grupo gremory

mientras la nave era reparada de los ataques del dragon, cambiando cañones, componentes electronicos y placas de acero abolladas o quemadas, en el la sala de oficiales de la nave se encontraba una solitaria figura, la comandante acargo de la nave y la mision

se encontraba en una sala de officiales altamente elegante para confort personal pero no habia nadie salvo ella, los oficiales que habian sido enviados a tierra estaban muertos o mia (missed in action) entre ellos el castaño y por otra parte los oficiales que se quedaron en la nave estabn asegurandoce de que las reparaciones fueran terminadas correctamente, aunque en realidad lo que querian era que todo se hiciera bien y rapido para poder volver ala accion y buscar al castaño que era el soporte moral de la operacion genesis asi como el de su comandante que estaba decaida por abandonar asu "amigo con derechos" en la zona de batalla sin apoyo o refuerzos

ella estaba tomando un poco de licor para hacer la espera un poco mas agradable aunque tambien tenia otras funciones ya que era para soportar la ausencia del castaño y para desaogarse de un pleito que tubo con los altos mandos, la razon: que se reusaron a enviar a la cuarta flota de las ref al combate solo por el castaño

asi espero solitariamente en la sala de oficiales con su bebida, mientras que unos oficiales estaban asomandoce desde la puerta muy discretamente con una cara de tristesa al ver el estado de su comandante quien siempre ha dado lo mejor de si desde el inicio de la guerra para el vienestar de los soldados bajo su cargo

-pobre comandante hayes-dijo uno hombre bestido de blanco y con apariencia de 40 años era el doctor lang oficial y encargado de la sala medica

-me siento mal por ella-dijo el encargado de sistemas y radio comandante henry global

-y que haremos las reparaciones terminan en almenos una semana los daños fueron superiores a lo estimado y solo funciona el sistema reflex-dijo el doctor luis nicols

-no se-dijo karen encargada del sistema de armas de la sdf3

(oir:

Tron: Uprising Soundtrack - 01. Beck's Theme - Lightbike Battle)

es uno alzo la mirada completamente decidido

-solo nos queda una ultima opcion es el todo o nada pero si es por la comandante hayes estoy dispuesto a todo-dijo el dr. nicols

-espera no estaras pensando en...-dijo karen

-si tomaremos la nave y regresaremos al inframundo-dijo el dr nicols

-iras a corte marcial por eso-aclaro el comandnante global

-lo se pero no me gusta verla asi-dijo luis

-creo que no seras el unico en ir, por que no somos los unicos que nos preocupamos por la comandante-dijo la encargada de armas karen

asi extrañados los oficiales vieron hacia una esquina donde mas de la mitad de la tripulacion se encontraba espiandolos, todos se preocupaban por su comandante y era evidente que todos arriesgarian todo hasta sus vidas por ella

-bien preparen todos los motores-ordeno el comandante global

-ala orden señor-se escucho de parte de todos los presentes quienes al escuchar la orden formaron filas y comenzaron a marchar al angar 03 donde se encontraba la sd-f3 aun en reparaciones

* * *

en la sala de control multiples ingenieros y tecnicos monitoreabana la estacion espacial,todo estaba en orden hasta que algo los saco de sus pensamientos, era una alarma la que resonava en la sala

-alerta alerta despege no autorizado-decia la arama

-quiero saber que sucede?-indico el encargado de la torre

-despege no autorizado del angar 03-indico un tecnico

-no autorizado? quien estaria tan loco para hacer eso? y bien que nave es?-pregunto el encargado

-es...no puede ser..-dijo el tecnico sorprendido

-que sucede?-pergunto extrañado pero la habitacion se torno oscura la luz que entraba por las ventanas habia sido tapada por una objeto de gran tamaño-es...es..la sdf3¡-dijo sorprendido

en las afueras de la torre se veia ala inmensa nave salir a velocidad minima, la nave aun tenia varias partes sin ser recubiertas o pintadas y se veia que seguia en reparaciones, los tecnicos, ingenieros, mecanicos,todos los que tenian acceso o vistas de la nave veian como esta salia del angar en esas condiciones

* * *

sala de control

-todos cierren las puertas no permitan que salga esa nave¡-ordeno el encargado

los tecnicos solo tecleaban los paneles sin detenerse esperando detener la nave

-cerrando las puertas- informo el tecnico mientras observaba el proceso desde la ventana

-bien envien al seguridad y que arresten a todos abordo-indico el encargado

-si señor, se solicita a seguridad en el angar 03-indico el tecnico por los altavoces

* * *

en la nave todos estaban en sus puestos como de costumbre, cuando una chica de pelo castaño entro al puente

-se puede saber que hacen?¡-pregunto asu tripulacion

-inferir en la directris 205, versiculo 05, parrafo 12 por medio de la siguiente y por motivos de la flota la nave de combate sdf3 emprende la mision hacia el inframundo para recuperar al capitan issei de zona enemiga como objeto fundamental para la ofenciva contra el mundo sobrenatural asi como un recurso indispensable para la nave y la flota de las naciones unidas y la alianza galactica de la humanidad-declaro el comandante global

-iran a prision por secuestro de una nave de las naciones unidas, estan concientes del castigo?-

-si señora¡-indicaron todos en toda la nave mientras hacian un salido militar

-vaya realmente estan locos-dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en su aciento de capitan mientras todos la veian-bien la nave sdf3 de las naciones unidas emprendera la mision de regresar al inframundo, preparen el sycro cañon reflex-ordeno mientras todos ponian un rostro feliz

-si señora¡-fuelo que dijeron todos mientras retomaban sus puestos

-cañon principar energia al 20% suficiente para volar las puertas de seguridad , en espera de sus ordenes- dijo karen viendo el monitor y esperando disparar

-fuego¡-ordeno la castaña acto seguido la encargada de armas oprimio un boton del cual una reaccion energetica fue detectada y como si de una furia de un animal el disparo de energia volo las puertas del angar- motores a maxima potencia¡-

-potencia maxima adelante¡-indico gloval la nave despues comenzo a avanzar incrementando su velocidad

todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver ala nave disparar contra las puertas incluso los de la torre de control estaban en shock, asi la nave salio de la estacion espacial dirigiendoce ala tierra

-portal dimencional en frente-dijo el comandante global mientras de entre las nuves la nave se asomaba

-ejecutar salto¡-ordeno la comandante

y asi la nave como por arte de magia fue cubierta de brillos mientras ingresaba al portal con rumbo al inframundo...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: el juego del gato y el raton, global-04

Año 2021…operacion genesis ciudad lilith 2200 hrs

habia oscurecido para los soldados que habian conseguido despues de una larga y dificil marcha llegar al medipack y lograr estabilizar al soldado, ahora se encontraban en un edificio de 24 pisos lo suficientemente alto y con vista hacia la ciudad, desde el piso 17 podian ver parte de los restos de lo que fuera la capital del rey demonio lucifer ahora muerto, aun habia muchas fumarolas y flamas en los edificios.

todos estaban tomandose un descanzo mientras comian proviciones de emergencia o dormian para alijerar la tencion del dia, cierto castaño estaba viendo desde la ventana la ciudad y asu vez veia alos dragones en el cielo, sentia decepcion con sigo mismo ya que no pudo capturar o eliminar alas gremory el estaba pensando en aquellos dias en los que todo era felicidad y rodeado de sus amigos humanos y sobrenaturales, extrañaba aquellos dias en los que realmente podia llamar el paraiso acomparacion del infierno que vivian ambos mundos.

aquellos dias que parecian un recuerdo lejano, era lo que pensaba el castaño, pero una voz lo saco de sus pesamientos

oir:04. Tadaima kore wa zombie ost

-capitan cuales son sus instrucciones?-pregunto un shugar

-aque te refierse con eso?-contesto con una pregunta

-pues la sdf3 nos abandono-dijo

-y luego?-

-nose talvez ya no vengan por nosotros-

-y que hay con eso?-

-que haremos si eso sucede-

-morir o luchar no es obvio?-

-esta loco capitan-dijo el soldado

-talvez...jeje-dijo el castaño sonriendo

asi mientras esto hablaban no notaron que unn dragon los veia desde la ventana, los dos voltearon lentamente a ver aun dragon rojo afuera

-mierda-fueron las palabras del castaño cuando el dragon lanzo un ataque de fuego contra el edificio

oir:Bomberman Jetters Anime OST Track #5: Jetters, Move Out!

los soldados bajaban por las escaleras del edificio con mucha velocidad sin detenerse la razon un dragon los seguia por atras

-muevanse¡-ordenaba el castaño al frante de todos

-ya vamos capitan-se quejaba bernard

-no los veo amenos que quieran morir como salchichas asadas-dijo el castaño mientras se detenia y apuntba su rifle hacia el dragon discargando una rafaga de balas hacia la lagartija

asi fue durante los ultimos 16 pisos de huir de un dragon super desrrollado, al llegar al piso inferior saliron por la entrada principal del edificio la cual exploto en padasos tumbando alos soldados

-cof...cof, reporte...todos estan bien?...-dijo el castaño canzado y adolorido

-si...-fueron las palabras de los marines y soldados bajo el cargo del castaño

-almenos acabo-dijo el castaño relajandose

-no estaria tan seguro niño-dijo una voz que el castaño reconocio al instante

oir:Bomberman Jetters Anime OST Track #7: Sky Jetter

-ossan¡-dijo el castaño levantnadoce de golpe

-ha pasdo tiempo issei-dijo el dragon

-si algo-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-es momento de terminar con esto issei-dijo el dragon cuando de la nada un ejercito de dragones aparecio rodeando alos soldados

-mierda-dijo martinez

-estamos rodeados-indico shugar

-es este nuestro fin?-dijo bernanrd

-asi parece -argumento jenkings

-aun no se acaba¡-dijo el castaño captando la atencion de todos

-parece que no reconoces tu posicion issei, rindete y saldran vivos de esta-dijo el dragon

-jamas, porque ...-dijo mientras apuntaba su arma contra tanin-es el final de nuestro encuentro-

-asi y que te hace pensar eso, esa arma de juguete no te ayudara-

-tienes razon pero sirve para esto-dijo apuntando al suelo, en el piso habia una carga de explociones conecatada a otras en forma de un circulo

-rayos ataquen¡-ordeno tanin pero fue demaciado tarde ya que el castaño disparo alas cargas haciendo que detonaran y habrieran el piso debajo de los soldados dandoles acceso al dranaje por el cual fueron arrastrados- maldito, escapo-dijo tanin molesto-todos busquen donde termina este dranaje y esperenlos al final del tunel-ordeno cosa que los dragones hicieron

mientras eso ocurria en el final del tunel salian los soldados cubiertos de aguas sucias (sin excremento o algun desecho solo son aguas con desechos de otros lados), completamente alegrados de haber salido de esa

-menos mal uso las cargas capitan-dijo shugar

-si, no cumplieron su funcion original pero funciono-dijo el castaño mientras levantaba su pelo caido

-si ya me imagino el rostro del dragon-dijo martinez, el comentario hizo que todos se hecharan a reir a carcajadas

* * *

en algun lugar cerca de ahi un laboratorio abandonado permanecia a oscuras hasta que unos tableros y pantallas se encendian revelando alos soldados riendo a muerte, de entre ellos una chica aparecio, una con pelo rojo intenso que estaba conectada a varios cables y maquinas solo se limito a sonreir

* * *

volviendo con el castaño el y los soldados comenzaron a marchar aun quedaba un largo camino hasta el monumento alos grandes demonios y el escape los separo mucho del punto de encuentro el cual estaba a medio camino asi ahora con municion de menos del 30% comienzan su camino hacia la ciudad lilith, donde un ejercito de dragones los espera, pero para desgracia de todos entraron en una selva de la ciudad...

asi dentro de la selva los soldados corrian despavoridos mientras disparaban a una creatura que parecia un conejo, pero por que de un conejo?, veran un soldado americano intento capturarlo para acerlo estofado el conejo era del tamaño de cualquier otro conejo pero para desfortunio el conejo al momento de sentir al americano crecio exuberantemente hasta alcanzar los tres metros de altura mientras le crecian varios colmillos y... musculos¡, asi que sin previo aviso y de una mordida acabo con la vida del americano dejando de sus pantorrillas hacia abajo y ahora los demas corrian de el pero todos ignoraban algo...

-corran aun nos sigue el conejo¡-dijo shugar corriendo y arrebasando a jenkings

-y ahora te das cuenta¡-grito martinez

-oigan no creen que olvidamos algo-dijo el castaño intentando hacer memoria

-olvidar algo?-se preguntaban todos mientras corrian

-el americano¡-dijeron todos

devido al miedo por el conejo dejaron atras al otro americano que estaba en una camilla desde hace un dia atras en donde se encontraron al conejo monstruoso y bueno al estar medicado estaba dormido...

asi al darse cuenta decidieron tratar de hacerle frente al conejo pero apenas se detuvieron vieron al conejo ir hacia ellos con un rostro sonriente que asustaria acualquiera, cosa que hizo que todos incluido el castaño perdieran el valor y salieran corriendo nuevamente y asi fue durante kilometros en dierccion contraria ala ciudad, mientras con el americano inconciente este seguia sin muchos cambios pero un sonido se escucho del cielo, arriba se encontraba lo que parecia ser un ave prehistorica con tres patas,al ver al americano bajo en picada y con una de sus patas tomo al americano con todo y camilla alzandolo por los aires...

despues de corre y perder al conejo los soldados calleron por un hoyo muy largo que se abrio en el suelo cerca de una extrañamontaña oscura con dos picos muy altos tanto que rivalizarian con los cañones reflex de la sdf1 de la tierra...

-ite...mierda alguien responda donde estamos?-dijo el castamo mientrs tomaba su brazo que apuntaba a una direccion equivocada

-no lo se pero sea donde sea tiene que ser una estructura ya que veo en el ecolocalizador que hay varios pisos y extrañas formas geologicas en el lugar-dijo jenkings mientras revizaba un extraño aparato

-bien y hacia donde vamos?-pergunto el castaño

-hacia arriva por aqui-dijo jenkings mientras veia el aparato todos lo siguieron, pero no se percataron que en donde ellos estaban momentos antes salian cables de electricidad

asi mientras recorrian el lugar lleno de vejetacion y mo subieron unas extrañas piedras con forma de escaleras muy combenientemente cosa que era extraño para el castaño pero decidio no darle importancia y siguio avanzando,asi fue durante dos horas, las escaleras eran muy largas y extensas que no parecian tener fin, pero al cabo de unos momentos estas llegaron a acabarse revelando una puerta cubierta de mo

los soldados apuntaron sus armas mientrs issei con su bosted gear y una fuerza multiplicada por 4 abrian la puerta que parecia estar atascada, asi lentamente la puerta se habria, lo que vieron al otro lado los dejo desconsternados era una sala de control o un puente muy parecido ala sdf1 de la tierra que se veia ya en muy malas condiciones y con signos de ser muy antigua incluso mas antigua que la guerra contra el estado islamico en 2012

-pero y esto?-dijo issei acercandose a los tableros de la maquina y retirando el mo activandolos-esto..aun tiene energia¡-dijo sorprendido

-parece ser una nave humana pero de donde? nunca oi de una quinta nave clase macross y mucho menos una mas antigua que el sdf1-dijo jenkings tambien limpiando algunas pantallas

-capitan mire esto-dijo martinez, todos los precentes se diriguieron a donde este estaba, al llegar vieron un diario muy antiguo en la silla del capitan, el castaño tomo el diario y abrio el libro en una pagina con en separador, el castaño leyo en silencio y quedo sorprendido por la informacion del texto-que sucede capitan?-pregunto al ver el rostro del castaño

-esto es...el diario del capitan glass de la 117th flota de investigacion al inframundo durante 1999, nave insignia sdfn-04 gloval, inviada a la exploracion del mundo sobrenatral-dijo el castaño seriamente

-la 117th flota de investigacion? nunca oi de esa flota ni siquiera tenemos una primera salvo la flota expedicionaria del sdf3?-dijo shugar

-ni yo (que significa esto?)-penso el castaño...


	5. Chapter 5

bien esto las naves que uso en el fic son naves del universo macross y robotech pos si quieren ver los diseños de las naves en google, solo buscar con el nombre de la nave:

-sdf1 macross (macross saga)

-sdf2 megaroad-01 (macross flashback 2012)

-sdf3 pioner redux (robotech cronicles shadow)

-sdf4 libertador (robotech cronicles shadow)

-sdfn 04 global (macross frontier)

bien continuando el siguiente caapitulo...

* * *

Capitulo 5: escape, global-04 pt 2

Año 2021…operacion genesis afueras de la ciudad lilith 0200 hrs

los humanos y el castaño estaban leyendo parte del diario del capitan glass de la 117th flota de investigacion en el puente de la sdfn-04 global...

* * *

pov capitan glass,117th flota de investigacion...

12/16/1999

despues de haber discutido con la junta directiva el almirante donald hayes de la flota estadounidense decreto que la nave prototipo de las generaciones macross cruser sdfn-04 global partiera al inframundo, si la informacion que nos proporciono el ser denominado "demon01" es correcta entonces existe la posivilidad de que las profecias del inframundo escritas en la binlia sean ciertas, de ser asi entonces la humanidad podria estar en peligro.

ahora estamos en un viaje dimencional usando el prototipo de la stargate, "el gate 00", originalmente seria un portal de viaje espacial pero ahora es usado para investigacion hacia el inframundo, nose que nos espere al otro lado pero estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

actualmente me dirijo desde mi camarote hacia el puente el fin del viaje se termina en unos minutos segun el objetivo de prueva capturado, si tenemos exito se difundira todo hacia la prensa pero segun el resivimiento con los demonios, espero que no tengamos que llegar aun conflicto armado.

el viaje termino hasta hace unos momentos segun las tres doctoras todo salio casi como lo planeado a escepcion de el simple hecho que perdimos almenos 15 naves clase deadalus de las 20 que venian con nosostros, esas 15 desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, la dra. elsa clay afirmo que podria ser un error en los calculos de localizacion y talves esten en otro lugar del inframundo.

mientras esperabamos a que los demas hubieran terminado enteros y no en millones de pedasos como la sdfn 03-galaxy hasta hace unos meses atras, mientras veiamos los monitores los comenzaron a mostrar ciertos centros poblados los cuales estaban lejos de nosotros y las determinaciones del ambiente una alarma sono, se trataba la de fuego enemigo, nuestra nave que consistia en una nave de acero blindado recubierto con aleacion anti radiacion era el material mas fuerte que existe en nuestra epoca sin embargo tenia sus riesgo, acumulaba mucha energia.

el disparo creimos que venia de una criatura ansestral ya que esta mision se hizo con detalles de la iglesia y textos sobrenaturales pero lo que no esperabamos era que una de nuestras naves desaparecidas nos ataco destruyendo almenos 2 naves de nuestra escolta

no entendia el porque de sus acciones asi que usando la video llamada entablamos comunicacion con el personal de la nave, lo que vi me dejo estatico aunque aun estoy escribiendo al verlo no podria describirlo, habia sangre en algunos lugares de la nave que se veian desde la videollamada el capitan marcus de la fragata glora nos veia atraves de la pantalla con un rostro de locura y alavez perdida como si fuera contrilado o le hubieran labado el cerebro pero habia una silueta un hombre que no conocia o supiera que estaba en la expedicion, el hombre detras de mi amigo marcus era un anciano de talvez unos 70 o 75 años con pelo plateado y una sonriza de placer.

no entendi el porque pero apenas unos segundos aparecieron las demas naves desaparecidas atras del gloria era evidente que talvez habian terminado igual que marcus y su tripulacion, los numeros estaban en nuestra contra 15 a 5, era un escenaro nada favorable para nosotros

tenia dos opciones atacar o huir si atacava destruia las naves pero tambien la mia, si escapaba endefinitiva obtendrian la tecnologia de nuestras naves y la usarian en nuestra contra, era una situacion nada prometedora, si alguna de las tres doctoras estubiesen aqui me podrian aconsejar ya que son inteligentes y calculadoras pero no tengo experiencia en esto,no podia matar amis amigos

la dra elsa estaba en la sala de investigacion junto con minerva mientras las doctoras mao y sara nome estaban con janice intentando interrogar al demonio, tarderian cualquera de las tres en 15 minutos en llegar al puente y en esos 15 minutos todo se decidira

no se cuando fue pero las demas naves enemigas destruyeron amis escoltas sin piedad, no parecian ataques humanos sino de un maniatico por que dispararon sus cañones como locos, incluso tres naves intentaron ataques suisidas contra mi nave pero una escolta nos protegio con su su nave y tripulacion

no entendia nada esto era realmente un infierno humanos matandose entre si sin piedad, no era como las guerras anteriores esto era una masacre contra nosotros, ahora mi nave resive todos los ataques, pero no he dado la orden de atacar, que me pasa solo estoy escribiendotodo en vez de hacer algo

mi nave esta apunto de comenzar a sufrir su auto destruccion, los motores estan entrando en estados criticos por los ataques, los sectores residenciales estaban en llamas y los angares destruidos no habia manera de escapar del global pero no podiamos terminar asi

lamento mucho mi accion pero es lo unico que puedo hacer ahora para evitar que el enemigo capture mi nave y la de mis compañeros caidos, si no nuestro sacrificio sera en vano no habra tenido sentido venir aqui y darles asi las naves de la tierra, actualmente he programado la secuencia de salto de transpocicion dimencional prototipo se supone que nos permitira movernos entre dimenciones, asi la cuenta comienza 10..9..8...7..6..5..4...3..2..1..0

la nave envuelve alas otras en una esfera blanca y el espacio que nos rodeava cambia a multiples colores solo se consiguio con exito una vez el salto pero sin humanos ahora veremos que sucede si se usan humanos, las naves escolta son destruidas ya que su aleacion no es tan resistente como la nuestra, me siento en parte aliviado pero algo sucede uno de los tripulantes comienza a desaparecer, no entiendo que sucede varios comienzan a desaparecer en particulas blancas mientras gritan, yo los estoy viendo desaparecer frente ami, pero yo ...tambien estoy en particulas mis piernas ya no estan siento como si me quemaran y cortaran vivo, aun escribo con el dolor que siento

mis lagrimas se volvieron sangre, los gritos de dolor se escuchan atravez de la nave, parece una pesadilla

quiero regresar a casa y ver amis hijos

me duele mi cuerpo, la mitad de mi ya no esta y los gritos han sesado talvez soy el unico aun en la nave

el viaje a terminado pero los demas ya no estan no escucho ni una alma en la nave, las demas naves tampoco la he visto caer, talvez fueron destruidas, pero yo aun desaparesco en particulas, viendo el gran espacio donde parece que la nave termino enterrada de la mitad para arriba en su modo transformable

creo que es el fin de este viaje, el mio, el de marcus, el de mi tripulacion...

vaya manera de morir..

aquien encuentre este diario adviertan y cuenten nuestra historia...

capitan jenius glass capitan del a sdfn 04 global y comandante de la 117th flota de investigacion al inframundo...

* * *

pov normal

despues de leer lo que decian las paginas finales todos estaban callados y con rostros sombrios al escuchar del castaño los momentos finales del capitan glass y su tripulacion era algo horrible lo que vivieron al llegar al inframundo, pero que habia sucedido aquel dia?, quien era el que estuvo en el ataque controlando al gloria?, que sucedio con la tripulacion?, que fue de las demas naves? y finalmente por que la informacion de la 117th flota era un secreto que nadie conocia?

sin duda el gobierno de la tierra tenia muchos misterios pero esto pudo aver comenzado la guerra contra el mundo sobrenatural?, era lo que pensaba el castaño viendo el diario y guardandolo en su mochila, pero cuando su mente se puso en blanco un sonido se escucho mientras una silueta pasaba por un pasillo del puente, asi sin dudarlo los soldados toamaron sus cosas y siguieron ala enigmatica figura por el interior de la nave...


	6. Chapter 6

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 6: despegue, global-04 pt 3

Año 2021…operacion genesis afueras de la ciudad lilith 0300 hrs

al interiro de la inmenza nave los humanos y el castaño perseguian una enigmatica sombra que corria tratando de escapar de ellos...

por escaleras, caidas, trampas, explociones de todo ocurria para evitar que ellos alcanzaran ala enigmatica sombra que recorria la nave con un increible conocimiento sobre todo lo que se devia saber sobre la nave y sus sistemas de seguridad y aunque les generaba dolores de cabeza alos humanos que apenas si salian enteros de las trampas aunque antiguas eran eficases contra ellos.

la persecucion se extendia por minutos los cuales se conviertieron en horas, habian pasado 2 horas desde el inicio de aquel ser por toda lanave y aunque los humanos estaban cansados aun seguian a aquella sombra

sin entender el patron o objetivo de la sombra la acorralaron en el laboratorio de las dras y hermanas mao y sara nome, el caurto estaba a oscuras pero habia cilindros verdes que contenian extrañas formas de vida en su interior, no entendian nada y estaban aterrados a mas no poder, el lugar daba miedo como si fuera una pelicula de terror, los soldados vijilaban todos los flancos posibles para evitar ser sorprendidos por aquella figura

el lugar se oscurecia mas y mas la visivilidad era cero incluso el castaño tena problemas para ver claramente

-donde esta?-pregunto shugar

-no veo nada-dijo jenkings

-yo tampoco, que haremos ahora?-

-esperen-dijo el castaño tranquilizando asus compañeros-(sientelo donde?,donde?,donde estas?)-asi mientras ponia sus demas sentidos al maximo consiguio detectar al enemigo-ahi esta alas 12-indico el castaño cuando todos giraron en esa direccion y dispararon a rienda suelta, lo que sucedio con las balas los sorprendio, una barrera de energia habia sido levantada protegiendo a una persona

el castaño aun con las luces de las armas y la barrera pudo distinguir una figura femenina la que se proteguia de los ataques

-alto al fuego¡-ordeno el castaño, asi el fuego termino y las luces se prendieron revelando auna chica de pelo plateado corto hasta los hombros aun que con un peinado un tanto raro y una vestimenta que le daba apariencia de cosplayer ya que era algo ajustado y revelador sobresaltando algunas partes del cuerpo de la chica, atras de ella se vio a otra figura una chica de pelo rojo violeta intenso conectada aunos cableados-que sucede aqui?-pregunto al ver que esta proteguia ala chica de pelo rojizo violeta

la chica que estaba conectada lentamente abrio sus ojos viendo detenidamente al castaño mientras comenzaba a sonreir

-lo he estado esperando capitan issei-dijo la chica mientras el castaño veia aun mas sorprendido ala chica

-quien eres?-pregunto el castaño mientras los soldados apuntaban con sus armas alas chicas

-perdone mi descortesia, soy janice y soy el programa principal de la nave macross sdfn 04 global, ella es minerva el programa de batalla de la macross global-dijo la chica

-oye no digas informacion inesesaria talvez sean demonios disfrasados de humanos-dijo la denominada minerva

-si fueramos demonios hubieramos usado aaques magicos y no armas de fuego, pero como sea hay alguien mas aqui?-pregunto el castaño

-si y no-dijo la peli rojo violeta

-si y no? aque te refieres?-

-veran eramos cinco nosotras dos y las doctoras cientificas abordo de la nave desafortunadamente ya hace algun tiempo que desaparecieron intentando encontrar el transpondedor de emergencia de la nave gloria del capitan marcus en las cordenadas t3, d8 hace dos años -dijo la chica

-t3, d8? ese es el lugar de extraccion en el centro de la ciudad lilith-dijo el castaño

-señor no creera que pueda ser posible que elos allan conseguido la nave deadalus de la flota de investigacion? o si?-pregunto bernard

-no lo se...janice el sistema de radar aun funciona?-pregunto el castaño

-si, capitan-dijo la chica con tono militar

-bien volvamos al puente y revisemos por que no sea lo que creo que es- dijo el castaño mientras todos salian de la habitacion, rumbo al puente

* * *

cerca de ellos se encontraba un ejercito de dragones que habian seguido el rastro del castaño y los humanos...

-hasta este punto el rastro se separa uno volo hacia el sur y los demas fueron a pie rumbo al norte-dijo un dragon azul

-issei devio ir al sur ya que es el unico que puede volar, bien que todos los dragones fuertes me sigan ustedes busquen y casen alos humanos que fueron al norte-ordeno el ex rey dragon tanin

-si, su majestad-dijeron al unisono todos los dragones y asi se dividieron en dos grupos

* * *

en otro lado una ave llevaba al soldado inconciente por los aires pero devido aun estornudo de este en C-U-L-O de la bestia proboco que lo soltara y callera inexplicablemente en un rio con rumbo ala ciudad lilith mientras varios dragones ivan tras el ave que quedo impregnada de su aroma

* * *

asi mientras el el puente de la macross global todos estaban checando lo datos de la nave sobre todo detalle de la ciudad lilith, sin detenerse leian las grandes cantidades de informacion que llegaban, para desfortunio...

-mierda¡-dijo el castaño quejandose por su tan mala suerte-como esposible que el gloria haya sobrevivido se supone que el capitan glass elimino todas las naves de la flota a excepcion del macross-dijo el castaño

-aparentemente consiguieron salir antes del inicio del salto dimencional del capitan glass-dijo janice

cuando las cosas no podian ponerse peor el radar detecto multiples formas de vida acercandoce

-capitan multiples arganismos repiloides se aproximan desde el aire, se estiman almenos 1500 unidades, diriguien doce a macross-dijo la encargada del sistema de armas minerva

-que?¡ 1500 dragones vienen por nosostros¡ estamos jodidos-dijo shugar al no creerlo

-vaya esto no esbueno...que podemos hacer piensa, piensa, piensa...-el castaño trataba de idear una solucion ala situacion ya que un ataque directo estaba fuera de discucion- que armas tiene el macross global?-pregunto

-los sistemas antiaereos estan inoperativos se requiere de intervencion humana para ser disparados, las baias de misiles estan oxidadas o destruidas, el sistema de barrera esta inoperativo, el sistema reflex esta operativo, los cañoens de largo alcanze estan destruidos y el sistema de armas a corta distancia estan bloqueados-dijo minerva finalizando con el reporte de estado

-...dijiste que el sistema reflex estaba operativo? esto cuenta con sistema reflex?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido por los avances de la tecnologia en 1999

-si aunque la energia es solo la suficiente para un disparo y para empeorarlo la nave esta muy dañada y desgastada disparar equivaldria a partir la nave en pedasos despeues del uso -aclaro la roja dando los detalles de la desventaga del uso del arma

-preparen el cañon principal¡-ordeno el castaño, ante tal orden y la informacion de lo que sucedera si se usa el arma todos estaban con caras de "no jodas cabron nos quieres matar¡".

y asi meirtras todos veian con miedo el castaño solo veia al frente totalmente confiado...


	7. Chapter 7

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 7: encuentro y perdon

Año 2021…operacion genesis afueras de la ciudad lilith 0500 hrs

en el puente del sdfn global todos veian como un ejercito de dragones se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos...

-vaya esto no esbueno...que podemos hacer piensa, piensa, piensa...-el castaño trataba de idear una solucion ala situacion ya que un ataque directo estaba fuera de discucion- que armas tiene el macross global?-pregunto

-los sistemas antiaereos estan inoperativos se requiere de intervencion humana para ser disparados, las baias de misiles estan oxidadas o destruidas, el sistema de barrera esta inoperativo, el sistema reflex esta operativo, los cañoens de largo alcanze estan destruidos y el sistema de armas a corta distancia estan bloqueados-dijo minerva finalizando con el reporte de estado

-...dijiste que el sistema reflex estaba operativo? esto cuenta con sistema reflex?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido por los avances de la tecnologia en 1999

-si aunque la energia es solo la suficiente para un disparo y para empeorarlo la nave esta muy dañada y desgastada disparar equivaldria a partir la nave en pedasos despeues del uso -aclaro la roja dando los detalles de la desventaga del uso del arma

-preparen el cañon principal¡-ordeno el castaño, ante tal orden y la informacion de lo que sucedera si se usa el arma todos estaban con caras de "no jodas cabron nos quieres matar¡".

y asi mientras todos veian con miedo el castaño solo veia al frente totalmente confiado, asi que confiando en el juicio de su capitan todos prepararon el cañon prnicipal y los sistemas de vuelo de la nave.

-todos los sistemas listos, solo hay energia para un disparo asi que sera mejor no fallar-dijo bernard

-sistema de propulcion en linea-indico janice

-bien, macross sdfn global despege-ordeno el castaño mientras la nave comenzaba atemblar

los dragones que se diriguian al macross vieron como la montaña temblaba y comenzba aa sacar humo,no entendian que significaba hasta que la tierra y la bejetacion que habian en el lugar se fueron cayendo revelando asi la legendaria nave de combate humana, en las zonas pobladas de la ciudad lilith veian como desde lejos aun podia observarse la silueta de la nave con forma humanoide elevandoce desde la selva de la ciudad

* * *

no muy lejos del lugar la nave de combate sdf3 avanzaba lentamente hacia lilith mientras todos permanecian atentos en los monitoers pero una alarma de radar alarmo la atripulacion

-que sucede?-pregunto la comandante hayes

-se detecta una fuente energetica desde las cordenadas a4, h7-indoco el comandante global

-podemos tener un aunmento de la zona?-

-si espere-asi el comandante ordeno asus elementos al frente de las comunicaciones y el radar dar lo que se les solicitaba

todos sin excepcion estaban sorprendidos por lo que veian lo que era irreal a su ojos ocurria, lla aapricionde una nave de combate muy familiar a ellos pero tan distinta

-que es eso?-pregunto lisa

-intentare entablar contacto con la nave señora-indico global

* * *

de regreso ene l puente del global todos estaban completamente sorprendidos que la nave aun volara, pero despues una comunicaccion llamo la atencion de todos

-señor comunicacion entrante-indico shugar

-en pantalla-ordeno el castaño, asi en el monitor aparecio el rostro de alguien a quien el castaño extrañaba desde hace ya algun tiempo-..lisa-fueron sus palabras

- _issei..._ -dijo la comandante mientras se veian los dos olvidandose de todo lo deams (similar cuando moka y tsukune hacen un encuentro en rosario vampire), asi permanecieron unos minutos no dando se cuenta que los dragones atacaban al global

-si si si si muy lindo pero dejen de hacerse los cursis y termineen de una vez no estan atacando-dijo martinez mientras los dos castaños se sonrojaban

- _cof...eto capitan issei informe de la situacion?_ -

-encontramos una nave no registrada de la flota de la tierra unida, pero se encuentra en muy malas condiciones y estamos preparandonos para destruirla-indico el castaño

-entendido, iremos por ustedes, tiempo estimado 15 minutos para la extraccion-informo la castaña-cambio y fuera-

el castaño solo se limito a sonreir y cortar la comunicacion, pero en ese momento todos los presentes lo veian con una miradad muy traviesa

-he?, que sucede con ustedes?-dijo el castaño nerviosos por ñlos rostros de sus compañeors

-capitan travieso- dijo jenkings, mientras todos comenzaban a reir

-callense¡-grito el castaño molesto

-cañon principal en linea apuntando al objetivo-indico minerva

-bien fuego¡-fueron las instruccines del castaño

afuero de la nave los cañones principales del global reunían energía, los dragones llegarian en 5 minutos ala nave pero cuando parecía ir todo bien para ellos una onda energetica proveniente desde el global arrazo con los dragones,mientras tanin junto asus dragones veian el destello de luz generado por el global.

los dragones habian sido diesmados y la nave soporto el disparo del cañon principal para fortuna de todos

-hey lo conseguimos-dijo shugar mientras veia alos demas

-si nunca hay que dudar en el capitan de nuevo-dijo martinez

-oye entonces siempre dudan de mi?-pregunto el castaño

-lo siento capitan pero usted es muy impulsivo-dijo shugar, cosa que hizo que el castaño callera derrotado

eran las palabras de todos los que estabn ahi, pero un golpe sacudio a todos terminando con el momento feliz de todos, mientras caian al suelo, algunos se levantaron inmediatamente mientras revisaban los reportes

-que..fue eso?-pregunto issei levantandose del suelo

-golpe de energia proveniente de las cordenadas t3, d8-dijo martinez

-que?, en pantalla rapido-asi inmediatamente en el monitor algo que esperaban occurrio en ese punto habia un oyo en la tierra del cual salian una naves de combate que las dos chicas reconocieron, eran sin duda las naves de la 117th flota pero con otro color eran rojas

-señor esos son...-

-si asi parece construyeron multiples naves con los restos del gloria y las doctoras, esta guerra pare que dio un giro inesperado-dijo el castaño

-ordenes?-

-preparen el cañon principal-

-mas rapido que el viento capitan-dijo shugar

-rapido entabla comunicacion con la sdf3-

asi inmediatamente la pantalla volvio a mostrar el rostro de la cataña

- _issei que sucede de donde salen esas naves?_ -

-escucha lisa tenemos que salir de aqui lo mas pronto posible-

- _pero porque?_ -

-escucha esas naves son de la humanidad si esas naves llegan ala tierra sabes lo que sucedera tenemos que detenerlos aqui y ahora-

- _pero como?_ -

-arremeteremos un ataque suicida contra la ciudad destruyendolas naves en el proceso-

-pero eso significaria que tu...-

-no claro que no no pienso morir aqui-dijo el castaño interrumpiendo ala castaña

\- _lo prometes_ -dijo la castaña mientras su pelo cubria sus ojos verde esmeralda

-he?..-

- _prometemelo, regresaras con vida sin importar nada_ -dijo la chica mientras unas lagrimas recorrian su rostro

-claro, solo necesito que me ayudes con una cosa..-dijo el castaño mientras veia un mapa dela ciudad, su pocicion y la del sdf3

- _claro que necesitas_ -dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba sus ojos

-nesectito que dispraes tus misiles y cañon principla en las cordenadas t5, h6-indico el castaño mientras su pelo cubria sus ojos

- _claro espero que podamos volver a casa pronto, cambio y fuera_ -dijo la comandante hayes cortando la comunicacion

pero en el puente todos estaban callados mientras tenian miradas serias, regresar a casa seria algo dificil esta vez y el castaño sabia mejor que nadie eso...


	8. Chapter 8

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 7: encuentro y perdon

Año 2021…operacion genesis afueras de la ciudad lilith 0500 hrs

-escucha esas naves son de la humanidad si esas naves llegan ala tierra sabes lo que sucedera tenemos que detenerlos aqui y ahora-

- _pero como?_ -

-arremeteremos un ataque suicida contra la ciudad destruyendolas naves en el proceso-

-pero eso significaria que tu...-

-no claro que no no pienso morir aqui-dijo el castaño interrumpiendo ala castaña

\- _lo prometes_ -dijo la castaña mientras su pelo cubria sus ojos verde esmeralda

-he?..-

- _prometemelo, regresaras con vida sin importar nada_ -dijo la chica mientras unas lagrimas recorrian su rostro

-claro, solo necesito que me ayudes con una cosa..-dijo el castaño mientras veia un mapa dela ciudad, su pocicion y la del sdf3

- _claro que necesitas_ -dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba sus ojos

-nesectito que dispraes tus misiles y cañon principla en las cordenadas t5, h6-indico el castaño mientras su pelo cubria sus ojos

- _claro espero que podamos volver a casa pronto, cambio y fuera_ -dijo la comandante hayes cortando la comunicacion

pero en el puente todos estaban callados mientras tenian miradas serias, regresar a casa seria algo dificil esta vez y el castaño sabia mejor que nadie eso asi que alzando su mirada ordeno asus hombres poner el plan que habian prepuesto momentos antes de comenzar la comunicacion con lisa

la nave avanzaba lentamente hacia las cordenandas t4, h5 mientras ponian en marcha su plan, mientras un dragon avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el mismo punto donde iban los humanos

* * *

en el cielo se encontraban los lideres del las fracciones planeando su proxima estrategia y discutian algunos puntos sobre el origen de las naves...

-entonces sizches capturo algunos humanos en ese entonces cuando trajo los planos de las naves humanas?-pregunto el overlord del cielo

-si desafortunadamente dos de ellas murieron pero conservamos ala tercera como un buen especimen-decia ciet peliroja que ahora ocupaba el titulo de lucifer

-ya veo pero estubo bien hacerle eso a issei, digo lo engañaron con esa ilucion que crearon junto con sizchers pero creo que fue mas mal que bien lo que hicieron-dijo el lider de los caidos mientras veia ala peliroja, pero un angel caido de menor rango se el acercaba y le susurraba algo al oido

-se lo tenia meresido por traicionarnos ademas, no me importa mucho lo que suceda con el-dijo rias seriamente

-bien, parece que tanin ya encontro a issei nos estan transmitiendo las imagenes ahora-dijo el caido, asi mientras una pantalla aparecia todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que veian-pero que es eso?-

en el monitor se veia al global avanzar rumbo ala ciudad mientras resivia los ataques de las naves

-y esa nave de donde salio?-pregunto odin

-mmm se parece a esa que se encuentra actualmente en japon creo que su nombre es macross, pero no he resivido informes de que haya dejado su puesto en el mundo humano, talves sea otra nave que no teniamos en cuenta, ordenare que investigen sobre esa nave a nuestros agentes en japon-dijo el caido

asi mientras todos veian lo que sucedia en la pantalla cierta peliroja no podia evitar pensar en el castaño, aquel dejo atras cuando inicio esta guerra

-oh..issei donde estas-era lo que pensaba

* * *

en el inframundo el global distraia alo cruceros clase deadalus mientras hacia de cebo para el ataque que realizaria el sdf3,todo marchaba deacuerdo al plan

-señor esstamos en posisicon para disparar el cañon principal en la ciudad-indico shugar

-dispare y cierre ese hoyo-ordeno el castaño

-disparando-asi al momento el macross global disparo nuevamente su cañon destruyendo algunas naves en el camino del rayo de energia, cuando este alcanzo su objetivo genero una gran explocion que destruyo la ciudad lilith y cerro el oyo por el cual salian las naves deadalus, el cañon al ser viejo y encontrarse en malas condiciones se comenzo a desintegrar por el segundo disparo que realizaba dejando desarmada ala nave

-lo conseguimos ahora solo resta que lisa se encarge de las demas naves que aun siguen en linea-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en el asiento del capitan

-realmente espero que resistamos asta que disparen el cañon principal del sdf3 en unos momentos-dijo shugar aliviado, pero una alrma sono era la de proximidad-señor un objeto no identificado se dirige hacia nosotros¡-informo

-un objeto?-al moento de decir eso en cristal del puente fue destruido por un dragon de gran tamaño, era el mismo tanin quien destruyo el cristal del puente

-nos vemos de nuevo issei-dijo mientras sonreia

-lastima que no sea en mejores situaciones, ahora tengo prisa asi que alejate de aqui o se podra feo-dijo mientras de golpe era cubierto por la scale mail

-no te permitire escapar nuevamente-

-todos salgan de aqui, el es mio-dijo el castaño mientras salia volando con ayuda de sus propulsores contra el dragon, los soldados sabian que contra tanin serain mas un estorbo que ayuda asi que se retiraron del puento al angar 05 segun el plan original

en castaño golpeaba con todo al dragon quien apesar de su tamaño se movia velosmente y esquibaba los ataques del castaño, el castaño lanzo despues unos dragon shots pero fueron inutiles ya que tanini consiguio repelerlos con sus llamas

los ataques a distancia no funcionaban y lo mismo sucedia con los fisicos, los dos dragones se conocian mejor que nadie, sus formas de pelear, de defender estaban igualados en informacion de ataque y defensa del contrario, asi que ambos golpeaban y defendian

el puente sufria los daños de los atques de los dos dragones entre ellos el timon principal de la nave, dejando ala global avanzar lentamente hacia las cordenandas t4, h5

en otro lado el sdf3 estaba a momentos de comenzar con su ataque sin conocimiento previo alo que sucedia en el global, sin saber el resultado del ataque que llevarian acabo

-20 segundos para el estado critico señora-informo karen

-cuando estes lista dispara no podemos perder tiempo-indico la castaña-intenta mcomunicarte con el sdfn global-ordeno

-lo intento pero es imposible-informo henry

-intenta comunicarte al sacred gear del capitan issei-

-conectando por favor espere-

* * *

en ese momento todos los demas tripulantes de la nave abordaban un helicoptero de la nave con el cual se alejaron del macross, en el puente del global los dragones aun luchaban sin muchos cambios en la batalla salbo algunos golpes y heridas lijeras en ambos dragones que estaban comenzando a canzarse de la batalla tan nivelada que tenian

-eres bueno mocoso-dijo el dragon tanin

-y tu tambien abuelo-dijo el castaño mientras resivia una comunicacion

-issei eres tu-

-si lisa que sucede-

-estamos a momentos de disparar sera mejor que salgas de ahi-

-entendido-dijo mientras volvia aver asu contrincante pero

-ya veo lisa he? esa es la nueva chica que ocupa el lugar de rias gremory, sera bueno matarla cuando acabe contigo-dijo melizmente mientras el castaño se cabreabab por lo que dijeron

-no te dejare que la toques estupido reptil-dijo el castaño molesto

-entonces intentalo mocoso-

-(esto es malo que devo hacer?,devo salir tan pronto como pueda aintes de que la nave llega a las cordenandas t4, h5)dijo sin saber que ya estaba en el punto señalado-bien es todo o nada-asi el castaño se lanzo en un ataque frontal contra el dragon que lo resivio a gusto deteniendo al castaño anttes de que lo tirara por la ventana

-esa es toda tu fuerza?-pregunto mientras tenia al castaño en sus brazos

-mierda esto es malo-dijo el castaño intentando soltarse

en ese momento la sdf3 disparo sus cañones principales contra las cordenandas t4, h5 lugar donde estaban los dragones, los cruceros deadalus, y el global junto alos dos dragones, el potente rayo mortal avanzaba sin detenerse mientras el castaño trataba de safarse de agarre del dragon

-sueltame-dijo el castaño aun forsegeando mietras veia como la luz se acercaba a el

-pero eso que es?-pregunto tanin viendo laenergia acercarse a ellos

-lisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-fue el grito del castaño que desaparecio en el haz de luz junto al dragon mientras la nave era desintegrada por el poder del haz de energia junto alas demas naves deadalus

* * *

desde el sdf3 todos celebraban pero inexplicablemente la castaña veia como en el lugar se veia la sombra del global siendo destruida, mientras inexplicablemente derramaba lagrimas sabia que algo no habia salido bien y lo sentia en su corazon

-comandante se encentra bien-fue la pregunta del dr. nicols

-contacte nuevamente al capitan issei-dijo con preocupacion

-si, henry?-dijo el dr

mientras esperababla comunicacion con el castaño, su angustia crecia mas, el unico sonido era el de estatica

oir:Robotech - Reflections

-issei, porfavor contesta-dijo la castaña esperando a que su amado contestara pero solo habia un silencio habrumador

-no hay coneccion con el capitan issei pero un helicoptero arribo ala sdf3-informo henry

-algun informe de los pasajeros del helicoptero?- pregunto pero una voz se escucho de las bosinas

-aqui el alferez martinez... señora sera mejor que venga a la sala medica, y rapido-

al escuchar las palabras del alferez martinez, la comandante salio del puente rumbo ala sala medica sin importarle lo que tirara en su camino, todos veian ala comandante correr desesperadamente hacia el ala medica

cuando llego vio a cierto castaño en una camilla medica, la chica no dudo en seguirlo por todo el corredor hasta la sala de urgencias donde fue detenida, asi vio como aquel chico que conocio hace dos años entraba ala habitacion para ser operado de emergencia

-que sucedio?-pregunto mientras veia haca la sala, en ese momento los compañeros del castaño salieron atras de ella

-se quedo a enfrentarse a tanin y darnos la oportunidad de escapar pero fue alcanzado por el disparo del sdf3, nisiquiera su armadura soporto el poder destructivo de la nave-dijo shugar con una voz de desepcion

-ya veo puede retirarse soldado-dijo la comandante mientras ella se retiraba del lugar, dejando a los soldados solos mientras se sentian incompetentes ante el hecho de no poder aver ayudado al castaño y evitar que se encontrara en esa situacion

* * *

asi ya una vez en su habitacion la comandante hayes se sento en su cama mientras en su cabeza resonaban la conversacion con el castaño ese dia...

 _-escucha esas naves son de la humanidad si esas naves llegan ala tierra sabes lo que sucedera tenemos que detenerlos aqui y ahora-_

 _-pero como?-_

 _-arremeteremos un ataque suicida contra la ciudad destruyendo las naves en el proceso-_

 _-pero eso significaria que tu...-_

 _-no claro que no no pienso morir aqui-_

 _\- lo prometes-_

 _-he?..-_

 _-prometemelo, regresaras con vida sin importar nada-_

 _-claro, solo necesito que me ayudes con una cosa..-_

llebaba sus manos al rostro y lloraba sin dar rienda suelta a sus lagrimas, por su culpa casi pierde ala unica persona que realmente le importaba

-perdoname issei, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido-era lo que decia mientras lloraba en su habitacion

en ese momento cierto castaño salia de la operacion inconciente mientras estaba sumido en un sueño profundo mientras recordabab lo sucedido desde el inicio de la guerra...


	9. Chapter 9

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 8: recuerdos pt 1

Año 2021…operacion genesis: mundo humano japon, ¿? hrs

despues de lo ocurrido en el inframundo las fuerzas norteamericanas acargo del sdf4 libertador de la tierra unida hicieron su intervencion relevando ala muy dañada sdf3 de la batalla, la ciudad lilith fue conquistada esa tarde gracias ala intervencion de las fuerzas norteamericanas sin embargo para la sdf3 no fue una victoria, la perdida del castaño quien se encontraba ahora en coma devido al cañon reflex de la nave era el golpe mas duro que pudieron resivir en especial cierta chica que habia dado la orden de disparar y ahora estaba devastada creyendo que todo fue su culpa...

* * *

en la habitacion de un hospital issei se encontraba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, habia sido estabilizado gracias alos avances tecnologicos de los humanos sin embargo no fue suficiente para que el despertara del coma en el que quedo sumido desde el ataque del sdf3, donde ahora mientras se encuentra en una fria y solitaria habitacion recuerda parte de su vida...

* * *

oir:Robotech - Broken Heart

flashback hace 5 años

corria el año 2016, en aquel entonces issei tendria almenos 18 años, su vida era felicidad y constante esfuerso mientras llevaba su vida como humano y demonio, pero eso cambio cuando estallo la guerra entre el mundo humano y el sobrenatural.

despues de perder a todos los seres cercanos a el y ser dejado asu suerte, issei se enlisto en las jsdf de japon con el proposito de servir alos humanos esperando encontrar respuestas de por que sus padres murieron a manos de los gremory.

durante dos años el castaño entreno en campos de entrenamiento y fue adistrado en todos los aspectos de la guerra volviendolo un estratega brillante y un individuo peligroso,su identidad no fue descubierta al paso de unos dos años con el desarrollo de tecnologias con capacidades de detecion de seres sobrenaturales, pero al ver el potencial del castaño decidieron volverlo en su carta de triunfo y explotar su maximo potencial.

mientras eso ocurria en japon, al otro lado del mundo en estados unidos, cierta chica castaña de ojos esmeralda se encontraba en camino ala academia militar de la UNspace junto a su novio y prometido carl riber,el era un chico con ideales pasifistas pero un genio estratega en el combate tan grande como el de su prometida, eran una pareja bastante cariñosa pero cierto dia el prometido de la en ese entonces teniente lisa hayes fue enviado al frente contra la primera oleada de invacion del inframundo en el puesto de avanzada de la base sara.

los dos juraron encontrarse en el frente de batalla y finalmente casarse, para desgracia de ambos el novio y capitan riber murio cuando la base fue destruida por los demonios y los caidos eliminado almenos a 2000 hombres incluido el capitan los cuales murieron sin dejar rastro.

este hecho marco de porvida ala teniente hayes quien comenso a tornarse en una mujer fria y calculadora, que no le importaba nada el amor o la interaccion con otros, desde ese dia obtubo el titulo de la reina de hielo, por parte de todos los que se encontraban bajo su mando, logrando de esta manera acender rapidamente entre los escalones de la milicia hasta llegar a ser comandante y capitan de la resien terminada sdf3 en 2019.

ambos chicos habian sufrido las perdidas de seres queridos devido ala guerra entre los humanos y los seres sobrenaturales para su desgracia el destino siempre le pone mas limon auna herida del corazon, cosa que los dos chicos sintieron apartir de ese año...

* * *

oir:Misa & Hikaru (My only love) Subtitulada español

año 2019 preparativos para la operacion genesis, dos años antes de los eventos actuales...

en una isla artificial al noroeste de taiwan de proporciones similares, se encontraban los preparativos de la operacion genesis, en dicha isla se encontraban almenos 40000 elementos de las fuerzas militares del mundo, y almenos las 3 principales naves de la flota espacial o en este caso flota de asalto de la humanidad; las super dimencionales forlalezas espaciales clase sdf (Super Dimencional Fortless),aun en estado de chequeo.

la humanidad gracias al desarrollo de estas naves y otras armas asi como la intervencion del sekyriutei, hyoudo issei logrando asi la recuperacion de terrenos de la humanidad, pero poco seria lo agradable de esos dos años que sucederian antes de la operacion final.

las fuerza de combate al ser en su malloria adultos y jovenes fueron divididos en dos grupos, los de mayor experiencia y los de menor, en este caso el castaño entro en la primera, pero al haber demaciados expertos en ese grupo se decidio que los jovenes fueran ala de los de menor experiencia que eran menos de la mitad de las fuerzas totales de la tierra.

las habitaciones del los de el grupo de jovenes eran similares a una academia o universidad ya que aunque estubieran en guerra se decidio que seguirian estudiando y cubriendo sus labores como soldados, pero se decidio tambien darles mas libertad alos jovenes ya que podria ser su ultima vez con vida en lo que transcurrian los proximos dos años asi que algunas leyes de la normatividad estudiantil y civica fueron abolidas.

en este caso issei tendria 21 años y se encontraria en segundo grado de universidad, para su desfortunio el castaño tendria que compartir habitacion y al no tener muchos amigos devio al ser un ex demonio y tambien un dragon, o al simple hecho de que todos sus conocidos estabn muertos lo aislaban mucho de la gente.

talvez la soledad era demaciado para el ya que se habia vuelto mas serio y jacto de sus deciciones tratando de ser lo menos impulsivo posible.

asi mientras el castaño en la isla denominada macross como la primera sdf construida el sdf-1 macross, recorria el campus buscando su habitacion entre mas de 17000 habitaciones del campus, logro encontrarla, su habitacion era el n° 4001 la cual se encontraba en el ultimo piso de el complejo departacional del campus de la UNspace.

lo que no sabia era que cierta chica de pelo castaño se encontraba en la misma habitacion dandose una ducha, ambos estan sin conocimiento de que su compañero(a) de cuarto seria del genero opuesto cosa que sucedia en toda la escuela y generaba muchos problemas.

asi para cuando el castaño llego ala habitacion entro y vio que alguien ya habia entrado en la habitacion, solo se relajo y comenzo a quitarse su camisa y demas prendas superiores crellendo que todo era como hace 5 años

asi el castaño se encontraba solo con sus pantalones puestos, mientras oia auna persona en la ducha, cosa que la castaña tambien se percatara de que alguien se encontraba en la habitacion desde hace unos momentos devido al ruido que generaba, asi los dos se diriguieron ala puerta de la ducha mientras la chica se cubria con una toalla rosa de su cadera hasta sus pechos, el castaño solo estaba en pantalones con una toalla en su cuello, cuando los dos simultaneamente tomaron la manija de la puerta y abrieron al mismo tiempo la puera, quedandose sorprendidos por el hecho de ver a alguien del genero opuesto enfrente de ellos y con muy poca ropa ambos estaban bien definidos para la edad que tenian, el castaño solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas ya que desde el abandono de las gremory aquellas situaciones eroticas o pervertidas habian terminado, por otro lado lisa comenzo a temblar de miedo y verguenza, pero inmediatamente reacciono

-¡pervertido!¡fuera de aqui!-fueron sus primeras palabras al encontrarse el uno al otro, y asi tambien en ese momento fue su primera pelea ya que ella le tiro un libro bastante pesado que estaba cerca de ella

-oye no es lo que piensas!¡fue una confucion!-dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizar ala chica y esquibaba sus ataques

-si claro, como no-dijo molesrta la chica mientras de su ropa sacaba una pistola junto a algo mas

el castaño vio el arma pero se sonrojo mas ya que sobre el arma habia un brasier de color negro, cosa que la chica se percato y hizo que se sonrojara aun mas y se enojara mas con el castaño

asi comenzo a disparar contra el castaño tratando de matarlo, y por poco lo consigue de no ser que se le acabaran las balas, dejando al castaño comenzar a tranquilizarse hasta que algo golpeo su frente, la castaña en toalla habia arrogado su arma contra el acentando con ella, pero generando que el callera hacia ella tarandola en el piso y casi descubriendola

el castaño consiguio evitar caer totalmente sobre la chica pero pudo ver en total esplendor o casi todo el cuerpo de la chica, y asi casi como si fuera obra del destino, los dos se vieron fijamente alos ojos, mientras deian atravez de ellos las almas del otro que solo buscaban a alguien conquien poder complemetarse...


	10. Chapter 10

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 9: recuerdos pt 2

Año 2019…antes de la operacion genesis: oceano pasifico, isla macross, 1300 hrs

flashback hace 2 años

habitacion 4001...

-¡pervertido!¡fuera de aqui!-fueron sus primeras palabras al encontrarse el uno al otro, y asi tambien en ese momento fue su primera pelea ya que ella le tiro un libro bastante pesado que estaba cerca de ella

-oye no es lo que piensas!¡fue una confucion!-dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizar ala chica y esquibaba sus ataques

-si claro, como no-dijo molesrta la chica mientras de su ropa sacaba una pistola junto a algo mas

el castaño vio el arma pero se sonrojo mas ya que sobre el arma habia un brasier de color negro, cosa que la chica se percato y hizo que se sonrojara aun mas y se enojara mas con el castaño

asi comenzo a disparar contra el castaño tratando de matarlo, y por poco lo consigue de no ser que se le acabaran las balas, dejando al castaño comenzar a tranquilizarse hasta que algo golpeo su frente, la castaña en toalla habia arrogado su arma contra el acentando con ella, pero generando que el callera hacia ella tarandola en el piso y casi descubriendola

el castaño consiguio evitar caer totalmente sobre la chica pero pudo ver en total esplendor o casi todo el cuerpo de la chica, y asi casi como si fuera obra del destino, los dos se vieron fijamente alos ojos, mientras deian atravez de ellos las almas del otro que solo buscaban a alguien conquien poder complemetarse.

ninguno de los dos sabia porque pero ambos estaban con sus corazones a 100 km/h pero no era por el hecho de encontrarse avergonzados o molestos, sino por que en ese momento ambos podian sentir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro

la castaña solo lo veia con mucho cariño, y lentamente puso una de sus manos en su mejilla, el castaño no apartaba la mirada de los ojos verde esmeralda de la castaña, ambos estaban muy agustos con la situacion pero cuando comenzaron a acercarse la castaña reacciono y golpeo al castaño en su hombria con un rodillaso

-que estas haciendo sal de aqui¡-dijo levantnadoce y con la toall cubriendo solo su parte frontal del cuerpo

-pero esta es mi habitacion-dijo el castaño mientras estaba tirado en el suelo con dolor

en eso ala habitacion entro el comandante henry global, futuro jefe de comunicaciones y segundo almando de la sdf3, y en ese entonces uno de los encargados de la isla macross

-ya veo que se conocieron, aunque creo que fuiste muy dura lisa-dijo el hombre de unso 43 años con uniforme militar azul

-comandante global¡-dijo la castaña mientras hacia un saludo con una de sus manos y con la otra sugetaba su toalla

-en descanzo comandante-ordeno-bien seguramente creera que el que este chico este aqui es un error o que es un pervertido pero dejeme informanrle que el es su compañero de habaitacion-informo el comandante mientras sacaba una pipa

-entonces lo que el decia era verdar?-pregunto la castaña

-por supuesto que era verdad ni que fuera a espiarte en el primer dia desde que todos llegamos aqui?-dijo el castaño levantnadoce del suelo

-bien eso era todo que disfruten su estadia en la isla-dijo el comandante retirandoce mientras se disponia cosa que los dos castaños se percataron

-no fume en las instalaciones comandante-dijeron al unisono, el comandante global solo sonrio al ver la sincronia de los dos castaños

-no hiba a fumar solo la estaba sacando-dijo mientras ponia la pipa sin prender en su boca yasi se disponia a salir de la habitacion completamente satisfecho ya que aunque no era sabido el y la castaña ya se conocian y el se preocupaba mucho por la chica ala que caracterizaba como una hija y lo mismo era para la castaña que lo veia como un segundo padre

asi ya una vez solos el castaño tomo sus ropas que traia puestas anteriormente poniendocelas y saliendo cosa que la castaña se percato

-adonde vas?-pregunto

-afuera a dar un paseo ademas no creo que quieras que este aqui mientras te cambias o si?-dijo el castaño desde la entrada, la chica se vio y vio que seguia en toalla y se avergonzo mientras se cubria con una sabana-jajaja eso supuce hasta luego...comadreja parlanchina-dijo el castaño mientras la chica solo se sorpendia por las palabras

-comadreja?¡-dijo sorpendida-escucha bien no se quien seas pero soy la comandante lisa hayes de la sdf3 asi que mas respeto oiste piloto de pacotilla-dijo molesta

-he, como supiste que soy piloto?-

-facil solo por los lentes que tienes en tu mano-dijo señalando unas gafas oscuras de sol-solo los pilotos llevan sus lentes adonde van-dijo recalcando ese punto

-bueno es verdad pero no soy un piloto como tal-

-he, aque te refieres?-

asi con esa pregunta el castaño solo salio de la habitacion sin contestar nada, la castaña estaba molesta, apenada y sumanante sonrojada por culpa del castaño que la hizo sentir tantas emociones en tansolo un par de minutos, pero decidio no tomarle importancia y continuar arreglandoce.

mientras la castaña seguia en su cuarto el castaño se encontraba recorriendo las instalaciones del campus, en ellas habian personas de todo tipo:amigos, conocidos, parientes, familias,etc. sin embargo de entre casi 40000 personas en la base de la isla macros el era el unico que quedaba de la ciudad de kuoh,todos los que conocia, su familia, amigos, vecinos, parientes, todos habian muerto en kuoh y no hubo nada que el pudiera hacer en ese entonces lo que le hacia sentir mas mal.

asi recorrio la isla el solo, no habia nadie que lo conociera salvo algunos como un demonio y solo un arma mas de la humanidad, el castaño esperaba que no hubiera mas malos momentos como el de la tarde con la castaña pero poco fue asi, la noche se hizo presente y ya no habia mucha gente en los alrededores solo los guardias de la base, devia vover asu habitacion pero seguramente seguiria la castaña en el lugar asi que opto por dormir afuera en un arbol que se encontraba en un peñasco con vista al mar y a la ciudad base de la isla.

el castaño solo se recosto en el arbol y callo en un profundo sueño, mientras en la habitacion 4001 la castaña estaba terminando de cenar, pero no paraba de ver el reloc de su muñeca y el de pared.

-mmm...sera que tiene cosas que hacer ese piloto? aun no ha vuelto y son las 11:45?-se preguntaba la castaña mientras veia las cosas del castaño aun en la habitacion-bueno tendra que volver aqui siguen sus cosas y esta es su habitacion-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y recogia los platos.

despues de lavarlos la chica cerro el departamento y se fue a su habitacion, trato de consiliar el sueño pero en su mente solo pensaba que aun no regresaba el castaño con el cual se comporto injustamente, pero consiguiendo tranquilizarse un poco consiguio dormir.

* * *

al dia siguiente 0800 hrs...

era de dia y la alarma de la castaña resonaba tratando de despertar ala chica quien con mucha molestia apago el despertador y se levanto con sueño, se encontraba en shorts rosas y una camisa de tirantes corta de color blanca, sin mucha importancia se preparo el desayuno que consistio en huevos, tocino y pan tostado junto a jugo de naranja (tipico desayuno norteamericano XD), despues de desayunar lavo sus platos y se comenzo a arreglar, su tipico uniforme blanco con detalles azules y una camisa de cuello amarilla, despues de vestirse y arreglarse salio de su habitacion como siempre lo ha hecho en toda su vida y fue ala sala de oficiales donde se les daria las siguinete indicaciones mientras permanescan enla base

* * *

sala de oficiales 1000 hrs...

en la habitacion se encontraban multiples oficiales de edad de entre 35 a 50 años, todos ala espera de los encargados de la base, la castaña se encontraba en un aciento en la parte de enfrente, mientras hacia apuntes en una libreta llegaron los oficiales de la base, eran almenos 5 oficiales entre ellos el comandante global encargado de la academia de la unspace, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus acientos y hicieron un saludo, pero cuando todos se centaron vieron que en los lugares de los encargados de la base habia un aciento basio, indicio claro de que alguien faltava pero aun con esa ausencia continuaron con los informes y asignaaciones de la base asi como labores y horarios para los mas jovenes quienes irian ala academia universidad de la isla.

asi despues de la junta todos se dispucieron a retirarse a hacer sus cosas pero solo la castaña fue a comenzar a repasar tacticas de batalla en un simulador de control en el centro de entrenamiento, la habitacion era grande y oscura contaba con un simulador de puente de algun crucero de la flota segun el diseño para el que fueran ser preparados, las clases de puentes habitacion que habian eran las de los cruseros estandar clase garfish, tokurawa, horizont, el del sdf1 y la mas resiente puente el sdf3.

ella se entrenaba con simulaciones de pilotaje solitarias de la nave donde siempre habia obtenido la maxima puntuacion en otras bases que tenian sistemas de simulacion similares, pero en las de pilotaje de naves estandar como los recien desarrollados varitech era muy mala ya que siempre se estrellaba.

despues de entrenar almenos 5 horas donde realizo 10 misiones de combate contra patrones de ataque de demonios y caidos en diferentes ciudades destruidas o recuperadas por la humanidad, se retiro de la sala y comenzo a dar vueltas por el campus para finalmente regresar asu habitacion.

el cuarto estaba arreglado y limpio sin ninguna muestra de suciedad y estaba la comida lista, el platillo consistia en un ramen de fideos con cerdo, cosa que hozo que la castaña comenzara a tener hambre, despues de comer limpio todo y se diriguio a su habitacion no sin antes pasar a un lado de la del castaño

ella estaba avergonzada por lo que hizo el dia anterior y tambien agradecida por la comida de ese dia asi que toco pero no recivio respuesta y la puerta estaba cerrada

-oye lamento lo sucedido ayer no era mi intencion lo que hize se que no es justificacion ya que incluso te amenaze con un arma pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda si y tambien queria agradecerte la comida estubo deliciosa-dijo haciendo una reverencia como una japonesa y retirandoce asu cuarto, mientras tanto en la habitacion del castaño no habia ningun solo ruido

* * *

al dia siguiente como de costumbre la castaña se levano con la misma ropa del dia anterior shorts rosas con una camisa de tirantes corta y blanca, nuevamente se hizo su desayuno esta vez de hotcakes y leche, desayuno y limpio sus platos para ducharse y arreglarse saliendo nuevamente de su apartamento.

era de dia asi que todos estaban llendo ala academia de la base, cuando llego asu salon de clases para su sorpresa se encontraba el dr. lang quien impartiria las clases de estudio normales

cuando finalizo el turno de clases todos se retiraron asus habitaciones o a hacer otras cosas de jovenes como si no hubiera guerra, la castaña solo se retiro asu habitacion y nuevamente la comida ya estaba lista en esta ocasion era sushi otro platillo tipico de japon como el ramen, asi sin decir nada la castaña agradecio, comio,lavo sus platos y nuevamente agradecio al castaño desde la puerta la cual seguia cerrada para despues regresar asu habitacion estudiar y dormir.

durante tres semanas esa fue la rutina de la castaña pero siempre le parecia raro que ni en la mañana ni en la tarde, en la academia o en la noche viera al castaño salir de su habitacion la cual siempre estaba cerrada

cuando finalmente seles asigno un dia libre, la castaña decidio esperar en su habitacion hasta que el chico con el cual jamas habia tenido contacto directo en un mes desde el inicio de las actividades de la base, el mismo dia en que ocurrio el accidente de la ducha

asi durante todo un dia la chica espero en la sala a que saliera el castaño de su habitacion, pero durante las 12 horas que estubo ahi jamas vio al castaño salir de la habitacion o hacer ruido, cosa que era muy extraño para la chica ya que al ser un dia libre y ella al levantarse siempre temprano jamas veia al castaño desayunar o regresar a casa despues de las jornadas en la acedmia lo que era ya muy extraño

asi despues de esperar otras 5 horas, el reloj marco las 11:00 pm de la noche y ya cansada de esperar a que el castaño saliera busco una llave de repuesto en la sala del conserje del departamento y asi con ella en mano abrio la habitacion del castaño, para su sorpresa todo estaba ordenado y limpio de cualquier objeto personal, pero tambien habia mucho polvo indicio de no haber sido usado en un largo tiempo esa habitacion lo que lleno de incognitas ala castaña, donde estaba el castaño?, por que todos los dias habia una comida solo para ella? y por que jamas habia visto al chico en lo que llebaba del mes en la casa o en la academia?


	11. Chapter 11

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 9: recuerdos pt 3

flashback hace 2 años

Año 2019…antes de la operacion genesis: oceano pasifico, isla macross, 2300 hrs

habitacion 4001...

al dia siguiente como de costumbre la castaña se levano con la misma ropa del dia anterior shorts rosas con una camisa de tirantes corta y blanca, nuevamente se hizo su desayuno esta vez de hotcakes y leche, desayuno y limpio sus platos para ducharse y arreglarse saliendo nuevamente de su apartamento.

era de dia asi que todos estaban llendo ala academia de la base, cuando llego asu salon de clases para su sorpresa se encontraba el dr. lang quien impartiria las clases de estudio normales

cuando finalizo el turno de clases todos se retiraron asus habitaciones o a hacer otras cosas de jovenes como si no hubiera guerra, la castaña solo se retiro asu habitacion y nuevamente la comida ya estaba lista en esta ocasion era sushi otro platillo tipico de japon como el ramen, asi sin decir nada la castaña agradecio, comio,lavo sus platos y nuevamente agradecio al castaño desde la puerta la cual seguia cerrada para despues regresar asu habitacion estudiar y dormir.

durante tres semanas esa fue la rutina de la castaña pero siempre le parecia raro que ni en la mañana ni en la tarde, en la academia o en la noche viera al castaño salir de su habitacion la cual siempre estaba cerrada

cuando finalmente seles asigno un dia libre, la castaña decidio esperar en su habitacion hasta que el chico con el cual jamas habia tenido contacto directo en un mes desde el inicio de las actividades de la base, el mismo dia en que ocurrio el accidente de la ducha

asi durante todo un dia la chica espero en la sala a que saliera el castaño de su habitacion, pero durante las 12 horas que estubo ahi jamas vio al castaño salir de la habitacion o hacer ruido, cosa que era muy extraño para la chica ya que al ser un dia libre y ella al levantarse siempre temprano jamas veia al castaño desayunar o regresar a casa despues de las jornadas en la acedmia lo que era ya muy extraño

asi despues de esperar otras 5 horas, el reloj marco las 11:00 pm de la noche y ya cansada de esperar a que el castaño saliera busco una llave de repuesto en la sala del conserje del departamento y asi con ella en mano abrio la habitacion del castaño, para su sorpresa todo estaba ordenado y limpio de cualquier objeto personal, pero tambien habia mucho polvo indicio de no haber sido usado en un largo tiempo esa habitacion lo que lleno de incognitas ala castaña, donde estaba el castaño?, por que todos los dias habia una comida solo para ella? y por que jamas habia visto al chico en lo que llebaba del mes en la casa o en la academia?

la castaña estaba preocupada por el paradero del castaño solo lo conocio una vez pero fue suficiente para percatarse de que el no era malo sino una persona confiable y segura ya que aun sin comprobarlo sabia que todas las comidas eran hechas por el castaño ya que era la unica persona con llaves del departamento asi comenzo a recorrer el campus desesperada con la intencion de buscar al castaño, pero apenas salio una lluvia comenzo a azotar la base pero poco le importo ala chica que recorrio en la lluvia toda la base sin encontrar al castaño, siempre que preguntaba por el resivia comentarios duros siempre hacia el castaño pero no le tomo importancia y continuo buscandolo.

oir:Magic Kaito 1412 OST サントラ 23 The end of the Show Extended version request

bosque de la base, 0200 hrs...

la castaña habia revisado la base de pies a cabeza y no encontraba indicios de el chico que buscaba con mucha desesperacion, se sentia culpable por el simple hecho de tratar duramente al castaño y que este no la quisiera ver, aunque no era muy sabido y por su actitud de la reina de hielo en el fondo era una chica muy inseguracuando nadie le hablaba.

asi en las inmediaturas del bosque la chica busco al castaño pero termino perdiendose en el bosque devido ala lluvia y la oscuridad, ella se sentia completamente indefensa ya que solo sabia luchar dando instrucciones pero no en estos aspectos, ella solo seguia ordenes como soldado y solo eso durante las misiones

no sabia cuanto tiempo estubo corriendo pero cuando finalmente vio una salida del bosque no dudo en ir hacia ella la lluvia comenzaba a tranquilizarse hasta convertirse en una simple brisna y despues aun viento, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que dicha salida llevaba aun peñasco que daba vista al mar y auna luna que podia divistarse en el orizonte de el mar marino y el mar interminable de estrellas

-que hermoso-dijo al ver el escenario tan romantico pero tan solitario, no tenia a nadie especial para compartir esa vista o almenos que la esperara cuando acabara la guerra, casi todos sus seres queridos murieron en los ataques en estados unidos su novio, su madre, la unica persona que tenia aun era su padre el almirante donald hayes quien preparaba todo para el asalto que se llevaria en dos años con ella al frente de la operacion, si su padre era el unico familiar con vida pero el jamas hablaba con ella que no fuese durante las reuniones tacticas sobre la operacion o sobre datos de la oficina de inteligencia naval (oni), eso la hacia sentir sola y olvidada, pero mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato de que alguien la veia con mucha detenimiento pero en silencio recostado en un arbol

cuando volteo la chica se sorprendi de ver al castaño que buscaba recostado en el arbol pero habia algo diferente en el, no se veia como cuando se conocieron, el chico que conocio y con quien revivio varios sentimientos en un solo dia aquel que parecia confiable y altamente seguro de si mismo capaz de dar su propia vida por la de los demas estaba tirado en un arbol con una jeringa y un frasco con solucion inyectable junto a el, el castaño que ahora veia tenia un rostro solitario y triste, sin ser una experta en las relaciones o en los chicos salvo de su difunto novio sabia con exactitud de que el castaño estaba desecho mentalmente, y un claro indicio era el frasco que tomo la chica para ver su contenido, cosa que sorprendido en extremo a la castaña

-no puede ser...esto es refrain-dijo sorprendida por el contenido del frasco mientras veia al castaño que estaba apunto de inyectarse, aquel contenido del frasco en ese momento a nivel mundial era una droga que ayudaba ala gente que tubo problemas y perdidas que los llevaron ala depresion extrema o ala locura a un estado de tranquilidad mientras sus mentes se encontraban en su "zona feliz", y apaciguaba ala gente de crear locuras en la sociedad a nivel mundial, la castaña aun sabiendo eso se preguntaba que habia sido lo que este chico sufrio para caer en esta adiccion?, que fue tan doloroso para tener que buscar confort en esa medicina? algo que ella seguramente no habia sufrido en carne propia o podria imaginarse

-por que me vez asi?...-pregunto el castaño mientras tenia la inyecion en su brazo y veia ala chica-vete de aqui, ademas no estas conforme con que ya no este en el departamento para verte cuando sales desnuda de la ducha o te prepare la comida? vamos dime que mas quieres dinero? poder en el ejercito? vamos o lsolo veniste a insultarme como todos en esta base lo hacen?-dijo el castaño secamente viendo ala chica con odio y rencor

-n..no, yo te estaba buscando a ti-dijo la chica nerviosa mientras se acercaba un poco nerviosa por la actitud del castaño, era muy diferente a como ella lo recordaba

-para que? golpearme?, humillarme?, insultarme? para que me buscabas?-pregunto el castaño apunto de inyectarse la droga

la chica se percato de ello asi que sin dudarlo y con gran velocidad y maestria consiguio retirar la jeringa de la mano del castaño la cual arrojo al piso rompiendola, el castaño se sorprendio por como la chica actuo creyendo que sera otra su accion

-idiota¡-grito la chica dejando al castaño mas sorprendido-...yo nunca aria algo como eso, se que deviste sufrir por la guerra contra los seres sobrenaturales pero asi como tu, todos en esta base estan haciendo algo para evitar que ese desastre vuelva a ocurrir-dijo mientras su pelo cubria sus ojos pero el castaño vio algo que brotaban de ellos- mi novio, mi madre, todos los seres queridos ami murieron, aun veo en las noches aquellas fatidicas perdidas pero aun asi no devo quedarme en un estado tan deplorable como el tuyo, eso es lo que la gente que perdiste habria querido para ti? en esta clase de persona querian que te convirtieras?-dijo entre lagrimas mientras veia al castaño con furia.

el castaño solo la vio sorprendido por esas palabras, era verdad sus padres querian lo mejor para el apesar de que era un pervertido, sus amigos tenia sueños mejores que el de el pero no le deseaban cosas malas a el salvo que dejara de ser pervertido, que era lo que estaba haciendo realmente con su vida?, el castaño con sus ojos cubriertos por su pelo se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la castaña donde alzo su brazo con su puño cerrado, la chica se espanto por lo que pudiese hacer el castaño, asi que solo cerro los ojos cuando vio que el castaño se disponia a lanzar el golpe, pero para su sorpresa solo lo escucho, no la habian tocado cundo habrio sus ojos se sorprendio al ver al castaño que se habia golpeado asi mismo

-tenias razon..lisa-dijo el castaño mientras se limpiaba su labio del cual salia sangre-soy un idiota pero te prometo que nunca mas lo volvere a ser-dijo el castaño mientras veia ala chica con ojos llenos de vida y devocion que solo probocaron que la chica se sonrojara

-que estas diciendo, miera mejor solo agradecemelo preparando la cena y regresando ala habitacion de manera permanente-dijo mientras se volteava tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-claro y que quieres cenar?-pregunto el castaño

-sorprendeme..issei-dijo mientras se volteava viendo al castaño con una sonrisa...

fin del flashback

* * *

japon, 2021, hospital militar general de tokio, 1400 hrs...

en una habitacion se encontraba el castaño en su cama aun conectado alos aparatos, pero se encontraba despertando despues de su largo sueño que duro almenos una semana en el hospital en cuidados intensivos, el castaño veia todo algo borroso, cuando su vista se aclaro vio a una persona que se encontraba durmiendo aun costado de su cama,era la castaña la que se encontraba asu lado, se veia en sus ojos muestras de que habia llorado durante dias, el castaño solo decidio acariciar su cabeza

-te he vuelto a preocupar no es asi-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, cuando dijo eso la chica comezo a despertar lentamente al escuchar al castaño, cuando lo vio despierto, se quedo sorprendida ya que dspues de una semana creyo que el jamas despertaria, ambos se vieron por unos momentos pero finalmente la castaña salto sobre el abrazandolo fuertemente y con la intencion de no dejarlo ir nunca

-issei, issei, issei, me alegra que fnalmente despertaras no podia vivir ni un dia mas sin ti, idiota me hiciete preocupar-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al castaño y lloraba de felicidad por que el chico finalmente despertara

-perdoname si te preocupe, no volvera a ocurrir-dijo el chico mientras separaba un poco ala chica para verla directamente

en ese momento ingreso un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos ala habitacion quien entro directamente con una expresion seria

-oh, zero viniste a verme despues- dijo el castaño al ver al pelinegro que seguia serio, aquel chico era el compañero de batalla de issei y su mejores y pocos amigos en todo el mundo

-te equivocas rotundamente solo vine a informar que aparentemente el dragon del inframundo, tannin sigue vivo y esta destruyendo la ciudad del norte-dijo seriamente

los dos castaños estaban sorprendidos y atonitos por las palabras del pelinegro que solo se tapo los oidos y conto en su mente 3..2..1..

-queeee?¡-dijeron los dos al unisono

-como es posible yo vi con mis ojojs como ese dragon desaparecio frente a mi-dijo el castaño

-llego hace unas horas con algunas heridas cauterizadas y algunas quemaduras de segundo grado,ya fueron desplegados los t 50 para enfrentarlo pero no esta permitido el uso de nuestras armas mas fuertes asi que solo lo podran retenerlo por un tiempo-dijo el pelinegro, el castaño estaba decidido aterminar con el esta vez definitivamente pero cuando trato de levantarse de su cama cayo al piso devido a lo debil que se encontraba por permanecer en cama tanto tiempo, el pelinegro no dudo en atrapar al castaño unos centimetros antes-no deverias ir yo me encargare de el-dijo el chico

-no el es mi problema-dijo con determinacion el castaño

-ya veo entonces discculpame por esto pero no quiero ver a lisa nuevamente triste por tu culpa-susurro al oido del castaño mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago con fuerza sacandole el aire al castaño

-maldito...seas...zero..-dijo el castaño antes de quedar inconciente, el pelinegro lo cargo y lo posiciono en su cama nuevamente, la chica solo vio al castaño con preocupacion mientras revisaba sus signos vitales

-quedate aqui lisa la sdf3 aun esta en reparaciones y demorarias en llegar ala nave asi que quedate y cuida a ese idiota-dijo el pelinegro dirigiendose ala puerta con velocidad, pero deteniendoce en la entrada

-entendido ten mucho cuidado si-dijo la castaña mientras volvia aver al castaño

-entendido-dijo solo para reanudar su camino pero cuando salio de la habitacion volteo ligeramente hacia atras para ver ala chica que veia preocupada al castaño-(no sabes lo afortunado que eres issei)-penso cuando la puerta se cerro automaticamente para asi volver a correr por todo un pasillo rumbo a interceptar al dragon...


	12. Chapter 12

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 10: trampa y atentado medico

-no el es mi problema-dijo con determinacion el castaño queriendo ir por el dragon que atacaba la capital del norte

-ya veo entonces discculpame por esto pero no quiero ver a lisa nuevamente triste por tu culpa-susurro al oido del castaño mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago con fuerza sacandole el aire al castaño

-maldito...seas...zero..-dijo el castaño antes de quedar inconciente, el pelinegro lo cargo y lo posiciono en su cama nuevamente, la chica solo vio al castaño con preocupacion mientras revisaba sus signos vitales

-quedate aqui lisa la sdf3 aun esta en reparaciones y demorarias en llegar ala nave asi que quedate y cuida a ese idiota-dijo el pelinegro dirigiendose ala puerta con velocidad, pero deteniendoce en la entrada

-entendido ten mucho cuidado si-dijo la castaña mientras volvia aver al castaño

-entendido-dijo solo para reanudar su camino pero cuando salio de la habitacion volteo ligeramente hacia atras para ver ala chica que veia preocupada al castaño-(no sabes lo afortunado que eres issei)-penso cuando la puerta se cerro automaticamente para asi volver a correr por todo un pasillo rumbo a interceptar al dragon.

el pelinegro fue alos cambiadores del hospital donde cambio su vestimenta elegante por una camiza china sin mangas y un pantalon cafe claro (buscar a kenshi masaki), salio del hospital y corrio a un callejon en un punto ciego de la gente del lugar y las camaras del hospital, asegurandoce de que nadie lo siguiese entro a un costado del hospital

-bien aqui deveria poder transformarme-dijo mientras se concentraba y inmediatamente era rodeado por una luz la cual cubrio al chico el cual aumento de tamaño, cuando finalizo lo que se vio fue un dragon humanoide blanco con un cuerno y ojos dorados de almenos 10 metros de altura ( buscar kenshi white seikijin) el cual escalo por las paredes del callejon hasta el techo, una vez en el techo fue envuelto en una esfera de luz la cual comenzo a levitar y por consiguiente salio a gran velocidad hacia la capital del norte.

* * *

japon, capital del norte. 1500 hrs desde el inicio del ataque

havian pasado almenos una hora desde que el ex rey dragon tanin comenzo a destruir la capital del norte dejando destruccion y muerte asu paso, en el cielo los t 50 usaban todas sus armas contra el dragon desde calibre 30 mm GSh-301 con todas sus 250 munisisones sin detenerse y sus 6 misisles R-33 aunque no le generaban mucho daño devido al grosor de sus escamas.

en tierra los SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom atacaban con armas de energia lazer y misiles guiados pero eran inutiles devido al poder de los ataques de tanin los cuales igualaban a un meteorito

-*aqui lider vermellon atodas las unidades reporte de municion?*-

-aqui vermellon 02 tengo solo tres misisles r-33*-

-aqui vermellon 04, 03 y 05 fueron derrivados señor solo cuento con 1 misisl r-33 y almenos 50 balas aun en el arma*

-*joder esto no es bueno...bien preparense para..*-dijo cuando alguien entro en el canal de comunicacion

-*aqui zero del escuadron especial de la flota independiente a todos los soldados en el area retirense este objetivo es mio*-ordeno el pelinegro que se acercaba a mas de 300 km/min desde la ciudad de tokio

-*la flota independiente?que hacen esos estupidos aqui?*-pregunto 02

-*callate y retiremonos, zero es el lider y capitan del acorazado kiryu, sera mejor no meternos con el*-finaleizo el lider del equipo mientras se retiraban

en el campo de batalla tanin se preguntaba por que los humanos se retiraban de la zona de batalla y asi dejando de atacar ala ciudad, pero se percato de la esfera de energia que se aproximaba hacia el a una velocidad increible para su tamaño o forma circular, pero esta luz se detubo de golpe en el aire revelando nuevamente el dragon humanoide blanco

-quien eres tu? una una nueva arma de los humanos?-pregunto el dragon purpura hacia el blanco-contesta¡-dijo molesto pero vio que del pecho de este salia una forma la cual flotaba era una persona de pelo negro y vestimenta china, con los ojos cerrados

-no...claro que no ex rey dragon tanin yo solo soy estoy aqui por si las cosas se salen de control pero tu eres un obstaculo en mis planes-dijo el chico habriendo sus ojos los cuales eran rojos como la sangre

oir:Magic Kaito 1412 OST サントラ 23 The end of the Show Extended version request

-(esa aura? la he sentido antes, pero donde?)-penso el dragon haciendo memoria- no puede ser tu eres...-dijo sorprendido el dragon pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

-parece que nos estan observando sera mejor eliminar alos mirones-dijo el pelinegro mientras veia alas camaras cercanas las cuales escuchaban toda su conversacion, pero estas explotaron con la mirada del peli negro- asi esta mejor-dijo satisfecho-bien ahora te pedire que te rindas o sino esto se pondra muy feo-dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos mientras estaba en el cielo viendo al dragon

-que es lo que quieres? que haces aqui? por que la guardia no vino? que sucedio con los otros dos?por que te has involucrado en esta guerra? que obtienes de todo esto?¡dimelo..zero¡-dijo el dragon molesto pero preocupado

-mph...y por que habria de decirtelo estupido dragon de baja categoria-dijo el chico serio

-maldito...se supone que tu los otros dos no tiene permitido entrar en esta dimencion por ordenes del shousin-dijo el dragon nervioso

-y que si quiero entrar ademas los dioses con los que se realizo ese trato estan muertos y los actules han destruido el mundo asi que al no haber control me enviaron aqui para arreglar todo de la manera mas pacifica-dijo el chico con seriedad

-no es verdad sino ya lo hubieras hecho¡cual es tu verdadero objetivo?¡-dijo molesto el dragon

-venganza-dijo el chico seriamente

-que? pero porque?-dijo sorprendido el dragon

-por la gran guerra-dijo el chico seriamente pero con rencor

-(mierda se esta molestando no saldre vivo asi pero necesito mantenerlo ocupado antes de que descubra mis planes)-penso el dragon

-que aun no encuentras la pareja ideal? eres el mas patetico de los tres guerdianes de las hiperdimenciones, no solo has fallado en salvar las vidas de las personas que te importan sino que eres un estupido en todos los aspectos, abandonaste a todas tus chicas es las demas dimenciones por miedo-dijo el dragon con burla pero miedo internamente, el chico solo escuchaba molestamente tratando de reprimirse de matarlo inmediatamente

* * *

hospital de tokio, cuarto 201 del area intensiva

en la habitacion se encontraba el castaño despertando del golpe del pelinigro, pero veia que la castaña ya no estaba en la habitacion solo cuatro chicas dos de grandes oppais y almenos otras dos con pecchos normales pero no veia sus rostros

-mierda seguramente ya se devio ir a enfrentar a tanin-dijo el castaño molesto pero se percato de que el curpo delas enfermeras era muy tentador qunque solo tubiese en mente auna chica- (nada mal estan esas chicas, creo que podrian rivalizar con las putas del grupo gremory)-penso el castaño pero una de ellas tenia el pelo largo con puntas y un flequillo en su frente cosa que el castaño parecia conocer muy bien la manera de peinar de aquella enfermera-(un momento...ese estilo de peinado...no puede ser...)-penso el castaño imaginandoce el pelo de la enfermera que veia de color rojo carmesi y ala enfermera usando un uniforme escolar de kuoh-(esa...es...rias...)-penso el castaño nervioso y sorprendido

-*(compañero esa en definitiva es rias gremory no hay duda hay que salir de aqui ahora, no estamos en condiciones de luchar)*-recomendo el dragon de gales

-(bien)-dijo el castaño levantandoce en silencio y diriguien doce ala puerta sin ser observado por las enfermeras que si se laes cambiaba el color de pelo las reconoceria, una enfermera de grandes oppais y pelo blanco largo con puntas si se le pintaba el pelo de rojo era en definitiva rias, la otra chica de grandes oppais y una cola de caballo largo era akeno con el pelo de color rosa, la atras dos chicas eran irina y xenovia con pelo de color negro.

mientras el castaño estaba intentando escapar cierta enfermera oji azules veia una inyeccion fijamente

-(pronto todo esto se acabara ise y sera como antes de que nos traicionaras, sera el fin de los humanos)-penso la chica pero vio cierto reflejo por el tubo de la inyeccion, al ver al castaño de pie la peli blanco volteo averlo sorprendida-mierda irina xenovia atrapenlo¡-ordeno la chica mientras las mencionadas dejaban su farza de enfermeras y invocaban sus espadas sagradas y se diriguian al castaño, quien con mucha suerte logro esquivar el ataque y salir corriendo del lugar

asi todas regresaron asus colores de pelo normales y correron tras el castaño...

* * *

mientras tanto en el campo de batalla el peli negro escuchaba cada una de las ofensas y burlas del dragon sin moverse pero alguans lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos por las verdades que escuchaba

-jajaja patetico ahora pareces un niño indefenso, cual heroe o guerrero legendario no eres mas que un estupido que actua como heroe-dijo el dragon felizmente pero sabiendo que esta seria su ultima batalla-(cuanto mas aguantara?)-penso nervioso

-maldito te matare-dijo con voz rota y sin sentimiento

-parece que alcanzo su limite-penso ya preparandoce para la batalla de su vida y probablemente la ultima

el chico solo comenzo a ingresar al dragon humanoide el cual se activo pero permanecio inmovil,en el interior el pelinegro movia controles pero no resivia respuesta de este o indicio de moverse para atacar al dragon purpura

-muevete...muevete...destruyelo...matalo...despedazalo...-comenezo a decir mientras todo asu alrededor se oscurecia y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar intensamente, mientras eso sucedia en el interior, en el exterior el dragon humanoide era cubierto de uno de sus lados de una masa oscura y el ojo del dado cubierto por la oscuridad cambiaba de dorado a rojo- te matare estupido dragon de mierda para que reconoscas mi poder¡-dijo el pelinegro cubierto por la oscuridad mientras solo sus ojos eran visibles, y al momento la bestia se lanzaba contra el dragon purpura con gran velocidad y fierosidad con intenciones de destruir asu oponente

-mierda...enloquesio tengo que irme ahora-dijo nervioso tratando de alzar vuelo pero algo sostenia su piena era aquel dragon humanoide de negro y blanco-mierda que debo hacer?-penso nerviosos y con miedo por ver el ojo rojo del dragon humanoide que buscaba sangre

sin previo aviso, el dragon de dos colores arrojo al piso al dragon tanin al piso y callendo encima de el y viendolo con ira total,a si sin darle tiempo de defenderse trazpaso el cuarpo del dragon purpura con un mano y luego con la otra en varias ocacciones mientras de los hoyos alian chorros de sangre, los gritos de sufrimiento del dragon eran de suplica, cuando se canzo de perforarlo comenzo a sacar los organos del interior de este mientras tanin veia como sus viseras salian de su cuerpo, estaba llorando por que lo mataran de una vez pero el dragon de dos colores no lo dejaria morir sin sufrir, asi despues de sacar varios organos internos coemzo aromper todos y cada uno de los huesos del ex rey dragon que no podia hacer nada para evitarlo, se podia ver la diferencia de poder entre ambos, primero las piernas, las alas, los brazos y finalmente las costillas, en ese orden destruyo los huesos del dragon, el dragon estaba completamente despedazado pero vivo, aun asi no fue suficiente pare ya que volvio a meter su mano en el cuerpo de tanin y tomo algo que se encontraba ahi

-por favor¡detente¡...no lo hagas¡-grito el dragon sintiendo algo en su columna vertebral, pero el dragon que lo estaba despedazando no escucho solo agarro la piel del ex rey dragon y de un solo tiron separo la piel de la columna vertebral y el craneo que salio cubierto de nervios y venas las cuales chorrearon sangre mientras que durante el acto el grto de sufrimeinto del dragon se escuchaba aun despues de la separacion ya que movia sus ojos aun.

el dragon de dos colores arrojo el esqueleto que arranco y volvio asu forma original, para desvanecerse y desintegrarse dejando al pelinegro inconciente, por otro lado el esquleto vivo del ex rey dragon tanin aun se movia y se veia atravez de los vidrios de un edificio con mucho miedo y terror...


	13. Chapter 13

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 11: trampa y atentado medico pt 2

sin previo aviso, el dragon de dos colores arrojo al piso al dragon tanin al piso y callendo encima de el y viendolo con ira total,a si sin darle tiempo de defenderse trazpaso el cuarpo del dragon purpura con un mano y luego con la otra en varias ocacciones mientras de los hoyos alian chorros de sangre, los gritos de sufrimiento del dragon eran de suplica, cuando se canzo de perforarlo comenzo a sacar los organos del interior de este mientras tanin veia como sus viseras salian de su cuerpo, estaba llorando por que lo mataran de una vez pero el dragon de dos colores no lo dejaria morir sin sufrir, asi despues de sacar varios organos internos coemzo aromper todos y cada uno de los huesos del ex rey dragon que no podia hacer nada para evitarlo, se podia ver la diferencia de poder entre ambos, primero las piernas, las alas, los brazos y finalmente las costillas, en ese orden destruyo los huesos del dragon, el dragon estaba completamente despedazado pero vivo, aun asi no fue suficiente pare ya que volvio a meter su mano en el cuerpo de tanin y tomo algo que se encontraba ahi

-por favor¡detente¡...no lo hagas¡-grito el dragon sintiendo algo en su columna vertebral, pero el dragon que lo estaba despedazando no escucho solo agarro la piel del ex rey dragon y de un solo tiron separo la piel de la columna vertebral y el craneo que salio cubierto de nervios y venas las cuales chorrearon sangre mientras que durante el acto el grto de sufrimeinto del dragon se escuchaba aun despues de la separacion ya que movia sus ojos aun.

el dragon de dos colores arrojo el esqueleto que arranco y volvio asu forma original, para desvanecerse y desintegrarse dejando al pelinegro inconciente, por otro lado el esquleto vivo del ex rey dragon tanin aun se movia y se veia atravez de los vidrios de un edificio con mucho miedo y terror.

si alguien hubiera visto tal masacre sin duda abria vomitado todo lo del desayuno, sin embargo solo habian dos ahi el pelinegro y el dragon que agonizaba aun en ese estado, el pelinegro estaba sangrnado de la anriz y de los ojos muestra de el exeso que relaizo al entrar en ese modo pero sin embargo se levanto con dificultad y se diriguio a lo que quedaba del ex rey dragon.

-mph...nada mal aun vives incluso en ese estado-dijo el pelinegro mientras se veia en un estado deplorable-bueno por eso te dare una segunda oportunidad doble-dijo el pelinegro mientras el dragon o lo que quedaba de el lo veia fijamente-espero que no te importe ser...devorado-dijo con una mirada de lujuria y demencial para asi comenzar a morder lo que quedaba del dragon...

* * *

en eso en el hospital el castaño corria por los pasillos de este escapando de los ataques de las gremory, dicilmente consiguio llegar al elevador y comenzar a desender al piso inferior.

-mierda como consiguieron colarse al hospital se supone que podemos detectar alos demonios con nuestra tecnologia-dijo el castaño respirando rapidamente

-no se compañero, talvez algun hechizo o alguien los ayudo a entras-dijo el dragon asu portador

-bueno no lo sabremos si nos quedamos aqui pero primero necesitamos ayuda o nos mataran aqui-dijo el ellevador se detub en el piso 2 del hospital, cuando se abrio el castaño quedo en shock no se esperaba encontrar a vali, portador del dividig divide en el elevador-mierda¡-dijo lanznadoce por un costado del peliplateado y consiguiendo escapar pero no por mucho ya que este lo seguia sin mucha prisa

-(vali)-lo llamo el dragon en su interior albion

-si lo se hay alguien fuerte tambien aqui-dijo el peliplatino cundo una silueta se situo atras de el- veamos que tanto puedes durar contra mi?-pregunto el peliplateado confiado dispuesto a luchar

asi con mucha suerte el castaño se introdujo en una habitacion de lavanderia sin ser visto por el grupo de asalto de los demonios, y ocultandoce en lo mas profundo de la habitacion

-draig, prepara a ascalon, talvez tengamos que usarla-dijo el castaño oculto detras de un carro de ropa de hospital

-claro compañero pero siento que alguien nos esta observando-dijo el dragon

-alguien?-pregunto pero sintio dos cosas altmanete suaves y grandes que el reconoceria en cualquier lugar, y asi volteando aver hacia atras vio a alguien peligrosa en todos los aspectos-kuroka?¡-dijo sorprendido ya que efectivamente la chica mencionada se encontraba atras de el con uniforme de enfermera

-alo ise, nya-dijo haciendo su tipica pose de gato

-que haces aqui, mas bien aque vinieron aqui?-pregunto alejandoce de la gata

-vinimos por ti issei, nya-

-por mi?-pregunto incredulo

-si veras parece que hay un mal entendido solo te ibamos a sedar y llevarte devuelta a nuestro bando nya-dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño gateando muy seductoramente

-(mierda sus pechos son tan..)-penso el castaño viendo los oppais de la onesama con orejas y cola de gato que vestia un traje de enfermera

-(mmm...aun sigue el chico dragon siendo un pervertido aun cuando estamos en guerra)-penso la gata acercandose mas seductoramente

pero algo entro de la puerta rompiendola, se trataba de vali el cual entro por la puerta destruyendola pero se veia herido

-vali¡-dijeron el castaño y la gata al mismo tiempo ya que no creian lo que veian, de la puerta aparecio un chico de pelo negro con un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo vestiendo un pantalon negro, una camisa negra y un chaleco formal de color blanco

-zero¡ volviste-dijo el castaño sorprendido

-(esa aura es demaciado poderosa, podria si quisiera destruirnos a todos)-penso la nekomata nerviosa pero con planes de seducion en un futuro no muy lejano al detectar su aura

-issei los refuerzos vienen en camino salgamos de aqui-dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba un apuntador laser y lo encendia auntando ala pared, la nekomata al ver el punto en la pared no dudo en seguirla como un gato dando chanse de que escaparan los dos soldados

-es en serio? usaste un apuntador laser con ella?-pregunto el castaño mientras corria

-si por que no sigue siendo una chica gato-dijo el pelinegro seriamente

-ya veo creo que tiene logica-dijo el castaño pensando en ello

asi los dos continuaron corriendo por el hospital, cuidando de no toparse con alguna persona no deseada y asi continuaron hasta llegar al baño de hombres donde se escondieron

-oye tengo una pregunta como derrotaste a vali?-pregunto el castaño al recordar al peliplatino cuando entro por la puerta del area de lavanderia

-he...bueno...eto..veras lo tome desprevenido y solo lo golpe con todas mis fuerzas antes de que entrara ala lavanderia-dijo el peli negro nervioso

-mmm...bueno supongo que ni vali es perfecto-dijo el castaño tratando de abrir una ventana por la cual escaparian aunque el peli negro solo tenia una gota de sudor detras de su cabeza

asi los dos escaparon del edificio mientras las tropas humanas rodeaban el hospital evacuando alos heridos, civiles y personal no combatiente a un area lejos de donde podria ponerse un campo de batalla

asi los soldados se acercaron a los dos chicos que salieron y fueron a atenderlos para la evacuacion, fueron subidos a un gremlin (buscar "halo gremlin") desde donde antes de que cerrara sus puertas vieron como todo un batallon entraba al edificio dispuestos para comenzar un tiroteo aunque ambos chicos sabian que a estas alturas era posible que los dmeonios ya se hubieran dado ala fuga.

* * *

estacion espacial liberty, ala medica, 2000 hrs

oir:Bomberman Jetters Anime OST Track #28: Memories of Balloons

el castaño y el pelinegro fueron enviados al unico lugar seguro de la tierra (o en este caso del espacio) libre de demonios donde se encontraban en revisiones y chequeos para confirmar su estado

de la puerta una chica de pelo castaño entro, buscando a un chico en especial, cuando lo vio corrio hacia el para abrazarlo

-issei me tenia spreocupada cuando me entere del ataque en el hospital-dijo la chica aferrandoce al castaño

-perdon denuevo-dijo el castaño sintiendoce culpable

-bah...cursis como sea se me olvidaba esto-dijo el pelinegro sacando una carta de su volsillo

-y esto?-pregunto mientras el y la chica veian el sobre

-es un permiso de vacaciones-dijo el pelinegro levantandoce de su aciento

-vacaciones?-

-si, como en los ultimos dos años hemos estados todos muy atareados gracias a esto de la operacion genesis pense en dartelo-

-entonces esto es tuyo¡, no de ninguna manera voy a aceptarlo-dijo el castaño

-tomalo ademas aun tengo cosas que ahcer y no seria divertido si no tengo aquien con quien disfrutar ese periodo de descanzo-dijo el pelinegro comenzando aretirarse

la chica vio la fecha del periodo y se percato de algo ella tambien tenia vacaciones en el mismo periodo que el castaño, pero no dijo nada y fue detras del pelinegro

-zero¡, oye porque haces esto?-pregunto la chica

-por ninguna razon en especial, ademas cuando termine mi viaje a la ciudad lilith me tomare unas vacaciones tambien-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-la ciudad lilith?-

-si ire abuscar a alguien ahi, ahora vuelve con el y disfruten de un tiempo juntos, almenos haz eso por mi-dijo el pelinegro retirandoze, mientras la chica se sentia mal por el, asi ella regreso con el castaño mientras el pelinegro continuaba su camino.

* * *

(encaso de haber terminado el ost Bomberman Jetters Anime OST Track #28: Memories of Balloons repetirlo)

unos dias despues la joven pareja habia decidido ir a paris la capital mas romantica para pasar durante todas sus vacaciones de una semana en ese lugar aunque mientras ellos se encontraban en esa ciudad en otra en el inframundo un pelinegro ingresaba a un area restringida donde estaba el laboratorio de ajuka uno de los maos del inframundo que escapo en el ataque ala ciudad lilith

el pelinegro con parche recorria los pasillos del laboratorio de ajuka en busca de algo, era extenso y parecia un laberinto pero se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera ya que devia evitar sospechas, desde hace algunos dias habia estado buscando en los informes de la operacion genesis y los descubrimeintos del laboratorio realizado por los humanos cieta informacion, ya hasta hace unos tres dias habia encontrado lo que nesesitaba

habian pasado ya algunas dos horas desde que comenzo a recorrer el laboratorio fuertemente vigilado por los humanos, con suerte y algo de habilidad consiguio llegar auno de los pisos inferiores el laboratorio personal de ajuka, cuando entro se sorprendio habian varias capsulas con diferentes criaturas y seres con formas humanas varias conocidas por relatos de la biblia o cuentos

-estas capusulas, sin duda estaban investigando como hacer mas fuertes a sus tropas-dijo el chico que comenzo a caminar-pero si estoy en lo correcto aqui deveria estar, segun tanin-dijo mientras revisaba todas y cada una de las capsulas

continuo avanzando por la habitacion viendo todas las capsulas de las cuales estaban frias, en su interio habia un alguna criatura en un liquido verde gelatinoso mientras estaban conectados a varios cables pero al continuar avanzando vio que habia otra sala aparte de la que el se encontraba completamente sellada

-que ocultaba aqui ajuka-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta la cual brillo y comenzo a abrirse, cuando se abrio totalmente el castaño vio atras capsulas en ellas se encontraban unas chicas, 10 las cuales se encontraban en contenedores de color azul y en posiscion fetal completamente durmiendo, el pelinegro observo las capsulas pero vio la que se encontraba en medio, el contenido de esta era una niña de no mas de 10 años, su pelo era de color rosa claro (buscar lapis lazuli nadesico)

oir:Bomberman Jetters Anime OST Track #27: Mighty's Face

-lapis ¡-dijo el pelinegro acercandoce lo mas rapido que pudo ala capsula con la niña y comenzando a mover algunos controles para comenzar a despertarla, la temperatura del contenedor se elevo rapidamente haciendo que se rompiera el vidrio y saliera mucho gas y vapor, el pelinegro solo entro alos restos de la capsula para tomar ala niña que estaba sin ropa en sus brazos para tratar de despertarla- vamos despierta¡ lapis, lapis¡-dijo el pelinegro mientras la movia ligeramente completamente nervioso y preocupado

-cof..cof..-la niña comenzo a toser y ah abrir sus ojos los cuales eran dorados cosa que tranquilizo al pelinegro quien solo abrazo al ala niña con mucha fuerza

-menos mal estas bien-dijo mientras trataba de no llorar

-akito...te extrañe mucho-dijo la niña correspondiendo al abrazo y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

-perdoname, demore demasiado en venir por ti pero te aseguro que no te dejare ir nuevamente-dijo el pelinegro mientras apretaba ala niña con mucho cariño

asi despues de unos momentos se separaron y por medio de magia el pelinegro vistio ala niña con un traje de maya blanco un vestido azul claro y una caperusa de color blanco, y unas botas cortas de color amarillo

-tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo el pelinegro tomado ala niña de la mano

-tambien ellos tienen que salir-dijo la niña señalando las demas capsulas

-haa...bien tu ganas-dijo el chico que tomo una tablet con la cual comenzo a teclear haciendo que todas las capsulas del lugar fueran abiertas mientras liberaban una presion y vapor al mismo tiempo, las criaturas en su interior no tardaron en despertar

el pelinegro solo se limito a cerrar la puerta por la que entro esperando que ningun demonio entrara ala habitacion pero se preocupo al ver que las capsulas que tambien estaban en la habitacion se abrian liberando alas chicas que contenian...


	14. Chapter 14

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado pero antes de empesar are una aclarasion en dos capitulos anteriores se me olvido describir mas al personaje de zero si queiern saber exactamente como se ve favor de buscar en (sao kirito tokyo ghoul crossover) donde aparece kirito con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y vistiendo una camisa negra con chaleco blanco, una corbata roja y unas vendas bien aclarando eso comenzemos...

* * *

Capitulo 12: la sacerdotista y el dragon guardian

oir:Tsubasa Chronicles - Hear our Prayer

asi despues de unos momentos que duro el abrazo se separaron y por medio de magia el pelinegro vistio ala niña con un traje de maya blanco un vestido azul claro y una caperusa de color blanco, y unas botas cortas de color amarillo

-tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo el pelinegro tomado ala niña de la mano

-tambien ellos tienen que salir-dijo la niña señalando las demas capsulas

-haa...bien tu ganas-dijo el chico que tomo una tablet con la cual comenzo a teclear haciendo que todas las capsulas del lugar fueran abiertas mientras liberaban una presion y vapor al mismo tiempo, las criaturas en su interior no tardaron en despertar

el pelinegro solo se limito a cerrar la puerta por la que entro esperando que ningun demonio entrara ala habitacion pero se preocupo al ver que las capsulas que tambien estaban en la habitacion se abrian liberando alas chicas que contenian.

de entre las nueve todas parecian tener almenos 18 años de edad cosa que preocupo al pelinegro ya que podrian ser una amenzasa para el y la niña

-quedate atras-dijo el pelinegro mientras ponia ala chica atras de el y hacia aparecer una espada- sword master¡-dijo mientras una espada con enpuñadura azul y una hoja larga aparecian en su mano (la de the legend of zelda)-te protegere de quien sea-dijo mientras hacia una pose de guardia: la **Forma II: Makashi** , (de star wars)

-tu...-dijo una de ellas era una chica de pelo rubio hasta los hombros con vestimenta algo antigua de talvez la epoca de la edad media usado por las prinsesas, era un vestido corto de color rojo, tenia unas mayas de color negro por arriba de las rodillas- que nos hiciste?-pregunto la chica que se acercaba a el

-solo las desperte por que ella melo pidio-dijo el peinegro mientras hacia una pose de batalla y explicaba ala chica de que estaba enfrente de el-ademas de eso tu deverias estar agradecida...eres una vampira, no? asi que deverias ser mas educada-dijo el pelinegro mientras mantenia su pose

-tienes razon disculpa mis modales señor heroe, mi nombre es elmenhilde...elmenhilde karnstein-se presento haciendo una reverencia de la nobleza-y usted si puedo preguntar?-dijo viendo al pelinegro que regreso auna pose neutral pero aun en estado de alerta

-mi nombre es akito...pero solo diganme zero-dijo el pelinegro mientras veia ala niña atras suyo- y ella es lapis lazuli...mi hija-dijo el pelinegro

-ya veo aunque no se paresen mucho-dijo la vampiresa viendo la diferencia de los dos individuos alfrente de ella y la demas chicas

-eso es por que es huerfana la e estado protegiendo desde hace tiempo atras cuando sus padres murireron por culpa de mi enemigo-dijo mientras recordaba varias cosas dolorosas para el

-su enemigo? zero san-pregunto la vampiresa al estar interesada en eso

-si...el responsable talvez de esta guerra entre humanos y el mundo sobrenatural aunque no estoy seguro de que el sea aun-dijo el pelinegro mientras veia sentia un enojo por aquel que mensionaba

-bien entonses te pedire que nos ayudes a regresar al inframundo o algun lugar controlado por alguna de las fracciones-dijo la vampiresa

-eso sera imposible pero facil ala vez-dijo ala chica

-por que?-

-estamos en el inframundo, en la capital de lilith que fue tomada hace unas semanas por la fuerza expedicionaria de los humanos-dijo mientras trataba de analisar las expresiones de la chica

-los demonios cayeron ante los humanoses imposible... eso significa que...-dijo sorprendida por lo que dijo el pelinegro

-no te preocupes la fraccion de los vampiros aun no ha sido destruida se mantienen hasta ahora al margen de la batalla ya que ellos aun continuan en el mundo humano pero por que exactamente te encuentras aqui?-pregunto viendola

-yo solo recuerdo algunas cosas...fui secuestrada por los humanos-fijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-eso es imposible por que estamos en uno de los laboratorios de ajuka uno de los maohs del inframundo, en el area de experimentacion-dijo el pelinegro mientras la chica se abria sus ojos a mas no creer

-que?¡...eso es mentira¡, los demonios no me habrian secuestrado estamos en una alianza contra los humanos¡-dijo molesta tratando de hacer que el pelinegro se tragara sus palabras pero este no se inmutaba por ella

-creerlo es cosa tuya ahora solo me interesa salir de aqui he ir a disfrutar de mis vacaciones con mi hija-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano ala niña y comenzaba a retirarse

-espera...-se escucho otra voz el pelinegro se volteo y vio auna chica de pelo corto y morado oscuro, con ojos rojos lo veia

-que sucede ahora son libres puden hacer lo que quieran-dijo el pelinegro mientras veia ala chica

-yo ire contigo-dijo la chica mientras avanzaba hacia el pelinegro que estaba sorprendido

-he..por que?-pregunto un poco sorprendido por la declarasion de la chica

-eres el unico que conosco hasta ahora que no parese ser una mala persona-dijo mientras estaba aunos pasos de el- ademas me liberaste de ese sueño asi que lo menos que puedo hacer es servirte...mie nombre es mokoto kusanagi, por favor cuide de mi...zero sama- dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza

-eto..bueno si estas bien con eso-dijo mientras estaba algo sorprendido y con muchas incognitas en su cabeza por la reaccion de la chica, mientras cierta vampiresa solo los veia

oir:Tsubasa OST - Sonic Boom

-ahhh...supongo que tambien te devo eso yo-dijo la vampiresa despues de dar un suspiro y asi comenzar a acercarse al pelinegro- como la dama que soy me veria mal si no te agradesco como se debe-dijo mientras llegaba aunos pasos del pelinegro-pero no creas que are cosas pervertidas-dijo la vampiresa con sierta autoridad

-he..claro-dijo el chico mientras veia ala rubia un poco nervioso

asi las demas chicas se acercaron y se presentaron

-mucho gusto mi nombre es leone, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo una chica de pelo amarillo y ojos del mismo color

-akame, un gusto-dijo una chica de pelo negro largo que vestia un uniforme escolar negro y una espada samurai

-mi nombre es esdeath espero que nos llevemos bien en el campo de batalla-dijo una chica de pelo asul celeste que vestia un traje blanco militar mientras tomaba al pelinegro del cuello y lo acercaba el mientras lo veia con ojojs seductores y de deseo

-claro-dijo el pelinegro nervioso mientras la chica lo soltaba y se retiraba

-hola mi nombre es clesea espero que podamos llevarnos bien zero kun-dijo una chica de pelo rojo y ojojs del mismo color mientras veia al pelinegro y agarraba ambas manos de este

-si espero lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisa

-mi nombre es alice schuberg espero poder servirle bien-dijo una joven de piel caucásica, ojos de color azul oscuro, pelo rubio brillante y lleva una armadura gris con detalles en azul y dos guantes de oro puro, que hizo una reverencia de caballero y sacaba su espada para entregarsela al pelinegro- le entrego mi espada a usted-dijo mientras que con sus dos manos se la extendia al pelinegro

-que? pero porque yo?-pregunto el pelinegro

-por que usted me salvo-dijo viendo al pelinegro con ojos de suplica- por favor quiero servirle a usted-dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza

-bueno si eso quieres-dijo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la espada y colocaba el filo de la espada en uno de sus hombros-eto...tu alice schuberg desde ahora seras mi caballera-dijo mientras ponia el filo de la espada en su otro hombro

-si...zero sama-dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su espada para enfundarla nuevamente

-vaya creo que eres demaciado dominable por las mujeres, pero bueno mi nombre es cibo- dijo una chica de pelo blanco, ojos morados y un traje ajustado negro con placas de metal en su cuerpo- espero que no podamos llevar bien y no intentes nada obseno-dijo la chica mientras veia al chico con seriedad pero naturaleza en su rostro

-que?...(esque acaso todas creen que soy un prevertido?)-se pregunto el pelinegro y asi finalmente paso una chica de pelo azul

-mi nombre es kula diamond es un placer-dijo una chica de ojos de color rojo y pelo azul largo con un traje deportivo morado y unos guantes de metal que hizo una reverencia

-el placer es mio-dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia- bien creo que es hora de irnos- dijo el pelinegro mientras se diriguia la puerta pero cuando la abrieron vieron cinco chicos de pie que los esperaban todas entraron en pose de combate pero el pelinegro permanecio en un estado de shock al verlos

oir:Naruto - Sadness And Sorrow (Original)

-es bueno verte hakumen el caballero blanco que derroto ala bestia oscura-hablo uno de ellos un hombre mayor de pelo blenco y traje oscuro- o deveria decir jin kisaragi, no talvez a estas alturas tu nombre volvio a cambiar-dijo el anciano

-si tienes razon valkenhayn ademas las personas que mensionaste estan muertas-dijo el pelinegro mientras veia al anciano con tristesa

-ya veo-

-que trae alos seis heroes a este mundo?-pregunto con seriedad

-cinco querras decir, como lo haz dicho nuestro lider esta muerto-dijo el anciano mientras veia alos ojos al pelinegro

-zero que sucede quienes son ellos?-pregunto cierta vampiresa

-por tu aura puedo definir que eras una vampiresa de pura y de la mas alta clase, perdonami descortesia soy valkenhayn r. hellsing actual lider de la casa de alucard y lider de los seis heroes-se presento el anciano con una reverencia

-yo soy mitsuyoshi-se presento un gato pequeño con forma casi humanoide que vestia una capucha de color amarillo

-mucho gusto soy Konoe A. Mercury, más comúnmente conocida como Nine la bruja de los seis héroes, una de los diez sabios de la hiper dimencion y el anterior portador de Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi.-se presento una chica de largo cabello rosado brillante y flequillo con filamentos plumosos contorneados que cubrian su ojo izquierdo. Tenia ojos amarillos. un sombrero de bruja púrpura oscuro y un uniforme del gremio de los magos, con las adiciones de una cinta púrpura atada y cabo, junto con correa negro largo atado a sus mangas, polainas curvadas negras y largas que llegan a su mini falda y unas zapatillas negras.- es un gusto verte nuevamente hakumen-dijo la chica viendo al pelinegro con felicidad y nostalgia, el pelinegro solo se limito a verla con tristesa

-(acaso esos dos eran...muy cercanos)-penso la vampiresa al ver la reaccion de los dos

-hola atodos soy Trinity tambien conocida como _Platinum the trinity,_ soy parte de los Seis Héroes. Estudie en el gremio del Mago junto Celica y Konoe-dijo una chica rubia con lentes y una bata amarilla con capucha, tenia un atuendo similar con el de konoe pero blanco y adaptado a manera mas formal

-soy yuuki terumi miembro de los seis héroes, así como el creador del grimorio Azure, fundador de la herejía de Novus Orbis y el Sector 7..no es asi comandante jin-dijo un hombre de pelo verde que usaba una capa con capucha amarilla con manchas negras y grandes puños debajo de la capucha llevaba un chaleco que muestra su pecho, una corbata negra suelta, dos cinturones y pantalones negros.

-mucho gusto soy la teniente noel vermillon, de la heregia de novus orbis, actual sexto heroe despues de usted comandate jin-dijo una chica joven con el pelo rubio largo del longitud de su espalda(aunque cubria su cabello en su gorra azul balmoral, haciendo que pareciera que tiene pelo corto) y ojos verdes. Llevaba una capa NOL azul con capucha, calcetines largos negros y botas militares azules.

-jajaja eso es todo pense que seria algo mas dificil-dijo sonriente pero con nervios en el interior, cuando las cosas no podian enpeorar llegaron mas individuos- q..que pero si son ragna, rachel, litchi, hazama, makoto y labda (mierda esto esta poniendose peor, que hacen ellos aqui?)-penso viendo alos nuevos personajes el pelo blanco, peinado hacia la izquierda, como si fuera un puerco-espín, su ojo izquierdo es esmeralda y el derecho rojo. Viste con un chaqueta negra, Acompañada por un guardapolvos rojos con un ancho cinturón negro en el pecho. Las mangas de este grilletes grises. Usa unos guantes negros en los cuales tienen una tuerca roja en el dorso. Lleva un cinturón negro en la cintura y unos pantalones negros este era Ragna, luego centro su vista en una chica que tienia el cabello rubio, largo y atado en dos coletas, con unos lazos que se parecen a unasorejas de conejo (ésto hizo que Ragna la apodara "Coneja"). Sus ojos son de color rojo sangre. Tiene un vestido negro con muchos detalles de colores rojo y blanco y un moño rojo en el pecho, unas botas negras con franjas rojas con un alto tacón plateado, y un paraguas con cabeza de gato esta era rachel, centro su vista en una chica llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta con un panda mascota sentado en la parte superior con un accesorio de pelo del yin y el yang en el extremo de la cola de caballo. Ella llevaba un chaleco rojo desabotonado que muestra su corpiño negro y senos con mangas negras separadas, una falda roja, bragas negras y zapatos rojos que se encuentran en una especie de estilo China era litchi. luego volteo a ver una joven ardilla Beastkin con el pelo corto de color marrón, una gran cola rizado de color castaño y ojos color avellana ella tenia un atuendo superior de combate de color naranja que muestra la mitad de su pecho, dos tonfas, bragas de correa negra con una falda como tela de color naranja, de largo la media negro y botas de color naranja.y fianlmente vio auna chica que se parece mucho a su predecesora Nu, pero con la excepción de un cambio de la paleta de colores; tiene el pelo rubio claro, un cutis bronceado, y la armadura blanca y negra, esta ultima era labda y era la unica de los actuales heroes que igualaba en poder a hakumen por si sola por unos minutos.

los actuales heroes rodeaban al grupo del pelinegro sin duda seria una batalla de la cual sus acompañantes no saldrian vivos ya que conocia el poder de sus rivales los originales seis heroes que era igual al de los dos dragones celestiales en su original forma y entre todos los presentes incluidos los cinco heroes podrian rivalizar con todos los reyes dragones activos y inactivos incluidos los dragones celestiales en una batalla.

-bien por ordenes de las diosas nosotros los heroes de las 69 hiperdimenciones te eliminaremos a ti dragon guardian de las diosas-declaro el actual lider de los heroes

-(bien encuanto comienzen a pelear contra mi transportare alas chicas a fuera de este lugar)-dijo preparandoce para la batalla, era evidente lo que arian todos pero un sonido se escucho en el area cosa que llamo la atencion de todos

-*advertencia comenzando procedimiento de purga de las instalaciones, la bomba F.L.E.I.A ha sido activada porfavor despejen el area en un radio de 1000 km ala redonda, comenzando cuenta regresiva..*-declaro una voz de los altos parlantes del laboratorio

-estas jodiendome¡-grito el pelinegro molesto por lo que escucho

-que es eso de fleia?-pregunto la teniente noel

-buenoooo, veras es una bomba de proporciones atomicas de aceleracion magnetica ultra molecular concentrada la cual detonara en los siguiente...-dijo cuando la voz hablo comenzado a contar desde el numero 10 hacia atras- ...dies segundos asi que si fuera tu correria por mi vida ahora-dijo el pelinegro tomando ala niña en sus brazos y habriendo una grieta dimencional por la cual el y sus compañeras cruzaron, dejando alos heroes atras

-oye noel que es eso de bomba de proporciones atomicas de aceleracion magnetica ultra molecular concentrada?-pregunto el gato humanoide

-seria algo asi como una trillonesima parte del poder original de hamuken-dijo la rubia de uniforme azul (trillones es un numero inexistente el cual es mencionado en un video de "comando zero" una machina de halo y hace referencia a un valor increiblemente grande pero que no es posible expresarlo con el sistema actual de numeros)

-haaaaa...-dijo el gato entendiendo eso en palabras simples

-queeeee¡-dijeron los heroes mientras la bomba explotaba...


	15. Chapter 15

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado sin mas comenzemos

* * *

Capitulo 13: viaje diplomatico

paris, francia 22:00:00 hrs

mientras en la ciudad lilith la explosion de la bomba F.L.E.I.A ocurria, en la ciudad de paris fracia, mientras era de noche cierta pareja recorria la ciudad reconocida como la mas romantica mientras disfrutaban de sus dias libres en ese lugar, la ciudad era cubierta en ese entonces por la nieve blanca ya que el invierno se aproximaba muy rapido .

Hôtel Plaza Athénée, vestibulo

en la resepcion los dos castaños entraban al vestibulo dirigiéndose ala recepcion donde un hombre blanco con bigote frances y algo calvo, los esperaba a ambos detras de una mesa con forma de media luna

-bonne et bienvenue à l' Hôtel Plaza Athénée espérons que votre séjour confortable hyoudo M. et Mlle (buenas y bienvenidos al Hôtel Plaza Athénée esperamos que su estancia sea confortable señor y señorita hyoudo)-dijo el recepcionista cosa que solo el castaño entendio devido asus habilidades de demonio

-je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur ... euh (muchas gracias señor...uh)- el castaño se detubo en agradecer al hombre que estaba frente a ellos

-Je suis DONATIEN votre séjour hyoudo M. et Mlle (soy DONATIEN señor y señorita hyoudo)- se presento

-eto gracias-dijo el castaño al no poder pronunciar las palabras en su mente

-oh ya veo soys japoneses bueno mesie hyoudo lo escoltare a usted y asu esposa ala habitacion royal-dijo donatien

-jejeje gracias-agradecio y asi los tres subieron ala habitacion que se encontraba en la planta mas alta, en la habitacion todo era de lo mejor, la vista, los muebles hasta habia petalos de rosas en el suelo que daban un ambiente mas romantico

-bueno sin no me necesitan mas me retiro que tengan una estadia confortable en paris-dijo el frances para cerrar la puerta y dejar ala pareja a solas que se sentian incomodos con la situacion

-es hermoso no crees issei-dijo la castaña mientras veia el paisaje blanco de paris

-si pero sabes algo-dijo mientrs se acercaba por atras de ella y la abrazabab por la cintura

-que cosa?-

-tu eres mas hermosa-dijo mientras se acercaba asu rostro asi despues los dos se fueron acercando ala cama

-Ven siéntate aquí… que te parece –le dijo el castaño mientras los dos se acercaban ala cama, pero la chica se levanto y se fue dar una ducha dejando al chico asolas en la habitacion

Era un lugar hermoso y romántico, lleno de encanto, después de un tibio baño, agotados ambos se metieron a la cama, afuera una lluvia torrencial azotaba sin control. Lisa estaba de lado en una orilla de la cama lo mas alejada que podía de el, estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía fuertemente sobre su pecho, la cercanía con issei la ponía así, y saber en donde estaban, solos en medio del camino y a mitad de la noche, y después del beso que habían compartido, de la emoción que había sentido al verlo ahí, de lo segura que se sentía a su lado, trataba de relajarse mirando distraídamente hacia el dosel de la cama que estaba sutilmente decorado con velos, dándole un toque magia a ese momento. issei por su lado estaba igual de nervioso, trataba a toda costa de controlar sus pensamientos y su respiración que era agitada, miraba hacia el techo en forma de bóveda a través de los velos en donde diminutas lucecitas parpadeaban como si fueran los luceros de la noche. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero esa noche ambos sabían que algo podía pasar, estaban sensibles por lo que habían vivido se necesitaban mas que nunca, Lisa en su corazón estaba aceptando que lo amaba y issei sentía que ya había aguantado demasiado, esta vez sabia, presentía que las cosas podían salirse de control, pero esta vez el no quería detenerlas, ya no podía mas, la necesitaba a ella, con locura con pasión, de forma dolorosa y no era solo deseo, el la amaba y de ese amor surgía esa necesidad tan imperante de hacerla suya, de demostrarle con hechos lo que sentía por ella, el fuego que desde hace mucho ardía sin control en su corazón, sentía que solo haciéndole el amor, entregándose a ella, amándola con locura hasta el amanecer podría demostrarle todo ese amor que el ya no podía contener en su cuerpo, ese amor que se le desbordaba del corazón. Ambos estaban vulnerables, ambos se necesitaban, se amaban y querían que algo sucediera, la lluvia afuera, el ambiente mágico adentro todo los hacían sentir que caían en un precipicio, un vértigo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían sin control, la respiración de ambos era entrecortada y todo era a causa ¡únicamente de la presciencia del otro a su lado en la cama! Y lo mas gracioso era que ambos sabían el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba el otro, inmóviles y expectantes, intentaban escuchar cualquier indicio de que su compañero deseaba como ellos mismos que diera el primer paso, que le diera una señal para desatar la tormenta que llevaban dentro.

-issei... – Dijo Lisa suspirando casi en un susurro mientras se giraba para encontrarse de frente con los profundos ojos dorados de el, que al escuchar su nombre se había girado inmediatamente hacia ella

-Lisa... – Murmuro el con la voz entrecortada por el deseo que lo abrumaba y lo consumía

-issei ... gracias de nuevo, de verdad por todo en estos ultimos años-

-Ni lo menciones Lisa, fue un placer-

-Oye... yo...-

-No digas nada, ven – Dijo el abriéndole sus brazos en donde ella se acurruco sintiéndose feliz, segura pero sumamente nerviosa – Lisa – Dijo el respirando el aroma de su cabello, sintiendo que la cercanía y el calor del cuerpo de ella estaban a punto de llevarlo a la locura, ella estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y sentía el corazón de el latir sin control, es mas parecía que los corazones de ambos se habían unificado, y latían al mismo tiempo -Es maravilloso – Dijo ella contra el pecho de el

-¿Qué?-

-Es como si nuestros corazones fueran uno solo – Menciono con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras a el le sucedía lo mismo -Son uno Lisa... desde hace mucho... pero hemos sido tan ciegos, tan tontos, negando lo que sentimos... Lisa TE AMO – Le dijo abriendo por fin su corazón a ella mientras la abrazaba lo mas estrechamente posible y las piernas de ambos se entrelazaban, Lisa al escucharlo tembló ligeramente mientras las lagrimas escurrían sin control de sus ojos, quería decirle tanto, pero no podía las palabras se le perdían en la garganta, Al sentir que ella temblaba el comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura

– Que pasa bonita...todo esta bien, confía en mi... -Confió en ti issei mas que en nadie en el mundo...pero estoy asustada -Además... no haría nada que tu no quisieras...-

-issei...- -¿Si?- -Si quiero – Dijo ella sonrojándose – Pero tu sabes que yo nunca... – El tembló ahora cuando escucho que ella también quería dar ese paso con el

-Lisa... yo tampoco y compartir ese momento tan especial contigo se me hace tan correcto, no podía compartirlo con nadie mas... te amo – Volvió a decirle al oído, iremos despacio, tanto como tu necesites – Agrego sintiendo como un fuego abrasador comenzaba a inundarle su cuerpo

-Si... – Dijo ella en un susurro pero los labios de el ya había atrapado los suyos y la besaban con tanta pasión y deseo que Lisa se sintió mareada, pero al mismo tiempo había tanto amor y ternura que ella termino por olvidar sus miedos y termino entregándose en cuerpo y alma a ese beso respondiéndolo de la misma manera, con urgente necesidad, ambos permanecieron así bastante tiempo devorándose mutuamente, mientras sus manos tímidamente exploraban sutil y delicadamente el cuerpo del otro, haciéndose sentir cosas que ninguno jamás imaginaba que existían, sensaciones cargadas de magia, descubrimientos mutuos, suspiros que escapaban del fondo de su alma.

pero cuando las cosas no podian ponerse mejor para ambos una el telefono de la habitacion deteniendo a ambos chicos en el acto, asi los dos jovenes se separaron ya con sus mas profundos deseos nuevamente tranquilizados, asi el castaño tomo el telefono mientras la chica arreglaba su cabello

-aqui hyoudo issei al habla-dijo mientras contestaba

-*ola hablo de parte de la presidenta de la federacion de la tierra*-dijo un hombre por el telefono

-la presidenta?¡-dijo algo sorprendido por el titulo mensionado

-* ella se encuentra en la sede de paris en estos momentos y espera poder verlo mañana junto ala comandante hayes alas 13:00:00 hrs en la base de paris*-informo

-entendido digale que ahi estare-dijo el castaño un poco nervioso, asi colgando se diriguio a ver ala castaña

-que sucede issei?-pregunto alver el rostro preocupado del castaño

-la presidenta no solicita en la base de paris mañana-dijo mientras veia ala chica

-descuida dejalo todo en mis manos-dijo la castaña tomando las manos del chico

-por supuesto-dijo con animos

asi solo se quedaron en espera a lo que sucediera mañana...

* * *

dia siguiente, base de la federacion de la tierra, paris

en una habitacion se encontraba una mujer de almenos 50 años de edad de pelo castaño, se veia ya muy cansada que vestia un uniforme militar morado oscuro con detalles dorados y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, mientras veia hacia la puerta seriamente,estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta fue golpeada ligeramente

-quien?-pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos

-señora presidenta las personas que solicito estan aqui-dijo una voz masculina se trataba del secretario de la mujer

-haganlos pasar-ordeno

asi los dos castaños entraron y se proporcionaron enfrente de la presidenta mientras hacian un saludo militar

-capitán hyoudo issei de la REF y lider del equipo especial 6-1 de asalto al inframundo-se presento el castaño

-comandante lisa hayes de la REF, comandante de la fuerza expedicionaria y capitana de la sdf3-se presento la castaña, pero en eso otra vez la puerta sono

-que sucede?-

-los demas que solicito estan aqui-informo el secretario

-que pasen-dijo la castaña mientras entraban dos personas eran zero y una niña

-comandante zero de la flota independiente y capitan del kairyu presente perisdenta-se presento el pelinegro que vestia un uniforme similar al de la presidenta pero en negro con detalles dorados y un gorro de capitan blanco

-en descanso oficiales-ordeno la mujer- issei...zero...-mesiono la mujer al castaño y al peli negro

-s..si...-dijo el castaño mas nervioso mientras el pelinegro permanecia sin inmutarse

-esa es la manera de saludar a su tutora-dijo la mujer mientras el castaño estaba sorprendido por la peticion de la mujer frente a ellos dos, la castaña no podia creer las palabras de la chica

-tu..tutora?¡-dijo la castaña sorprendida por tal revelacion...


	16. Chapter 16

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado, antes de comenzar aclaro que la presidenta d ela federacion terrestre se puede encontrar en google buscandola como "cosmo warrior zero president", bien aclarado eso sin mas comenzemos

* * *

Capitulo 14: viaje diplomatico pt2

paris, francia 13:00:00 hrs

en una habitacion se encontraba una mujer de almenos 50 años de edad de pelo castaño, se veia ya muy cansada que vestia un uniforme militar morado oscuro con detalles dorados y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, mientras veia hacia la puerta seriamente,estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta fue golpeada ligeramente

-quien?-pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos

-señora presidenta las personas que solicito estan aqui-dijo una voz masculina se trataba del secretario de la mujer

-haganlos pasar-ordeno

asi los dos castaños entraron y se proporcionaron enfrente de la presidenta mientras hacian un saludo militar

-capitán hyoudo issei de la REF y lider del equipo especial 6-1 de asalto al inframundo-se presento el castaño

-comandante lisa hayes de la REF, comandante de la fuerza expedicionaria y capitana de la sdf3-se presento la castaña, pero en eso otra vez la puerta sono

-que sucede?-

-los demas que solicito estan aqui-informo el secretario

-que pasen-dijo la castaña mientras entraban dos personas eran zero y una niña de pelo ligermante roza y un vestido sin mangas de color blanco y un sueter afelpado

-comandante zero de la flota independiente y capitan del kairyu presente perisdenta-se presento el pelinegro que vestia un uniforme similar al de la presidenta pero en negro con detalles dorados y un gorro de capitan blanco

-en descanso oficiales-ordeno la mujer- issei...zero...-mesiono la mujer al castaño y al peli negro

-s..si...-dijo el castaño mas nervioso mientras el pelinegro permanecia sin inmutarse

-esa es la manera de saludar a su tutora-dijo la mujer mientras el castaño estaba sorprendido por la peticion de la mujer frente a ellos dos, la castaña no podia creer las palabras de la chica

-tu..tutora?¡-dijo la castaña sorprendida por tal revelacion- issei no me dijiste que tu no tenias familia?-pregunto la castaña acercandoce al castaño con enojo

-he bueno ela es mi tutora-dijo el castaño preocupado

-es lo mismo que formar parte de tu famila incluso si no comparten lazos de sangre-dijo explicandole la situacion al castaño

-oh...ya veo-dijo mientras hacia un rostro de comprender algo

-como sea dejando eso de lado solo queria verlos para decirles a los cuatro algo importante-dijo la presidenta desde su aciento

-algo importante?-dejeron los tres jovenes al unisono

-si...la ciudad de lilith que exploto hasta hace un dia se ha vuelto una zona de refugiados de los seres sobrenaturales renegados y se designo que yo sea la encargada del lugar-dijo la presidenta mientras el castaño se sorprendia por eso

-que la ciudad de lilith exploto crei que no se usarian armas nucleares?-dijo el castaño

-si asi es pero aparentemente habia un laboratorio que pertenecio a ajuka, uno de los maohs del inframundo, aunque extrajimos la mayor parte de la informacion del laboratorio aun hay datos faltantes o encriptados y quiero que la fuerza expedicionaria se encarge de desifrarlos-dijo mientras sacaba un disco

-claro estaria muy honrada comandante- dijo la castaña mientras entraba en modo de oficial, asi la presidenta le entregaba el disco ala castaña

-y bien el otro punto a tocar es cuando te casaras tu issei?-pregunto la presidenta abiertamente mientras los dos castaños se sonrojaban

-esto no es algo que hablar en un lugar como este¡-dijo el castaño apoyado sobre la mesa de la presidenta

-por que despues de todo tu estuviste bajo mi cargo y eres como un hijo para mi asi como zero, asi que si me importa mucho lo que hagas con tu vida a futuro-dijo la presidenta seriamente

-bueno aun no hemos pensado en casarnos pero esperamos que sea cuando acabe la guerra-dijo el castaño

-me parece mal-dijo la tutora con sus ojos cerrados

-que?-pregunto el castaño

-podrias morir antes de que la guerra acabe asi que quiero que os caseis antes de que eso ocurra o yo muera-dijo la presidenta mientras veia a ambos castaños con una mirada gelida y seria cosa que helo la piel de ambos

-s..si presidenta-dijeron ambos asustados por la increible manera de manipular a ambos con solo su mirada

-bien y encuanto ati zero quien es esa niña?-pregunto ahora viendo al pelinegro con la niña

-ella es mu hija-dijo mientras veia ala presidenta, aunque todos incluyendola a ella estaban con loso ojos abiertos a mas no poder

-h...hi...hijaaa¡-dejeron los tres sorprendidos

-maldita sea no me di cuenta que el mas responsable de ellos dos ya se habia desviado del camino, maaldita sea soy mala madre y ahora soy abuela-dijo la presidenta mientras tenia una mano en su frente y parte de su pelo cubriendo su rostro

-bueno yo me retiro tengo vacaciones apartir de hoy asi que creo que eso es todo, conpermiso-informo el pelinegro

-espera...-dijo la presidenta mientras su rostro era cubierto por su pelo pero veia al pelinegro con enojo

-que sucede?-pregunto el pelinegro con extrañesa al escuchar asu tutora

-esa es manera de se despida ella de su abuela-dijo mientras la niña volteaba a ver al pelinegro

-es verdad...ve y despidete de la abuela y de los tios-dijo mientras estaba de rodillas ala niña

-si-dijo la niña seriamente mientras corria con la presidenta-adios abuelita-dijo la niña mientras se acercaba ala presidenta y le daba unbeso en la mejilla

-claro cuidate tu tambien...eto es verdad aun no pregunto tu nombre-dijo la presidenta mientras se daba cuenta de ello

-lapis...lapis lazuli-dijo la niña seriamente mientras veia ala presidenta

-lapis? bueno sera mejor que te cuides y tu tambien debes cuidarla oiste zero-dijo la preisdenta viendo al pelinegro seriamente

-por supuesto-dijo con una lijera sonrisa, ais la presidenta habrio uno de sus cajones y saco un reloj de bolsillo de oro

-ten quiero que lo tengas-dijo la presidenta mientras le daba el reloj ala niña, ella lo abrio y se pudo ver que de un lado estaba un reloj pero a diferencia de los relojes de esa apariencia de manecillas este tenia un sistema muy sofisticado de reloj analogico muy moderno con luces de color azul, verde y rojo que mostraban algunas opciones de uso, y del otro lado estaba una fotografia donde estaban la presidenta, el castaño y el pelinegro

-whoa es muy bonito-dijo la niña mientras veia el reloj (que aunque parecia viejo notenia nada de viejo sino lo contrario)

-me pertenecio a mi madre y ami claro-dijo la presidenta mientras veia ala niña con una sonrisa que era muy rara vez la que se le veia-cuidal bien estabien pequeña-

-si lo juro lo cuidare muy bien-dijo la niña mientras le daba un abrazo muy calido ala mujer el cual correspondia, mientras los dos castaños veian la escena con mucha felicidad y lagrimas en los ojos

-bien es momento que te vallas-dijo mientras la niña corria al lado del pelinegro-y zero espero que puedas traer asu madre la proxima vez que nos veamos-dijo la presidenta mientras veia al chico seriamente

-s..si claro-dijo un poco nervioso- bueno hasta luego-dijo el chico y la niña lo copio

-adios-dijo muy educadamente la niña

-adios lapis-dijeron los castaños meintras se despedian de los dos con una sonriza y salian de la ahbitacion

-bueno sera mejor que nosotros tambien nos retiremos-dijo el castaño

-esta bien lo entiendo-dijo la presidenta-espero que la proxima vez que nos veamos sea bajo otros motivos chicos-dijo mientras veia a ambos castaños

-claro, adios...madre-dijo el castaño mientras se retiraba junto ala chica dejando ala mujer sola

-vaya te tomo mucho tiempo decirme asi...y ahor aque lo haces ya soy abuela-dijo al presidenta mientras se servia un vaso de vino tinto, pero cuando termino algo aparecio frente a ella se trataba de un circulo magico con el emblema del cielo- vaya esto se pone mejor cada vez-dijo mientras sacaba un arma de su funda que estaba en su cinturon y apuntaba hacia el circulo magico del cual salia una persona encapuchada- no puede ser tu eres...-dijo sorprendida mientras su mano temblaba

* * *

asi los dos castaños se encontraban en la entrada de la base mientras tomaban un taxi y subian en el.

-adonde los llevo?-pregunto el taxista

-al aeropuerto-dijo el castaño mientras la chica lo veia con extrañesa

-que sucede issei?-pregunto

-bueno veras esque nos han enviado un telegrama el cual me dieron hasta hace unos momentos en la entrada que requiere toda nuestra atencion-dijo el castaño mientras le daba el telegrama ala castaña, el cual tomo y leyo

-...ya veo-dijo mientras un leia el telegrama bueno si requiere nuestra intervencion inmediata lo entiendo-dijo algo triste por como sus vacaciones habain sido canceladas de un dia para el otro

-no te preocupes no iremos al frente de la batalla solo iremos a ver este tema con los refugiados dela base en la ciudad que se encontraba bajo la custodia de serafall y que capturaron nuestras fuerzas hasta hace unos dias por las fuerzas de la sdf4-dijo el castaño

-bueno en eso tienes razon espero que solo sea eso-dijo mientras se recargaba en el hombro del castaño el cual solo la abrazo con su brazo y comenzaba a nevar...


	17. Chapter 17

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado, antes de comenzar aclaro que la presidenta d ela federacion terrestre se puede encontrar en google buscandola como "cosmo warrior zero president", bien aclarado eso sin mas comenzemos

* * *

Capitulo 15: regreso, el inicio del triangulo amoroso y los celos

habian pasado ya dos dias desde que la sdf3 habia sido terminada de ser reparada y que issei y lisa tubieran que verse involucrados en una encomienda de parte del supremo comando de la nuns y la federacion terrestre, se encontraban en la ciudad que anterior mente estubo bajo el cargo del maoh serafall leviatan hasta la conquista de esta.

en la ciudad las fuerzas de la humanidad habian conseguido liberar la segunda ciudad del inframundo segun se tenia planeado en la operacion genesis y ahora estaban en las bases militares de la ciudad donde se supone tenian prisioneros a varios humanos desde el inicio de la guerra.

en el lugar se encontraban issei y su nuevo equipo conformado por shugart, martinez, jenkings, gordon, shaw y scott (que? creian que me habia olvidado de ellos) en una base de los demonios la cual fue capturada, ellos estaban junto a muchos otros grupos que ayudaban ala evacuacion y revivion de los prisioneros. el equipo super 6-1 hacia lo mismo que los demas soldados pero ellos estaban en el interior del laboratorio del a base

-bien parece que todo es seguro-dijo shugar mientras terminaba de revizar unos cajones

-bien que la cientifica baje-ordeno el castaño a uno de sus hombres

-si capitan- dijo gordon mientras salia de la habitacion

asi los demas se reunian con el castaño mientras dejaban algunas de sus armas cerca de ellos

-y bien que sigue capitan?-pregunto el soldado shugart

-n ni idea se supone que solo teniamos que asegurarnos de que no hubiera un posible ataque aqui-dijo el castaño

-un ataque con las fuerzas de la sdf4 ubiera sido suficiente-dijo shugart

-no te lo creas mira como el ataque de tannin dejo nuestra nave y aun quedan otros reyes dragones por ahi sueltos como vitra que trabaja para los demonios-dijo el castaño mientras recordabaa asu ex compañero peon saji

-bueno es verdad-dijo shugart derrotado mientras alguien entraba ala habitacion

-bueno si ese es el caso solo eliminenlos antes de que ellos ataquen no?-dijo una voz femenina, todos voltearon a ver el origen de dicha voz solo para ver aparece a una chica gato adulta con una construcción delgada. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar dorado dond etenia unos lentes, tenia unas ojeras visibles en virtud de ellos, debido a las horas extraordinarias de trabajo. Ella tiene el pelo rosa que está atado en un estilo especial que consiste en una larga cola de caballo, copias de seguridad de mechones más largos que se asemejan a grandes orejas de gato, que tienden a eclipsar las orejas de animales como reales, que se desvanecen en blanco en la punta. vestia un traje que consistia en una versión alterada científica de la chaqueta de costumbre con una coloración blanca. Un agujero en la base inferior proporciona espacio para sus gemelos, colas de gato. Ella también llevaba un par de pequeños espectáculos, y unas paletas de marcas.

Las mangas de su bata mangas de gran tamaño se cortan a los lados para que sea más fácil para sus brazos deslizarse dentro y fuera de ellas. Lleva un par de pantalones capri de color rojo con un cinturón negro adornado por una campana de gato grande. El atuendo se completa con un par de mulas blancas con tacones similares a las botas del clan Kaká, pero sin vampiro, lo que le permite tomar a retirarse casi por reflejo muestra descalzo uno de sus pies, se trataba de la cientifica Kokonoe Mercury de la flota independiente.

-ho dra. kokonoe no pense que vendria usted aqui-dijo el castaño sorprendido por la aparicion de la peli rosa con orejas de gato

-no deveria sorprenderse tanto capitan hyoudo ademas osy de las pocas cientificas junto al doctor lang que puede desifrar los secretos de los circulos magicos y aparatos sobrenaturales como los de ese cerebro de pollo de azazel-dijo la peli rosa mientras sabaab una paleta y la metia asu boca

-es verdad disculpeme-dijo el castaño- por cierto zero no esta aqui?-pregunto el castaño mientras la cientifica lo via con ojos abiertos por escuchar ese nombre

-por que la pregunta lo viste- dijo la cientifica mientras tomaba al castaño del cuello y le preguntaba por el pelinegro

-bueno lo vi pero hace ya tres dias pense que como usted estaba aqui entonces el tambien-dijo el castaño mientras la peli rosa lo soltaba con algo de tristesa

-no no esta conmigo desde aquel incidente-dijo la peli rosa algo triste, pero resivia un golpe en la cabeza de parte del castaño

-deviste pensarlo dos veses antes de intentar experimentar con el y tratar de usar esa droga con el solo para hacerlo tuyo-dijo el castaño mientras la chica solo se sentia mas mal

-y que se supone que deveria haber hecho ademas odio que otras perras se acerquen a el-dijo la chica haciendo un puchero

-bueno bueno creo que tienes razon en eso, pero aun asi mejor comenzemos a trabajar si tu estas aqui es probable que el tambien, no?-dijo el castaño mientras la chica caia en cuenta de ello

-tienes razon entre mas rapido termine mas pronto podre buscarlo-dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a acercarse aunos ordenadores y comenzaba a descargar varios datos, asi fueron durante algunos momentos, mientras ella revisaba los datos de los prisioneros, planes de ataque y mensajes pero algo llamo su atencion en la lista de prisioneros-oye issei este nombre no es el de...-dijo mientras el castaño se acercaba y leia el nombre que estaba marcado en el ordenador

-no puede ser-dijo sorprendido por lo que vio mientras sentia una gran preocupacion

* * *

oir:Sad Anime Ost : Sangeki no Kioku

el grupo del castaño se encontraba 14 pisos abajo en la zona de prisioneros donde los soldados trataban de abrir ala fuerza las puertas selladas con magia por medio de explosivos c4, el castaño y su grupo avanzaron a una habitacion de prisioneros con numero 3076

-es aqui capitan-dijo shugar mientras leia un papel

-bien aun lado todos-dijo el castaño mientras hacia aparecer su bosted gear

-(compañero estas seguro de esto?)-pregunto el dragon de gales a su portador-(puede que lo que suceda tras esta puerta cambie tu vida para siempre)-dijo el dragon

-lo se pero es algo que debo confirmar-dijo mientras hacia un aumento por 12 y golpeaba la puerta de acero que estaba cubierta por un circulo magico el cual se destrullo, el castaño entro ala habitacion solo para encontrar aun hombre castaño de ojos azules que tenia un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, el cual estaba muy desnutrido, golpeado y encadenado- (mierda el esta vivo)-penso mientras serraba su puño con fuerza, los soldados afuera de la habitacion entraron para revizar sus signos vitales y ver que efectivamente estaba vivo el sujeto frente a ellos, asi entre shugart y jenkings extedieron una camilla y ponian al hombre en ella saliendo de la habitacion para subir ala superficie

* * *

en la superficie se encontraba la comandante hayes dando ordenes alas tropas humanas presentes pero sentro su vista en el equipo del castaño y asu novio el cual caminaba con la cabeza baja, el grupo del castaño traian aun hombre en una camilla, ella se acerco con intencion de ir con el castaño pero vio algo que la sorprendio, el que venia en la camilla era nada mas y nada menos que el ex prometido y novio de lisa durante los primeros años de la guerra sobrentural el capitan karl riber de la base sara destruida sin dejar rastro hace mas de 5 años

-karl...no puede ser-dijo la castaña mientras entre lagrimas en los ojos corria a ver a su novio durante los inicios de la guerra el cual crello muerto

el castaño al escuchar la voz de su "novia" abrio sus ojos lentamente solp para ver la llorando mientras lo veia

-perdoname lisa me descuide en el ataque...-dijo con voz debil

-no hables-dijo la chica que sostenia una de las manos del herido-descansa solamente-

-...alfin puedo ver tu rostro otra vez...sigues igual de hermosa que en aquella ocasion en que nos separamos-dijo mientras veia ala chica con cierta felicidad

-me alegra que estes bien-dijo la chica entre lagrimas

-ami tambien-dijo el castaño en la camilla

-descuida te pondras bien-dijo mientras sujetaba su mano con mas fuerza

-si..-

-te pondras bien solo espera-dijo esas palabras mientras ambos se veian

pero mientras estos se veian mutuamente cierto castaño solo los veia desde la entrada de la base con un rostro solitario viendo como se alejaban hacia un raven (helicoptero de gears of war)y todos ellos subian para dirijirse ala sdf3 dejando a aquella solitaria silueta atras en un lugar el cual ahora odiaba y esperaba que los ahora temores que cruzaban su mente no se hicieran realidad

* * *

en alguna parte del cielo todos los actuales lideres del mundo sobrenatural se encontraban en una discucion dode estaban lanzandoce objetos con mucho odio

-esto fue tu culpa ajuka si no hubieras secuestrado aesa chica el lado de los vampiros talvez jamas nos hubiera dejado¡-reclamo el dios odin

-entiendan fue por un bien mejor-dijo tratando de excusarse

-ya calmense todos ahora lo importante es saber como contrarestar a los sucesos, ya perdimos dos ciudades del inframundo, pronto caeran las otras y las de los caidos tambien, si eso fuera poco desde hace ya algun tiempo los youkai dejaron de transmitir informacion de los humanos en tokio asi que debemos de darlos por extingidos y para empeorar las cosas los vampiros se uniran ala guerra del lado de los humanos por culpa de ajuka-reclamo el overlord del cielo michael

-ya no es para tanto si conseguimos derribar sus principales armas de batalla sera mas facil de derrotar alos humanos-dijo el caido azazel

-a que te refieres azazel?-pregunto la peliroja lider de los demonios rias

-facil...devemos de concentrarnos de destruir sus armas los cruceros clase sdf con nuestras propias armas y tambien a issei y ese chico zero-dijo con un rostro sombrio

-pero isse no ha hecho nada malo-dijo rias tratando de defender asu amado

-eso crees gracias a el sizchers esta fuera del juego, tannin fue derrotado por issei y ese pelinegro y si fuera poco vali esta herido por culpa de esos dos, tenemos que eliminarlos a como de lugar para ganar esta guerra-dijo el caido seriamente

\- pero...-dijo rias antes de escuchar como los demas lideres presentes asentian para llevar acabo el plan del caido

-bien decidio elimiaremos a esos dos gracias a nuestra espia en la federacion terrestre y en la nuns podremos llevar acabo nuestro plan en tres meses-dijo el caido

-pero y que pasara con la brigada del khaos aun no han hecho sus movivientos desde el inicio d ela guerra?-pregunto el dios zeus

-yo tambien estoy pensando en que pueden estar planenado en especial ese vejete de rizevim-dijo el caido molesto

-bueno dejeme informarles que mas gente se a unido a nuestra causa-dijo el overlord del cielo

-mas gente?-pregunto el caido

-si ellos dicen que se encargaran de issei y el otro chico-dijo michael con seriedad

-y quienes son?-pregunto rias preocupada

-son ellos los heroes de la brecha dimencional-dijo el rubio mientras tras de el grupo de los seis heroes aparecia

-mucho gusto permitanme presentarme soy valkenhay y les aseguro que hyoudo issei y zero no seran una amenaza nuevamente-dijo mientras todos los lideres delas fracciones apaludian y ovacionavan alos seis heroes presentes, pero solo una de los presentes estaba nerviosa por las palabras de el vampiro anciano...

* * *

oir:Xionic Madness 4 part 3 Soundtrack Sad Robot

en otro lado cierto peli negro solo veia asu compañero y amigo ser dejado atras por el helicoptero que llevaban asu amada y su rival

-han comenzado a hacer sus jugadas-dijo el pelinegro

-si tienes razon-dijo la peli rosa atras de el

-creo que habra que prepararnos por que pronto comenzara la verdadera guerra-

-tienes razon sin embargo espero que tengamos suficiente tiempo-

-si eso espero yo tambien...si no detenemos a esos dos el fin de este universo llegara-

-podras hacerlo con tus actuales poderes?-

-mhp...sera interesante aun si no lo consigo por lo menos lo retrazare-

-estabien solo no mueras entendiste-dijo la peli roza acercan doce al pelinegro y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de este

-claro no tengo la intencion de morir aun-

-y solo otra cosa mas...-dijo la peli roza

-que cosa?-

-deja de traer mas mujeres es molesto-dijo la chica mientras atras de ellos aparecian otras chicas que fueron rescatadas por el pelinegro

-que te puedo decir es natural en los dragones-

-si claro como no-dijo con sarcasmo

-realmente eres muy caprichosa-dijo con sierta sonrisa

-talvez pero aun asi es mejor que dejarte hacer lo que quieras por ahi-

-tienes razon-

-entonces cual es el plan?-

-esperaremos y dejaremos las cosas como estan si se ponen peligrosas para nuestros planes sera nuestro fin...aproposito ya hablo nuestro amigo?-pregunto en eso la peliroza saco un un transportador

-no aun no pero pronto lo ara-dijo mientras abria la caja y sacaba aun dragon purpura chibi-no es asi tannin

-prefiero moror antes que decir alguna cosa mas-dijo el dragon miniatura tannin

-seria malo que murieras a estas alturas del partido-dijo el pelinegro mientras veia al dragon el cual temblaba de miedo por el pelinegro

-entiendo...que quieren saber?-dijo el dragon escondiendoce en los brazos de la peli rosa

-todo..hasta el ultimo detalle-dijo el pelinegro mientras veian la base ocupada por los humanos desde una colina

-si...zero sama-dijo el dragon haciendo una reverencia en los brazos de la pelirosa


	18. Chapter 18

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado, antes de comenzar aclaro que la presidenta d ela federacion terrestre se puede encontrar en google buscandola como "cosmo warrior zero president", bien aclarado eso sin mas comenzemos

* * *

Capitulo 16:celos descubiertos y peleas

isla macross, algun tiempo despues de la mision en la ciudad del inframundo...

habian pasado ya tres dias desde que la sdf3 habia llevado alos miembros de las fuerzas de la humanidad que se creian muertos desde hace 5 años devuelta al mundo humano, uno de ellos fue el capitan y novio de lisa durante el inicio de la guerra karl riber.

ahora la castaña no se despegaba de el que hace cinco años fuera su novio dejando al castaño solitariamente otra vez quien solo observaba a la chica desde lejos, se sentia mal al no tenerla cerca de el y odiaba al otro chico que le robo a su chica aun que el sabia muy en el fondo que lisa aun amaba a ese hombre que llacia en la cama del hospital exactamente como el lo hizo hasta hace unas semanas atras.

el castaño cuando no estaba con su novia se encontraba entrenado dia y noche para desquitar su ira y furia con sacos de entrenar debido alos celos que sentia por ver ala chica todos los dias en el hospital para estar con el otro chico y hablar sobre los ultimos años despues de su desaparicion aunque cuando el castaño seguia la chica en el hospital veia que el capitan riber siempre coqueteaba con ella, cosa que lo hacia hervir hasta tener que retirarse con un enojo y furia que solo controlaba por medio de peleas con el pelinegro o con las maquinas de entrenamiento.

despues de esos entrenamientos aun no podia controlar su enojo y celos que el mismo desconocia que tenia y cuando se aseguraba que la chica no volveria a la base o asu habitacion junto a el, salia ala calle para comprear la droga que hace tres años uso para poder continuar como si nada frente a todos, aunque una version aun mas potente llamada refrain 2.0 o simplemente las pastillas llamadas angel fix ya que hacia ver segun los consumidores de estas drogas veian a los angeles.

asi fue durante un mes, un torturoso mes para el castaño, en el cual no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente solo en ese mundo, ahora la chica que el amaba poco tiempo pasaba en el apartamento para despues retirarse a realizar sus labores como official del ejercito o para ir al hospital a ver al capitan riber, el castaño sabia que la estaba dejando ir y el no hacia nada para evitarlo pero no podia evitar pensar que sentir celos por alguien que estaba en un hospital y ir a hacer un numero en ese lugar seia de muy mal gusto para todos en especial ala castaña y que probablemente eso solo la alejaria mas de el, pero se encontraba desesperado y sumanante con el corazon roto, acaso lisa ya no lo amaba? todo lo que pasaron juntos fue algo pasajero? ahora que karl volvio regresarian a andar?, era lo que resonaba en la mente del castaño todos los dias a todo momento sin dejarlo descansar, asi continuo la situacion por unas semanas mas.

habian ya pasado un mes y medio desde el regreso del capitan riber y ahora issei ya no volvia al departamento y tampoco lisa, ambos se habian distanciado mucho en ese tiempo desde que el capitan riber regreso y solo se hablaban para tocar temas de trabajo o con respecto a la siguente face de la operacion genesis a finales del mes, el castaño ahora vivia en un departamento lejos de la ciudad macross y de todos los seres cercanos a el en ese momento, dificilmente alguien sabia algo del castaño incluido los miembros del equipo 6-1.

ahora el el castaño permanecia en una habitacion oscura con apenas cosas suficientes para vivir pero habia mas que nada infinadad de inyecciones regadas por el lugar todas eran refrain o las pastillas angel fix las cuales el castaño consumia sin detenerse todo los dias sin importarle nada, sabia que si la chica lo buscaria podria encontrarlo por el telefono de su casa donde dejo su numero telefonico, pero en ese mes nunca llego una llamada de la chica o algun mensaje asi que dio por hecho que ella jamas regreso ala habitacion de los dos y tratando de olvidarla comenzo a ligar a otras chicas de la base.

mientras el castaño se encontraba en su habitacion, en el hospital se encontraban los dos chicos habalndo de cosas tan tribiales tipicas de una pareja a simple vista, aunque la castaña sabia que olvidaba algo

-me alegra que en tan poco tiempo te hayas recuperado karl-dijo la castaña mientras estaba sentada en una silla junto ala cama del peli cafe oscuro

-tienes razon...oye tengo una idea que te parece si cuando salga de aqui vamos a una cita al restaurante que esta en el centro he oido de parte delas enfremeras que es un buen lugar para comer-dijo el peli cafe sentado en su cama

-claro...por que no?-dijo la chica feliz por la invitacion

-bien entonces que aras hoy?-pregunto queriendo saber el peli cafe sobre lo que aria la chica ese dia

-no lo se supongo que deberia ir a casa apasado un tiempo que no he ido con tanto papeleo no he tenido tiempo-dijo mientras decia todo algo cansada

-ya veo...oye y que me dices de aquel demonio que lucha junto anuestro lado segun tengo entendido tu y el son muy cercanos-dijo el pelicafe con in modo serio pero sonriente

-que...demonio? solo deben ser tus imaginaciones no tenemos algo tan intimo solo somos amigos y compañeros de habitacion-dijo la chica olvidando todo lo que paso junto al castaño devido al peli cafe frente a ella por quien aun sentia afecto

-ya veo...bueno eso me tranquiliza..y cuando podre ver a tu padre? tu y yo tenemos que pensar en una fecha para la boda recuerdas-dijo el chico mientras la chica se sorprendia por las palabras del peli cafe y olvidaba que en ese momento ella estaba comprometida con el castaño

-no lo se el siempre anda ocupado por su trabajo-dijo un poco triste

-ya veo bueno supongo que tenemos el y yo de mucho de que hablar-dijo mientras ponia una cara calculadora, despeus el silencio llego pero afuera de la habitacion se encontraba un pelinegro vestido de medico que oia toda la conversasion y se sentia mal por su amigo y compañero, como tomaria esto si el lo supiera,asi sin mas se retiraba justo cunado la castaña salia de la habitacion despidien doce del peli cafe

* * *

laboratorio de la flota independiente, sector 7...

en un laboratorio se encontraba la peli rosa con un dragon chibi en sus piernas el cual dormia plasidamente y comodo mientras ella solo tecleaba barios botoens y leia un sin fin de informacion.

-ya veo es interesante-dijo mientras tomaba una taza de cafe y le daba un sorbido-aunque es muy raro que los demonios matubieran tanta gente en los calabozos uno pensaria que ellos los usarian para algo?-dijo la dra. mientras volvia a adra un sorbido asu cafe, pero en eso una llamada llego asu telefono-ola aqui la mas grande cientifica de la tierra kokonoe al habla-dijo mientras tomaba una dona de una caja

-*(kokonoe habla zero)*-dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba al otro lado del telefono desde una torre en japon

-ho que sucede algun problema?-

-*(talvez..necesito un favor)*-

-oh eso es raro viniendo de ti pero acambio yo tambien quiero algo-dijo la chica mientras mordia la dona de manera seductora

-*(muy bien)*-

-y que necesitas?-pregunto la chica

-*(quiero que investiges a alguien)*-

-y quien es la persona que debo investigar?-

-*(su nombre es karl...karl riber)*-dijo el pleinegro mientras la peli rosa recordaba haber encontrado el nombre mensionado durante su extraccion de datos en la base del inframundo

-entendido, bien te conseguire todo lo que pueda pero necesito ahora dos favores-dijo la chica

-*(bien que necesitas?)*-

-necesito que vallas a...-dijo la chica mientras daba indicaciones al pelinegro

-*(entendido nos vemos esa noche)*-dijo colgando

asi la chica solo tomo una fotografia la cual estaba en su escritorio el cual mostraba a ella y a otras dos personas las cuales tenian el brillo de las computadoras

* * *

asi despues de los sucesos del hospital la castaña se fue a su casa pensando en el peli cafe que se veia ahora como el chico del cual se enamoro hace 5 años y no creia que siguiera siendo el mismo aun cuando ella cambio demaciado.

asi continuo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llego al departamento de ella y el castaño, al introducir sus llaves abrio la puerta, se quito algo de su ropa de oficial y se dio una ducha, cuando salio se fue a ponerse una ropa mas comoda pero habia algo que ella olvidaba sabia que esta situacion ya la habia experimentado asi que intentando recordar algo se acerco al telefono pero vio un numero telefonico pegado al telefono con la nota que decia "si me necesitas hablama. atte isse", la chica entonces recordo al castaño que habia estado ignorando por estar al pendiente de karl, ella habia caido en la desesperacion al recordar eso, lo que estaba viviendo era lo mismo que hace tres años, sabia que algo pasaba y seria algo muy malo, la casa mostraba indicios de no haber sido usada en algun tiempo y comenzo a temer lo peor asi que no le tomo mucho tiempo tratar de contactar al castaño por telefono pero cuando marco el numero este sonaba pero no resibia respuesta, marco ala base pero nadie sabia donde vivia ahora, asi que solo dedujo una cosa y tomo el telefono nuevamente para marcar a la unica persona que podria ayudarla

el telefono sonaba y finalmente fue contestado

-*(hola aqui zero)*-

-perdona que te marque a estas horas pero quiero saber si de casualidad no sabes donde esta issei?-pregunto la chica con la esperanza de que el pelinegro si lo supiera

-*(claro esta en la calle madrid en un departamento de color azul, piso 7, puerta 34)*-dijo el pelinegro mientras la chica anotaba todo en una libreta

-gracias zero, perdona tengo que irme-dijo la chica colgando rapidamente para irse a cambiar por una ropa para salir que no fuera su ropa de casa, se vistio con un pantalon de mescliya y una sudadera blanca con unos zapatos negros, y sin dar tiempo salio de la habitacion y se diriguio ala direccion indicada

* * *

en el departamento del castaño, se encontraba el tumbado en un sofa estaba con su mirada perdida asi fue durante algun tiempo pero desde ese dia no se habia inyectado nada para hacer su vida mas soportable asi fue hasta que alguien toco asu puerta se trataba de una chica rubia de la base y mienbro de la fuerza expedicionaria, se trataba de la official de armas karen de la sdf3 la cual esperaba en la puerta...

* * *

algun rato despues...

era ya tarde la castaña se diriguia ala direccion en un taxi esperando que el castaño no fuera a cometer alguna tonteria, si ella creia que el castaño podria estar haciendo algo perjudicante contra el podria odiarse ella misma toda la vida

cuando llego al edificio pago sin esperar su cambio y corrio al interior de inmueble cuando llego al piso 7 se detubo por un momenot al escuchar una voz conocida se trataba de su oficial de armas karen, ella estaba en la puerta del castaño despidiendoce no sabia que habian hablado anteriro mente pero escuchaba lo que podia

-bueno fue bueno haber podido pasar un rato contigo issei-dijo la rubia en la entrada

-tambien lo fue para mi realmente nesesitaba esto-dijo el castaño mientras le sonreia ala chica

-bueno me voy issei-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del castaño lentamente mientras el castaño hacia lo mismo, la castaña veia todo sorprendida, los dos chicos en la entrada del departamento solo se detubieron frente afrente y luego se separaron sin darse un beso-mejor lo dejamos para despues-dijo minetras se retiraba por el pasillo opuesto al de la castaña dejando al castaño en la entrada, el estaba en la entrada sonrientemente pero alguien salio de su escondite, cuando el castaño volteo a ver vio ala castaña

-ola issei-dijo la chica acercandose dudosa del castaño

-ola lisa...Vaya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que nos vimos tu y yo... creo que desde que tu y el tipo ese son buenos amigos...no?-dijo el castaño seriamente

-¿Karl? – Se rió ella – No ... solo estoy feliz de verlo nuevamente despues de tanto tiempo ya sabes el y yo fuimos... bueno solo somos amigos y platicamos un poco y eso es todo... – Añadió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Es todo?...-dijo el castaño seriamente

-Bueno no... a decir verdad ... me gusta poder estar junto a el nuevamente... – Dijo apenada

-¿QUÉ? – Casi gritando dijo mientrras cerraba su puño con furia

-issei tranquilo – Agrego ella volteando a su alrededor un poco incomoda de la situación

-Es que no puede ser posible ... es decir ese tipo… y solo por que…– Hablaba mientras manoteaba

-¿Qué te pasa issei? - Dijo poniéndose a su lado y encarándolo

-Odio a ese tipo... no quiero verlo cerca de ti... es todo-

-Ja... ahora tu me vas a decir con quien debo llevarme y con quien no Hyoudo... y a todo esto si lo conocí fue antes de haberte conocido a ti, si no mal recuerdo fue por la guerra que desato el mundo sobrenatural al cual tu perteneses, ademas tu ahora estabas con tu amiguita karen... o es acaso que por eso lo odias...-

-Si estoy muy celoso, pero no es por ella o alguna otra cosa Lisa... es por ti – Dijo y la beso en los labios, ella no reacciono, estaba conmocionada, se sentía ofendida cuando el le había dicho que no quería verlo con ella

-No... – Grito ella y lo empujo suave pero firmemente – Estas confundiendo las cosas hyoudo...-

-Si ahora soy yo quien confundo las cosas y todo... TODO lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... no ha significado nada para ti...-

-No ha pasado nada, somos amigos issei... no quiero perder eso entiende por favor...todo lo que pasamos solo fue porque me sentia vulnerable, dolida y solitaria-dijo tristemente

-Sabes que Lisa... olvídalo, haz lo que quieras... ve con el tipo ese y... haz lo que quieras con el – Añadió dándole a espalda, tragándose sus insultos y caminando lejos de ella. Pero un par de ojos vieron toda la escena. era una chica mitad caido y mitad demonio de pelo negro y coleta encubierto que vigilaba al castaño, el observar que al parecer ellos dos "habían terminado" la izo sentir feliz pero a su vez la rabia le recorrió el cuerpo, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a issei

issei camino furioso lejos del inmueble por horas, los sentimientos se le algopaban en el pecho, sentía celos, rabia, coraje impotencia, sin saber por que se encamino hacia la colina donde ella y el fueron por primera vez "amigos"y se detuvo en seco en la colina que mostraba la ciudad de macros y la base.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?... – Pensó pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que una chica peli rubia lo había visto y seguido desde el apartamento ella tenia sentimentos hacia el castaño pero jamas pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a el devido asu relacion con su oficial superior, sin dar tiempo se le había lanzado a los brazos, buscando desesperadamente sus labios, entre la sorpresa y la frustración el esa vez respondió al beso que ella le daba, el necesitaba sacar del pecho lo que traía y siguió el juego del beso de la joven, cosa que también fue observada por la chica mitad caido, quien con fuego en los ojos, tomo su celular y marco a un numero, pero el castaño detecto su presencia y suguio ala enigmatica sombra rumbo ala ciudad dejando atras ala rubia que despues de un momento comenzo aseguir al castaño...

* * *

en el apartamento la castaña se encontraba confundida sobre sus sentimientos, sufria por como el chico la trato, queria al que estaba en el hospital, amaba a ambos chicos pero no tenia claro a quien

Y mientras salía hacia la calle pensaba una y otra vez todo esto; Pero tan concentrada estaba que no noto un grupo de tres tipos que salieron de un callejón, con botellas de cerveza en la manos y que le hicieron frente.

Cuando alzo la vista los tres tipos le impedían el paso, sin tomarle importancia, trato de seguir su camino, pero ellos se lo impidieron nuevamente

¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo ya empezando a preocuparse y poniéndose alerta

Ninguno… - Dijo uno de ellos que tenia el cabello azul y que lo encaraba mientras los otros dos la rodeaban y la sostenían de improvisto, lisa estaba realmente asustada ya en este punto pero uno de los atacantes tomo su mano con fuerza

Mas vale que me suelten – Refunfuño ella mientras ellos se reían burlonamente

-Muy bien ya basta – Dijo karl que en ese momento corría a ayudar a lisa, había visto toda la escena ya que ese dia salio del hospital y siguio ala chica todo ese dia desde las sombras y detrás de el venia zero que se percato de el peli cafe segui ala castaña, también corriendo preocupado mientras le parecía ver al a una chica con una larga coleta de caballo mirando la escena desde un coche – Será mejor que se larguen de aquí… montoneros - Decía mientras se acercaba para ayudar a liberar a su novia, que se jaloneaba y maldecía en vano, de un jalón logro liberarse justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe que uno de los tipos le lanzaba, mientras el otro gritando se lanzaba contra zero

-Contra ellos – Dijeron y sin más ni más se lanzaron a los golpes sobre los jóvenes que instintivamente empezaron a contraatacar y defenderse, zero y karl pelaban bastante bien, pero del callejón salieron dos tipos mas, ¡eran cinco contra ellos!, Lisa que había llegado junto a ellos llamaba a la policía desde su celular.

De pronto issei apareció en escena, entro directamente a donde se encontraba la pelea y con movimientos de pelea callejera verdadera sorprendentes empezó a dar cuenta de ellos

-Como pega este muchacho – Dijo uno de ellos doliéndose en el piso

-¿Y creias es el usuario del bosted gear vas a quedarte así? – Lo sonsacaba otro

-Vamos a vengarnos – Dijeron y se colocaron tres alrededor de el, mientras tres mas seguían pelando con zero y otros tres con karl. Lisa miraba aterrada la escena, justo cuando karen se coloco a su lado y saltaba de emoción al ver al castaño lucirse frente a todo mundo. issei y zero no solo los esquivaba igualmente, si no que hacia movimientos de combate que eran imparables, y ellos no recibía ningún golpe, salvo algunos leves rasguños, finalmente entre los tres dieron cuenta de los maleantes y mientras issei y zero se agotaban y jadeaban en el piso, Karl seguía de pie inmutable

¿Estas bien issei? – Dijo zero tomando aire para respirar

Si… ¿y tu? – Contesto igual con el aliento entrecortado, mientras los cinco malhechores se quejaba en le piso

\- Ah issei estoy tan orgullosa de ti… ¿Te sientes bien? – Le dijo karen corriendo a abrazar al castaño, ante las sorpresa de lisa… de la actitud de la chica y el castaño después de lo que habían vivido momentos antes

¡Nadie pudo darles un golpe! – Dijo un estudiante que se encontraba entre la multitud que se había formado entorno a ellos

-Ese chico si que sabe usar los pies – Respondió otro refiriendoce al peli cafe

-Es el mejor que he visto peleando en toda mi vida … y no exagero – Tercio otro hacia el pelinegro

-Si… ni siquiera sabia que existieran movimientos tan complicados como los que hizo… - Agrego karl hacia el pelinegro

-Oye Gracias por todo – Le dijo issei que se incorporaba lentamente mientras Lisa se acercaba a ambos sin estar segura de con quien dirigirse, por un lado estaba karl, el hombre que amaba profundamente y por el otro issei la alteraba demasiado tan solo con su presencia y que tambien amaba.

-¡Estas sangrado! – Dijo Lisa con sorpresa al acercarse al joven peli cafe, que ya era ayudado por su novia

-Yo lo ayudare issei – Dijo la rubia que con un pañuelo limpiaba la herida del joven castaño

-Me duele si presionas tan fuerte – Se quejo issei

-Discúlpame – Dijo karen, que lo atendía y lo miraba embelesada, mientras ambos se alejaban hacia un poco ante la mirada perpleja de todos

issei… - Dijo Lisa dándose la vuelta para ir a lado del muchacho cuando un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta - ¡CUIDADO! – Le grito al mismo tiempo que uno de los maleantes que se había incorporado le pegaba en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas al joven con una de las botellas de cerveza que llevaba en la mano

Déjalo – Le grito otro antes de que ambos salieran corriendo y se perdieran por el callejón, con el resto de los maleantes. Por un momento hubo un silencio issei dejo de escuchar cualquier sonido, pudo ver a Lisa que corría hacia el y a zero que estaba junto que lo miraba con sorpresa, el sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza, un frió le recorrió el cuerpo y sus ojos se nublaron… solo hubo una oscuridad mortal que lo envolvía y pedio el conocimiento. A lo lejos una cara de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la reina gremory akeno que encendía su auto y se alejaba de ahí. zero había alcanzado a sostener a issei evitando que este cayera al suelo y Lisa estaba hincada a su lado tratando de reanimarlo, llamándolo una y otra vez. Una figura más observaba toda la escena desde lejos… Era karen que había visto toda la pelea estaba sorprendida de como acabo la pelea y sierto peli cafe veia asu novia y al castaño con sierto odio .

issei… issei… despierta – Le decía y lo sacudía ligeramente mientras acariciaba su rostro con desesperación, Mientras zero llamaba a una ambulancia; Que llego inmediatamente mientras la policía que también había arribado buscada entre los callejones a los malhechores. issei fue subido a la ambulancia y Lisa con el, tenia las manos llenas de la sangre de el y se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el hospital de la base

issei... issei... no... no.. ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Dios mío, no permitas que muera… - pensaba ella mientras tomaba su mano durante todo el trayecto.

Inmediatamente del arribo del la ambulancia, issei fue llevado en la camilla a Rayos X y posteriormente al Quirófano, para una intervención quirúrgica de emergencia. La puerta de cerro de tras de el mientras Lisa se queda parada mirando hacia esa puerta cerrada en donde issei se debatía entre la vida y la muerte nuevamente...


	19. Chapter 19

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 17:visiones, pasado, premoniciones y la perdida de heroe legendario pt1

oir:Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask OST - Calling the Four Giants - Extended

¿?, ¿?hrs.

el castaño se encontraba de pie en un lugar destruido, tenia indicios de ser una ciudad devido aque habia varias estructuras con formas de edificios, pero todo estaba destruido he incinerado, el cielo era negro no habia ninguna luz en le cielo que iluminara aquel lugar tan amplio, el castaño comenzo a avanzar por el lugar viendo varias personas muertas en el camino, familias, niños, parejas todos estaban muertos pero que habia causado tal destruccion?

no sabia que hacia en ese lugar pero era sumamente triste donde fuera que se encontrara, asi continuo caminando hasta llegar auna plaza donde habia lo que parecia ser un reloj destruido y en la cual estaba una niña de pelo rosa claro que estaba junto a dos cuerpos un hombre y una mujer agarrados de la mano ambos vestian prendas blancas manchadas de sangre, el castaño se acerco solo para ver que la niña que veia se trataba de lapis, ella veia hacia la nada con ojos sin luz.

-lapis? que sucede?-pregunto el castaño viendo ala niña

-...-la chica no contesto y continuo viendo hacia la nada

-oye estas bien?-pregunto al ver la extraña actitud de la niña, ella solo se limito a señalar hacia enfrente de ella-que hay alla?-

-las diosas-dijo la niña contestando con voz poco oible

-..diosas?-pregunto al no entender nada asi la niña comenzo a avanzar en esa direccion-oye espera¡-grito el castaño siguiendo ala niña-adonde vamos?-pregunto nuevamente pero solo obtubo el silencio de la niña

no sabian por cuanto caminaron pero el entorno comenzo a cambiar de la ciudad destruida a un bosque con algunas ruinas destruidas

-que es este lugar?-

-mi casa-dijo mientras seguia avanzando, el castaño no pregunto y siguio ala niña, las ruinas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos mostraban ya mucho deterioro y estaban cubiertas por la vegetacion

cuando llegaron aun edificio destruido entraron en el interior solo habia un pedestal en el centro de la habitacion y una puerta de piedra tras ellos

-esto es tu hogar?-pregunto pero la niña no le contesto y se acerco ala puerta de piedra dejando al castaño atras, la chica toco la puerta y esta se habrio dejando ala chica avanzar-espera¡lapis¡-grito el castaño pero no podia moverse-(que sucede? no puedo moverme)-penso ya que su cuerpo no le respondia y tampoco poda hablar

-...-la chica lo volteo a ver un momento para despues continuar avanzando pero la vegetacion habia agarrado sus piernas

-(qu..que sucede?)-pregunto ahora nervioso, mientras la vegetacion se extendia por su cuerpo cubriendolo hasta quedar bajo la vejetacion en su totalidad-(que?...por que tiemblo tanto?)penso ya que su cuerpo comenzo a temblar de miedo, cuando vio la puerta nuevamente abrirse se sorprendio al ver que unas llamas salian de este y se acercaban hacia el, parecian llamas del infierno que reclamaban su vida ya que su entorno comenzo a arder y a destruirse lentamente

no entendia que sucedia en ese lugar pero era evidente que no era algo bueno, las llamas comenzaron a quemar la vegetacion a su alrededor hasta que como si de cuerdas se tratazen comenzo a caer por un profundo agujero oscuro que se encontraba bajo el

-aaaaahhhhhhh-grito mientras caia pero multiples figuras de varios colores aparecian frente a el, eran dibujos fosforecentes los cuales reconocio: uno de los dibujos era el simbolo gremory, otro el emblema del boosted gear, el emblema de la fuerza expedicionaria, una nave... el sdf3, una ocarina, un reloj de bolsillo, un dragon esqueleto, uno dorado, uno blanco, uno plateado, uno rojo y uno de color negro eran 6 dragones de diferentes formas, un caballero con armadura tetrica, un chico con vestimentas similares alas de un heroe y finalmente tres figuras juntas con forma humana.-que es esto se pregunto antes de que todo se volviera negro durante su caida cerando los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrio vio una puerta de madera grande, el castaño estaba nervioso, asustado de lo que estaba sucediendo no entendia nada de lo que sucedia, asi que sin mas abrio la puerta, al salir vio un pueblo con pinta de ser antiguo pero sin ninguna muestra de señales de vida,el se encontraba alos pies de un reloj de una plaza la misma en laque habia estado momentos antes perotodo se veia bien, el reloj funcionaba, las calles estaban aun sin ser destruidas, las casas no estaban incineradas, recorrio de principio a fin todos y cada uno de las calles de aquel lugar siempre regresando al mismo lugar.

no habia ni una sola alma en aquel lugar pero era extraño desde que llego el tiempo parecia avanzar normalmente ya que era de tarde en aquel extraño lugar, vio el reloj que se movia como de costumbre desde que llego pero cuando llego aun punto este sono tocando unas campanas, cuando estas sonaron inexplicablemente aparecieron bastines de gente que hacian cosas como si siempre hubieran estado ahi asi que no dudo en acercarse alas personas pero estas lo ignoraban, el castaño no entendia nada pero vio una silueta que paso corriendo por ahi, asi que no dudo en seguirla tratando de entender algo de aquel lugar.

el castaño siguio a aquella enigmatica figura hasta llegar afueras dela ciudad donde habia un mar, era hermoso y mas con aquel atardecer que se mostraba en esos momentos pero vio a dos siluetas en ese lugar una eran un hombre de pelo negro que vestia una ropa que consistia en un traje verde con capa roja y la otra era una mujer de pelo negro que tenia un vestido de color azul no era muy largo ya que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas y no tenia mangas, el castaño se oculto entre unas rocas y comenzo a escuchar una conversacion de estos individuos que estaban enfrente a el

-entonces pronto te iras?-pregunto la chica

-si-

-volveras pronto?-

-no lo se es dificil de explicar-

-por que?...por que no te puedes quedar aqui?-pregunto la chica acercandoce al pelinegro con lagrimas y aferrandoce asu pecho

-tengo algo que hacer, si no lo hago mucha gente morira, no solo aqui sino en otros lugares tambien-dijo el chico pelinegro

-idiota...-dijo la chica aun aferrada al chico

-perdoname...lulu...te amo...-dijo mientras se separaba de la peli negra la cual caia de rodillas en el lugar llorando mientras el chico se alejaba, el castaño trato de ver el rostro del chico que permanecio de espaldas durante la conversacion solo para sorprenderse al ver que se parecia a zero, tenia el mismo tipo de peinado, el mismo color de pelo y ojos rojos pero se veia que estaba sufriendo por aquella decicion

el castaño no entendia nada, quienes eran esas personas y por que el chico se parecia tanto a zero?, se preguntaba internamente mientras corria hacia el publo nuevamente pero veia que algo habia cambiado el lugar ahora estaba en llamas parecia como si hubieran sido atacados por una criatura, y efectivamente asi era

-goaaaaarrrrrrrr-el grito de una bestia se escucho, el castaño intento subir a lo mas alto de la torre para poder ver mejor la situacion, cuando llego ala punta vio como aquel extraño pueblo era quemado

en el horizonte vio un dragon oscuro que estaba compuesto por unas extrañas escamas filosas, sus ojos eran de color azul asi como el interior de el ya que de su boca se veian luces del mismo color, tambien tenia grietas azules, era muy extraño aquel dragon que veia pero que asu vez influia miedo en el.

-que es eso?-pregunto el castaño ya que al ver bien a aquel dragon vio que su tamaño era el doble que el del gran rojo- eso es demaciado-dijo el castaño retrocediendo de miedo por aquel dragon tan imponente que avanzaba hacia la ciudad

el castaño se sentia atterrado, no habia palabras para explicar el miedo que sentia por ver a ha aquel dragon de ojos azules que parecia no tener escripulos al matar ala gente del pueblo o los alrededores, pero vio de entre la ente que corria del gdragon una que iva en direccion opuesta al de toda la gente, se trataba del pelinegro el cual corria hacia el dragon, no mostraba indicios de sentir miedo, solo se veia en sus ojos el fuerte deseo de luchar contra aquel dragon para proteger atodas las personas del pueblo pero tambien vio otras figuras las cuales lo seguian, eran almenos otros cinco individuos, habian dos chicas una de ellas era un rubia que llebaba vestimentas blancas mientras la otra tenia el pelo rosa y unas prendas moradas con un sombrero de maga, habia un gato con forma casi humanoride de pequeña estatura que vestia una gabardina amarilla y almenos dos hombres uno joven de pelo verde con un traje oscuro y sombrero y el otro se veia que era algien mallor pero que se mantenia en una condicion fisica ya que seguia alos demas

-quienes son ellos?-pregunto el castaño mientras veia con asombro como aquellos seis individuos corrian hacia el dragon, asi que aun con miedo no dudo en seguirlos hacia el cual seria un campo de batalla

* * *

a afueras dela ciudad los seis individuos veian como aquel dragon avanzaba hacia ellos pero permanecian sin inmutarse esperando aque llegara aun punto del camino, el castaño solo los veia desde las sombras

-que esperan?-se pregunto al ver que ellos no se movian pero fue cuando finalmente pudieron ver el gigantesco cuerpo del dragon oscuro que ellos se pucieron en pose de combate

las dos chicas generaron unos circulos magicos de los cuales salieron multiples rayos de energia los cuales golpearon al dragon generando explosiones con humo, aprobechando eso los cuatro hombres del grupo se lanzaron contra el gigentesco dragon a gran velocidad pero de entre las nuves de humo salio un brazo del dragon el cual golpeo a dos de los hombres el anciano y el peli verde, el pelinegro avanzo junto con el gato sin detenerse por sus compañeros mientras el pelinegro era cubierto por una luz blanca y era cubierto por una armadura blanca muy ligera mientras blandia una espada, ambos se acercaron tanto como pudieron al rostro del dragon pero este uso un ataque de fuego contra ellos el cual esquibaron pero no se percataron que este ataque iba hacia la ciudad tambien, entre las magas trataron de detener aquel ataque pero fue inutil todo acto contra este que solo continuo su camino hasta llegar ala ciudad destruyendola y reduciendola a cenisas, el poder con el cual la ciudad fue destruida era ridiculamente increible que incluso pudo haber dejado al gran rojo herido de gravedad cosa que dejo al castaño aun mas espantado, con que clase de criatura estos seis heroes se enfrentaban? se pregunto el castaño mientras que aquel chico que portabab la armadura blanca veia la ciudad en que habai sido destruida con suma sorpresa, miedo y horror no por el resultado o el poder de aquella bestia sino por que en la ciudad se encontraba la chica ala que amaba...

-lulu¡-fue el grito desgarrador del joven pelinegro que lloraba por el simple hecho de pensar que su novia hubiera muerto en aquel ataque mentras que sus compañeros atacaban al dragon sin detenerse...


	20. Chapter 20

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 18:visiones, pasado, premoniciones y la perdida de heroe legendario pt2

-lulu ¡-fue el grfito desgarrador del pelinegro por la chica que se encontraba en el pueblo el se encontraba de rodillas con la mirada hacia el pueblo mientras sus compañeros luchaban arduamente por detener a aquel dragon negro que no hacia mucho esfuerzo por detenerlos

-(que sucede abra perdido toda voluntad para seguir luchando?)-se pregunto el castaño desde las sombras, pero vio que el pelinegro se levantaba nuevamente del piso pero habia algo diferente en el, sus ojos eran de otro color no eran color rojo estos eran...azules

oir:

Evangelion 2.22 The Beast II Extended

el pelinegro tenia una mirada de furia, ira, enojo, remordimiento, frustración todos esos sentimientos por solo una persona el pelinegro habanzaba con ojos llenos de sentimientos asesinos hacia el dragon negro, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y llenos de miedo ya que el pelinegro estaba envuelta en un aura azul altamente poderosa que destruia el entorno alrededor de el.

-q..que es ese poder?-se pregunto el anciano del grupo mientras veia al pelinegro

-ese es hakumen?-se pregunto la maga de cabello rosa

el dragon avanzaba sin detenerse mientras atacaba al pelinegro con multiples de ataques pero estos solo eran desintegrados antes de tocarle o simplemente no acertaban era como si nada quisiera tocarlo

-cuanto poder?-se pregunto el castaño aterrado por el aura superior que facilmente podria rivalizar o superar al del dragon que tenia enfrente

asi sin dejar de emitir esa aura el pelinegro se detubo en medio camino pero despues algo sorprendente ocurrio, el pelinegro comenzo a sufrir un cambio, unas alas de energia pura se materializaron asus espaldas (buscar Seina's Mech Lighthawk Wings by EpicBlargman), esas alas que solo eran del tamaño de un metro comenzaron a crecer almenos otros 4 metros hasta estar alrededor de el comenzando a alzarlo en el aire

-que sucede que clase de poder es ese?- fue lo que se pregunto el castaño pero lo que sucedio despues lo dejaron a el y alos demas sin palabras , el pelinegro fue envuelto en una oscuridad tan infinita como el vacio eterno, la forma humanoide que formaba comenzo a cambiar asi como el tamaño, comenzo a crecer tanto como el dragon que tenian enfrente de ellos para despues tambien convertirse en un dragon oscuro de ojos rojos como la sangre y las alas atras de el comenzaron a fundirse en el dragon para dar paso a unas negras-que rayos?...que se supone que eres zero?-se pregunto el castaño al ver la nueva forma del pelinegro

todos estaban perplejos ya que lo que tenian frente aellos era nadames y nada menos que probablemente dos existencias superiores a cualquier clase de dios que ellos conocian, sin duda estarian a momentos de presenciar una batalla de proporciones epicas y devastadoras

el draagon de ojos rojos no dudo en embestir sin dudar y con toda su fuerza al de ojos azules comenzando a arrastrarlo varios kilometros hacia atras para finalmente tumbarlo alzando una gran cantidad de humo

el dragon de ojos azules se levanto como si nada ante aquella embestida para despues dar un zarpazo hacia el otro dragon en el rostro y con su cola dar un latigazo en el rostro del oji rojo haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos atras

el dragon de ojos azules cuando recupero la vista vio al dragon con mucha ira para despues morder el cuello del dragon de ojos azules el cual comenzo a rugir y a escupir sangre azul de su boca

el dragon de ojos azules intento safarse solo para ser inmovilizado por el de ojos rojos que no dudo en comenzar a rasgar la piel de su victima con salvajismo con intenciones de abrirlo y sacar sus organos, asi comenzo a morder y rasgar asu presa con ira pero el castaño se percato de algo

-el esta llorando- dijo al ver los ojos del dragon de ojos rojos, efectivamente mientras mataba al otro con ira y odio de sus ojos salian lagrimas de sangre, estaba llorando por la perdida de aquella mujer de cabello negro con la que el castaño vio que compartio su ultimo adios en la playa, el castaño no dudo en ver que aquel dragon amaba como a ninguna otra cosa a aquella mujer que parecia tan carismatica y amable que aun despues de la confecion de su amado parecia que aun lo amaba tanto que le recordo como el mismo habia hecho varias cosas por aquellas personas que amaba antes de la guerra humano sobrenatural y por las que murio incontables veses, sacrifico cosas inimaginables y aun en el fondo aun amaba aunque sea un poco a aquellas chicas que hicieron su vida un poco mas agradable, asi sin mas comenzo allorar por el gran parecido que ambos el y el pelinegro compartian.

el dragon de ojos rojos estaba ya desgarrando los musculos del oji azul que rugia de dolor pero vio algo de entre las llamas del pueblo en llamas, afuera de el pueblo una figura se acercaba al campo de batalla de los dragones, cosa de la que decidio tomar ventaja, dando asi un latigazo con su cola en el cuello del oji rojo y con ella envolviendo su cuello estrujandolo mientras se levantaba y lanzaba multiples ataques al piso para alzar una cortina de humo y asi aprobechando el humo que alzo cambio de forma auna mas pequeña y con forma humanoide solo para diriguirse a aquella figura humana que salia de entre las llamas, el castaño siguio al dragon de ojos azules para ver de quien se trataba solo para sorprenderse nuevamente

el dragon de ojos rojos buscaba con euforia al de ojos azules hasta que detecto su aura solo para comenzar a moverse en direcion de este, cuando llego se sorprendio al ver que este tenia aun rehen mientras su compañeros lo rodeaban en pose de combate, la victima de la que se trataba era nada menos que lulu quien habia sobrevivido al ataque y buscaba al pelinegro junto auna niña de pelo rosa claro que portaba una ocarina.

al ver alas chicas el dragon regreso asu forma humana mientras se diriguia ala forma que opto su enemigo que era una armadura vastante tetrica y oscura con detalles energeticos que salian de sus aberturas de su armadura de color rojo y una espada de almenos 3 metros, su tamanño era de 4 metros y llevaba una capa de color negro, este ser expulsaba liquidos de color azul de sus abertuas evidencia de los daños que resivio, el pelinegro se lanzo con toda velocidad para envestir a aquel caballero de armadura negra que tenia a las chicas solo para ser embestido por una sombra de gran velocidad que lo arrojo almenos 50 metros lejos destrullendo varios arboles se trataba de una mujer de vestiduras negras algo reveladoras con capa y unas cuchillas largas en ambas manos, su piel era palida y su pelo era negro largo hasta los hombros, el pelinegro se levanto de entre varios escombros con dos oyos en su cuerpo signo de que fue atravezado por las cuchillas de la chica en su pulmon derecho y estomago, el pelinegro al levantarse vio ala chica solo para poner un rostro triste y amargo que mostraban decepcion

-morene-fuelo lo que meciono solo para resivir asentimiento de la chica con una sonriza, los compañeros del pelinegro fueron en su ayuda rodenado ala chica y comenzando a atacar entre todos solo para ser noqueados por una velocidad superior a cualquier ser rapido existente ya que los cinco fueron derribados por la mujer de vestiduras negras dejando al pelinegro como el unico en pie del grupo mientras la chica se acercaba hacia el

-nada mal dragoncito pero aun eres muy ingenuo-dijo la chica acariciando el rostro del pelinegro quien solo se enojaba por aquella chica que sentaba enfrente de el

-sueltame perra bastarda-dijo el pelinegro con enojo mientras se levantaba con dificultad, cuando lo hizo se tambaleo un poco mientras intentaba ponerse en guardia

-oh vamos aun sigues molesto por ello...pues entonces ten mas razones para odiarme¡-grito la chica con un rostro sadico mientras comenzaba a introducir las cuchillas en el cuerpo del chico, este no podia regresar ningun ataque devido a que en su forma humana era mas debil ais que solo se resigno a mantenerse en pie mientras resivia aquellos ataques

las rehenes solo veian con horror como el pelinegro era golpeado numerosas veses por la chica mientras bañaban su entorno con sangre incluidos alos que permanecian inconcientes, el castaño queria hacer algo pero tenia un miedo indescriptible aquella pelinegra le recordaba a reinare su primera novia y la misma que lo mato, esa angel caido marco el corazon y espiritu del castaño en aquel entonces y ver como el pelinegro era masacrado por aquella pelinegra le recordo aquel momento de su propia muerte

despues de unos momentos el cuerpo del pelinegro estaba bastante herido y salian choroz de sangre del miesmo devido alo critico del ataque, pero no deissitio y se mantubo de pie, asi volvio a invocar sus alas de energia pero la chica de vestimentas reveladoras corto las alas de energia con suma facilidad haciendo que estas se desvanecieran mientras que el caia al suelo, ella estaba apunto de acentar el golpe final pero fue detenida

-detente morene el es mio-dijo aquel ser tetrico que comenzo a acercarse al pelinegro que se encontraba en el suelo mientras alzaba su espada-bien es momento que mueras misero siervo de las diosas, si hubieras decidido seguirme talvez ubieras conseguido un puesto en el imperio que contruire cuando mate aesa perras, asu estupida guardia y alos otros 4 estupidos dragones hiperdimencionales talves incluso alguno sea mas inteligente y se una a mi-dijo el caballero oscuro mientras ponia su pie en la cabeza del pelinegro

-jamas nos humillaremos ni nos someteremos a ti encablossa, prefiero la muerte antes que unirme a ti-dijo el pelinegro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-es una pena tu el mas preferido de ellas tres, el mas valiente, el mas fuerte...pense que tambien serias el mas inteligente pero es una lastima, tan poderoso dragon hiperdimencional desperdiciado por unos ideales pacifistas tan pateticos como esos nosotros deveriamos regir todos los mundos no los dioses que ellos conocen o beneran, muchomenos sus guardianes de la brecha dimencional o los supervisores de estas, solo nosotros que nos aseguramos de la seguridad de todos los seres pero somos los menos reconocidos o que beneficios resiven solo permanecemos en las sombras en alguna de las dimenciones actuando como criaturas inferiores cuando deveriamos estar ala cabeza de todo, regosigandonos de poder y riquezas asi como mujeres, no crees? incluzo podrias tenerla a esa chica, todas las que existen en las amplias y extensas dimenciones que ellas crearon, una chica comun y corriente, una reina, una diosa, al final de cuentas la tendras solo sigueme y tendras a esa chica y sus otras posivilidades-dijo el caballero oscuro

-no me jodas...-dijo el pelinegro con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos

-he?...-

-NO ME JODAS¡ crees que cualquiera puede ser como ella solo existe una y solo una tendre, no la buscare en las otras dimenciones por que incluso si se parcen no son la misma chica, tus ideas son estupidas asi como tu ambicion que te ha segado-dijo el pelinegro lleno de colera por las palabras del caballero oscuro

\- entonces no estas abierto auna oferta..bien perese entonses junto este mundo de porqueria¡-dijo la armadura con furia mientras se lanzaba con su espada hacia el pelinegro con una fuerza y velocidad increibles, el pelinegro apenas fue capas de verlo moverse cuando el empuño dos espadas de tipo katana en ambas manos bloqueando un ataque vertical, pero sus espadas sedieron antes que nada destrullendoce al instante generando un corte en el pelinegro que aun se mantenia de pie con su fuerza de voluntad

-ha...ha...jajajajajajaja vamos es todo ... lo que tienes?-dijo el pelinegro respirando con dificultad- incluso si me derrotas no podras llevar acabo tus planes con tus heridas y el poder que actualmente tienes...eres tan devil como un...una simple deidad de cualquier otro mundo-dijo el pelinegro burlandoce mientras la armadura permanecia inmovil

-con que no tengo poder?...ja dejame decirte algo...yo...SOY EL PODER¡-grito con enojo y locura en su voz la armadura mientras lanzaba unos rayos desde su espada hacia el pelinegro que no pudo esquibar el ataque y comenzo a ser electrocutado con una descarga de energia mayor a cualquier otra ya que podria verse el esqueleto del pelinegro por la energia asi como tambien salia humo de este-jajajajajajajajaja-el caballero oscuro se reia como demente mientras mataba lentamente al pelinegro-vamos que sucedio con esa risa estupida he?...no el que esta acabado eres tu¡-dijo mientras incrementaba la descarga electrica

todo apuntaba que el destino de el pelinegro estaba escrito, no tenia fuerzas de sobra para safarse de aquel ataque y atacar para detener a encablossa solo le quedaban las fuerzas para un ultimo ataque que deveria acabar con aquel dragon hiperdimencional corrupto, pero estaba con las manos atadas no habia nadie mas para hacerle frente a el y a morene que solo contemplaba la tortura del pelinegro con placer, los otros 5 heroes estaban derrotados, las chicas no podian hacer nada para salvarlo a el, ya no habia esperanza alguna en ese mundo para detener a aquellos seres malignos, asi que el pelinegro se resigno a aceptar su muerte, la pelinegro con vestido lloraba de rodillas por ver como su amado era asesinado y ella no podia hacer nada

-por favor dejalo...-dijo entre lagrimas- no mueras...ZERO¡-grito la chica pero vio una sombra que se levantaba enfrente de ella

oir:[Rare] Dragon Ball Z - Tapion Original Ocarina Theme HQ

de entre aquella brutal escena se escucho una melodia que comenzo a hacer sufrir al demonio que torturaba al pelinegro, dejo de lanzar rayos contra el solo para comenzar asufrir un dolor de cabeza incontrolable que era como si recibiera aquellos rayos dentro de su cerebro,tanto el como la mujer que lo acompañaba comenzaron a sufrir por la melodia, el pelinegro solo alzo su mirada para ver que se trataba de la niña de pelo rosa la que estaba tocando su ocarina

-n..no puede ser...esa melodia es de las musas del templo...entonces ella...-dijo el pelinegro mientras veia ala niña

el castaño solo veia ala niña que tocaba la melodia con su instrumento, solo para sorprenderse de ver que su musica generara tanto dolor en aquellos dos demonios con forma humana

-que hermosa melodia-fue lo unico que dijo el castaño

la pelinegra que lloraba hasta hace un momento dejo de hacerlo al escuchar aquella melodia y quedarse viendo ala niña con mucha sorpresa, el campo de batalla se habia vuelto en un valle donde se escuchaba el sonido de la ocarina

-ya...BASTA¡-dijo el caballero negro pero la niña no le hizo caso, solo de sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir algunas lagrimas simbolo que estaba triste, el demonio no soportaba la musica y era evidente ya que comenzo a avanzar hacia la niña lenta y torpemente

-niña cuidado¡-grito el pelinegro al ver que la niña tocaba con los ojos cerrados y no se percato de que encablossa estaba enfrente de ella con su espada en ambas manos mientras luchaba contra el dolor de cabeza

(dejar de oir hasta este punto)

-muerete mocosa¡-dijo con furia el demonio mientras atacaba ala niña con su espada pero esta solo fue envuelta en un calor mientras cerraba sus ojos, la espada realizo un corte pero no fue ala niña, sino a otra persona que abrazo ala niña protegiendola de aquel ataque, se trataba de lulu quien habia usado su cuerpo para protegerla, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido y aterrado, nuevamente y ahora veia como su amada caia al suelo despues de proteger ala niña

-lu..lu...no..no...ENCABLOSSA¡-grito el pelinegro con enojo mientras tomaba sus espadas destruidas las cuales se reconstruian con un filo rojo y su pelo cambiaba a blanco, le brotaban unas alas rojas como las flamas y sin dar tiempo de que su oponente reaccionara, corto al caballero oscuro en dos

-n..no..es...posible-dijo encablossa sorprendido por que el pelinegro se levantara y lo derrotara de un solo ataque, para despues caer al suelo partido en dos y comenzar a desintegrarse en particulas oscuras mientras la mujer de ropas reveladoras solo veia como su amado desaparecia

-no encablossa¡-dijo la mujer entre lagrimas-maldito seas zero..no te lo perdonare...nunca¡-grito la mujer para despues desaparecer en el cielo mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos

el pelinegro al ver como aquella mujer se alejaba en el horizonte corrio a ver asu amada

oir:Halo Legends OST - Blade and Burden

-lulu...vamos, despierta no me dejes...por favor-dijo tomando la mano de la chica mientras el lloraba y la niña se acercaba a ambos pelinegros

-es la primera vez que te veo llorar...me alegra ver que almenos podre pasar mis ultimos momentos contigo-dijo la pelinegra resignada ala vida

-no digas eso por favor te pondras bien, resiste un poco y no hables tienes que matener tus fuerzas-dijo el pelinegro mientras buscaba ayuda alos alrededores desesperadamente

-no las necesito-dijo la chica mientras el pelinegro solo se sorprendia y lloraba mas-sabes es una luna hermosa-dijo viendo al luna que se asomaba en el cielo-sabes siempre pense que eras alguien sin sentimeintos ya que eras muy serio y centrado pero hoy descubri que no es asi-dijo con tristesa pero una sonriza en su rostro

-aque te refieres?-pregunto el pelinegro con lagrimas en sus ojos

-podrias por una sola vez en tu vida, permitirte ser un humano-dijo la chica mientras lloraba y tocaba el rostro del pelinegro solo para despues caer al piso-te..amo..zero...-dijo la chica en un susurro, mientras el pelinegro veia el cuerpo ya sin vida de la chica

-no..no..vamos despierta..lulu..LULU¡-grito el pelinegro mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la chica y lloraba a rienda suelta mientras la niña tambien lloraba junto al pelinegro, el castaño solo lloraba desde las sombras, no hizo nada el para evitar ese final y solo se maldecia asi mismo

asi el cielo fue cubieto por nuves que comenzaron a dejar caer una lluvia, parecia como si el cielo llorara junto al pelinegro

el ambiente se oscurecio en la lluvia...

* * *

el entorno habia cambiado nuevamente ahora mostraba lo que parecia ser una sala de corte donde multiples cabezas y varias personas hombres y mujeres que vestian uniformes similares auna guardia veian desde las gradas una puerta, el castaño solo se acerco para ver que de esta entrada entraba el pelinegro, estaba encadenado,sus ropas estaban destruidas y tenia multiples latigazos en su espalda, todos lo veian con rostro de decepcion, tres figuras se vieron en un lado opuesto de donde venia el pelinegro, eran tres sombras de gran tamaño pero de aspecto femenino

-bien estamos reunidos para decidir el castigo de el mas grande heroe que nos ha servido a nosotras, por actos protegiendo los mundos 37 hiperdimencionales asi como las 150 dimenciones de clase b, has demostrado ser un guerrero sin igual que no dudaba en eliminar a cualquier amenaza que se osara enfrentar a nosotras, pero el haber eliminado al dragon hiperdimencional de la muerte, encablossa aun sin nuestro consentimiento o alguna evidencia ha sido un gravicimo error que no puede quedar impugne-dijo la sombra central

-mas aun es un acto de reveldia ante las ordenes de nuestras diosas-dijo una cabeza flotante

-encablossa fue consumido por el poder y la abaricia, destruyo mundos y universos por sus propios fines, elimino auna musa y su pareja dejando asu hija huerfana eso no podia quedar impugne¡-declaro el pelinegro encadenado

-los mundos destruidos no albergaban vida y la muerte dela musa fue qalgo lamentable sin embargo era aceptable, tus actos dragon negro mas que por justicia y deber fueron impulsados por la ira y la perdida de una chica humana de la dimencion 57, algo que no ameritaba la eliminacion de encablossa y mucho menos el que fuese salvada por ti-dijo la sombra ala izquierda

el pelinegro no aceptaba esas palabras y mas que la persona que amaba no valiera la vida del dragon de la muerte o el esfuerzo que el hizo por salvarla

-por ello nosotras decidimos quitarte todos tus poderes, tus logros, tu rango y puesto como dragon hiperdimencional, seras enviado auna dimencion de clase b para cumplir tu condena como un humano-declaro la sombra de la derecha

-esta bien es mejor eso que tener que soportar como ustedes unas diosas son tan estupidas como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio y de sus propios errores-dijo el pelinegro con seriedad

-como osas hablarle asi alas diosas deverias ser agradecido con ellas y su amabilidad sino en estos momentos estarias muerto por los demas dragones hiperdimencionales-dijo una cabeza gelatinoza

-...-el pelinegro no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitacion, el castaño siguio al chico

* * *

en una habitacion el pelinegro con unas vendas en su cuerpo ya que era humano ahora preparaba una mochila con algunas cosas,pero tres figuras se acercaron a el

-entonces eso es todo?-pregunto una chica de pelo azul largo hasta las caderas, tenia sus ojos rosas y vestia un kimono blanco con verde (buscar a tsunami de tenchi muyo ¡)

-si asi es tsunami-dijo el pelinegro cerrando su mochila pero una chica de pelo rojo se acerco a el abrazandolo por atras (buscar a washu de tenchi muyo¡

-por favor no te vallas-dijo aferrandoce al pelinegro

-lo siento washu pero asi lo dictaron ustedes y no puedo hacer nada-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-es por ella no es asi? la amabas mas que a cualquiera de nosotras-dijo la peli roja mientras veia al pelinegro

-si y tambien por que sus celos no las hacen ver con claridad-dijo con enojo

-si estabamos celosas de ella, no era nada y aun asi la prefieres mas a ella que a nosotras-dijo con enojo la chica

-a todas las amaba por igual pero no puedo complacerlas a todas, no queria herir sus sentimientos y al final ella murio por mi culpa-dijo el eplinegro mientras salia de la habitacion dejando a las tres chicas en la habitacion mientras lloraban la partida del pelinegro, la tersera chica permanecio en las sombras con una mirada de enojo y tristesa

* * *

en un pasillo de lo que parecia ser un castillo habia una chica esperando al pelinegro, cunado paso lo agarro de los hombros y lo estrello contra una pared

-idiota si sigues asi te mataran pronto¡-reclamo una chica con vestimentas verdes, tenia unas orejas largas y una cabellera rubia (buscar cerine de kingdom under fire circle under doom)

-lo siento por todo pero sueltame, no estoy de humor para tus reclamos ademas ya no tengo nignun lazo que me ate a este lugar solo soy un simple humano ahora asi que no tengo nada que ver contigo celine-dijo el pelinegro mientras alejaba ala rubia de el y continuaba su camino

-sabias que incluso si ella seguia viva se casaria con otro, no impotaba que intentaras, al final se hubiera casado con su prometido-dijo la rubia enojada

-lo se ¡..es solo que no queria aceptarlo, queria que fuera feliz-dijo el pelinegro con tristesa mientras derramaba lagrimas la chica se percato de eso y se quedo sorprendida ya que jamas vio a aquel chico llorar en toda su vida (aproximadamente la edad actual de zero seria 9999,99979,99999,9999,9399,9959,9999,9999,9999,9999,9099,9999,9999,9999,9999,9999,9999,9999,8543,5347,101 trillones de años equivalente a tansolo 19 años normales en escala de mi fic)

asi el pelinegro continuo su camino mientras la chica estaba en shock habia hecho algo imperdonable ya que ella amaba al pelinegro en secreto, el chico continuo su camino hasta una puerta donde solo vio a una niña de pelo rosa esperandolo

-que haces aqui?-pregunto al ver ala niña con ropa para un viaje

-iremos juntos, no conosco a nadie salvo ati, mis padres murieron en el ataque en la torre del pueblo y lulu esta muerta-dijo con tristesa pero seriedad

-ya veo supongo que no hay problema, cual es tu nombre?-

-lapis..lapis lazuli-dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al pelinegro

-ya veo mi nombre es zero, pero dime akito-dijo el chico

-por que ese nombre?-

-viajaremos entre muchos mundos y no quiero que me reconoscan por mi nombre original si alguien me busca, aun queda morene libre y tenemos que eliminarla hasta no saber endonde se oculta usare ese nombre-dijo el pelinegro mientras el y la niña llegaban aun portal

-estabien, por culpa de ella tambien murieron mis padres ya que la seguian-dijo al niña

-entonces tenemos un objetivo en comun, estoy seguro que ella planeara trae ala vida a encablosa ya que no creo haberlo eliminado del todo, intente hacer que me siguieran mis compañeros pero dicen que es imposible que aya sobrevivido pero yo no creo eso-dijo el pelinegro

-yo tampoco lo creo, la batalla acabo muy facil aun apesar de que aun tenia mucho poder yo solo pude paralo por un momento pero no creo que con la melodia y tu ataque fuera suficiente para eliminarlo debe estarse escondiendo, por eso buscare venganza conta el por matar amis padres-dijo al niña mientras se veia decidia de sus objetivos

-muy bien..entonces vamos lapis-dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de la niña

-si..akito-dijo la niña mientras sonreia...


	21. Chapter 21

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 19:visiones, pasado, premoniciones y la perdida de heroe legendario pt3

el entorno del castaño se havia vuelto nuevamente negro despues de ver como el pelinegro y la niña entraban aun portal parecido al gate version miniatura, el chico creia que todas esas extrañas visiones del pasado habian terminado pero no podia estar mas equibocado ya que regreso adonde de todo comenzo una ciudad destruida en llamas pero a diferenciaa de la primer que vio este lugar en el que se encontraba lo reconocio al instrante se trataba de la isla de macross el cielo estaba envuelto de un color rojo sangre las columnas de humo se vislumbraban, cuerpos de soldados y civiles regados por todas partes, familas calcinadas pero que pudo hacer la destruccion de una de las ciudades mas seguras del mundo humano, zero luchaba junto a ellos, la humanidad tenia las fortalesasa de batalla sdf, entonces que clase de fuerza destrucctora pudo haber hecho tal masacre similar ala del mundo de lulu la mujer que zero amo en el pasado?

el castaño corrio por las calles de la ciudad y lo que veia era muerte por todos lados, al llegar al centro de la ciudad vio algo que lo dejo totalmente aterrado las amximas armas de la humanidad, los cuatro cruseros sdf estaban en los alrededores de la ciudad completamente destruidas pero la que mas llamaba su atencion era el sdf3, la nave de la persona que amaba(bueno en primer lugar como ya saben las fortaleszas sdf tiene modalidades de transformacion sin embargo en la cronologia original de la sdf3 no cuenta con dicha habilidad asi que decidi que para que todas las naves o en su mayoria solo los sdf tuvieran igualdad de condiciones el sdf3 se transforma en el macross quarter de la serie macross frontier asi ya se daran una idea de como se ve la sdf3 en una forma transformable),la nave estaba destruida y permanceia en terrada de la mitad para abajo en un lago mientras veia como todavia algunas luces permanecian encendidas, pero solo se prendian y apagaban,varios niveles de la inmensa fortaleza estaban en llamas y habian pequeñas explociones pero despues escucho una voz

-..issei...issei...salvame rapido issei...-escucho el castaño se dirigio a donde se originaba dicha voz, corrio por desesperado pero al llegar a donde la voz lo llamaba se sorprendio de ver lo que veia, era lisa que permanecia en una cruz, sangraba de sus manos y piernas devido aque se encontraba atada con unas cuerdas, la chica tenia una mirada perdida mientras llamaba al castaño, pero no era la unica que estaba en una situacion similar ya que todas las chicas del club del oculismo estaba ahi rias, akeno, asia, koneko, rossweiser, ravel, ophis todas ellas permanecian en esa misma situacion y todas llamaban al castaño, issei no s abia que hacer estaba sorprendido por encontrar atodas la chicas que amaba llamandolo

el castaño no sabia que hacer, aquien debia rescatar? lisa? a rias? o alguna de las demas mienbros del club del oculismo? el castaño retrocedia pero despues vio como un dragon caia del cielo gravemente herido, reconocio a aquel ser pues lo vio en todo su explendor por las visiones que tuvo era el pelinegro en su forma de dragon pero se via en un muy mal estado, cuando el castaño alzo la mirada vio un gigante de gran tamaño que facilmente tenia el tamaño de una cuara parte la luna era grande mas grande que el dragon a un costado de el, pero tenia una forma familiar, el gigante tenia un ojo de color naranja, y emanaba un aura peligrosa similar al del dragon de la muerte encablosa no incluso esta aura lo superaba por mucho talvez el doble pero vio algo que lo sorprendio mas en sus brazos y piernas tenia cordones que lo alzaron como un muñeco de ventrilucuo, pero no solo a el sino a todos los presentes fueron alzados parecia que alguien controlaba todo lo sucedido al alzar su vista nuevamente vio como una sombra sonreia mientras movia los cables haciendo que todos comenzaran a moverse ridiculamente como marionetas estupidas, el castaño se preguntaba cada vez mas que sucedia realmente, antes de poder preguntarrse que sucedia sus cables se cortaron dejandolo caer a un avismo oscuro mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo intetando agarrar a alguna de las chicas fallando miserablemente

-...LISA¡...-grito mientras caia ala oscuridad infinita y nuevamente veia los dibujos de colores que vio la primera vez que callo en aquel hoyo sin fondo...

* * *

hospital de la base militar de la isla macross...

el castaño despertaba lentamente nuevamente en el hospital militar de la isla macross era tarde por como se veia el cielo naranja, no habia nadie en la habitacion salvo el pero habia algo extraño la ventana estaba abierta, de cuatro ventanas en la habitacion solo una estaba abierta y era la mas cercana a el, no le molestaba si almenos alguien la hubiera abierto y permaneciera en la habitacion

oir:Cupid's Chocolates OP

solo vio la ventana hasta que todos sus conocidos entraron ala habitacion de golpe al lugar mientras una castaña entraba y se lanzaba a asu cama

-issei¡-grito la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazaba al castaño

-ugh...lisa ten mas cuidado esto es un hospital-dijo el castaño que se golpeo la cabeza con la pared

-perdon-dijo la castaña con algo de tristesa

-no te preocupes estoy bien, pero que sucedio?-

-eso lo contesto yo-dijo el pelinegro zero que entraba ala habitacion-te golpearon con una botella hecha de vidrio aprueba de balas reforzado con magia, aunque asimple vista es una botella de cerveza-dijo el pelinegro mostrando los restos del arma con el cual fue golpeado

-ciertamente parece una botella comun y corriente-dijo al observarlo claramente

-me preocupaste mucho idiota?-dijo la castaña entre lagrimas

-perdona que lo volviera hacer no volvera a suceder-dijo el castaño

-entonces ya no estas molesto conmigo?-

-nunca dije eso-dijo el castaño con un rostro serio pero recordo nuevamente lo que vio en su sueño para solo cambiar su rostro por uno mas gentil-pero me alegra que estes bien-dijo mientras veia ala castaña con ojos calidos y la abrazaba

-oye te sientes bien?-pregunto el pelinegro

-creo que tu y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar-dijo el castaño viendo a zero con una mierada seria-pero eso sera para despues de que me recupere-dijo mientras sonreia

-ya veo creo que descubriste algo no?-pregunto con una sonriza

-digamos que si-

-oigan de que hablan capitan?-pregunto shugar

-de nada que te importe-dijo seriemente y actitud de militar mientras el soldado shugart se iba ala esquina y aparecia con ojos negros con gotas

-el capitan es muy malo conmigo-dijo entre lagrimas

-jajajajajaja-todos comenzaron a reir por la actitud de shugar

-espero que pronto me dejen salir-dijo issei con una sonriza

asi fue como el castaño vio asus amigos esperando que aquel sueño que tuvo no se cumpliera, mientras auera de la habitacion una figura encapuchada los veia

-disfruten mientras puedan, hyoudo issei espero que con aquel sueño logres evitar que el futuro se convierta en aquello que esta destinado a ser-dijo una voz de mujer la cual solo desaparecio del lugar en un circulo magico...


	22. Chapter 22

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 20:revelaciones la verdad de zero, issei y riber

oir:The End Of Evangelion OST Komm, Susser Tod(Ven Dulce Muerte).

habia pasado una semana desde que issei habia despertado, ahora el y el pelinegro estaban en el techo del hospital por peticion de el castaño, era de tarde y se podia ver como el cielo era envuelto por el color naranja del atardecer ambos estaban solos pero habia demaciada tencion

-y que querias hablar conmigo issei?-pregunto el pelinegro

-quiero saber por que peleas?-pregunto mientras acercaba su mano a una pistola en su ropa de hospital

-por la humanidad no? -dijo el pelinegro mientras acercaba su mano ala funda de su pistola en su cadera

-no me jodas, dime quien eres...dragon de la justicia?-al momento de decir ese titulo el pelinegro desenfundo una pistola pero el castaño tambien hizo lo mismo ambas armas estaban apuntandoce ala cabeza, no tenian muestras de miedo, duda, solo se veian tratando entenderse

-donde escuchaste eso?-

-en un sueño pero ese no es el caso ahora contesta quien eres realmente?-

-creo que ya lo sabes-

-explicamelo tu, que eres realmente? cual es tu proposito en esta guerra? quien era lulu?-pregunto el castaño, la ultima pregunta dejo sorprendido al pelinegro ya que su mano comenzo a temblar

-...-el solo guardo silencio

-contesta-dijo el castaño molesto y serio, el pelinegro solo mostro una exprecion triste meintras el castaño se percatava de ello y veia como el lentamente bajaba el arma

-ese nombre... hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba-dijo el castaño con una exprecion vacia-joder no hables como si supieras todo... estabien pero sera una historia larga-dijo el pleinegro mientras se sentaba en el piso recargado aun barandal de acero y sacaba un frasco de metal

-tengo mucho tiempo-dijo el castaño sentandoce

-bueno por donde empezar supongo que seria ya hace mucho tiempo, aunque parece que ya sabes algo de la historia que te voy a contar-dijo emitras el castaño ascentia-bueno no eri a muchos contextos pero talvez todo empezo hace ya mucho tiempo yo era en aquel entonces el tercer dragon hiperdimencional al servicio del shoushin sin embargo estaba buscando indicios de mi enemigo jurado y el 5 dragon hiperdimencional, encablossa el dragon de la muerte, ambos jamas nos llebamos bien y el era demaciado arrogante, queria el poder para si mismo, cuando lo busque en aquella dimencion la encontre a ella, una chica tan llena de vida, tan noble y bondadosa, era querida por todos en un pueblo del reino monrou, era una villa pacifica no habia nada que amenazara ese mundo sin embargo decidi quedarme por ella, llamo mi atencion al grado que habia olvidado mi objetivo y mision, cuando menos me lo espere desarrolle sentimientos por ella, no me di cuenta de ello hasta el dia en que me recorde mi objetivo, pero por amor a ella me quede en el reino de monrou, nuestro amor era mutuo ella complementaba mi ser, poder, respeto, triunfos nada se comparaba a tenerla ami lado, sin embargo, ella seria forzada a casarse con el principe de aquel reino cuando se descubrio que era una princessa, normanlmente hubiera estado en contra de ello pero si lo hacia con el tiempo ella envejeseria y moriria y yo por otro lado me quedaria solo otravez, por ello decidi alejarme de ella y seguir mi misison de encontrar a encablossa jamas me espere que aquel dia en que planeaba irme el atacaria la villa reduciendolo todo a cenizas, no soporte verla morir y me jure a mimismo que encontraria ase bastardo para matarlo con mis propias manos-dijo el pelinegro mientras unas lagrimas recorrian su rostro

el castaño solo lo vio con un sentimiento de entendimiento, el ataco a aquellos demonios que amenazaban ala castaña que amaba, no quiria verla salir herida y por eso tambien se involucro en la pelea ahora entendia por que el pelinegro luchaba aunque era posible que aquel que busca no estubiese en ese mundo pero no entendia que lo hacia mantenerse en ese mundo, si el dragon que vio en su sueño podia destruir el mundo tanfacilmente como decia zero entonces por que no lo habia hecho aun?

lo entiendo-dijo el castaño mientras recordaba todos aquellos sentimientos que tubo por otras chicas

amobos habian sufrido por el amor, habian perdido seres queridos y solo buscaban poder llebar sus metas

mientras el castaño veia al pleinegro que recuperaba su semblante actitud un celular sono, era el del pelinegro que contesto con su actitud de costumbre

oir:

EVANGELION 2.22 [OST] (SHIRO SAGISU - DESTINY)

-aqui zero que sucede?-pregunto

- _zero eres tu? escucha tenias razon sobre el capitan riber-_ dijo la cientifica de pelo rosa con voz alarmante

-que has dicho kokonoe?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras el castaño se preguntaba que sucedia

- _rapido tienes que encontrar a issei¡-_ ordeno la doctora pero el pelinegro puso el altavoz

-esta escuchando dime que descubriste?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras el castaño se preguntaba de que hablaban el pelinegro y la pelirosa

 _-escuchen karl riber desaparecio en el ataque de la base sara hace ya mas de cinco años sin embargo los archivos que recupere de la base en el inframundo revelaron que carl riber habia llegado ala base del inframundo unos dias antes de que llegaramos, segun el informe el capitan riber vendio ala gente de la base sara llebandolos a un genocidio, la razon por la cual jamas encontraron su cuerpo es por que el era un demonio infiltrado en la armada_ estadounidense-informo la chica mientras ambos chicos escuchaban

-que has dicho kokonoe?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido por tal revelacion

 _-parece ser que los alto mandos del inframundo le ordenaron capturar ala comandnate lisa hayes de la sdf3 al ser una potencial amenaza debido asu ingenio y astucia en tacticas militares asi como tu unica vulnerabilidad issei-_ informo la cientifica mientras hablaba por telefono y tecleaba su computadora mientras el dragon chibi la ayudaba revisando los informes de la base en una pila de carpetas (jejeje que bajo cayo tannin)

-que?¡ o no lisa-dijo el castaño preocupado por la castaña

-kokonoe donde esta ahora lisa?-pregunto el pelinegro

- _parece ser que se encontraba en la isla de macross, iria ala base de la unspace sin embargo el informe de llegadas indica que jamas llego y eso fue hace unos 15 minutos-_ dijo mientras buscaba en un mapa electronico ala chica _-bingo la encontre esta en un risco al norte de la base pero tambien esta el en ese lugar-_ dijo la cientifica detectando dos presencias en ese lugar

-gracas kokonoe-dijo el castaño mientras se separaba del telefono y se lanzaba ala nada para ser envuelto en un brillo intenso y salir disparado en direccion norte

 _-apresurence detecto una reaccion energetica en dicho lugar-_ dijo la cientifica mientras revisaba unos indicadores del area

-gracias kokonoe te hablare luego-dijo el pelinegro mientras colgaba y veia que el castaño ya se habia alejado volando con su balance breaker en modo de caballero-joder no llegara a tiempo con esa velocidad-dijo el pelinegro mientras era envuelto en un brillo de color blanco y salia disparado a gran velocidad hacia el castaño cuando lo alcanzo le hablo- issei¡ escucha no llegaras a tiempo ni a esa velocidad-dijo el pelinegro que volaba al costado del castaño

-mierda tenfgo que ir mas velos, pero como?-pregunto el castaño su voz se escuchaba desesperada y angustiada

-escucha tranferire parte de mi poder sera por poco tiempo asi que usalo sabiamente-dijo el pelinegro para despues tocar al castaño el cual fue envuelto en un brillo blanco

-estabien-dijo pero despues noto que su armadura comenzo a cambiar, de rojo cambio a color blanco minetras las jollas de la armadura cambiaban a un azul incluido la de los ojos, las alas comenzaron a dejar caer ligeramente plumas blancas aunque conservaban su forma, pero cambiaban a una aparienca similar alas de el balance breaker de vali, y una capa blanca aparecia en su espalda-que sucede?-pregunto el castaño viendo al pelinegro

-no importa ahora vuela lo mas rapido que puedas¡-ordeno el pelinegro miientras el castaño asentia y volaba ahora auna velocidad 3 veses superior ala de su version caballero normal, mientras solo el pelinegro lo veia un poco cansado- joder por que me preocupo tanto por ti-dijo pero despues escupio algo de su boca, era sangre la cual salio y habia manchado su uniforme- joder...tratar de usar una parte de mi poder original para ayudarte fue mas peligroso de lo que espere-dijo minetras sonreia y caia inconciente hacia el piso de un edificio-debes proteger ala persona que amas...issei...lisa...lulu-dijo para caer inconciente completamente pero antes de tocar el edificio una sombra lo alcanza a tomar y desaparece en un brillo junto a el...

* * *

mientras en el cielo el castaño se diriguia a toda velocidad al oceano pacifico lugar donde descasaba la isla macross lugar donde se suponia estaba la castaña, el chico no se detenia por nada ni por nadie, su velocidad era increible superaba cualquier avion de combate super sonico existente, solo queria llegar atiempo incluso si eso significaba despedazar sus huesos por la presion de la velocidad

-jo...der...debo..ir mas...RAPIDOOO¡-grito mientras su velocidad aumentaba a mach 25, (relativamente la maxima velocidad alcanzaba por un avion o cohete es entre mach 10 y mach 12 sin embargo issei ha superado eso, literalmente a estas alturas ya deveria estar muerto)

asi mientras su velocidad era casi instantania comenzo a subir al cielo para tomar mas velocidad, pero su cuerpo comenzo a sufrir por las preciones que repelia al armadura

-compañero si sigues asi no sobreviviras¡-informo el dragon de gales preocupado pero su usuario no escucho y siguio incrementando su velocidad cuando alcanzo al altura maxima comenzo el decenso hacia la isla macross mientras su armadura era enbuelta en llamas, la logica y su propia seguridad habian dejado de resonar en su cabeza ya que aunque sufria por la velocidad se mantuvo firme a ella para poder salvar a la castaña

* * *

en la isla macross...

cierta castaña estaba ciendo ahorcada por el peli cafe y ahoraespia del inframundo karl riber

-sueltame...por que lo haces?...-pregunto

-facil por que eres una amenaza me pidieron que te llebara al inframundo pero antes de eso...-dijo con un rostro lujirios y demencial mientras tocaba las piernas de la chica que no podia hacer nada devido ala fuerza sobre humana con la que contaba, de sus ojos unas lagrimas caian, habia sido engañada y sobre todo su virginidad seria quitada por un malnacido o almenos eso parecia ya que un estruendo se escucho en el cielo, ambos lo voltearon aver solo para ver como un objeto blanco caia del cielo envuelto en llamas, pero de este una onda de poder las apago minetras reducia su velocidad rapidamente, al ver la fugura vieron una armadura blanca que se diriguia hacia ellos mas en especial al tridor que no tuvo momento para reaccionar cuando aquella armadura lo tomo y lo alzo en los aires mientras cortaba su brazo con el que sostenia ala chica

el traidor no sabia que sucedia pero despues la armadura comenzo a volver asu forma normal mientras el traidor veia a quien le pertenecia dicha armadura solo para abrir los ojos al ver su color carmesi

-hy..hyoudo issei?-dijo sorpendido por que el lo descubriera

-maldito alejate de ella es...miaaaa¡-declaro mientras lo lanzaba al cielo y de su pecho un cañon se estendia pero este ya estaba cargado con un brillo blanco, el castaño no le dio importancia y disparo mientras el traidor era envuelto en una energia que destruyo su cuerpo y su alma tambien mientras el rayo seguia su caqmino hasta cruzar el cielo y seguir subiendo hacia el espacio donde se perdio en el vasto horizonte-...lo..logre-dijo al sentir una fatiga de golpe extrema y caia sin su balanze breaker hacia el piso auna altura similar al del monte everest

oir:Migawari no Shinyu - The End of Evangelion OST - YouTube

no habia nada que detubiera su caida, el castaño estaba agotado y tambien el dragon por la gran cantidad de poder que manejaron asi que niguno de los dos estaba despierto, el suelo se acerbaba mas y mas solo faltaban unos escasos 1000 metros, sin su armadura el moriria...

asi hubiera sido si una silueta no lo hubiera atrapado se trataba de una chica de pelo roza de pelo rosa pálido, ondulado y corto por atrás, con un mechón largo que cuelga por su hombro izquierdo, Sus ojos eran de color azul claro Lleva puesto un jersey marrón rojizo de cuello alto con cremallera por debajo de una chaqueta blanca adornada con cintas de cuero y grandes bolsillos abrochada por un cinturón marrón. De cintura para abajo, lleva una minifalda vaquera de color marrón sujeta con un cinturón del que cuelga una bolsa roja de tres bolsillos que lleva en la pierna izquierda. En el calzado, lleva unas botas oscuras abrochadas cada una con tres cintas de cuero grisáceas. Su vestimenta lo completan unos guantes azules de dedos abiertos con una especie de puñal dorado metálico en ellos, una manga negra que cubre casi todo su brazo izquierdo, y una delgada y larga capa rojiza a su espalda. ella habia atrapado al castaño desde el cielo como si nada y ahora decendia para pocicionarlo en un arbol, a unos metros se encontraba el pelinegro que tambien se encontraba inconciente, la chica se acerco a el para acariciar su mejilla con una sonriza

\- vaya si que sigues siendo un idiota, por que sera que me preocupo tanto por ti?-se pregunto asi misma-asi... que el es tu doble humano de esta dimencion-dijo la chica viendo al castaño- son tan parecidos aunque espero y lo que le mostre sea suficiente para poder protegerte de ti mismo-dijo la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al de el pelinegro para acentarle un beso al chico

esi entre las sombras lisa obserbaba a aquella chica pelirosa besar a zero, no sabia por que pero era mejor esperar a que se fuera, la pelirosa mantubo su beso por unos segundos para luego separarse y acomodar el pelo del chico, despues de verlo con un rostro nostalgico se levanto y vio hacia donde estaba la castaña para hacerle una señal de silencio y desaparecer en un circulo magico blanco, la castaña se preguntaba quien era aquella chica pelirosa pero le dio poca importancia ya que corrio hacia el castaño para ver que se encontraba bien, mientras varios helicopteros se diriguian hacia ellos...

* * *

bien aqui el nuevo capitulo espero os haya gustado si es asi dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~


	23. Chapter 23

bueno antes que anda quisiera comentar que un amigo mio hizo un video en youtube y se lo agradesco mucho su canal es Hikaru Hitachi y el video se llama

"Fanfic op high school dxd bhd" y esta hacieido algunos openings para mis fanfictions ya que escribirlos me resta tiempo mejor plasmarlos en video aunque no son de buena calida creo que la intencion es lo que cuenta asi sin mas de momento

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 21:el contraataque

habia pasado ya tres dias desde el secuestro de lisa y la muerte del capitan riber, traidor de la humanidad, en esos tres dias lisa cayo en un shock emocional cuando issei le conto lo sucedido a lisa con respecto a riber en los años que estubo desaparecido, la admirable comandante hayes conocida por ser una chica segura y muy dificil de hacer que mostrara algun sentimiento diferente al los que expresaba normalemente, se encontraba ahora en su habitacion completamente devastada, todo lo que creeyo habia sido una mentira, el amor de riber y su regreso todo habia sido una ilucion y lo peor ella habia tratado friamente a issei cuando el regreso, no habia palabras para expresar como se sentia y lo arrepentida que se encontraba por lo que le hizo al castaño.

zero habia entrado en un coma despues de lo sucedido durante el secuestro de lisa, al parecer issei descubria lo que habia hecho zero para ayudarlo y el costo que esto implicaba, asi que se senti mal por como su amigo, compañero y hermano por parte de la presidenta se encontraba postrado en una cama.

todo parecia ir de mal en peor pero solo las desgracias que seguirian apenas empezaban...

* * *

actualmente todos los humanos se preparaban para comenzar el atauqe contra los caidos en el inframundo, las ciudades principales del inframundo habian caido pero sus lideres y maos restantes, serafall, ajuka, asmodeus, entre otros habian desaparecido..

en el inframundo la presidenta manejaba con mucha habilidad el inframundo ya que fue nombrada como encargada de este, varios seres sobrenaturales se unieron ala causa de los humanos ya que las acciones de sus lideres iban encontra de los establecidos a los del anti gobierno que derroco alos antiguos maos.

muchos de estos refuguiados pudieron permanecer en sus casas y su estilo de vida mejoro gracias ala presidenta pero ante todo esto alo mas grande y gordo se acercaba algo que cambiaria el curso de la guerra...

* * *

tokyo, japon, 1300:34:00:0 hrs base de la nuns

el castaño se encontraba saliendo de la cede principal de la nuns, habia sido un dia largo de ajetreos pero todo marchaba casi bien para el aunque se sentia fatal, su amor de la vida se encontraba desecha, su amigo esstaba en coma y por si fuera poco ahora estaba bajo ordenes directas de el almirante hayes asi como toda la fuerza expedicionaria al inframundo.

se declaro que la sdf3 fuera asignada a otro oficial hasta que lisa estubiera en optimas condiciones, y para todos la sorpresa que se llevaron, su nueva capitana era una chica de 15 años, que a ojos del castaño se parecia a alguien que el conocia...

la capitana a cargo del sdf3 era la teniente comandante ruri hoshino de la flota de la tierra unida, ella originalmente era la oficial cientifica del acorazado espacial kiryuu de la flota independiente, aunque con el tiempo en tres años consiguio llegar a cargo de comandante idolatrada por gran parte de la marina de guerra de la humanidad como un hada cibernetica ya que su conocimiento cientifico y tecnologico solo era superado por kokonoe actual genio cientifico de toda la humanidad

ella antes se referia a todos como idiotas incluido issei con quien solo trabajo un par de veces durante la recuperacion del mundo humano antes de el inicio de la operacion genesis...

asi mientras el castaño y la chica de pelo blanco y ojos dorados salian del edificio ambos subieron a una camioneta lincon negra que los esperaba alas afueras del resinto, una vez abordo el vehiculo comenzo a moverse hacia el puerto espacial de la ciudad, el transcurso del trayecto fue incomodo para el castaño que esperaba ya la chica no lo llamara por su apodo de idiota

-haaa...me aburro como una ostra-dijo el castaño mientras veia por la ventana de la camioneta

-no es de extrañar despues de todo has estado en el frente donde tendrias que estar completamente atento atu entorno, ahora que estas en una ciudad es completamente aburrido-dijo la comandnate mientras revisaba las especificaciones tecnicas del sdf3 en una libreta

-lo se pero algo que nunca me espere es que tu fueras la asignada al sdf3, puedo saber por que?-pregunto

-mi nave aun no esta completa, originalmente seria la segunda official almando de la sdf3 junto ala comandante hayes una vez el capitan global se retire-dijo la chica mientras dejaba de ver la libreta y veia ahora al castaño

-el capitan global se retirara? eso no me lo esperaba-dijo mientras abria los ojos

-si bueno era logico ha servido ala milicia durante 35 años, con sus actuales 57 años es normal que quiera retirarse-dijo la chica mientras no apartaba la vista de el castaño-y zero como esta?-pregunto con un lijero rubor

-igual que hace tres dias-dijo mientras veia hacia el cielo

-ya veo..aun no despierta-dijo con un lijero tono triste en su voz

-oye te preocupas mucho por el, no?-le dijo el castaño mientras la chica habria sus ojos

-he?-

-bueno tu y el son compañeros desde la academia de la isla macross, no es raro que le hayas ganado afecto despues de tantas cosas que vivieron juntos-dijo el castaño tratando de animarla

-bueno es verdad pero eso no indica que me g..gus..guste..-dijo tartamudeando y viendo hacia abajo

-he...asi que realmente te gusta-dijo el castaño minetras comenzaba ha molestar ala chica

-callate idiota¡-le grito la chica mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un puñetazo

-ite ite ite...ya entendi no te pongas asi solo jugaba contigo-dijo el castaño mientras se sobaba su mejilla donde un puñetaso quedo marcado

asi con esas acciones la chica mostro una sonriza, ella al igual que la comandante lisa habia sufrido por culpa de la guerra, ella antes de ser la celebre oficcial que era antes fue una princesa de la nacion neutral de japon durante el inicio de la guerra sobrenatural, su familia murio quedando como unica heredera al trono hasta el cambio de gobierno por la onu, ella decidio luchar contra los seres sobrenaturales para hacer justicia por las vidas extinguidas en su pais principalmente en kuoh lugar donde sus seres mas queridos y unicos amigos issei y zero tambien sufrieron perdidas.

mientras los dos comenzaban asi arecordar momentos de su vida durante la academia militar algo los saco de sus pensamientos era una explocion alo lejos en el centro de la ciudad donde antes de restos de una estructura en llamas se encontraban la central de la nuns en japon, al alzar su vista se sorprendieron los dos, una armada de dragones se aproximaban hacia ellos, buscando venganza por su lider "caido" el ex rey dragon tannin pero algo mas ocurrio en ese momento, la gema del boosted gear parecio en la mano del castaño mientras lentamente perdia su color a una negrusca...

* * *

bien aqui el nuevo capitulo espero os haya gustado si es asi dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~


	24. Chapter 24

bueno antes que no crean que me he olvidado de los personajes ya mencionados en algunos capitulos solo que en estos momentos estan haciendo otras cosas en la historia las cuales mencionare en la segunda temporada asi que de momento no se extrañen por eso y esperen su reaparicion que sera epico y muy gracioso tambien hago mencion de que de aqui en adelante algunos capitulos tendran algo de contenido fuerte talvez peor que lo que redacte con tannin pero bueno se me ocurrio despues de ver algo que no devi ver y metrajo pesadillasy tambien are mencion de que puede que algunos capitulos sean un poco cortos pero el tiempo para escribirlos es poco debido a mi ocupada agenda bien asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 22:el contraataque pt 2

el cielo era cubierto por dragones, de diferentes razas y tamaños todos habain lanzado un ataque concentrado contra el edificio de la nuns destruyendolo y reduciendolo a cenisas el castaño y la peli blanca estaban sorprendidos por el ataque de los dragones de manera tan repentina, pero cuando las cosas no podian empeorar una voz se escucho

-aibo tenemos problemas- dijo el dragon de gales desde la gema casi negrusca en la mano del castaño

-que sucede draig y por que estas tan negro?-pregunto el castaño

de eso tenia que hablarte el sistema sacred gear en el cielo ha sido desactivado-informo el dragon mientras el castaño se sorpreendia por eso

-que has dicho?-dijo sorprendido

-soy la unica que no entiende nada?-dijo la peliblanca mientras alzaba la mano

-eto veras ruri el bosted gear es un sacred gear aque es un arma o habilidad por as decirlo, asi como muchos otros pero estos estan conectados al sistema del cielo que se encarga de manejar los poderes sagrados de los angeles y sacred gears-dijo el castaño explicandolo facilmente

-y por que ahora esta oscura la gema entonces?-pregunto

-he negra?-pregunto incredulo revizando su gema- es verdad que sucedio?¡-dijo sorprendido

-veras compañero mi sacred gear fue desactivado-dijo el dragon de gales

-que? y eso que implica para nosotros?-

-basicamente el bosted gear es solo un guante comun y corriente a hora-dijo el dragon

-y para ti que significa?-

-que solo soy un alma dentro de un guante inutil-dijo el dragon un poco inutil

-ya veo...(malditos desactivaron el bosted gear...espera entonces...)-pensaba el castaño-draig y los demas sacred gears que hay con ellos?-pregunto el castaño

-no se que suceda pero si yo fui desactivado significa que el cielo debio bajar sus defensas para poder conseguir desactivar mi sacred gear aunque no sere el unico afectado, talvez otras gears y poderes sagrados tambien hayan sido desactivados temporalmente o permanentemente-dijo el dragon

-mierda...y que podemos hacer ahora?-se pregunto asi mismo mientras pensaba que hacer ahora que no tenia el boosted gear

-no lose- contesto el dragon

-yo si, el siguiente punto a atacar sera el cielo por ordenes del almirante hayes, mientras preparo todo para el despegue nesesito que defiendan este lugar no podemos perder tokyo-declaro la peliblanca

-claro pero como?-pregunto el castaño pensando en como resolver esa parte

-ve al angar 24 en la costa norte ahi te daran algo que usaras para hacerles frente-dijo la chica

-algo?-pregunto incredulo

asi despues de una explicacion y un largo viaje hasta la costa de japon, el castaño llego al angar 27

* * *

 **~pov de issei~**

 **oir:** Pacific Rim Main Theme - Ramin Djawadi

el angar 27 era una base de lanzamiento de japon diseñado por la nuns para enfrentar ataques de seres de gran tamaño como un edificio pero menor que el de un crusero sdf, en las clasificaciones de ataques eran considerados los: dragones, gigantes o montruos de gran tamaño, y para hacerles frente se decidio contruir el angar 27 para mantener a sus propios monstruos...los jeagers

segun ruri el programa Jaeger consiste en un sistema de enlace donde La carga neuronal se usa para conectarse con un Jaeger aunque era demasiado para un solo piloto. Se implementó un sistema doble de dos pilotos. Un piloto controlaba el hemisferio izquierdo y otro el derecho. estas maquinas eran preparadas en el angar 27 para hacerle frente alos dragones, almenos 57 tipos diferentes de jeagers de diferentes formas, tamaños, diseños y paises, no era una excepcion para mi, los jeagers eran maquinas creadas personalmente por kokonoe en los ultimos 5 años despues de la reconquista humana sobre los demonios en el mundo humano y claro cada maquina estaba adaptada paras las condiciones del piloto y su personalidad

 **~fin de pov~**

* * *

asi el castaño se diriguia hacia el angar donde lo esperaba un jeager el cual por ordenes estrictas de kokonoe deberia pilotear el y zero aunque el pelinegro estubiese en coma...

 _-Gipsy Danger, repórtese a la plataforma 08, nivel A-42. DRAGON Nombre clave, yung long. Categoría 5 rey dragon. De 8700 toneladas métricas. repito Gipsy Danger, repórtese a la plataforma 08, nivel A-42. dragon. Nombre clave, yung long. Categoría 5 rey dragon. De 8700 toneladas métricas.-_

-vaya que suerte la mia quien sabe quien tenga que ir en ese mecha-dijo el castaño viendo el robot mencionado, uno de color azul que tenia la apariencia de un traje de iron man gigante por el reactor nuclear en su pecho

asi mientras el castaño avanzaba vio que el numero del jeager asignado a el era el mismo que veia, asi su mandibula callo al suelo a mas no poder, pero una figura se acercaba atras de el

-nada mal verdad se lo pedi a kokonoe hace ya algun tiempo-dijo el pelinegro de ojos rojos, zero, mientras aparecia por atras con algunas vendas en la cabeza y en su brazo-pero bueno basta de charla vallamos a hacer lo que venimos a hacer-dijo el pelinegro mientras reanudaba su caminar hacia la maquina

el castaño estaba sorprendido y no creeria que de la nada su hermano despertara en un momento como este pero se reincorporo y lo siguio mijetras asu alrededor varios ingenieros y pilotos se diriguian a otras maquinas

* * *

 **~sala de control~**

en la sala de control se encontraban tecnicos y cientificos de varios paises observando a todos los pilotos y preparativos de las maquinas, asi mientras todos estaban en sus cosas una figura ingreso, vestia una bata blanca, su pelo era rosa y en sus brazos iba un dragon morado chibi muy tierno

-dra. kokonoe todo listo para el lanzamiento-informo uno de los tecnicos del lugar

-bien a todos las unidades preparense para el despegue¡-oredno la peli roza minetras el dragon observaba todo

asi consecutivamente los tecnicos y cientificos daban instrucciones finales alos pilotos para comenzar la operacion de contrataque

* * *

gipsy danger, modelo 3 mk.42

pilotos:- hyoudo issei

-zero

en la cabeza de la maquina los dos chicos se encontraban vistiendo unos trajes de color negro mientras eran conectados ala maquina desde la columna vertebral y sus cabezas el pelinegro no se sentia incomodo o molesto por hecer esto, sin embargo el castaño se sentia extrañado ya que era la primera vez que lo haria

-aqui gipsy danger listo para el lanzamiento, control-informo el pelinegro que volteo aver al castaño- todo bien issei?-pregunto

-por supuesto-dijo con un rostro confiado aunque enrealidad estaba nervioso ya que no sabi que debia hacer

-...-el pelinegro lo miro unos momentos con mirada sospechosa pero no le dio importancia-bien, solicitacion de lanzamiento, unidad 42-hablo el pelinegro mientras veia a una pantalla desde la cual se observaba la sala de control

- _"resibido lanzando sujetence y buena caceria"-_ dijo la peli rosa mientras oprimia un boton y la maquina era lanzada hacia arriba desde un elevador gigante a precion el cual comenzo a llevar ala maquina ala superficie a una gran velocidad juento a otras siguiendole (el lanzaminto es similar al que hacen con los evas en evangelion)

en la superficie la gente habia sido casi evacuada y solo los dragones destruian las calles vacias mientras buscaban algun signo de vida, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una alarma sono y multiples cuadrados en el piso se iluminaron mientras se habrian y desplegaban unas barillas de acero, al terminar de extenderse una auna de las maquinas comenzo a aparecer del suelo mientras los dragones veian las maquinas humanas...

* * *

bien aqui el nuevo capitulo espero os haya gustado si es asi dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~


	25. Chapter 25

buenoaqui el siguiente capitulo y lamento el retrzo debido a la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para actualizar, aclarado el por que mi lento actualizamianto en mis fics asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 24:el viaje al cielo y la pelea por el sistema de dios

oscurecia pero el cielo estrellado con el cosmo y las estrellas era cubierto por nuves oscuras, el el suelo gigantes de metal se enfrentaban contra criaturas con cuernos y alas, la batalla era brutal se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, los humanos por su lado su fuerza y armamento eran su ventaja pero su desventaja era su lenta movilidad en sus unidades, los dragones eran veloces y muy fieros asi como poderosos pero su poder no rivalizaba con tannin o alguno de los reyes dragones o siquiera de los celestiales

en una determinada maquina de color azul el castaño y el pelinegro luchaban ala par contra sus enemigos empuñando una espada la cual estaba plegada de manera similar a ascalon con issei, cosa que favorecia al castaño ya que no era muy diferente de cuando ello hacia, la maquina mostraba varios daños en sus armadura y tambien en el interior de la maquina

-joder estos dragones no se acaban nunca¡-se quejo el castaño dando golpes alos dragones mientras cortaba sus cabezas con la espada

-callate y sigue luchando no tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos que proteger la ciudad de estos dragones-ordeno el pelinegro mientras luchaba y en estado de alerta

la bateria de su maquina estaba ya muy gastada y apenas si habia energia para mover ala maquina por unos cuantos minutos, el castaño y el pleinegro eran uno de los pocos pilotos que aun seguian vivos despeus de 7 horas de batalla interminable, ambos bandos sufrieron varias bajas y aun asi generaban grandes estragos alas ruinas de la ciudad en llamas

-solo quedan unos escasos 10 minutos antes de que dejemos de estar operacionales-informo el castaño viendo el medidor de energia de la maquina

-desvia ala energia al reactor para realizar una explocion de ondas, eso deberia dejar aturdidos alos dragones por un poco de tiempo-propuso el pelinegro

-estabien desviando la energia restante al reactor pricipal entrando en etapa critica-informo el castaño mientras deajaba su lugar de control d ela maquina junto al pelinegro

-bien salgamos de aqui¡-informo el pelinargo mientras las luces de la maquina brillaban en rojo ambos se diriguian alas capsulas de escape de su maquina pero un golpe derrumbo ala maquina, varios dragones estaban comenzando arodear la inmenza maquina mientras la sometian y comenzaban a penetrar en la gruesa armadura de esta.

-joder tenemos que salir de aqui pero ya¡-dijo el castaño mientras golpeaba la puerta que se encontraba bloqueada, pero su compañero tomo su hombro y lo jalo

-si no podemos salir por donde deveriaos entonces que te parece salir por donde menos se lo esperen-dijo el pelinegro mientras hacia una sonriza maquiabelica, el castaño capto el mensaje asi que comenzo a preparase con un rostro desafiante

mientras afuera el inmenzo jeager era perforado por los colmillos de los dragones sin piedad, estaban tan concentrados en destruir aquella maquina que no se percataron de dos siluetas que salian desde la cabeza del robot, ambos tenian armas en sus manos

-estupidos aqui estamos¡-grito el castaño llamando la atencion de los dragones que ahora los veian, el pelinegro y el castaño cuando vieron que almenos 13 dragones los tenian en su mira solamente a ellos sonrieron

-issei ahora¡-ordeno el pelinegro mientras ambos sacaban dos ametralladoras ma37 (las que se usan en el juego de halo reach) y dispararon ambos alos ojos de los dragones segandolos con las balas, una vez se aacabron las municiones de los cartuchos ambos chicos cambiaron rapidamente los cartuchos disparando nuevamente hasta que un objeto entro en su campo de vision, era una nave de tropas dr-4 viking (la nave de tropas de la pelicula starship troppers) la cual aparecia en su campo de vision y parecia acercarse

-parece que esa nave nos recojera-dijo el castaño lo muy obvio

-pues muevete recuerda que estamos sobre un reactor nuclear-dijo el pelinegro empujando al castaño mientras avanzaban, los dragones al estar segados no podian ver nada asi que no supieron de la nave que se acercaba, cuando esta estubo ala distancia abrio sus dos puerts delanteras que mostraron para suerte de los dos chicos a sus compañeros de escuadron

-vamos capitan no tenemos todo el dia¡-dijo el scot extendiendo su brazo alos dos chicos, pero el castaño se sorprendio al ver que este siendo piloto no estubiese piloteando esa nave, asi ambos subieron al la aeronave mientras se cerraban las puertas

-sacanso de aqui el jeager explotara pronto¡-ordeno issei mientras sus hombres ponian cara de "que?¡ otra vez nos quiere matar capitan con una de sus explosiones termonucleares¡-asi todos palidos tomaron sus asientos pero zero se diriguio ala cabina de la nave dond eel piloto lo esperaba

-adlet donde estabas?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los dos puestos de piloto de la nave, issei que no se habia sentado se diriguio ala cabina donde vio a su hermano hablar con el piloto

-oye lo conoces?-pregunto con curiosidad

-si es uno de mis mejores pilotos y el tercero al mando de kiryu, ademas estamos saliendo ahora-dijo mientras empujaba una palanca al cual hizo que la nave saliera disparada hacia el cielo, el castaño al no estar en su asiento solo salio volando hasta la parte tracera de la nave donde todos sus hombres vieron como su lider se golpeaba con la pared de acero quedando incrustado en esta

asi mientras se elevaba la nave una explosion ocurrio meintras debastaba la ciudad de tokio a escombros junto a varios dragones y restos del las maquinas de la humanidad ahora calcinadas por el calor.

* * *

orbita terrestre, nave insignia de la fuerza expedicionaria sdf-3

en la nave de ahora la capitana ruri, el escuadron se reunia para escuchar las palabras de su capitana

-bueno se nos ha dado luz verde para iniciar la operacion opper cut al cielo, con la informacion obtenida por parte del capitan issei se ha decidido que el uso del sdf3 queda descartado por lo que aremos una mision de asalto rapido para reactivar el sistema sacred gear en el septimo nivel del cielo, sus defensas son formidables y usar la nave principal seria alertarlos de nuestra presencia es por ello que usaran los mas recientes jets diseñados por konoke-explico la capitana sentada en su asiento mientras mostrava el plan de ataque alos presentes

-creo que es mal momento para decirlo pero yo no se pilotear-dijo el alferes shugart

-no hay problema los pilotos seran hyoudo issei, scott bernard y el capitan zero, el capitan adler llevara alas tropas terrestres crimsom falcon del grupo de batalla skull de la capitana scarlet en un cargero junto aun vehiculo y regresara ala nave-informo la capitana mientras el alferes solo suspiraba con alivio-bien entonces tiene 30 minutos antes del arrivo al cielo preparence-ordeno la capitana

-si señora¡-dijeron los presentes mientras hacian un salido militar y se retiraban del puente todos...

* * *

camarotes dela tripulacion...

en una de las habitaciones se encontraba issei afuera de la habitacion de una persona en especifica...lisa, ella aunque no fuera capas de tomal el mando d ela nave o su tripulacion fue subida abordo pero aun no se recuperaba del shock emocional asi que la subieron a rastras ala nave, sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna, el castaño solo tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrio lentamente solo para ver una figura ver hacia la nada y dandole la espalda

-lisa...-el castaño la llamo pero ella no reacciono o contesto-se por lo que debes estar pasando, yo tambien vivi eso pero...-el castaño no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que queria transmitir-...entiendo que estes mal por lo sucedido pero aun asi te ayudare a que regreses a ser tu misma, te lo prometo no importa lo que tenga que hacer...se que debes pensar mal de lo que hiciste conmigo pero aun asi yo no te odio, asi que cuando regrese de la mision te prometo...que nos casaremos si tu aceptas...-el castaño ya no sabia que mas decir, la chica tampoco respondio nada y siguio en silencio-...bueno...eso queria decirte...me retiro...-asi termino aquella charla entre ellos, el castaño se retiraba de la habitacion pero antes de salir vio nuevamente aquella figura una vez mas con un rostro triste solo para salir de la habitacion cerrando la puerta atras de el con un rostro de conviccion

una vez que no hubo ruido en la habitacion de lisa, ella comenzo a romper en llanto

-ise..ise...perdoname...por favor...-decia la chica entre las soledad de la habitacion...

* * *

angar de la sdf3- baia de lanzamiento primaria...

en el angar mas grande de la nave la se encontraban almenos tres jets prototipo de la dra. kokonoe, "los talon jet fighter", ultima generacion actual delos vf de la fuerza expedicionaria al inframundo en el lugar a parte de los tres jets habia una nave de tropas de tamaño conciderable en el cual entraban un batallon de soldados, el grupo de soldados del la sdf3 "super 6-5" (bueno cambie el nombre del grupo por que seamos sinceros los orignales 6-1 y 6-4 fueron despedazados durante el lanzamiento de tropas en el primer y segundo capitulo del fic si recordaran y alfinal los sobrevivientes de ambos equipos se unieron pues es logico que tambien cambien de nombre al ser una nueva unidad de combate)

en la baia todos estaban esperando al capitan zero mientras que este venia junto el piloto que los habia salvado

-bueno chicos dejenme les presento al capitan tercero Adlet Markov uno de mis mejores pilotos en la flota independiente-dijo zero presentando asu compañero

-mucho gusto- dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia estilo japones

-el honor es mio-correspondio el chico mientras se quitaba casco de piloto, tenia el cabello color rojo ligeramente oscuro y ojos color ambar, media 184 y centimetros. un poco mas alto que shugar

-bueno el tiene 23 años es miembro de la nuns (new united nations space), de la sede rusa, su padres fueron Andrei y Krista Markov generales que lucharon durante la primera batalla contra los demonios en rusia hace 5 años, su nombre clave es Blue fire y Le dicen asi por que sus aviones tienen un emblema de una flama azul ademas de ser lider de la escuadra con el mismo nombre-dijo el pelinegro mientras el chico lo veia seriamente- es un buen piloto de aviones en especial los ,SU-35 Flanker-E, T-50 PAK-FA y el CFA-44 Nosferatu, tiene una personalidad calmada y reservada no es alguien que se moleste facilmente y no le gusta juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo primero aparte aunque "nunca a tenido muchos amigos" aparte de mi y scarlet-dijo eso meintras hacia unas comillas con sus dedos- es muy leal alos amigos que tiene y no dudara en ayudarlos cuando esten en problemas y también tiene el ideal de nunca dejar morir a un compañero si puede evitarlo por lo que si tiene que abandonar una mision para salvar a alguien no dudara en hacerlo-dijo en ese momento todos los presentes a escepcion de el pelinegro y el pelirojo recordaron que durante la mision de despliege en el inframundo olvidaron aun compañero en una selva demoniaca a su suerte cosa que puso nerviosos a todos.-sus hobbies son volar sus aviones, psar tiempo de calidad con su familia,pasar tiempo con sus amigos y mirar las nubes, no le gusta la gente que juzga alos demas sin conocerlos,a traidores y los que abandonan a sus amigos, es un experto en combate mano a mano y uso de armas de fuego,puede hablar varios idiomas,puede leer el lenguaje corporal y sobre todo sus habilidades sobrehumanas para pilotar aviones tanto que es considerado por muchos el mejor piloto de la humanidad-dijo el pelinegro, mientras todos estaban nerviosos por lo que ahora sabian del pelirojo, un rival potencial habia aparecido en sus sueños de llegar a ase generales del ejercito de la humanidad

-" _el lanzamiento comenzara en 10 minutos todos asus puestos de combate, repito no es un simulacro, todos asus puestos de presion, traspasando la barrera dimencional en 5 minutos"_ -se escucho por los altos parlantes de la nave, con esas instrucciones todos se fueron asus naves issei, zero y scott fueron alos talon, minetras los demas incluido adlet quien se diriguio al puente de la nave de tropas

los jets estaban calentando sus motores en unas agarraderas de lanzamiento ( en otras palabras son brazos y conecciones integradas al casco de la nave de los cuales lanzan alos jets sin usar una rampa de lanzamiento) mientras la nave de tropas era expuesta por debajo del casco de la nave tambien calentando sus motores (similar a cuando un jet de combate saca los misiles tacticos o nucleares por debajo de si mismo)

* * *

exterior de la nave lanzaderas

-10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...lanzamiento-informo el control de mision mientras las agarraderas soltaban todas las naves las cuales debido ala tension salieron disparadas hacia la ciudadela del cielo auna gran velocidad

-aqui talon 1 atodas las unidades en cuanto la cortina gravitacional sea derrumbada por el cañon de asalto de la nave de tropas aceleren a fondo-indico zero como lider de la mision

-entendido-dejeron todos por la radio mientas las naves entraban en una formacion diamante donde los jets iban al frente cubriendo la nave de tropas

* * *

nave de tropas...

en el interior de la nave adret junto a otro piloto manejaban la nave meintras una mujer joven que de altura media con pelo rojo largo y ojos ambar miraba por los cristales del puente Llevabe el uniforme estándar de la Fuerza cráneo con una bufanda roja que muestra su rango como capitán

mientras en la baia de carga se encontraban 30 hombres sentados hablando de diversas cosas, los mienbros de la 6-5 se encontraban algo nerviosos debido a su lider actual

-oye esa no es...?-dijo shugar sudando

-si es la capitana scarlet, miembro muy respetado de la Fuerza skull, he oido que incluso el capitan zero la respetaba hasta el punto de admitir que no odiaba tenerla su alrededor, incluso oi que han tenido relaciones sexuales-dijo martines en modo de susurro.- tambien es la hermana mayor de la teniente Tsubasa Yuki del comando central y nuestra tecnica de mision y tambien he oido que ha tenido relaciones con nuestro capitan ejemplar zero- dijo martines viendo a una mujer joven de mediana estatura con el pelo castaño y corto, con un cuerpo atlético nada musculoso que vestia un uniforme de la Fuerza skull de color naranja, martinez junto alos demas miembros de su equipo solo vieron a las dos chicas y maldicieron al pelinegro por la suerte que tenia con las mujeres- la teniente yuki he oido que es demaciado inocente a comparacion de su hermana scarlet de quien he oido que Cuando surge la necesidad, puede llegar a ser muy grave si se trata de disciplinar a sus subordinados o derrotar a los enemigos.-dijo mientras todos tenian gotas detras de su cabeza, pero la mencionada en la conversacion volto a verlos con una mirada seria

en otro punto de las tropas aalgunos hablaban sobre la mision

-oye estas seguro que esta cosa es resistente jamas a sido probada en estas situaciones-dijo un soldado con casco y traje negro

-deja de quejarte la semana pasada enviaron un grupo de sondas al cielo exitosamente asi que no habra problemas-dijo otro soldado

-oigan saben que es probable que no regresemos y nos jodan alla verdad?-dijo otro

-por que dices eso?-

-pues veran estamos junto al equipo especial de la humanidad, el death caprice-dijo el que primero hablo

-si lo se el equipo de locos emisarios de la muerte, el capitan zero que se enfrento a una armada de dragones armado con una sola espada y de la cual diesmo a toda la flota enemiga incluido aun rey dragon, si eso no fuera poco esta el capitan adlet en los controles de la nave, asi que no dudara en usar la nave como arma definitiva si eso garantiza la supervivencia de la humanidad o la victoria y por si fuera poco esta la diosa de carmesi he oido que incluso no dudara en matarnos a nosotros de ser necesario, o por salvar al capitan zero-dijo el segundo soldado

-bueno no es de esperarse otra cosa al final de cuentas he oido que son muy cercanos e intimos-dijo otro soldado uniendose ala conversacion

-que diablos esta pasandoles por la cabeza?-se escucho una voz femenina que hizo a todos ponerseles la piel de gallina-parece como si quisieran irse corriendo a casa con su mama?-dijo con tono serio- ahora ponganze los huevos en su lugar y escuchenme¡, estamos cerca de entrar al espacio aereo de nuestro objetivo, el cielo de la biblia, por si eso fuera poco las comunicaciones con lo que suceda al otro lado seran nulas, la transmicion de la sonda solo fue de unos segundos hasta que la cortina gravitacional se cerro nuevamente, ya sea por problemas tecnicos o por que fuera destruida sabemos que el cielo esta fuertemente armado mas que el inframundo-todos al escuchar eso se pucieron aun mas nerviosos-escuchen esto no es una mision de batalla sino de accion rapida, entramos ala ciudadela de los angeles y subimos al septimo piso para poder reactivar y tomar el control del sistema sacred gear, tambien desactivaremos la cortina gravitacional para que la sdf3 pueda darnos cobertura y nos saquen del paraiso, entienden eso solo sera entrar y salir

 _-puedo ver la cortina gravitacional el camino de entrada ha sido confirmado preparandoce para liberar carga, no sabemos que sucede adentro asi que entraran a ciegas-_ informo adlet desde los altavoces

-copiado, preparence para incercion¡-ordeno la capitana mientras todos abrochaban sus cinturones, solo los mienbros de la 6-5 no entendian nada asi que solo hicieron lo que los demas soldados hacian, colcandoce sus cascos de oxigeno, minetras la peliroja tomaba asiento en unos controles similares alos de los pilotos, cosa que hacia que los soldados de issei se sintieran incomodos que era lo que sucedia? no adler los dejaria en la ciudadela?-tenemos 3 horas para completar nuestro objetivo de lo conteario el sdf3 nos dejara aqui, escuadron _"crimson falcon" comenzando operacion¡-_ informo mientras se escuchaban ruidos en la nave, y consecutivo la nave desplegaba 17 propulsores -sistema de plasma antigravedad encendido¡-dijo meintras la anve hacia mas ruidos extraños-camino de incercion confirmado nos hacercamos ala orilla dela cortina-dijo mientras veia los controles

 _-copiado empezando la separacion de carga-_ informo adlet mientras la nave desde afuera expulsaba una nave mas pequeña que solia ser el puente de la nave- _buena suerte capitana scarlet-_ dijo adlet mientras ponia su nave ala distancia del puente de mando de la capitana y se despedian, asi la nave comenzo el viaje de regreso ala sdf3, mientras las tropas de asalto seguian su camino

-entendido, encendiendo propulsores-informo la ahora piloto, mientras la nave comenzaba acelerar aun mas haciendo que las tropas sintieran una fuerza G apalastante pero no mortal, mientras la nave temblaba-preparando baterias de graviton...escuadron talon preparense para entrar¡-informo la peliroja mientras seguian su camino, la punta de la nave se abrio mientras un sistema ciclonico giraba y comenzaba a cargar energia-fuego¡-dijo cuando la energia alcanzo su maximo nivel disparando asi, la onda energetica salio disparada hacia al cortina, no se detubo por nada, cuando alcanzo la cortina esta solo desaparacio haciendo un hueco por el cual los jets entraron antes que la nave de tropas, una vez dentro los temblores se volvieron mas bruscos tanto que todos los tripulanes se sugetaron lo mas fuerte asus asientos, cunado finalmente salieron de la cortina una serie de lanzas de luz bombardearon la nave perforandola, y matando ala mayoria de los tripulantes de la nave al instante, los sobrevivientes del ataque fueron la capitan scarlet que mantenia la nave estable, su hermana yuki y los miembros del 6-5 que se encontraban con algunos rasguños- aqui la nave de tropas ala escuadra talon sufrimos graves daños, propulcion desactivada, integridad del casco al 43% solicito refuer...-la capitana no pudo terminar de decir lo que sucedia porque el puente fue arrancado de la nave devio ala velocidad de la nave dejando lo que alguna vez fue el puente un enorme hoyo por el cual entraban corrientes de aire los cauels rompieron los arneses y cinturones de seguridad e la teniente yuki lanzandola al vacion del cielo, la nave comenzo a perder altitud mnetras ardia en llamas...

* * *

talon-00, en el aire perimetro defencivo de la nave de tropas...

el pelinegro solo veia los daños de la nave y como esta se incendiaba, la nave caia sin control y sin indicios de detenerse

-aqui talon cero a nave de tropas, que sucedio¡...repito talon cero a nave de tropas que alguien conteste¡...scarlet¡-grito el pelinegro antes de ver como una rafaga de lanzas evitaban su paso y bombardeaban ala nave una vez mas, esta callo en llamas ala ciudadela del cielo haciendo un hoyo en el 5 piso,el solo pudo observar todo inpotentemente para alzar su rostro lleno de furia y diriguir su jet a tierra mientras sus compañeros lo seguian

los jets pasaban la zona residencial a gran velocidad, era grande el camino ya que estaban reprimiendo la maxima velocidad de los jets debido alos civiles y las estructuras, pero cuando los angeles guerreros entraron en la mira de los tres jets estos no dudaron en lanzar sus misiles y despachar sus ametralladoras sobre ellos, en especial un jet de color negro con dos ceros pintados a un costado, los jets pasaban volando a gran velocidad dejando un rastro de destruccion, pero cuando alos ataques sagrados seles unieron de poderes demoniacos, el pelinegro no dudo ahora en usar la maxima velocidad del jet sin importarle nada, generando ondas sonicas que destruian aun mas el camino ya en ruinas por las balas y misiles

cuando estaban a escasos metros de la puerta principal el pelinegro lanzo dos misiles tacticos los cuales reventaron las puertas, el pelinegro una vez entro al primer piso aterrizo el jet y se lanzo ala batalla contra almenos 100 demonios y angeles armado con una pistola y una espada...

* * *

area de choque de la nave de tropas...

en el area de impacto los cuerpos de las soldados estaban regados por diquier, pero solo de entre ellos los mienbros del 6-5 se levantaban como si fuesen inmortales ante tal destrocerio y lugar de muerte

-alguien esta vivo?...pregunto shugart

-aqui...cof-contesto martinez

-alguien sabe que crucero de batalla me callo encima?-pregunto gordon

-...una nave de transporte de tropas experimental-dijo jenkings mientras el seguia en su aciento colgado de cabeza

-rapido tenemos una mision que cumplir, arriba marines¡-dijo shugart tomando su rifle de asalto ma37, asi todos comenzaron a reincorporarse de uno a uno mientras se reunian afuera en el oyo de la nave viendo a almenos 50 angeles, 20 demonios y 30 caidos listos para comenzar el ataque contra los humanos

-joder...buno no esperaba menos dado que estan apunto de perder pero que mas da-dijo gordon

-fuego¡-ordeno shugart mientras los cuatro disparaban a diestra y siniestra contra los enemigos presentes que tambien correspondieron el ataque...

* * *

puente secundario de la nave de tropas...

en los restos del puente la peliroja se levantaba de los restos del puente con una espada ligera de esgrima de energia mientras era rodeada por unas valkirias y angeles femeninas

-eso es todo lo que me enviaran los jefes de este lugar, me siento completamente desepcionada-dijo mientras apuntaba con su espada-bueno que comienze el show-dijo mientras el filo de enrgia de la espada salia disparado como un rayo y traspasaba auna valkiria, mientras todas las demas mujeres veian con sorpresa como una de las suyas caia al suelo, asi sin perder tiempo la peliroja se lanzaba con su espada de luz hacia las demas guerreras...

* * *

nivel sexto del cielo...

en el techo de un pasillo, atorada en una cupula rota se encontraba la teniente yuki inconciente con un paracaidas extendido mientras era rodeada por varia mujeres que vestial el uniforme de kuoh y una angel de cabellera dorada...

* * *

bien aqui el nuevo capitulo espero os haya gustado lo hize lo mas largo para conpensar el tiempo de inactividad, como veran traje aun mas presonajes, pero no se preocupen que pronto tambien disminuiran

los personajes que traje nuevos fureon la teniente tsubasa yuki y la capitana scarlet hibiki de la serie mazinkaiser skl por si quieren buscarlas en google, ais como un nuevo personaje oc de un amigo y un nuevo jet de combate el "talon jet fighter" de la pelicula: stealth la amenaza invisible por si quieren buscarlo en google tambien

y bueno sin mas espero que os haya gustado si es asi dejarlo en los comentarios, tambien les recominedo leer mi otros fics y los proximos que hare de: halo

y asi concluimos este capitulo hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~


	26. Chapter 26

buenoaqui el siguiente capitulo y lamento el retrzo debido a la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para actualizar, aclarado el por que mi lento actualizamianto en mis fics asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 24:(final 1ra temporada) adios issei, adios zero, adios super 6-5

el cielo primer piso...

cuando estaban a escasos metros de la puerta principal el pelinegro lanzo dos misiles tacticos los cuales reventaron las puertas, el pelinegro una vez entro al primer piso aterrizo el jet y se lanzo ala batalla contra almenos 100 demonios y 100v angeles armado con una pistola y una espada, no dio tiempo para que estos reaccionaran ya que en un dos por tres, almenos 50 angeles calleron, mientras otros retrocedian intimidados

en ese momento los otros dos jets llegaban al lugar, cuando aterrizaron el castaño tambien se lanzo ala batalla con un rifle de asalto, scott solo se quedo en el jet disparando alos enemigos que entraran en su campo de vision

* * *

area de choque de la nave de tropas...

en el area de impacto los cuerpos de las soldados estaban regados por diquier, pero solo de entre ellos los mienbros del 6-5 se levantaban como si fuesen inmortales ante tal destrocerio y lugar de muerte

-alguien esta vivo?...pregunto shugart

-aqui...cof-contesto martinez

-alguien sabe que crucero de batalla me callo encima?-pregunto gordon

-...una nave de transporte de tropas experimental-dijo jenkings mientras el seguia en su aciento colgado de cabeza

-rapido tenemos una mision que cumplir, arriba marines¡-dijo shugart tomando su rifle de asalto ma37, asi todos comenzaron a reincorporarse de uno a uno mientras se reunian afuera en el oyo de la nave viendo a almenos 50 angeles, 20 demonios y 30 caidos listos para comenzar el ataque contra los humanos

-joder...buno no esperaba menos dado que estan apunto de perder pero que mas da-dijo gordon

-fuego¡-ordeno shugart mientras los cuatro disparaban a diestra y siniestra contra los enemigos presentes que tambien correspondieron el ataque...

* * *

puente secundario de la nave de tropas, afueras de la ciudadela principal...

en los restos del puente la peliroja se levantaba de los restos del puente con una espada ligera de esgrima de energia mientras era rodeada por unas valkirias y angeles femeninas

-eso es todo lo que me enviaran los jefes de este lugar, me siento completamente desepcionada-dijo mientras apuntaba con su espada-bueno que comienze el show-dijo mientras el filo de enrgia de la espada salia disparado como un rayo y traspasaba auna valkiria, mientras todas las demas mujeres veian con sorpresa como una de las suyas caia al suelo, asi sin perder tiempo la peliroja se lanzaba con su espada de luz hacia las demas guerreras...

* * *

nivel sexto del cielo...

en el techo de un pasillo, atorada en una cupula rota se encontraba la teniente yuki inconciente con un paracaidas extendido mientras era rodeada por varia mujeres que vestial el uniforme de kuoh y una angel de cabellera dorada

-y bien que se supone que hagamos con ella?-pregunto la angel rubia

-no lo se, se supone que es una enemiga, creo?-contesto cierta peliroja de grandes pechos, rias gremory

-ara ara, y entonces que aremos con nuestra enemiga?-dijo la mitad caido akeno

-llevemosla al piso segundo-sugirio la peliroja

asi con ayuda de sus alas entre todas las presentes bajaron ala castaña de pelo corto y se la llevaron del lugar...

* * *

piso 4 area de impacto de la nave de tropas...

en el lugar del impacto no habia signos de vida, solo cadaveres de angeles, demonios y caidos, pero no habia indicios de los humanos sobrevivientes, o eso parecia pues el sonido de un motor se escucho, en una de las paredes se veia como estaban los logotipos de la flota expedicionaria y de la nuns, la cual fue perforada por multiples balas, cuando se dejo de disparar un vehiculo acelero despedazando la pared de acero perforada, revelando un vehiculo de 16 ruedas con ametralladora de color gris (ver "armageddon armadillo" en google), dentro del vehiculo se encontraban el equipo 6 5 de las fuerzas de la tierra unida, todos ilesos despues de semejante batalla contra los angeles

-y bien ahora que?-pregunto shugart

-seguiremos con el plan, iremos al sexto nivel y nos reuniremos con el capitan issei-dijo jenkinks en los controles

-bien pues ahora movamonos¡-dijo con entusiasmo gordon que se encontraba afuera con una ametralladora movil en la cubierta superior del vehiculo apuntando a varios angeles y demonios en el cielo y comenzando a disparar meintras el vehiculo avanzaba hacia adelante aplastando los cadaberes y golpeando a otros demonios y caidos que estaban en el camino bombardeando alos soldados en el tanque

* * *

afueras de la ciudadela principal...

la capitana scarlet se encontraba escalando una montaña para reubicarse, ya que estaba en un area no explorada del cielo, cunado subio pudo divisar la ciudadela del cielo alo lejos la cual se encontraba en llamas posiblemente por los estragos del impacto de la nave

-rayos esos idiotas seguramente ya empezaron sin mi-dijo sonriendo, pero volteo a ver hacia a tras de ella para ver algo un templo muy antiguo y olvidado- y este lugar?-se pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia la estructura desconocida, esta no contaba con puertas pero si con unas piedras que bloqueaban el camino, pero gracias a asu fisico paso entre un oyo de la entrada sin problemas

con una lampara en mano comenzo a avanzar viendo un lugar muy deteriorado y sucio, era evidente que no se habia usado en siglos no talvez milenios aquel lugar lo que intrigaba ala peliroja que avanzaba atenta de todo, el lugar era muy extenso camino por algunos minutos hasta que pudo divisar una puerta aun en pie

cuando se acerco vio que esta no parecia tan antigua asi que intento abrirla pero no pudo

-he estara atascada?-pregunto meintras apuntaba ala puerta y disparaba, la puerta no obtubo rasguño alguno por las balas-mmm...bien pongamonos serios-ddijo mientras ajustaba sus guantes de color gris y sacaba una mini bomba fleia lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir la puerta reforzada de un bunker nuclear de alta tecnologia con escudos de energia, asi sin mucha preocupacion coloco el explosivo y camino hacia atras activando la cuenta regresiva

cuando la cuenta llego a cero la puerta exploto, mientras la mujer solo veia como esta era volada en pedazos sin mucho problema, asi entre las nuves de humo y polvo avanzo lo que vio detras de esta la sorprendio

-esto...no puede ser...tu eres...-dijo mientras una figura la veia fijamente, era una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules-...dra. clay-dijo la peliroja ala mencionada

* * *

quinto nivel del cielo...

oir:Pearl Harbor Soundtrack - Tennessee (Hans Zimmer)

en el lugar llegaban issei y zero despeus de abrirse paso entre los 4 niveles anteriores repletos de angeles, demonios y caidos, scott habia decidido quedarce atras cuidando los jets para escapar si se requeria

ambos chicos llegaban, cuando alfrente visualizaron un objeto de gran tamaño que atacaba a los angeles con una ametralladora, era evidente que estaba descompuesta ya que salia humo del motor

-esos no son...-dijo zero

-si son los demas apurate-completo issei mientras corria mas rapido para ayudar asus compañeros, asi cuando el grupo de humanos los vieron comenzaron a dar fuego de cobertura con sus armas al los dos chicos, cuando una explocion ocurrio atras de ellos, pero eso no los detubo y llegaron al vehicuo colocandoce de un lado junto alos demas

-bienvenido ala fiesta capitan-dijo shugar

-reporte de la situacion?-contesto

-los demas mienbros del equipo murieron, solo nosotros sobrevivimos, la teniente yuki y la capitana scarlet estan desaparecidad y hasta ahora no hemos podido contactar con ellas-dijo jenkings

-rayos no tenemos tiempo para movernos hay demaciados enemigos como para poder seguir avanzando-dijo gordon

-capitan issei, zero ustedes continuen, nosotros nos quedaremos para retenerlos a ellos-dijo mendoza

-pero eso significaria...-dijo zero con un rostro de sorpresa

-estabien ademas tenemos que tomar el control de sistema del cielo, si lo conseguimos podremos revivir con uno de esos sistemas que usaron con el capitan issei-dijo jenkings

issei sabia eso muy bien no habria problema si hacian eso, asi que no se preocupo pero zero veia algo en los ojos de los humanos, la mirada de el no era la de costumbre

-bien pero antes de eso les tengo una ultima orden y quiero que la escuchen bien...-dijo zero con una voz de determinacion- si alguno de ustedes muere aqui, tendran que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos por lo que tendran que lavar el sdf3 con sus cepillos de dientes oyeron-dijo zero con su rostro serio, los humanos solo sonrieron

-por supuesto señor ahora vayan nosotros los cubriremos-dijo shugart

los dos capitanes solo asintieron y voltearon ahcia atras para continuar avanzando, los soldados solo vieron con una sonriza como estos se iban para despues continuar su asalto contra los angeles

* * *

sexto nivel del cielo...

ambos continuaban su camino habian dejado de escuchar las explociones y balas cuando dejaron el quinto nivel atras, en su camino no habia enemigos, lo cual era raro no era posible que solo por los humanos todas las fuerzas del cielo se centraran en el 5to nivel, ambos continuaron avanzando hasta que vieron una puerta de gran tamaño

-este debe de ser-dijo issei

-bien abramosla-dijo zero mientras entre ambos abrian la puerta, cuando la abrieron se sorprendieron al ver que el centro del sistema sacred gear y del ceilo estaba custodiado pero por quien menos se lo esperaban...

-bienvenido hyoudo issei, zero...-el que les dio la bienvenida era nada mas y nada menos que hazama, el hombre de pelo verde y traje oscuro el que estaba frente a ellos junto alos demas seis heroes (recordad que son mas d eseis heroes pero el nombre es en honor alos seis originales) : ragna, rachel, noel, valkerhain, mitsuyoshi, konoe, trinity, yuuki, raechel, litchi, makoto y labda, todos ellos los esperaban en ese lugar

-valla que bonita reunion, bueno no esperaba menos de ustedes-dijo zero mientras hacia aparecer su espada

-me perdi de algo?-dijo issei al no conocer nada de lo que sucedia o alos presentes

-como esta kokonoe?-pregunto konoe junto a mutsuyoshi

-ella esta bien-dijo zero con una sonriza

-ya veo es un hij muy problematica-dijo mutsuyoshi

-queee?¡-dijo issei al escuchar eso y comenzar a ver al gato y ala chica vestida de maga con pelo similar al de cierta cientifica-espera ellos dos son...?-dijo issei suponiendo a donde iba esto

-bueno ellos son los padres de kokonoe-dijo zero, el castaño no podia creerlo aquella chica tan lista y tan hermosa era hija de sus enemigos presentes-despues haras tu drama ahora escucha quiero que hagas algo...-dijo zero acercandoce al castaño para decirle lo que harian

-que pero eso es...-el castaño estaba sorprendido por la peticion de su compañero

-no hay marcha atras destruire el sistema gear-dijo apuntando alos presentes

-detente jin no queremos hacerte daño solo queremos que vuelvas con nosotros ala sede-dijo rachel seriamente, el castaño al verla penso en cierta vampiresa que lo habia humillado antes de los sucesos en el mundo humano con los vampiros antes de la guerra

-lo siento pero no lo hare aun tengo cosas que hacer y hasta no detener a encablossa seguire mi campaña-dijo zero con determinacion

-que mal lamento tener que hacer esto pero adios jin-dijo valkerhain, actual lider de los seis heroes-lambda ahora¡-ordeno el anciano, al escuchar eso la chica de pelo rubio se movio aun velocidad increible para atacar al pelinegro que no se inmuto

-ahora-grito zero, al momento issei lanzo una granada flash que sego a todos incluso a lambda la cual fuel golpeada por atras del cuello dejandola inconciente, zero y issei se lanzaron contra los demas heroes que tambien se lanzaron contra ellos dos

zero se enfretaba contra valkerhain, mitsuyoshi, konoe, trinity y hazama, los seis heroes se enfrentaban entre ellos contra su anterior lider, mientras issei luchaba contra yuuki, raechel, litchi, makoto, ragna, rachel y noel, el se encontraba ahora en su balance breaker version blanca gracias aun forced evolucion del poder de zero aunque esto tambien drenaba el poder del pelinegro, asi que una batalla extendida estaba fuera de discucion, tenian que acabar rapido la batalla

zero se encontraba esquibando los ataques de sus antiguos compañeros, era intenso la pelea entre ellos, los heroes peleaban con todo su poder mientras zero luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, apenas podia defenderse de los ataques de mitsuyoshi que era el mas velos del grupo

issei por otro lado usando el modo torre conseguia defenderze y atacar alos demas heroes que tenia como rivales, aunque era dificil mantener el ritmo debido ala precion que esta armadura ofrecia sobre su cuerpo, la batalla entre issei y sus rivales estaba equilibrada

pero no por mucho ya que el brillo blanco de la armadura comenzaba a opacarse, era evidente que zero estaba aun mas canzado de lo que estubo cunado realizo el primer forced evolution de issei, en donde solo usos velocidad, pero ahora issei usaba todos sus poderes lo que era demaciado para las escasas reserbas de poder con las que contaba

-joder solo me queda poder para unos minutos..talvez sea hora de...-dijo zero en su mente mientras bloqueaba con sus brazos los ataques de mitsuyoshi solo para resivir un ataque magico combinado de trinity y kokoe, la explocion resultante lo lanzo hasta la entrada, donde golpeo con la pared la cual no se destruyo pero quedo agrietada

-zero¡-dijo issei para acercarse a su hermano y activar sus mini dragones, un ejercito de 10,000 mini dragones comenzaron a atacar alos heroes- vamos zero, levantate-dijo issei tratando de levantarlo

-puagh...-el pelinegro habia escupido sangre mientras se apoyaba del hombro del castaño y se levantaba-...asi que asi sera...-dijo con una sonriza para ver al castaño-escucha issei sal de aqui, yo terminare el trabajo-dijo mientras avanzaba

-pero asi no podras hacerlo? yo me quedare aqui para...-decia cundo fue golpeado por un puño

-escucha sal de aqui, ahora no quiero que mueras, lisa se pondra triste asi que...sal de aqui...no te detengas por nada oiste-dijo el pelinegro que lo veia con furia, el castaño jamas lo vio asi de furioso, el solo lo vio para dedicarle una sonriza- que esperas sal de aqui es una orden¡-dijo el castaño se levanto y cambio asu modo caballero

-lo siento-dijo para despues activar los propulsores de su armadura y salir de ahi, el pelinegro solo lo vio irse con una sonriza, en ese momento todos los mini dragones fueron destruidos por los heroes, que veian como se iba issei asi que el grupo que luchaba contra el no dudo en ir por el pero fueron detenidos por el pelinegro que se interpuso frente a ellos

-que haces aun lado-dijo ragna con su espada desenfundada

-no de aqui en adelante yo sere su enemigo...de todos...adelante bahamut¡-dijo en grito mientas era cubierto por su armadura

-eso es?¡ n..no puede ser deberia de ser incapas de invocarla-dijo rachel sorpendida mientras hazama solo sonreia

asi de golpe una armadura aparecio cubriendo al pelinegro, era blanca y con una espada en la espalda la cual desenfundo

-yo hakumen sere su rival-dijo la armadura con voz distorcionada, mientras apuntaba su espada contra los heroes

los presentes sabian d elo que era capaz esta armadura asi que ninguno de los presentes dudo ni un segundo en ese momento en lanzarse contra el guerrero frente a ellos...

* * *

5to nivle del cielo...

oir:Asteroid chase - Armageddon Soundtrack

volando a gran velocidad el castaño vio donde estaban sus compañeros pero no habia indicios de batalla, pero si cientos de cadaveres de angeles, caidos y demonios, con rios de sangre, era evidente el desempeño de los chicos del castaño asi que esperaba verlos fumando o talvez con algunas heridad graves pero no mortales

-chicos¡-grito el castaño llegando al lugar y aterrizando estilo iron man, cunado alzo la mirada lo que vio fue desalentador todos los presentes habian muerto gordon, shugar, jenkings, martinez todos estaban muertos atravezados con varias lanzas pero con una sonriza en su rostro, el castaño estaba desalentado pero no dejaria que el sacrificio de sus compañeros fuera en vano

se paro de su lugar he hizo un saludo militar para despues volver al cielo y continuar su camino hacia el primer piso...

* * *

sexto nivel, batalla de los heroes...

en el lugar varios de los heroes como yuuki, raechel, litchi, makoto, ragna, rachel y noel estaban fuera de combate pero no muertos mientras valkerhain, mitsuyoshi, konoe, trinity y hazama mantenian a raya a hakumen el cual habia reactivado el sistema sacred gear, pero estaba apunto de desfalleser

-rindete hakumen estas en tu limite-dijo konoe esperando que el se rindiera, era evidente sus sentimientos aun por el, pero el mencionado no bajo su espada

-lo siento pero es momento de terminar esto-dijo meintras alzaba su espada-dimencion lost, over breaker-dijo mientras el espacio en existencia se rompia y el edificio en cuestion temblaba

* * *

segundo nivel, enfermeria...

en la enfremeria el club del oculismo y la reina de corazones estaban esperando a que yuki despertara, estaban atentas a lo que ella pudiese hacer, no fue hasta que el edificio comenzo a temblar

-que sucede? es un terremoto?-pregunto rias

-si asi es pero como es posible?-dijo irina

-no lo se pero mejor salgamos de aqui¡-ordeno gabriel

-pero y ella?-pregunto la peliroja

-viene con nosotros-declaro la rubia angel asi todas als presentes usaron un circulo de transportacion junto a yuki para desaparecer...

* * *

1er piso...

el castaño habia consegudo llegar al primer piso sin problemas veia a la distancia su jet, tenia la esperanza de que scott aun viviese

-scott? scott? repsonde tenemos que salir de aqui¡-dijo el castaño

-aqui estoy señor que sucedio?-dijo scott por medio del comunicador del castaño

-no importa preparate para salir pronto la barrera gravitacional caera-dijo el castaño mentras veia como alguien le hacia señas a el era scott el cual estaba aun lado de los jets

-resivido en progreso para...whag-fueron sus ultimas palabras cuando una espada le corto la cabeza, el asesino era arturo quien lo habia hecho, solo para desaparecer en un circulo magico con logotipo de asgard

-no maldito¡-dijo el castaño acelerando aun mas para alcanzar al rubio pero era tarde el ya habia desaparecido, el castaño solo lloraba mientras seguia volando cuando lo que menos se espero sucedio un oyo en las dimenciones se abrio haciendo que todo fuera absorvido, la ciudadela, los jets, los cadaveres todo era absorbido y el castaño solo estiraba su mano para agarrar algo-li...lisaaaaaa¡-fueron sus gritos mientras caia por el vortice creado por la rompedura entre dimenciones y arrastraba la ciudadela lejos del cielo

* * *

sexto piso...

en el lugar hakumen veia como todos trataban de escapar excepto hazama, el cual lo veia con una sonriza

-mal mal mal yo esperaba mas de ti pero no te preocupes pronto todo terminara jin, ademas te dire una cosa veras yo...-dijo unas palabras que el pelinegro escucho, dentro de su armadura el estaba sorprendido

-q...que has dicho maldito-dijo cunado su armadura desparecio debido al uso de energia excesiva

-bueno ahora que lo sabes es hora que termines esta farsa y hagas lo que debes hacer-dijo mientras sacaba una daga de color dorada con un filo brillante y largo

-espera esa daga es...¡-dijo zero mientras trataba de usar su espada para eliminar a hazama el cual usando una velocidad casi inperceptible llego a acercarse a zero

-si es la daga de la eterna redencion-dijo al momento de clavarla en el ojo izquierdo de zero por el cual salio mucha sangre, dicha daga no solo perforo su ojo si no toda su cabeza ya que el filo se extendio un poco mas traspazando el craneo del pelinegro mientras de un tiron el peliverde retiraba la daga dejando caer el cuerpo del pelinegro

-bueno es hora de comenzar de nuevo-dijo mientras sacaba un espejo- adios zero...-dijo mientras ponia el espejo frente al pelinegro frente a el el cual brillo, el chico desaparecio como polvo mientras el peliverde reia-jajajajajajaja gane gane, lo viste padre lo he vencido venci al mayor heroe que ha existido, algo que ni tu hiciste jajajajajajaja-dijo el peliverde mientras desaparecia en un circulo magico

* * *

templo abandonado...

alas afueras la capitana scarlet veia como la ciudadela era arrastrada por las dimenciones al verse como un efecto 3d sin lentes para que esta desapareciese dejando un oyo en el lugar donde la inmenza estructura permanecia

-zero...fueron la unicas palabras que logro alcanzar a decir mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla

* * *

brecha hiper dimencional...

en este lugar el castaño caia junto a varios restos de la ciudadela y la ciudadela misma los cuales desparecian como polvo, el castaño no fue la escepcion, el, sus compañeros, la ciudadela, todo desaparecio en aquel lugar para dejar de existir...o no?...

* * *

bien aqui el nuevo capitulo y final de la temporada que ha sucedido ahora issei y zero han muerto? que es este inesperado cambi de eventos? que sucedera con la guerra en el mundo humano? esperenlo en el siguiente capitulo

y asi concluimos hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~


	27. Chapter 27

buenoaqui el siguiente capitulo asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 25:(2da temporada) Mikoto, la cuarta dragona hiper dimencional

brecha hiper dimencional...

en este lugar el castaño caia junto a varios restos de la ciudadela y la ciudadela misma los cuales desparecian como polvo, el castaño no fue la escepcion, el, sus compañeros, la ciudadela, todo desaparecio en aquel lugar para dejar de existir...o no?...

* * *

lugar:?, ?hrs

-levantate issei...-una vos se escucho

-issei levantate...-nuevamente la voz lo llamo

-voy...rias...RIAS?¡-el castaño se levanto de golpe y volteo a ver el lugar donde estaba, lo que veia era una habitacion eran sus cosas era su habaitacion de kuoh antes de conocer al grupo gremory y era rias la que estaba en la habitacion abriendo las ventanas de su cuarto, vestida de ama de casa

-oh veo que ya despertaste, bueno su ropa ya fue lavada y reparada, aun sigo sin entender por que un militar usaria un traje negro pero bueno no es asunto mio-dijo la peli roja con su sonriza caracteristica, el castaño no lo creia estaba frente a frente a la misma peliroja como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la guerra no hubiera iniciado

-esto de que se trata? es una especie de sueño o pesadilla?-dijo el castaño ala peliroja

-no se de que hablas pero sera mejor que te apures, el desayuno esta servido-dijo para comenzar a retirarse antes de voltear a verlo y lanzarle una mirada picara, el castaño no entendia nada que habia pasado?

-que sucede estoy seguro de que estaba en el cielo, estabamos en guerra, los chicos ellos...-no fue hsata que dijo esas palabras que reacciono- es verdad donde? ...donde esta? dijo buscando algo, vio en una mesa una cangurrra que tenia sus cosas: un arma, unos cargadores y un dispositivo multitareas de campo. con el dispocitivo que parecia un telefono lo habrio y este desplego una pantalla olografica con varias opciones de menu, de entre ellas selecciono una que decia comunicacion satelital- hyoudo issei a flota de rescate responda flota...-el dispocitivo solo hizo ruidos de estatica- flota de rescate responda...aqui hyoudo issei a sdf3 adelante sdf3...-nuevamente se escucho estatica- veamos talves si lo conecto a la red celular pueda contactar a lisa...-dijo mientras marcaba un telefono celular, el telefono sonaba hasta que alguien respondio

- _hola estas llamando al telefono de lisa en este momento no estoy disponible por favor marque despues o deje su mensaje despues del tono-se escucho al otro lado de la linea_

el castaño estaba bien, tenia al parecer contacto con lisa incluso si la flota no respondia encunato lisa tubiera tiempo trataria de contactar con el o rastrearlo solo era tiempo antes de que lo rescataran

-compañero me escuchas-dijo el dragon llamando la atencion del castaño

-que sucede draig?-pregutno

-no lo se solo que hay algo raro con las chicas gremory sea cual sea la situacion sera mejor salir de aqui lo mas pronto posible y contactar con alguien de la flota-dijo el dragon

-ok-dijo mientras el tomaba su uniforme vistiendoce tomando la cangurera y saliendo por la ventana al oir que alguien subi por las escaleras...

* * *

? 1400 hrs...

el castaño caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, inexplicablemente sentia cierta familiaridad con el lugar pero desconocia por que?, asi sin tomarle mucha atencian continuo su camino hasta una plaza, todos lo veia de manera extraña, el castaño por mas que trato de ver donde estaba en el mundo humnao o sobrenatural no razonaba que lugar podria ser, asi resignado se sento en una fuente de aquel parque aunque aun sentia cierta familiaridad

-donde estaremos draig?-pregunto el castaño

-ni la mas remota idea pero ciento a ver visto esta fuente en algun lugar-dijo el dragon el castaño tambien tenia sierta familiaridad asi que se alejo de la fuente hasta que la reconocio

-este lugar es...-dijo mientras un flashback ocurria en su cabeza-este lugar es...donde yo mori y revivi por rias...-dijo mientras negaba lo que veia

-creo saber donde estamos compañero...esto..es..kuoh-dijo el dragon completamente seguro, el castaño no daba por sentado hecho eso kuoh habia sido destruido al inicio de la guerra y ahora solo era un paramo destruido lejos de algun rastro de vida

-pero esto es imposible..-decia el castaño mientras el cielo oscurecia por nuves oscuras, el castaño tomo su cominicador y marco el telefono de lisa una vez mas

- _hola habla lisa...-se escucho al otro lado_

-lisa escucha no se que sucede pero necesito que..-el castaño estaba entrando en histeria pero mientras habalaba escucho algo que no debia

 _-...lisa quien es?-pregunto una voz familiar al otro lado de la linea_

 _-no lo se karl, pero mejor apurate a arreglarte que hay que ir a dejar alos niños-dijo la castaña al otro lado mientras esas palabras hacian eco en la cabeza del castaño_

-lisa...tu y karl riber estan juntos?...-pregunto con voz apagada

 _-he si es mi esposo...quien eres si se puede saber?-esas palabras habian hecho que algo dentro del castaño se rompiera, mientras colgaba la llamada y dejaba caer su comunicador al suelo, en ese momento unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer_

el castaño no creia lo que sucedia: kuoh estaba en pie, rias vivia en su casa como una chica normal, lisa estaba casada con riber y tenian hijos en que clase de mundo, sueño, pesadilla o universo se encontraba?, el castaño no prestaba atencion de nada hasta que su comunicador hizo un ruido, el castaño lentamente levanto el aparato hasta ver lo que veia en la pantalla, las palabras **t.e.s.e** (transpondedor de emergencia satelital encontrado) brillaban mostrando un mapa con la localizacion del transpondedor y la palabra "zero" en el punto marcado, el castaño tubo la esperanza de que su hermano hubiera escapado de la ciudadela y hubiera caido en el mismo lugar eran muy altas, asi sin mas el castaño comenzo a correr hacia el mismo lugar marcado en el mapa

* * *

?( presumiblemente kuoh) 2100 hrs

el castaño se encontraba afuera de un departamento, el mapa lo habia llevado a ese lugar el cual estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y al no conocer su situacion actual o siquiera si era el mundo humano o una replica el castaño trato de actuar lo mas normal posible sin levantar sospechas, asi depsues de unas horas de correr debido a que no tenia dinero para el taxi el castaño finalmente llego al departamento despues de que la lluvia hubiese terminado.

ahora enfrentaba un dilema, abrir la puerta o no? dudaba no escuchaba nada a simple vista hasta que acerco su oido ala puerta, se escuchaban como cosas caian de su lugar, golpes y mas golpes parecia que se libraba una batalla adentro, seguramente alguien estaba atacando a su compañero, talvez devido ala batalla en el cielo zero aun no tubiese fuerzas y como resultado solo fuera una batalla a golpes, sin uso de poderes.

el castaño aun asi no creia que solo la falta de poder fuera un inpedimento para zero de derrotar a quien sea, pero esa teoria habia quedado descartada en cuanto escucho la voz del pelinegro como sufriendo o haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, asi sin mas el castaño tomo distancia y de una patada abrio la puerta para diriguirse a una puerta de la cual se escuchaban los golpes, la sala cocinaa y todo lo demas estaba regado y tirado resultado de una posible pelea estilo callejera con las paredes rasgadas por uñas o garras segun sea el atacante...

-ZERO¡-grito el castaño mientras entraba por la ultima puerta para desenfundar su arma y ver a su compañero con una chica de peli blanco...teniendo relaciones sexuales como bestias, el castaño no daba merito alo que veia era el mismo pelinegro que conocia, el pelo, los ojos, su complexion fisica, todo era exactamente lo mismo pero...exactamente por que el estaba teniendo sexo con una chica de pechos grandes, pelo plateado largo y ojos dorados? el castaño entendia que su hermano fuera un playboy y un casanova pero esto era demaciado acababan de salir de una muerte segura y el solo estaba despreocupado teneindo sexo

-oye es de mala educacion entrar asi-dijo la chica mientras veia desde un costado del pelinegro

-zero que estas haciendo mas importante quien es ella?-pregunto el castaño señalando ala chica ala cual no escucho

-compañero...compañero...-decia el dragon celestial al castaño que ni lo pelaba

-ahora no draig...zero escucha tenemos que salir de aqui aun tenemos que regresar y proteger a los demas, estoy seguro que esos tales heroes comenzaran a atacar la tierra-decia el castaño, mientras el pelinegro y la pelipalteada lo veian sin mucho interes ya un en el acto

-compañero te estas equivocando..-decia el dragon nervioso

-ahora no draig, entonces que piensas quedarte aqui a follar mientras mas vidas como las de nuestros compañeros se desperdician-decia el castaño aun mas cabreado por ver como aun con su aparicion el pelinegro seguia penetrando ala peliplateada

-issei escucha el no es zero¡-decia el dragon molesto

-que? aque te refieres?-dijo el castaño al no entenderlo

-que la señal que buscamos no es la de zero si no la de ella-dijo el dragon explicando lo que trataba de decir ya que el transpondedor rastreaba señales de otros dispositivos similares para los humanos o en este caso fuentes de energia para seres sobrenatrurales y en este caso para que el dispositivo se equivocara con el nivel energetico de zero significaria que el ser tendria que tener una fuerza/poder similar o superior ala de zero en su estado actual lo que es una quillonesima parte de su verdadero poder

-entonces por que el sistema me trajo aqui?-pregunto el castaño

-por que el poder de ella es mas poderoso que el de zero, no talvez el el mismo en su estado original y creeme que te digo que ni ophis o el gran rojo se le comparan ni en un millon de vidas tan infinitas como lo que creia que era ophis, definitivamente ella es el ser mas poderoso que pudieses que conocer, no talvez que cualquiera que te imagines-dijo el dragon asustado

-entonces quien eres?-pregunto el castaño

-mi nombre es mikoto kiba, cuarta dragona hiperdimencional y la hermana de zero creo?-dijo la chica con esas palabras mientras desaparecia el zero que estaba sobre ella dejandola desnuda

el castaño la veia muy detenidamente, era hermosa y se parecia en algunos aspectos a rias pero eran muy diferentes, pero despues el cerebro de issei comenzo a trabajar

-espera...HERMANA?¡-grito el castaño y el dragon de gales al procesar lo ocurrido, aquella chica estaba teniendo sexo con un clon de zero, su hermano?¡

* * *

bien aqui el nuevo capitulo y inicio de la segunda temporada, si ya se wtf que madres es lo que leo ahora? se preguntaran pues bieno apara explicarlo issei a ido a dar a una nueva dimencion de su mundo, como recurdar existen 46 hiperdimenciones de estas existen derivadas de hechos, tiempos y espacios y como resultado issei esta en un mundo de lo que pudo ser su vida si la guerra no hubiera iniciado, ni el compromiso de rias, su encuentro con reinare o el mundo sobrenatural, si riber hubiera seguido siendo humano y su relacion con lisa hubiera tenido exito, si los demas mienbros del super 6-5 no se hubieran conocido o siquiera si el castaño hubiese obtenido el bosted gear, pues este mundo se encuentra bajo la suprevicion o control de mikoto quien aparece como hermana de zero o talvez no? jejeje XD pero si quieren saber que esta pasando aqui y lo que sucede con la guerra humano sobrenatural no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~

* * *

PDA:si se preguntan como es mikoto buscarla en google


	28. Chapter 28

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 26: "yuko, la bruja de las dimenciones", tallon 03

* * *

lugar:kuoh (universo paralelo), sub dimencion 28, 14:00:00hrs

habian pasado unas horas desde el encuentro de issei y la dragona hiperdimencional blanca, aunque el castaño no espero que encontrarse con una de las existencias mas poderosas fuera en plena accion sexual

asi mientras ella explicaba algunas cosas sobre el mundo donde el estaba y el en donde el se encontraba

-entonces dejeme ver si entendi bien este mundo es una posible variacion de hechos que tomamos o no, y que conllevo ala creacion de este mundo alterno?-pregunto el castaño

-por diesmilesima vez si asi es...no entinedo como es que en tu mundo base hiciste tales cosas?-preguntaba la dragona

-aque cosas se refiere?-

-bueno basiscamente tu tambien eres una variasion de hechos que se tomaron o no, el mundo original no es como este o el que tu conoces sino todo lo contrario-dijo la chica vistiendo un short corto y una camisa de tirantes (aqui aclaro que me refiero al dxd que todos conocemos en novelas y animes, las otras variantes existenciales son los fics escritos por la gente)

-ya veo entonces, pude haber sido feliz con rias?-pregunto el castaño

-esa era la linea original, sin embargo una decicion hizo que no fuera asi-la dragona le revelaba cosas que no se debian saber, pero a ella le daba igual lo que pasara con issei, podia borrarlo y hacer un nuevo issei en el mundo de este o solo borrarle la memoria

-y decasualidad no sabe que sucede en mi mundo?-pregunto el castaño

-no no lose, si lo quieres averiguar ve con yuko-dijo la dragona tomando una cerveza

-sabes cuando conoci a zero y a encanbrosa parecian gente noble o con ciertos auras de grandesa pero tu...-dijo el castaño antes de sentir la mirada asesina de la chica que no queria que el castaño terminara esa frase

-y tu de donde conoces a ese idiota?-pregunto la chica ya un poco hebria

-a zero desde el inicio de mi guerra contra el mundo sobrenatural, y a encanbrosa de un sueño-dijo el castaño recordando a aquellos dos, uno le generaba miedo por su poder y ambicion de poder mientras el otro le preocupaba ya que aun no sabia nada de el

-bueno no te sientas mal-el castaño escucho una voz diferente, ala de la chica de blanco cunado alzo la mirada esta ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un chico parecido a kiba de cabello blanco ojos azules y la misma ropa de la chica aunque en version masculina

-espera quien eres tu¡y..yyyyy la loca donde esta?¡-pregutno el castaño para resivir un golpe en su rostro-..en el rostro no que vivo de mi publico-dijo el castaño en el suelo cintras se cubria su rostro

-eres un tonto, soy yo-dijo la dragona volviendo asu forma anterior-pense que podria ayudarte a salir de tus pensamientos con una figura mas masculina de apoyo pero que te pasa yo no estoy loca¡-dijo la chica molesta

-espera puedes cambiar de forma?¡-dijo el castaño sorprendido

-pues si, que no lo sabias?-pregunto la chica- aunque admito que la mas hermosa es nii sama, el cuando cambia de forma a una chica es tan adorable, lo haria con el incluso si el fuera una chica y yo tambien incluso una sesion gay, solo pidemelo y lo hare-dijo la dragona, el castaño estaba K.O esta dragona esta loca totalmente y estaba enamorada de zero

-oye queria preguntarte algo, tu sabes cual es el nombre real de zero?-pregunto el castaño ya que solo lo conocia asi pero lapiz lo conocia como akito, y el tipo con el traje negro y pelo verde como hakumen, lo que le genero una gran inquietud de su nombre

-bueno si lo se, queres saberlo...-pregunto al chica en tono provocador mientras subia ala mesa y se ponia en una pose sensual-tendras que darme algo a cambio si lo quieres saber-dijo al chica tentando al castaño que estaba asustado

-espera que?¡ y yo que no pienso hacerlo ademas no estas perdidamente enamorada de zero?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica

-tambien tengo necesidades soy una dragona y ademas el siempre tiene alas chicas que quieres asi que yo tambien tendre alos hombres que quiera, asi de ambiciosos somos los dragones-dijo la chica mientras el castaño acercaba sus manos ala chica como si no pudiese evitarlo, tenia que admitirlo ella era muy hermosa...

* * *

casa de yuko "tienda de los deseos", 16:00:54 hrs...

en una casa muy antigua permanecian el castaño y la dragona en la entrada

-segura que es aqui?-

-claro no hay pierde aqui, ademas tienes prisa no?-dijo la chica con sus mismas ropas

asi ambos entraron, en la entrada dos niñas una de cabello rosa y otra de cabello azul daban vueltas alrededor de ellos

-clientes, clientes¡-decian ala par y unisono las niñas

el castaño las veia como daban vueltas alrededro de ellos pero vio como los guiaban a una habitacion, en ella estaba una mujer con un kimono, pero estaba algo caido, ella tenia una especia de cigarro antiguo de esos largos prendido

-valla que bueno verte mikoto-dijo la mujer alegre de ver ala chica

-es bueno verte yuko-

-y que te trae por aqui?-

-este chico quiere volver asu mundo de origen pero yo no puedo hacerlo me preguntaba si tu podrias?-dijo la chica

-claro siempre y cuando page-dijo feliz mente

-nadie me dijo que tenia que pagar?-dijo el castaño sorprendido

-no tendras que pagar con dinero sino con algun objeto de valor, y tu estas lejos de casa-dijo mientras se levantaba y avanzaba seguida por los dos dragones y las niñas

-y que tendre que dar acambio?-pregunto el castaño

-tu viaje te costara..mmmm...esto-dijo al mujer dandole al castaño un cheque con muchos pero muchos ceros

-esto es mucho¡-dijo al no creerlo- ni todo el dinero de mi mundo o el de 10 seria suficiente para pagarlo-dijo el castaño

-pero como te dige tomare algo de igual valor-comento la mujer saliendo al patio donde el castaño vio algo sorprendido, algo que el reconocio al instante ya que era algo que el uso durante su mision anterior, en el patio permanecia el tallon 03 el jet que habia usado scott en la mision al cielo, el castaño estaba sorprendido pero triste al ver aquel objeto que le recordo a todos sus compañeros caidos y aquellos que dejo atras

-bueno supongo que con esto solo puedo darte esto-dijo yuko dandole al castaño una pulsera

-y esto que es?-pregunto el castaño

-es un brazalete de viaje entre dimenciones, con el puedes viajar entre dimenciones aunque no de forma ala que tu quieras de ir de este mundo al tuyo, con el podras viajar entre este y otros mundos para poder ir al tuyo-dijo la mujer que ahora sotenia un vaso de sake-aunque se activara cuando hayas aprendido o obtenido algo que te sea util en el mundo donde estes-declaro y tambien ten esto-dijo dandole un extraño dispositivo al castaño que parecia un cronometro de color rojo( parecido aun xross loader de digimon xros wars)- esto te sera util a donde sea que vayas-dijo la bruja

-y esto no creo tener algo mas de valor-dijo el castaño

-no te preocupes zero luego me lo pagara-dijo la mujer lamiendose sus labios, el castaño por su lado estaba sorprendido por como las mujeres iban hacia el pelinegro como si el fuese un iman de chicas las cuales usar para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales

-estabien...bueno sera mejor apurarme tengo que regresar lo mas pronto a mi mundo hasta luego yuko san, mikoto san-dijo el castaño mientras la pulsera brillaba y un portal se abria sobre el

-por cierto ten esto tambien te sera util-dijo la bruja lanzandole una esfera de cafe al castaño la cual se abrio mostrando un ser parecido aun conejo

-mokona modoki doki esta aqui-dijo aque conejo cafe el cual se pego al rostro del castaño y ambos eran alzados en el cielo para desaparecer

-esta bien que lo dejes hacer ese viaje no era mas facil enviarlo directamente a su mundo usando tus poderes?-pregunto yuko ala peliplateada

-si, sin embargo el no conoce el verdadero nombre de zero, y si lo que me dijo es verdad es probable que pronto tenga que hacerle frente aun mal mayor-dijo la dragona con una ropa diferendte ala que usaba anteriormente, ahora ella usaba un vestido japones con adornos dorados

-uno mayor? aque te refieres?-pregunto la bruja mientras cambiaba su ropa auna similar ala de la dragona

-sospecho que algo acurrira pronto en su mundo algo grande que tiene relacion con nuestras diosas, y si estoy en lo correcto es probable que algo ocurra pronto en la sede y sera mejor estar preparados, ademas ese chico mensiono a encanbrosa y como sabes el esta muerto, y el que un ser que lleva muerto mas de 800,000,0000 de milenios muerto sea mencionado por alguien que no deberia de conocer sobre nosotros o lo ocurrido en aquel entonces implica muchos problemas-dijo la dragona

-bueno aun asi sera divertido hace tiempo que no ocurre nada interesante en estas dimenciones-dijo la bruja mientras ambas desaparecian en un circulo magico

* * *

lugar:japon (guerra humano sobrenatural), sub dimencion 57, 16:30:00hrs

en el mundo de issei, la sdf3 permanecia en el astillero de la isla macross, la razon durante la separacion de el sistema sacred gear del cielo, el portal que mantenia ala sdf3 entre el mundo humano y el cielo se rompio lo que genero que la nave saliera del portal aunque con muchos daños resultado de que el portal ce cerro antes de que la nave saliera completa, generando asi la perdida parcial de los propulsores principales(literalmente estos fueron partidos en dos), el simple hecho de que la nave regresara ala isla era un milagro

en el lugar se realizaban las reparaciones ala nave remplazando todo el sistema de propulcion por uno nuevo, mientras en una sala se encontraban cuatro personas, todas chicas: entre ellas estaban lisa, ruri, kokonoe y lapiz, todas deprimidas.

-y bien alguna idea que que sucedio alla?-pregunto la pelirosa

-la operacion fue llevada acabo con exito sin embargo el portal no soporto lo que sea que haya sucedido al otro lado de la barrera gravitacional-dijo ruri con una soda

-...-la castaña permanecia en silencio viendo su vaso con wisky aun lleno

-rayos que fue lo que hicieron esos idiotas?-se preguntaba kokonoe mientras daba un gran trajo aun vaso con wodka y al dragon chibi aun en sus piernas que permanecia dormido

-no lo se pero sea lo que sea incluso genero un caos en los angeles ya que ellos han sesado sus ataques hacia la ciudad lilith-dijo ruri

-y la presidenta como tomo el hecho?-pregunto la pelirosa

-y tu como crees?-dijo ruri molesta ya que ella ahora tomaba el vaso de wisky de la castaña

-era de esperarse bueno cuando crees que las reparaciones esten listas?-dijo la pelirosa acariciando al dragon y dandole de tomar se su bebida

-dentro de unos dias talvez-dijo ruri sirviendoce otro vaso, pero en eso una llamada le llego ala pelirosa que contesto

-hola que sucede?-la peli rosa escuchaba como alguien hablaba y decia algo- ya veo bueno mantenme informada estoy segura que lo que sucedio alla no fue pura coincidencia, debe haber alguien infiltrado en los altos mandos-dijo la chica mientras la comandante y la castaña escuchaban atentamente-bien gracias te llamo despues-finalizo la llamada pero cuando vio hacia sus compañeras estas la veian con ojos serios-q..que sucede?-pregunto nerviosa

-como que lo que sucedio alla no es pura coincidencia?-pregunto la comandante

-si creo que lo que sucedio en el cielo no es pura coincidencia, algo mas sucedio alla, algo que el alto mando no nosquiere decir-dijo poniendo una cara seria

las tres estaban ahora en silencio pero cierta castaña volteo a ver hacia su celular en la cual aparecio una foto de ella y el castaño, la cual vio con cierta tristesa

-issei...vuelve pronto-dijo con una voz poco escuchable mientras veia por una ventana la sdf3 en reparaciones

* * *

lugar:sede de la nuns, estados unidos, 14:00:00hrs

en el lugar estaba una mujer de cabellera azul larga con un traje de secretaria gris, con mallas negras y zapatillas

-parece que pronto comenzaran las batallas mas emocionantes de este mundo, me pregunto si este campo de batalla sera tan bueno como espero?-dijo la ahora secretaria de la sede de la nuns, esdeath

-bueno no esperes mucho, aun mas que parece que pronto esta guerra acabara-la que respondio ahora era una pelinegra, akame con una vestimenta similar

-bueno estedes dos luego pensaran en eso, de momento tenemos que seguir investigando que sucede en la nuns o que? quieren estar trabajando de sirvientas como las demas alla en el castillo frio de elmenhilde junto alas otras?-pregunto una rubia con una falda de color gris y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, mallas largas y tacones, esta era leone que era la secretaria personal de el almirante donald hayes

-yo estoy bien donde estoy- dijo una peli roja clara, clesea, ella trabajaba como reportera de la nuns news, el canal de noticias de la guerra del mundo humano

-bueno como sea sera mejor regresar ademas nuestro descanzo ya termino, porcierto escuchaste eso de que mokoto ha encontrado un chico del cual se enamoro-dijo leone haciendo platica de chicas normales para evitar llamar la atencion dentro del edificio de la nuns

-si parece que es miembro del la flota independiente adems de un buen tirador y piloto justo como ella-dijo ahora akame respondiendo ala pregunta

-quein lo diria que ella encontraria el amor en este lugar...y ademas uno que es tan buen militar como ella me pregunto si el se enamorara de ella en el campo de batalla?-ahora era clesea la que se preguntaba eso

-bueno parece que asi sera digo son tal para cual, con eso de que ella tiene la mision de vigilarlo por si las dudas, aunque yo creo que solo sera de tiempo antes de que el descubra que mokoto lo esta observando, si es tan buen soldado le doy unos ocho dias antes de que la descubra-dijo ahora leone haciendo una apuesta

-oh...yo digo que una semana-dijo ahora clesea entrando ala apuesta de su amiga

-un mes-dijo ahora esdeath que se veia segura

-24 horas-akame contesto eso lo que saco sorpresa a todas- si estan bueno como para que ella se enamore de alguien debe de ser el mejor-dijo la pelinegra segura asi las tres entraron al edificio de la nuns riendo

* * *

lugar: dimencion de la perdicion (universo 16), ¿? hrs...

en un castillo los 6 heroes permanecian tirados en el suelo, siendo ragna el ultimo de pie

-n..no te saldras con la tuya terumi...-el peliblanco estaba herido mientras que frente a el algunos metros lejos se encontraba el peliverde contraje con un rostro de psicopata

-yo creo que si, ya te derrote a ti y alos demas, zero tambien ha sido derrotado, solo falta que este listo para dar inicio a mi plan-dijo con una sonriza

-no te lo permitire...lambda sal de aqui junto a rachel, litchi, noel y makoto, busquen a kokonoe y diganle lo que sucede-ordeno el peliblanco, la chica con armadura plateada ahora muy dañada se acerco asu compañeras y desaparecio dejando a este y hazama solos junto also cadaveres de los demas heroes ahora muertos

-no importa que hagan, todo sera envano pero basta de hablar, killy encargate de el-ordeno y consiguiente una armadura oscura con con capa y una gema roja en el corazon aparecian

-que...es imposible, esta vistiendo la escaflowne... idiota dejaras que el haga lo que le plazca, no eras un heroe?-preguntaba ragna molesto y asustado por aquella figura frente a el

-no importa que le digas, el no te escuchara ahora es mio y lo usare para derrotar aquien se interponga en mi camino-dijo hazama

asi en un abrir y cerra de ojos la cabeza de ragna cayo al suelo mientras atras de el la armadura tenia una espada de energia roja en sus manos con la cual corto el cuello del heroe...

* * *

no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~

* * *

PDA:los personajes que aparescan y no recuerden sus apareincias o no las hayan visto buscarlas en google


	29. Chapter 29

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 26: "nuevo romance", la caida de la hiperdimencion

* * *

lugar:japon, netsphere, 18:20:00hrs

en algun lugar o parte de las redes hiperdimencionales un vortice se abria en el cielo dejando caer a una silueta..

-s..suelta mi rostro bodoque cafe?-dijo el castaño mientras caia por el hoyo dimencional despegando aquel ser que le lanzo yuko antes de entrar al portal, por medio del uso de su sacred gear

-rico...-fue lo unico que este dijo mientras habria su boca y se tragaba su brazo donde estaba alojado el bosted gear

-0_0...-el castaño no lo creia su brazo habia desaparecido en la boca del canejo y lo peor era donde estaba alojado su sacred gear-suelta mi brazo, suelta suelta suelta-decia mientras caian ambos, e conejo abrio su boca mostrando solo el brazo del castaño sin su sacred gear lo que dejo al chico sin mas que decir, su compañero habia sido devorado por una criatura aparentemente inofensiva mientras caia al abismo...

* * *

lugar:japon (guerra humano sobrenatural), sub dimencion 57, 13:00:00hrs

en el mundo de issei, un chico de cabellera ligeramente roja recorria la base terrestre de la flota independiente, era el actual segundo almando de la flota independiente y comandante en jefe de la division dead caprice, hasta el regreso o confirmacion kia (kiil in action) del capitan zero y la capitana scarlet, Adlet Markov.

el chico estaba un poco decaido por la desaparicion de sus dos buenos amigos y compañeros que no tenia nuchos animos de pilotear sus jets en el inframundo como seria su costumbre desde la toma de la ciudad lilith, el personalmente le informo ala presidenta de la situacion de zero como mia (missing in action)

ahora se diriguia ala sala de la actual comanante en jefe d ela flota independiente, marina oki.

el peli rojo al llegar ala sala vio auna mujer de no mas de 18 años con cabellera azul corto hasta sus hombros y un uniforme rosa de oficial de la flota independiente sentada en el asiento de su amigo, se le veia con una expresion solitaria, adlet sabia que marina era una de las tantas chicas de zero y aunque todas sabian de la existencia de las demas amantes y parejas del pelinegro nunca les molesto ese hecho por que todas lo amaban (bien aqui hago mencion de que issei no es el del harem pero si zero y adlet explicando eso aunque eso sera mas adelante)

-comandante oki-saludo el chico con un saludo militar ala mencionada que noto la presencia del chico cuando este hablo

-hola adlet, dejate de formalidades estamos entre amigos no?-pregunto la chica con una sonriza algo forzada

-lo se..he venido a informarte que ire pronto con el kiryu al cielo para buscar a zero y a scarlet espero y no te moleste que tome la nave prestada por un tiempo-dijo el chico tratando de ser algo comico

-estabien ademas eres ahora el segundo almando de la nave despues de mi asi que no hay problema, solo espera te dere la autorizacion por escrito-dijo la chica mientras saba un papel y comenzaba hacer el documento

el chico la veia, ella era conocida por ser muy apegada alas normas de la flota y en cierta manera parecia ser la comandante hayes dela flota independiente cosa que todos recalcaban debido alas actitudes y formas de actuar tan parecidas de ambas chicas, adlet se divertia por eso que sonrio un poco antes de oir algo ten claro como el agua que lo impresiono, al ver a donde estaba la comandante vio como lagrias caian al papel que momentos antes ella estaba redactando, jamas espero ver eso de una chica tan parecida a lisa aunque era obvio ambas eran mujeres y no simples muñecas, el haber perdido asus seres mas querido debio de haber sido un golpe duro, asi que decidio darle un poco de privacidad ala comandante haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar dejando ala peli azul llorar a rienda suelta inetras maldecia al pelinegro

-idiota...dijiste que siempre volverias a nuestro lado-decia en su soledad

* * *

departamento de adlet, 21:00:00 hrs...

habia pasado ya algo de tiempo desde que adlet se fue de la sala donde marina estaba llorando, ahora se encontrab aen su casa mientras depositaba su saco de uniforme en su sofa y se disponia a ver las noticias de la nuns

en la pantalla estaba clesea dando las noticias como de costumbre sobre la situacion en la guerra contra el mundo sobre natural, en la pantalla aparecio algo que adlet no se esperaba y que le abrio sus ojos al no creerlo

- _en otras noticias la fraccion de los vampiros ha hecho finalmente una movida desde el comenzo de esta guerra, como muchos saben de las pocas fracciones que se mantuvieron al margen de esta contienda fueron los vampiros, recientemente su actual lider valery tepes ha hecho la propuesta de unirse ala humanidad en un acto por acabar con las hostilidades entre humanos y vampiros afirmando que el lado sobrenatural no habia cumplido con sus propuestas y de ademas de eso atreverse a secuestrar ala vise presidenta de la fraccion de los vampiros Elmenhilde Karnstein que fue usada con fines de experimentacion por parte de la alianza sobrenatural, y hubiera sido asi de no ser por la valiente accion del capitan zero actual mente perdido en accion, quien rescato a esta chica junto a otras rehenes del inframundo, ahora firmada la alianza entre vampiros y humanos podemos afirmar que esta guerra esta un paso mas cerca de acabar, bien ahora es momento de unos comerciales pero no se despeguen que pronto volvemos con mas noticias-_ asi conclullo el noticiero dando lugar a los comerciales

adlet por otro lado no lo poda creer aun perdido en accion zero seguia haciendo cosas increibles, ahora la humanidad tenia un nuevo aliado, por un momento adlet sonrio nuevamente antes de sentir un ligero presentimeinto y tomar una grandaflash la cual detono en la sala.

al otro lado en un edificio enfrente del de adlet, mokoto actual guaruda de adlet por parte de zero habia disparado debido ala seguera que la granada le habia probocado, cuando su vista volvio vio como una figura se acercaba ala ventana rompiendola, se trataba de adlet quien usando una pistola gancho habia llegado de su edifico al de mokoto, entrando por la ventana

con una patada adlet derribo a mokoto la cual cayo al suelo con el pelirojo sobre ella y sosteninedo sus manos, ella forsejeaba para safarse pero le era imposible debido ala fuerza del chico que se encontraba sobre ella

el chico solo veia como la chica abajo de ella intentaba resistirse asu inmovilizacion, aunque dspues se dio cuenta de algo, ella estaba en un ropa interior femenina vastante transparente, el chico debia admitirlo ella era atractiva su cabello corto color lavanda y sus ojos rojos, mientras el chico contemplaba la bellesa de la chica no noto que el rostro de esta se diriguia asu cabeza para acentarle un cabezaso en su frente haciendo que el se quitara de ella y para consiguiente la situacion se revirtiera y ahora fuera ela la que se encontraba sobre adlet, ella tenia un lijero sonrojo poco visible al tener al chico que habai llamdo su atencion algunos dias atras desde la desaparicion de zero, podia ver el torneado cuerpo de su actual objetivo y debia admitirlo era demaciado tentador para ella

-es que esperas matarme con esa mirada?-pregunto el chico haciendo que ella reaccionara

-no, ademas no podria-dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada mientras volteaba aver a otro lado, el chico solo vio esa reaccion con sumo interes y era obvio que sabia que significaba, aunque debiaa admitirlo a el tambien le gustaba esa chica pero hasta no confirmar lo contrario era su enemigo

-quien eres?-pregunto el chico

-soy mokoto kusanagi, una meid de combate de zero sama y tu guardiana-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y soltaba al chico

-ya veo, bueno eso es algo que me esperaria de el aunque soy el mejor soldado de la humanidad creo que toma demaciadas precausiones-dijo el chico sacudiendo su ropa para ver ala chica y sonrojarse el tambien al ver aquella chica algo atractiva para el

-escucha adlet tienes que saber algo...-dijo ella mientras sacaba una usb miniatura de una pulsera que tenia en su mano

-que es eso?...-pregunto el chico al ver aquel dispositivo de almacenamiento

-la verdad detras de la operacion genesis-dijo la chica mientras veia al chico con seriedad...

* * *

centro hiperdimencional de la realidad, castillo hiperdimencional, ¿? hrs...

en un castillo literalmente del tamaño del 100 galaxias, habia multiples valkyrias y guerreros eclesiasticos viguilando la inmenza fortaleza localizada en el centro de la existencia misma, entre estos se veia una figura de cabellera rubia y una vestimenta verde, se trataba de celine actual lider de las valkyrias hiperdimencionales, junto a ella se encontraban otras personas

-es increible que alguien tan estupido decida traer una armada a este lugar con 4 dragones hiperdimencionales presentes?-pregunto un hombre de cabellera rubia, portaba una aramdura de acero brillante con detalles dorados y en su pecho la cabeza de un leon, se trataba de walter de ecclessia actual lider de los caballeros eclesiasticos al servicio de las diosas

-bueno no seria la primera vez aunque como siempre terminaremos con ellos-dijo ahora una mujer de cabellera negra en armadura, muy apegado asu cuerpo que resaltava su escultural cuerpo se trataba de ellen de ecclessia segunda al mando de los caballeros de eclesiasticos y la mejor amiga de celine

-oye no crees que estas siendo muy confiada ademas las sub dimenciones estan evolucionando muy rapidamente-dijo ahora una chica de tez gris con vestimenta muy porvocativa con una extraña arma en su brazo y una larga cabellera en cola de caballo de color rubio, era cirith de vellond actual lider de la dimencion 2 y reina de vellond- ademas recuerden que este lugar una vez estubo apunto de caer y hubiese sido asi si el no hubiera llegado atiempo-dijo mientras todos le prestaban atencion

-si lo se pero recuerda que ahora es un desterrado no solo mato aun dragon hiperdimencional sino tambien hozo enfrentarse alas diosas por una mujer, una humana-dijo walter aun apesar que el fue antes humano

-si lo se... morene strident anterior prometida del segundo dragon hiperdimencional y la ex esposa del fallesido septimo dragon hiperdimencional-dijo ahora la pelinegra en armadura

-que se supone que hacen ahora deberian de preparase?-dijo una voz alo lejos, se trataba de una peli roza corta Llevaba puesto un jersey marrón rojizo de cuello alto con cremallera por debajo de una chaqueta blanca adornada con cintas de cuero y grandes bolsillos abrochada por un cinturón marrón. De cintura para abajo, lleva una minifalda vaquera de color marrón sujeta con un cinturón del que cuelga una bolsa roja de tres bolsillos que lleva en la pierna izquierda. En el calzado, lleva unas botas oscuras abrochadas cada una con tres cintas de cuero grisáceas. Su vestimenta era complementado con unos guantes azules de dedos abiertos con una especie de puñal dorado metálico en ellos, una manga negra que cubre casi todo su brazo izquierdo, y una delgada y larga capa rojiza a su espalda, se trataba de claire farron, actual mano derecha de las diosas desde la destitucion del segundo dragon hiperdimencional a humano

la chica entraba por el pasillo acompañada de yuko y mikoto la cuarta dragona hiperdimencional, los presnentes solo hicieron una reverencia meintras la chica de cabellera rosa cambiaba su vestimenta con un destello de luz, ahora llevaba una armadura ligera de forma similar a una Valquiria de color plateado con motivos dorados, portando un escudo en su brazo izquierdo.

La parte de la armadura que va de la cintura para arriba está abrochada por cinturones de color marrón oscuro. Sus botas, también metálicas, la llegan hasta los muslos. De su cinturón metálico cuelgan cintas marrones con motivos dorados en los extremos, y una gran cola de plumas sobre su pierna izquierda, la cual simboliza su conexión con la diosa Etro y la hiper diosa tsunami. Por debajo de la armadura lleva una especie de fino ropaje negro que combina con los largos guantes negros que cubren los brazos adornados con partes de la armadura.

-señorita claire no esperabamos su regreso tan pronto, como le fue en su viaje ala subdimencion 57?-pregunto walter

-bien aunque vine antes debido alos sucesos en aquel lugar, pero hablare de eso despues de momento preparen todo el enemigo que se acerca no es como otros alos que nos hemos enfrentado-dijo al chica entes de que una explocion sacudiera el castillo entero mientras todos los soldados, caballeros y valkirias corrian asus puestos de combate-parece que estan aqui?-dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear, todos los presentes hacian lo mismo y se disponian a diriguirse al campo de batalla de no ser que por un traga luz un objeto entrara derribando atodos los presentes, incluido la dragona y la bruja

(oir:Digimon Xros Wars OST #71 - Nakama no Tame ni)

la figura que habia entrado se trataba de nadamas y nada menos que una armadura blanca con capa roja, era la escaflowne la que aparecio en el centro de los mas fuertes del castillo seguidos de los seis heroes, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que la armadura bloqueada y que le perteniecia al segundo dragon hiperdimencional se encontraba enfrete de ellos junto a otra silueta un hombre de cabellera verde y traje oscuro

-es bueno ver caras familiares-dijo terumi mientras veia atodos los presentes

-tu...como...es imposible como tienes esa armadura, solo el segundo dragon puede usarla¡?-dijo ellen al no creer lo que veia

-bueno diria que fue por que soy genial pero sere sincero la tengo por que...es el quien la usa jajajajajajaja-dijo el chico mietras reia como maniaco dejando atodos petrificados, al ver al segundo dragon portarla nuevamente mientras una chica de cabellera rosa y las demas chicas presentes lo veian con suma sorpresa

-n..no puede ser...-dijo claire mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla

-como eso es imposible ningun dragon puede ser domado¡-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-de hecho eso depende si el dragon lo permite...ademas el asi lo quiso..todo por amor-dijo terumi mientras una silueta aprecia atras de el, una chica de vestido blanco y cabellera negra con ojos azules, se trataba de lulu aunque con algunas diferencias pero era evidente que se trataba del amor perdido de zero, aquella chica hizo que claire y todas las demas se sorprendieran por la aparicion de la chica presumiblemente muerta, mas ala chica de cabellera roza la cual no lo creia

-permitanme presentarme soy diva... actual prometida de zero y madre de sus futuros hijos...-con esas palabras todos podian asegurar lo que veian era zero, el segundo dragon hiperdimencional, el que usaba la armadura y ahora atacaba el castillo de la realidad, aunque las palabras d ela chica rezonaron en la cabeza d etodoas las mujeres que tambien amaban a zero

walter al no poder soportar tal humillasion se diriguio contra terumi con toda velocidad, zero no se movio y tampoco diva parecia que walter podria acertar su ataque pero antes de poder hacerlo, un disparo lo hirio tirandolo al suelo

-qu...quien ah sido?-pregunto el rubio mientras alzaba su vista y sus heridas se regeneraban, al alzar su vista vio a sinco siluetas en armaduras negras con armas rodear a terumi y diva mientras tomaban de su sinturon unas espadas de energia dimencional oscura y entrar en pocision de combate y listos para acabar con cualquiera que se oponga asu amo y señor...

* * *

no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~

* * *

PDA:los personajes que aparescan y no recuerden sus apareincias o no las hayan visto buscarlas en google


	30. Chapter 30

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 27: verdades; zero mas zero igual a zero, aimo...

* * *

departamento de mokoto, 23:00:00 hrs...

habia pasado ya algo de tiempo desde que adlet y mokoto habian hecho su primer contacto cara a cara lo que les ensemo mas de lo que ellos se esperaban pero ahora tenian otros asuntos mas importantes que atender, la chica de cabellera ahora insertaba una memoria flash para consiguiente reproducir un video...

* * *

centro hiperdimencional de la realidad, castillo hiperdimencional, ¿? hrs...

los caballaros y valkirias se encontraban en el suelo de los pasillos del castillo algunos con ehridas y otros muertos, mientras en una gran puerta la guardia real y las maids de combate pridades se enfrentaban alos ahora denomidados caballeros negros, los guardianes y las maids estaban en muy malas condiciones pero apenas se podian encontrar de pie y con sus espadas en manos mientras los cinco caballleros y el heroe de armadura negra avanzaban sin ningun rasguño o herida

walter se levanto nuevamente y se interpuso en su camino mientras trataba de parecer que se encontraba bien, rapidamente fue empujado por el aura de los seis caballeros de negro haciendo que traspasara la puerta que trataba de proteger, todos los presentes heroes, brujas, dragones y demas presentes solo veian como aquella escolta de negro protegia el camino de diva y terumi quien disfrutaba de la vista de los presentes

asi sin mas nadie pudo evitar que terumi pudiera entrar ala habitacion donde solo se observaba un espacio infinito endonde tres figuras de tamaño planeta veian al grupo ingresar, eran tres mujeres con cuerpos algo envidiables y muy hermsas dignas de su titulos como diosas

-vaya pero si es el hijo de el septimo dragon-dijo una mujer con ojos negros cabellera castaña clara y una tunica roja, se trataba de la diosa tokimi

-supervisor analisa alos presentes-ordeno una chica de cabellera azul cielo con tunica blanca, la diosa tsunami

- _nivel de combate terumi: raza dragon de la muerte nivel de peligro clase b. diva: raza humana, nivel de peligro d. caballeros desconocidos: raza desconocida nivel de peligro b.-_ aquella informacion hacia pensar alas diosas que se trataba de una broma que ellos acabaran con la guardia del castillo hasta que... _-..._ _baron humbert von gikkingen alias zero, raza dragon hiperdimencional nivel de peligro incalculable-_ aquellas palabras dejaron en blanco alas diosas no podian creelo el dragon desterrado estaba frente a ellas y en su contra, auna de las tres sombras se acerco vestia unas ropas moradas, su cabellera era roja pero no carmesi, ella se acerco ala armadura de negro mientras reducia su tamaño se trataba de la diosa washu la cual re redujo aun tamaño mas pequeño cas al mismo nivel en estatura de ruri mientras sus ropas cambiaban a una chica joven con camisa blanca y playera morada con unos shorts de color veige y mayas de un color veige mas oscuro y sapatos negros y su cabello algo largo pero recogido por una cinta algo muy casual para una diosa ella solo se acerco ala armadura que regreso asu forma original revelando que efectivamente era zero el que la portaba, pero habia algo diferente en el sus ojos no eran rojos normales eran rojo ira, dolor sufrimiento y rencor, estos no tenian luz

-zero eres tu?-pregunto al chica de cabello rojo mientras se acercaba al chico, este no dudo ni un segundo en ver como ella se acercaba comenzar a atacarla, primero unos golpes en su estomago, despues unos en su rostro y para finalizar una patada en su abdomen para arrojarla lejos

-nee sama¡-dijeron las otras dos diosas al ver la situacion asi que no dudaron en atacar al chico intentando detenerlo con sus inmensos tamaños el chico solo las veia como se acercaban ellas intentando derribarlo, lsa amnos d elas dos diosas lo alcanzaron pero rapidamente algo las golpeo derribandolas, ellas calleron al suelo para ver como en el cielo se encontraba el pelinegro, el las veia con mucho desprecio y inferioridad, era evidente que el tenia un poder que incluso supero el de dos de ellas juntas, algo nunca antes visto

-quien eres tu?-pregunto tokimi sorprendida mientras se tocaba su mejilla como si la hubiesen abofeteado

-soy el baron humbert von gikkingen y el nuevo dios de este y todos los mundos-dijo el chico

-supervisor libera el sello de seguridad ahora estado de seguridad rojo-ordeno tsunami mientras una especie de grieta se originaba en el lugar mostrando una silueta masculina de cabellera blanca la cual bajo ala distancia de zero ahora conocido como el baron humbert von gikkingen

-quien eres tu?-pregunto el chico de cabellera negra al que ahora se encontraba frente a el

-soy...zero-revelo el chico mientras alzaba su rostro revelando ser efectivamente zero pero con su cabellera blanca y ojos azules contrario al presente pelinegro mientras los dos emitian descomunales ondas de energia

* * *

departamento de mokoto...

el viedo comenzaba a reproduccirce...

- _adlet si ves esto es probable que haya desaparecido o muerto despues del despliege en la mision en ele cielo, de ser asi lo mas probable es que mi espiritu sea usado con fines nada buenos, pero te preguntaras por que mi espiritu bueno la verdad es que no soy un humano soy algo que esta mas alla de tu comprencion pero para resumirlo soy un dragon, aunque no lo aparente.-dijo el pelinegro-mis poderes fueron divididos en tres partes, el yo que conoces un simple humano, un yo dragon y finalmente un fragmento de espiritu, aunque los tres tenemos lo mismo de poder somos diferentes en todo aspecto-_ _dijo el pelinegro mientras hacia una sonriza algo forzada_ _\- esschuca pronto una guerra sin escalas ocurrira en este mundo y lo mas probable sea que la perdamos si no hacemos algo pronto y hyoudo issei es la unica carta de visctoria con la que cuenta la humanidad, tu mundo talvez todos...-_ _dijo con una expresion dura_ _-he tambien hecho publica esta informacion a otros grupos que seran necesarios en la batalla que se accerca te sere sincero no sera facil lo que se aproxima, habra mucho derramamiento de sangre no lo negare sin embargo estoy seguro de que sabras salir adelante talvez se hayan generado tres posibles eventos en estos momentos: realmente mori y issei se encuentra ahi, el segundo probablemente la mision haya sido un fracaso y regresamos gravemente heridos y la tercera que tubimos exito pero ni issei ni yo hemos aparecido deser esta ultima lo mas probable es que issei y yo estemos en algun punto de la brecha dimencional o mas lejos de ese punto y nos veamos imposivilitados de regresar por propios medios con ustedes pero siempre estoy preparado asi que te dire algunas cosas que nadie sabe sobre las naves de la flota...-_ _el silencio se hizo presente adlet y mokoto esperan con ansias aquella informacion que les seria de utilidad y nadie sabia_ _-...las naves aunque sean poderosas del mundo donde yo provengo no son mas que simples juguetes creados por una diosa como un medio de divercion para los niños de mi mundo-_ _aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de adlet en un eco profundo_

-queeee?¡-dijo el pelirojo al no creerlo que oia las naves y carta de victoria de la humanidad no eran mas que simples juguetes pero ahora la pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza que tan poderoso era zero en realidad como para decir eso y que tan grandiosa era aquella diosa ala que se referia

 _-como lo oyes las sdf y el kirryu no son mas que juguetes aunque tienen una ventaga estas naves cuentan con un sistema de viaje dimencional avanzado pero bloqueado por mi- dijo el pelinegro- ahora te dire como usar ese y algunas cosas que necesitas para poder usar el maximo potencial de las naves aunque se selectivo a quienes les das esta informacion...-_ asi los dos chicos oian todo con detalle hasta que la informacion les fue dada para consiguente poner la pantalla en negro mientras el dispositivo de informacion explotaba

ambos adlet y mokoto se levantaban de la mesa donde permanecia el dispositivo quemado y salian del lugar tomando diferentes rumbos adlet ala base de la flota independiente y makoto a un destino incierto...

* * *

castillo hiperdimencional...

en el lugar del vacio en negro donde permanecian las diosas ahora en tamaño humano veian como dos dragones: uno blanco y otro negro luchaban a muerte mientras que terumi solo veia todo con divercion

ataques elementales, golpes y mordidas eran como estos dos dragones luchaban

-si esto sigue asi la realidad pronto sera destruida-dijo la diosa peliroja mientras veia como el espacio entorno a ellas se destruia

-pero este lugar estaa diseñado para resistir incluso nuestro poder como es eso posible?-pregunto la diosa azul, minetras el daño en el areaa se hacia mas evidente a cada paso de la batalla

-hermoso...-fueron las palabras de la tercera diosas que veia todo con esplendor-lo que tanto ansiavamos un ser que supere nuestros poderes esta aqui en uno de ellos dos...-parecia que la diosas hubiese perdido la razon por un momento

-tenemos que salir de aqui¡-ordeno la diosa washu preocupada las otras dos reaccionaron y se dieron cuneta que a este ritmo todas la dimenciones pronto serian destruidas, asi que las tres optaron por una retirada temporal- supervisor activa a contrarestador ahora-ordeno la diosa mientras el lugar brillaba y un halo rojo aparecia sobre los dos dragones y encerraba alos dos dentro de este

-huh ya veo buena jugada washu pero ni eso sera suficiente baron te ordeno usar todo tu poder¡-terumi parecia muy confiado con esa orden el dragon negro comenzo a rugir mientras el espacio en el area se distorcionaba pero todo regresaba ala normalidad y ambos dragones blanco y negro se tranquilizaban para comenzar a brillar-q...que? imposible?-dijo terumi sorprendido

-escucha terumi el contrarestador tiene una funcion aparte de solo neutralizar los poderes de los 7 dragones y es el de poder separar o unir dos seres en este caso usamos a contrarestador para separa la conciencia, el espiritu y el poder del segundo dragon para poder controlarlo ahora lo uniremos nuevamente-dijo washu mientras los dos dragones se unian y regresaban aun estado humano el que aparecia era ahora un chico con un ojo rojo y otro azul con su pelo pintado de negro y puntas blancas

-bueno bueno no importa si lo perdi a el aun asi mi plan esta en marcha y el que el fuera reunido estaba en mis planes ahora...diva¡-ordeno el peliverde mientras la chica mencionada a una velocidad ingreible golpeo al chico de ojos de color y lo mandaba hacia las diosas mi plan no era destruirlas usando a zero sino que imbocaran al contrarestador para poder tomarlo-con esa declaracion las diosas se direon cuenta de su error el arma mas poderosa capas de domar a cualquier criatura inclusible a ellas estaba ahora en manos del enemigo

oir:Haha to Ko-Ranka no Aimo

-maldito, supervisor trasporta a contrarestador a una dimencion diferente-ordeno tsunami pero no ocurrio nada en ese momento una musica fue escuchada era una ocarina el instrumento que tocaba terumi, las diosas reconociern ese instrumento como la ocarina de las musas que controlaban alas crituras o alos dragones dimencionales para apaciguarlos sin embargo la musica tenia efecto en el dragon y el contrarestador mientras las diosas veian todo con sorpresa- rayos todas tenemos que salir de aqui-ordeno la diosa mientras todas se reunian junto ala dragon ahora hipnotizado-portal abierto-ordeno minetras un circulo se abria debajo de ellas

-espera y los demas¡-dijo washu viendo como los caballeros y demas heroes, brujas y dragones permanecian afuera del lugar un inconcientes

-no te preocupes los enviare al mismo mundo junto a nosotras-informo tokimi mientras los mencionados desaparecian tambien y asi todos eran envados a otra dimencion minetras la cancion aun sonaba domando por completo al arma definitiva...

* * *

no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~

* * *

PDA:los personajes que aparescan y no recuerden sus apareincias o no las hayan visto buscarlas en google


	31. Chapter 31

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 28: traiciones, galaxy frontier, las chicas del kirryu...

* * *

oir:Tron: Uprising Soundtrack - 14. Goodbye Renegade

japon, tokyo 2300 hrs...

adlet se diriguia ala sede de la flota independiente, en una moto negra de ultima generacion; el HDC-08B-3 de las Industrias pesadas TOA y las industrias kunato, las principales industrias armamentisticas de la humanidad y creadores de la mayor parte del armamento humano

el diseño de la moto era limitado asi que pocos tenian dicho vehiculo, el vehiculo era velos, silencioso y una gema armada encuanto a vehiculos ligeros

adlet se encontraba en la autopista viendo el edificio principal de la flota independiente pero veia algo mas una movilizacion a gran escala de la flota de defensa de la humanidad cosa que lo hizo preocuparse, una vez llego al edificio para el no fue ningun problema ingresar y ahora se encontraba rumbo ala sala general de la flota

las puertas fueron abiertas por el pelirojo que entraba a una habitacion donde se encontraba la maxima autoridad de la flota, la comandante en jefe marina oki

-adlet que sucede pense qque te habrias a casa?-pregunto la peli celeste que tenia unos papeles en mano

-marina no hay tiempo de explicar pero tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo el peli rojo con un rostro lleno de seriedad

-que sucede?-pregunto pero el pelirojo la tomo de la mano y la levanto de su asciento para cargarla-q..que haces?-

-tenemos un problema y parece que pronto se hara notable-dijo el pelirojo mientras comenzaba a caminar ala puerta con la chica en brazos, pero las puertas fueron abiertas por mienbros de seguridad del edificio que vestian uniformes blancos y rifles de alta potencia

-comandante marina oki y capitan adlet estan bajo arresto-dijo un miembro de seguridad

-bajo que cargos?-pregunto adlet

-traicion en primer grado-dijo el soldado

-ya veo y quien dio esa orden?-pregunto el pelirojo

-el presidente de la nuns, terumi yuuki-informo el soldado-ahora no opongan resistencia-ordeno

-lo siento pero tengo ordenes de buscar a mi amigo-dijo el pelirojo mientras corria hacia la ventana atravezandola y callendo en caida libre con marina, la chica gritaba pero el pelirojo la tomo y uso un gancho en su cinturon el cual quedo incrustado en la estrucctura disminuyendo la velocidad de la caida hasta el piso, una vez en el suelo el chico subio asu moto y se diriguio junto alac hacia al astillero de la flota donde descanzaba la nave principal de la flota independiente...

* * *

base de la fuerza expedicionaria, tokyo...

en el lugar multiples fuerzas principales de la nuns comenzaban a llegar alas instalaciones rodeandolas, mientras avanzaban eliminando alas fuerzas de defenza de la base, mientras en la sala de juntas todos los lideres y oficiales de la flota se encontraban en una reunion en la que estaban presentes: ruri como lider y comandante en jefe de la flota, kokonoe como asesora cientifica y finalmente otros directivos de los grupos y pelotones de la flota que veian la invacion asu base sin entender que sucedia

-pero significa esto?-pregunto el comandante global

-parece ser que el tenia razon-dijo una voz femenina era kokonoe que tenia al dragon chibi en sus piernas durmiendo-bien escuchen tenemos que salir de aqui las explicaciones seran para despues pero por el momento tenemos que ir ala sdf3-dijo la doctora levantandoce de su asiento con el dragon en brazos

-entendido,ordenen la evacuacion que todo el personal vaya ala nave-ordeno ruri meintras se lenavtaba junto alos demas funcionarios que aun sin entender que sucedia decidieron aceptar

rapidamente la alarma fue dada y todo el personal combatiente y no combatiente comenzaron a replegarce hacia la nave minetras todo el equipo tactico y militar comenzaba a ser llebado a bordo de la nave, mientras mas y mas soldados ingrasaban ala base mientras varias lanzaderas, helicopteros y tanques se diriguia al lugar

en cuestion de momentos la base fue rodeada por un ejercito entero que esperaba a que se rindieran...

* * *

sede de la nuns, sala de control...

en una habitacion con varios controladores y estraregas diriguiendo la operacion de ataque contra las sedes de la flota independiente y la expedicionaria

-operacion de desarmado de las bases completada en un 70% almirante-informo una chica al lider militar de la operacion, el almirante donald hayes

-bien, si localizan a mi hija solo arrestenla no la eliminen los demas son objetivos secundarios-ordeno

-si señor-asisntio la controladora pmientras la puerta de la sala era abrierta automaticamente mientras una persona entraba

-vaya que buneo ver que aun te preocupas por tu hija-dijo una voz en tono burlon era terumi el que ingresaba ala habitacion con su traje negro

-ya hemos casi capturado ambas bases aunque sigo sin entender por que me ordenaste que hiciera esto?-pregunto el castaño acargo

-bueno donald veras esque tiene algo que podria poner en peligro mis planes para la unificacion de los humnaos y el mundo sobrenatural asi que por eso tengo que destruir esas dos organizaciones para evitar riesgos como sabes el crucero macross y las sdf 1,2 y 4 estan bajo el mando de la humanidad sin embargo el sdf3 y el kirryu no ya que son naves de seguridad de organizaciones independientes, seria malo que intentaran algo contra nosotros y estoy seguro que inponer una demanda no serviria de nada asi que mejor tomarlas por la fuerza-dijo terumi mientras sonreia

-ya veo tienes razon-dijo donald mientras asentia-sin embargo sigo crellendo que es inesesario despues de todo en unos meses terminaremos los nuevos cruceros clase cannon y ademas aun tenemos los cruceros new macross; el sdf 5 galaxy y el sdf6 frontier-dijo el almirante

-si sobre esos cruceros quisiera hacer algo solo por si las dudas-dijo terumi mostrando una sonriza algo perturvadora...

* * *

espacio aereo de tokyo...

en el aire se encontraba el acorazado de combate kirryu, siendo atacado por naves interceptoras y jets de combate de la flota

-joder si que nos quieren muertos he?-dijo adlet aun lado del asiento del capitan, en dicho asiento se encontraba marina

-podrias explicarme que sucede adlet?-pregunto al peli celeste

-bien esta es la version corta, zero es una especie de dios, las naves de la humanidas son juguetes contra gente como zero y parece ser que somos peones en un juego entre dioses-dijo adlet mientras se acercaba ala consola de comando para ingresar unos comandos ala computadora de la nave

-que haces?-pregunto al peli celeste

-ingresar un codigo que nos dara acceso a casi todos los sistemas de la nave-dijo el pelirojo

-todos?-pregunto la peliazul

-no lo se solo se que cuando lo haga la nave nos mostrara todo lo que necesitamos saber-dijo adlet terminando de introducir los codigos mientras la computadora mostraba comandos y ecuaciones nunca antes vistas o siquiera descubiertas para culminar con la apertura de una puerta secreta que sorpendio alos tripulantes del puente adlet decidio investigar asi entrando en dicha habitacion la cual permanecia a oscuras seguido de algunos mienbros del puente con sus armas

avanzaban casi a ciegas hasta que una luz ilumino el lugar, adlet asi como todos los presnetes no dieron credito alo que veian, dos capsulas de color verde con dos siluetas dentro de ellas...

* * *

base de la REF...

en el luar solo se veian tropas de la nuns pero ningun rastro del personal de la REF las cuales buscaban algun indicio de donde se encontraba todo el mundo

-todo listo capitana-informo la tecnica en armas karen

-todos abordo y siendo curados-informo el dr lang

-sistemas reflex y sombra en linea capitana-informo el dr nicols

-todo listo ruri ruir-dijo kokonoe en el lugar del ascesor cientifico de la nave junto al dragon que tenia una cama alado de ella

-bien despegue¡-ordeno la chica mientras la nave comenzaba su activacion...

en las afueras de la base todo parecia normal, las tropas de la nuns ahora permanecian en un estado de alerta mientras revisaban la base hasta que un temblor comenzo a sacudir la base

-q..que sucede?-pregunto un soldado

-no lo se-contesto otro

lentamente el suelo se cuartio mientras algo salia del patio de la base era una estructura de metal el cual se levantaba revelando el sdf3 el cual atravezaba el suelo

-notifica ala central que la nave esta despegando-ordeno el oficial acargo

la nave se alzaba lentamente hasta llegar al cielo, ningun tanque o helicoptero nisiquiera jet atacaba la nave considerando su capacidad de batalla y armanento

-bien ahora que kokonoe?-pregunto ruri

-hay que espera aque llege adlet-dijo la chica mientras todos caian al suelo

-que?¡ hemos levantado la nave para esperar?¡-pregunto karen molesta

-bueno esque el es el que sabe que sigue de momento solo tenemos que resistir aunque no creo que sea problema despues d etodo esta es la nave mas avanzada despues de la sdf4-dijo kokonoe antes d eque la nave resiviera un impacto directo que sacudio toda la astronave-q..que fue eso?-pregunto kokonoe en el suelo

oir:High School DxD BorN OST: Soshite…

-escudos al 10% dos objetivos aproximandoce por tango 3-informo el dr nicols-lo pondre en pantalla-informo mientras una imagen del atacante aparecia

-que es eso?-pregunto ruri mientras veia todo con sorpresa

en la imagen aparecian dos naves de combate nunca antes vista una de color rojo y otra de color gris de gran tamaña mas que cualquier otra nave vista con anterioridad

-analisis completo naves de combate clase sdf galaxy y frontier-informo nicols

-sdf? eso es imposible como construyeron mas naves en tan poco tiempo?-pregunto ruri

-descarga de energia en progreso es...imposible-dijo kokonoe al no creer lo que veia, y no solo ella todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que la nave de color carmesi habia invocado un circulo magico el cual disparo un rayo de poder d ela destruccion hacia la nave golpenadola y destruyendo los escudos de la nave

-eso fue poder de la destruccion?como es posible?-pregunto ruri

-analisis detallado completo se detecta una forma de vida en reactor de la nave-informo kokonoe- es la firma energetica de...el maoh sizchers del inframundo...-aquellas palabras dejaron a todos helados que clase de acto tan inhumano habia hecho la nuns, usar a un ser vivo como reactor de una nave...

* * *

habitacion secreta del kirryu...

en el lugar estaban adlet, marina y algunos mienbros de la nave tratando de abrir aquellas capsulas, las cuales comenzaron a responder la consola principal hasta abrirse ambas soltando vapor mientras todos los presentes se cubrian de dicha humedad

las dos siluetas calleron al piso para luego levantarse lentamente mientras dos ojos ambos azules veian a la tripulacion del kirryu los cuales retrocedian por seguridad

-atras yo me hare cargo-dijo adlet meintras desenfundaba su pistola para apuntar a una de las siluetas que se acercaba a el

-...pa-dijo la siluerta

-que?-pregunto adlet nervioso y retrocediendo

-queee...donde esta...papaaa?¡-grito una silueta revelando ser una joven chica de pelo celeste largo en un traje blanco con unos pechos de tamaño similar alos de xenovia

-ustedes espero no le hayan hecho cosas raras ami bebe sino los pagaran-dijo la otra silueta revelando ser una chica de cabellera larga castaña, Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, pero con un amplio pelo colgando sobre sus orejas. Su ojo derecho está completamente oculto por el pelo, tenia unos pechos de tamaño condsiderable y un cuerpo envidiable, llebaba una llave inglesa en su cinturon

-eto pregunta quienes son ustedes?-pregunto marina

-permitanme ella es sasaki jefa en ingenieria de la nave hiperdimencional kirryu de la flota de defenza del castillo hiperdimencional y yo soy Teruru Ichigaya timonel de la nave kirryu y hija de zero un placer-revelo la chica adlet y marina solo pudieron decir una palabra

-queeeeeeeeee?¡-dijeron al unisono

* * *

bine espero os haya gustado si es asi dejarlo en los comentarios y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~

* * *

PDA:las naves son el battle galaxy y battle frontier de la serie macross frontier, el kirryu de la serie cosmo warrior zero ship y los personajes buscarlos en google


	32. Chapter 32

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 28: las diosas el escape y la despedida de adlet adios sdf3 y flota independiente ...

* * *

espacio aereo de tokio,2400 hrs...

oir:Bomberman Jetters Anime OST Track #36: Mighty & Shirobon's Theme ~ Piano Version

el crucero de combate de la fuerza expedicionaria resivia multiples ataques de los cruceros desconocidos no registrados d ela flota de la humanidad, los escudos decendian con cada golpe de los cruceros enemigos que arremetian contra la nave sin detenerse

-escudo al 5% no resisitiremos otro golpe-informo karen en los controles de armas, los cuales comenzaban a desplegar chispas de energia debido al daño

-podemos regresar el fuego?-pregunto ruri mientras las alarmas sonaban

-negativo toda la energia fue desviada alos escudos-notifico el dr louis antes de que una transmicion comenzara

-aqui acorazado de espacial kirryu al sdf3 tripulacion preparence pronto evacuaremos ala tripulacion de su nave-notifico una voz femenina era marina oki al mando del acorazado de la flota independiente

-aque te refieres marina?-pregunto ruri antes de que lentamente viera como uno a uno de sus tripulantes desaparecian envueltos en luz

-escucha ruri estamos usando un sistema de convercion de energia para transportar ala tripulacion del sdf3 al kirryu, por lo que veo su nave no resistira mucho tiempo, te recomiendo que prepares el curso de colicion hacia una de esas naves-informo marina, la peli blanca estaba sorprendida por la recomendacion de la acatual lider de la flota independiente,estaba pidiendo que sacrificara su nave pero eso significaba algo...y como es costumbre el capitan tiene que undirse con la nave...

* * *

no muy lejos en la cima de un edificio una chica de cabello morado corto veia alo lejos la batalla de cruceros sabia que esta batalla estaba contada si no hacia algo asi que saco un comunicador el cual encendio

-aqui mokoto, solicito que nuestros contactos hagan algo, tenemos que evitar que las naves sean derribadas...-dijo alguien respondio por el comunicador-ya veo entendido me hare cargo-dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el borde del edificio para comenzar una caida libre al abismo y ser alcanzada por un jet de alta velocidad de color azul el cual comenzo a diriguirse hacia la batalla...

* * *

en el aire los cruceros seguian aremetiendo conttra el ahora en llamas sdf3, mientras en el crucero kirryu la histroira era distinta

el personal medico del acorazado atendia al personal del sdf3 que se encontraban heridos debido alas explociones o incendios de la nave, varios otros habian muerto en el ataque ala astro nave.

en el puente la tripulacion del kirryu se encontraba debatiendo...

-como que no podemos utilizar el cañon principal?-decia adlet molesto al ver como el sdf3 era destruido en llams y explociones con varias vidad humanas abordo

-lo siento el kirryu esta diseñado para utilizar el cañon principal de san elmo en casos de emergencia, y utilizarlo en estos momentos equivaldria a dejar la nave sin energia durante 60 segundos incluyendo sistemas de antigravedad, armas principales y secundarias, motores y escudos-decia teruru hija de zero y la unica que conocia el funcionamiento del cañon principal del kirryu, unica arma jamas utilizada y de enorme poder segun los cientificos de la tierra

-no me importa debe de haber alguna manera, los cañones principales de la nave no sirven contra esos cruceros solo el cañon de san elmo es la unica oportunidad de salvar el sdf3-el pelirojo estaba perdiendo la paciencia aun apesar de que no sabai que sucederia si usaban aquella arma

-lo siento-dijo teruru antes de continuar su labor de transportar al personal del sdf3 al kirryu, adlet estaba debatiendoce en si mismo si golpear ala chica o hacer algo para evitar que mas vidas fueran eliminadas

-transportacion completa en un 99% solo faltan la capitana ruri y la comandante hayes- notifico el tecnico del kirryu en los controles

* * *

puente del sdf3...

en el puente estaban dos chicas debatiendoce entre quien deberia de quedarse en el puente para diriguir la anve ya que el sistema automatico estaba destruido

-sal de aqui ruri yo soy la capitana de la nave es mi deber caer junto a ella y demas tu aun eres joven estoy segura de que pronto encontraras a alguien que amar-decia la castaña con ojos sin luz, en realidad lo que ella queira morir para reunirse con su amado desaparecido y presumiblemente muerto

-te recuerdo que fuieste destituida de tu cargo hace semanas es mi deber caer junto ala nave ahora sal de aqui-la peli blanco se veia con un semblante de acero, era una de sus muchas cualidades apesar de haber cambiado y de ser una princesa

ahora las dos oficiales de mas alto rango en la nave eran mas enemigas que aliadas mientras debatian quien se quedaria abordo de la nave para estrellarse con la nave tanto que ninguna de las dos se percato de que una silueta ingreso al puente para sentarse en la silla del capitan y teclear algunos comandos

las chicas al insitnate fueron iluminadas en un brillo blanco para ser transportadas al kirryu...

* * *

en el puente de la nave de la flota independiente todos veian con sorpresa como las dos chicas que restaban en la nave de la ref se encontraban en el puente del kirryu

oir:Bomberman Jetters Anime OST Track #27: Mighty's Face

ellas mismas no sabian que habia sucedido solo aparecieron de una nave ala otra asi sin entender que sucedia adlet se acerco a ambas chicas

-que hacen las dos aqui? no una debia quedarce?-pregunto adlet con la duda que inquietaba atodoas ya que el que el sistema automatico de la sdf3 no funcionaba desde la mision en el cielo

-el sdf3 esta acelarando hacia las naves galaxy y frontier a velocidad crusero-informo un tecnico del kirryu

-que?-dijeron adlet, ruri, lisa, kokonoe y marina que vieron junto alos presente que efectivamente la nave en llams avanzaba hacia el enemigo atacando con sus armas aun no destruidas

en esos instantes cuatro jets de combate aparecieron, eran f-15 de color azul con un dragon del mismo color pero mas fuerte pintado en sus alerones

-los blue fire-dijo el peli rojo al reconocer asu escuadra en rusia que comenzaban a cubrir el sdf3, asi con esa escena una trnasmicion comenzo a llegar alos transmisores del kirryu y mostrar una chica en el monitor

-ad..adle...adlet eres tu..adelt?-preguntaba la silueta la cual se aclaro revelando a mokoto en la pantalla algo borrosa debidoa al claidad del video y la señal

-mokoto que haces ahi sal ahora¡-ordeno adlet preocupado por la chica de la cual se habia enamorado anterior mente

-lo siento pero no puedo hice un promesa de protegerte-dijo la chica

-que dices?-dijo el pelirojo con ojos de no creerlo

-le prometi ala persona que amo que no te dejaria morir-dijo la chica con lagrimas apunto de salir

-que...?-el chicpo no lo creia

-la prometi a zero que no permitiria que murieras mientras pudiese evitarlo, aquellas palabras le calleron como valde de agua fria al chico

-a..zero?...-sus ojos perdian color y brillo

-si le prometi que te protegeria y al principio fue solo por cumplir la orden sin embargo con el tiempo me enamore de ti tambien-aquellas palabras hicieron reaccional al pelirojo- me pormeti que no dejaria que te hicieran nada no por el hecho de cumplir el encargo de zero si no por que te amo tambien adlet-dijo la chica con lagrimas ya callendo por sus mejillas- es por eso que necesito que me prometas una cosa-dijo la chica

-que cosa?...-pregunto adlet con lagrimas callendo de sus ojos

-sobrevive y buscame nuevamente cuando todo acabe... si?-la chica estaba mostrando una sonrisa aun en su situacion

-yo...yo..te lo..pro...-antes de terminar su oracion la comunicacion se corto mientras el pelirojo abria sus ojos a mas no poder y ver la nave en llams seguir su curso

* * *

puente del sdf3...

oir:Bomberman Jetters Anime OST Track #33: Time of Farewell

en el puente los monitores y otros sistemas explotaban o sacaban chispas debido al daño, en el asiento del capitan una mano permancia en los controles de comunicacion y mas precisamente un dedo sobre el boton de cortar la comunicacion.

era mokoto quien habia cortado dicha transmicion con el pelirojo

-perdon adlet es mejor asi...-dijo la chica derramendo lagrimas a rienda suelta mientras explociones sacudian la nave- bien...terminemos con esto shadow dimensional fortress 3 tranformacion¡-ordeno la chica (hago incapie en que **S** hadow **D** imensional **F** ortress **3** es **sdf3** por sus siglas asi como e que se traduciria como fortalesa dimencional dela sombra mientras que con macross y el sdf1 y 2 seria **s** uper **d** imencional **f** ortress o tambien **sdf** ) con la orden la nave comenzo a cambiar abruptuamente cambiando su forma original, los sisptemas d epropulcion cambiaron a piernas mientras los cañones de la nave en brazos para terminar en un robot (bueno aqui el sdf3 cambio al macross quarter aunque son de universos distintos de una misma linea temporal)

con aquella orden el robot aun en llamas comenzo a diriguirse hacia el crucero galaxy para asentar un golpe en su cañon principal y disparar varios misiles incluyendo los fleia y armas ala nave aun intactos contra la nave enemiga undiendola en una nube gris con la esperanza de haberla destruido

* * *

en el puente de la kirryu todos permanecian con rostros de felicidad, el atauqe fue a distancia zero y el sdf3 seguia casi en pie, no habria nave o ser vivo humano o sobrenatural que soportara tal ataque asi que todos comenzaron a festejar la ciada de la primera nave enemiga pero los sistemans de la anve ibnterrumpieron dicha celebracion pues un haz de energia roja paso aun costado de ellos, todos voltearon a ver el originario de dicho ataque para ver con rostros de miedo algo que creian imposible

el sdf3 en su estado tranformable se encotraba sin su parte inferior la cual fue cortada por dicho ataque anterior, la nave se encontraba aun en el aire sugetada por una mano que tenia el puente en sus manos de gran tamaño, lo que vieron todos los dejo sin aliento, el crucero galaxy se encontraba en unna tanformacion modular similar ala del sdf3 aunque estaera de un tamaño superior y el arma que habia disparado era una gran pistola de un cañon la cual al parecer era desmotable ya que dicha arma fue colocada en la espadalda del gigante que retenia al sdf3 en su mano

adlet por su lado veia el puente en la mano del gigante mientras el ya casi destruido sdf3 luchaba por solterse de su agarre pero dicho intento fue inutil ya que la mano de gran tamaño aplasto el puente de mando sesando todo movimiento del sdf3, adlet vio el acto en camara lenta y vio como despues el sdf3 era tomado de sus brazos y estirado partiendo los restos de la nave por la mitad en dos para ser soltados y luego caer ala ciudad

-peligro detectado ejecutando salto dimencional de emergencia-dijo la timonel de la nave teruru para que la nave comenzara a sufrir un cambio de espacio y tiempo, mientras adlet luchaba contra sus compañeros que evitaban que llegara alos controles de la nave

-dejenme, tengo que salvarla no esta muerta aun...por favor mokotooo¡-el pelirojo grito el nombre de la chica mientras la nave desaparecia del espacio actual a un destino incierto...

* * *

en el centro de mando el almirante donald hayes permanecia en su lugar viedo como la nave desaparecia desde un monitor pero hacia falta el peliverde que entro por la puerta

-yaoho-dijo el demente doble cara

-adonde fuiste terumi?-pregunto el almirante

-fui por un suvenir eso es todo, mira tente traje un chocolate-dijo el peliverde entregandole una barra de chocolate al almirante que la tomo con aburrimiento que solo veia sus naves mas poderozas y los restos del sdf3 en la ciudad tal cual el castaño lo habia visto en sus sueños...

* * *

bien espero os haya gustado ahora las preguntas:

que sucedio ahora?

realmente mokoto amaba a adlet?

o a zero?

que fue de issei y zero?

regresara mokoto?

ahora que el sdf3 fue destruido hay algo que pueda hacerle frente al inframundo?

o es el inframundo el que debe de protegerse?

regresaran la tripulacion del sdf3 y el kirryu ala tierra?

y si es asi cuando sera?

que sucedera ahora que desaparecieron?

alguna vez estos heroes encontraran la paz para hacer sus vidas?

que secretos escondia el sdf3 y el kirryu?

y que secretos oculta terumi y la nuns?

no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo o continuacion de la historia dependiendo de lo que decida hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~

* * *

PDA:las naves tienen sus transformaciones el battle galaxy y battle frontier de la serie macross frontier, el macross quarter buscarlos en google para dudas...

bien tambien debido al tiempo que lleva la historia es posible que continue la historia desde otro capitulo o otro fic como continuacion eso variara segun lo que decida con el tiempo del siguiente cap o fic sin mas me despido... zero fuera¡


	33. Chapter 33

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 29: el tiempo pasa y con ello el regreso de los perdidos, el odio, el consuelo, el heroe y la ...

* * *

nuns news...

en el lugar aparecia la conductora del canal de noticias de la humanidad: clesea, atras de un escritorio

-buenas y bienvenidos de nuevo a otra emision de la nuns news, ahora iremos con los temas principales que acontesen en este dia, tan historico no es asi kiba kun?-pregunto la chica viendo al rubio mencionado, se trataba de kiba yuuto, caballero de rias gremory

-claro, bueno hoy despues de tantos dias finalmente otra victoria es lograda por la flota de la nuns al desarmar una de las bases de operaciones de la brigada del caos que ha estado actuando desde el fin de la guerra, pero claro no estamos transmitiendo por esas razones, verdad clesea?-pregunto el rubio

-claro el dia de hoy se cumplen ya algo de tiempo desde el fin de la guerra, y los eventos que marcaron aquellos dias tan importantes para todos por lo que haremos un recuento de lo sucedido para esta finalmente, era de paz lograda en el 2012, el primero de ellos es la desafortunada perdida de los heroes de guerra: el capitan hyoudo issei de la fuerza expedicionaria y el heroe que trajo el primer paso de diplomacia entre el mundo sobrenatural y humano el heroe de guerra, el capitan zero de la flota independiente por lo que se celebrara un desfile en su honor en dos dias, el segundo evento a conmemorar es la eliminacion de los traidores humanos de la flota expedicionaria y la flota independiente quienes fueron repelidos por los primeros acorazados nueva macross, aquellos traidores se les incrimino por estar en complicidad del almirante donand hayes en el ataque ala camara de diriguentes de la humanidad donde todos los lideres del mundo murieron a excepcion del actual presidente y lider de la humanidad terumi, tambien le conmemora la ejecucion del traidor y lider del movimiento contra la camara de diriguentes de la nuns el almirante donald hayes y la destruccion de las bases miliates y de abastesimiento de la flota expedicionaria la estacion espacial liberty y la base lunar aluce 01 -dijo la reportera

-asi es clesea pero no debemos olvidar los eventos que subsiguieron a estos, debemos recordar que despues de aquellos hechos tres meses despues finalmente la humanidad y el mundo sobrehumano llegaron a un acuerdo y tratado de paz donde el congreso de la actual y resiente alianza humano-sobrenatural a sido formado cambiando el nombre de la nuns a la nueva federacion terrestre trayendo consigo varios cambios importantes a ambas partes como la destruccion y desmantelamiento de las sdf 1, 2, 4 y 5 por ser consideradas un peligro para la federacion terrestre, solo la macross original permanece como monumento a aquellos grandes heroes que lucharon y perdieron la vida en la guerra asi como los vestigios del sdf3 como un recordatorio para aquellos que traten de oponerse ala federacion-termino el rubio

-asi es kiba pero bueno con esos recordatorios nos despedimos hasta la siguente entrega de la federal network, bye bye-concluyo la chica despidiendoce con su mano alo igual que el rubio...

* * *

 **nave:acorazado de batalla kirryu**

 **fraccion perteneciente:humanidad**

 **grupo armado:flota independiente**

 **poblacion:90 010 total; 43 963 hombres, 46 047 mujeres/ 100 000 capacidad maxima**

 **localizacion:brecha espacio temporal**

 **estatus:atrapados en brecha temporal**

 **lugar:habitacion de capitan**

 **fecha: 27 años despues de inicio del la transpocicion dimencional, año 2048**

en la habitacion permanecian dos figuras acostados en la cama del lugar, eran una mujer algo mayor de unos 49 años, se trataba de lisa hayes quien despues de 27 años tendria la edad de una mujer casada, ella permanecia junto a otra persona en una cama, ambos durmiendo placidamente hasta que comenzo a despertar la castaña, cuando lo hizo volteo a ver al techo y reflexionar...

* * *

 **pov lisa hayes...**

despues de hacer el amor casi siempre me da sueño, hoy no es la excepcion...

han pasado ya 27 años desde que escapamos de aquella batalla contra los cruceros de la nuns, el viaje que comenzamos por desesperacion ala muerte

cuando empezo creimos que nos llevaria a otro lugar del mundo o de las dimenciones segun teruru, sin embargo quedamos atrapados en un hoyo del tiempo por lo que aunque lo intentamos no pudimos parar o escapar de este estado, varios se resignaron y comenzaron vidas con los miembros de la tripulacion de la sdf3 o el kirryu, claro esta que yo no lo hice en un principio, mi principal objetivo era regresar a casa y buscar a issei , claro esta que con el paso de los años esa idea se desvanecio al ver el tiempo seguir...

los tripulantes comenzaron a llevar una vida normal en el interior de la nave y solo algunos de nosotros seguiamos firmes a poder regresar a casa, sin embargo despues de 7 años de seguir intentando salir del viaje nos dimos cuenta que no se terminaria asi que desistimos de todo intento y nos resignamos a nuestro destino es claro que varios con el paso del tiempo nos abandonaron, el doctor lang y el comandante global ambos de causas naturales, encuanto al resto de la tripulacion el dr nicols comenzo una relacion con karen y asi otros tripulantes.

ruri, kokonoe, teruru y sasaki entraron a crioestasis al no resignarce a continuar con sus vidas al octavo año de viaje, lo mismo sucedio con marina despues de un año a la criogenisacion de las otras cuatro...

en cuanto a mi perdi toda idea de volver a ver a issei, asi que comenze una relacion con adlet, el perdio alguien importante para el asi como yo, lo evidente ambos comenzamos a consolarnos mutuamente para cerrar aquellas heridas, en un principio solo lo hicimos para poder conssolarnos pero con el tiempo aprendimos a amarnos, no tan intensamente como lo haciamos con aquellas personas que amamos y perdimos sin embargo lo suficiente para seguir con nuestras vidas, claro esta que ambos acordamos a no tener hijos...

ahora vivo en el kirryu junto a mi esposo y capitan dela nave; adlet...

 **fin de pov...**

* * *

con esos pensamientos la chica volteaba aver a su esposo pelirojo que seguia durmiendo antes de que la nave se sacudiera abruptuamente despertando al pelirojo de golpe

-el enemigo?-pregunto a su esposa

-no parece ser que la nave esta sufriendo algun daño no estoy segura pero tenemos que ir al puente-dijo mientras se levantaba la castaña mostrnado su cuerpo maduro y muy atractivo para vestir su uniforme tipico como oficial de la nave, el mismo cas era para adlet que tenia un cuerpo mas torneado, el pelirojo ahora tenia una barba corta de color roja, su rostro era tambien otro, no el del joven piloto as de la flota independiente sino el de un hombre que sabia sobre al vida, lleno de sabiduria

asi ambos ya vestidos se diriguieron al puente, donde los tecnicos, controladores y pilotos del ya antiguo crucero permanecian la amyor parte de su tiempo hasta sus relevos de turno

-capitan adlet, comandante hayes es un gusto verlos-dijo el ahora dr nicols que tenia el cargo del ya fallesido dr. lang como cientifico y ingeniero en jefe del kirryu

-que sucede nicols?-pregunto adlet sentandoce en el sillon del capitan

-parece ser que finalmente salimos de la brecha temporal aunque no puedo afirmar que salgamos en el 2048 de la tierra como ha pasado aqui podrian haber sido horas,dias, meses, años, incluso mas de lo que creimos capitan-dijo el dr

-bien quiero a todo el mundo en puestos de batalla hasta no saber que sucede o si seguimos siendo enemigos en esta era quiero todos listos para luchar-dijo el capitan, sus ordenes fueron transmitidas a toda la nave que estaba ya en sus puestos, la nave se encontraba al 90% de su capacidad total de batalla, teruru y sasaki explicaron el funcionamiento de toda la nave alos tripulantes del kirryu en el tercer año de viaje, solo el funcionamiento del cañon san elmo permanecia como secreto para todos incluido adlet ya que fue el unico conocimiento que las dos chicas decidieron guardarse

con esas preparaciones listas todos esperaron aque la nave apareciera en donde tubiese que aparecer, esta se sacudio abruptuamente mientras chicspas salian de los controles de la nave para que la nave se detuviera de golpe segados por una luz brillante, cuando todos se reincorporaron vieron los restor de algo acercarse a ellos

-escombros al frente¡-notifico karen

-cañones fuego¡ acciones evasivas ya¡-ordeno el pelirojo

con aquellas ordenes los cañones principales del kirryu dispararon al objeto generando un oyo preciso en los escombros por el cual la nave atravezo los restos de lo que fuese que estaba apunto de impactarlos, al salir por otro lado todos se tranquilizaron ya que sobrevivieron al choque por lo que todos se tranquilizaron, pero en eso multiples objetos comenzaron a golpear el puente de la nave, todos veian con sorpresa lo que golpeaba la nave desde los cristales de esta, eran cuerpos ya muy antiguos de miembros de la fuerza expedicionaria los cuales eran esqueletos descompuestos con expreciones de horror

todos no daban credito alo que veian, el objeto que habian atravezado eran los restos de la estacion espacial liberty, lo que alguna vez fuera la base de abastesimeinto de las naves sdf y la flota de asalto al inframundo no era ahora mas que un monton de metal oxidado y desgarrado por un ataque devastador con cuerpos flotando alrededor de la orbita de este

-es... imposible...-dijo lisa al no ver lo que veia- que fuerza del inframundo tiene capacidad de destruir la estacion mas grande y proteguida con 5000 naves y mas de 10 000 millones de tropas jamas construida?-se preguntaba la castaña al ver los cuerpos de todos los que estuvieron bajo sus ordenes durante el 2021 flotando en el espacio

-aqui no lo averiguaremos, es evidente que todo esta destruido-dijo adlet al ver tan tetrica escena con desprecio-es evidente que los demonios no podrian haber hecho esto, pero si la flota con esas naves. tenemos que regresar ala tierra y hacer pagar al responsable de esto-dijo el pelirojo reprimiendo su ira

con esas escenas la nave comenzo su viaje de regreso ala tierra para respuestas...

* * *

en la tierra...

un vortise dimencional se abria alas afueras de a capital de tokyo que se veia mas futurista que en su epoca (pero no tanto, solo mas iluminada y grande con mas rascacielos)

en el lugar aparecian cinco figuras dos de tamaño muy pequeño y tres con formas humanoides cubiertas por tunicas cafes, sus rostros no eran la escepcion.

-parece ser aqui, no?-pregunto una figura humanoide con voz femenina

-asi parece espero encontrar aqui a mi maestro-dijo otra voz femenina

-tanto tiempo paso? ser divertido crear una masacre en este lugar despues de tanto tiempo-dijo una voz masculina

con esas palabras las cinco siluetas desaparecian del lugar...

* * *

en algun lugar desconocido...

en una sala de control permanecian multiples siluetas 50 alo maximo, algunas humanas y otras no tanto en una mesa circular de gran tamaño, entre todas resaltavan tres

-bueno parece ser que pronto comenzara la batalla final, han aparecido casi todas las piezas, solo faltan las mas importantes para terminar esto para siempre-dijo una de las siluetas centrales se trataba de la diosa washu

-queras decir el ciclo, no podemos permitir otra repeticion-continuo la diosa tokimi

-pero estara bien que les digamos la verdad?-pregunto tsunami

-no lo sabremos hasta que lo hagamos, sin embargo si no acabamos con esto es probable que la siguiente repeticion sea imposible detenerla incluso para nosotras- dijo la diosa washu con una exprecion dura

-no se preocupen estoy segura de que todo saldra bien-dijo una voz femenina, la persona que hablo era nada mas y nada menos que la teniente yuuki de la death caprice-ademas no tenemos alguna opcion verdad?... almirante markov?-dijo la castaña mientras una silueta aparecia se trataba de una mujer de cabellera roja con ropa negra de oficial al mas clasico estilo nazi

-no lo tenemos y espero que mi estupido hermano no heche a perder mis planes, la operacion genesis 2 comenzara alas 1500 hrs en cuanto el kirryu llege a la tierra, lo mas seguro es que terumi trate de destruir el cañon san elmo, si no conseguimos obtener a hyoudo issei, a adlet markov, lisa hayes, al grupo gremory y sitri, la nave y mas importante a zero todo esfuerzo sera inutil, necesitamos a todos para poder cerrar este ciclo de una vez por todas no dejare que todo este tiempo que he luchado para proteger a mi hermano menor y las dimenciones sea envano, detendre a terumi a como de lugar o me dejo de llamar a mi misma como la primera dragona hiperdimencional-dijo la peliroja con furia

las demas sombras se levantaban revelando alos caballeros y heroes restantes del ataque al castillo del origen y las maid de batalla pleidades, la bruja de las dimenciones y los dragones hiperdimencionales restantes y las mismas diosas

-por la gloria de las diosas¡-dijeron todos mostrando espadas, lanzas, baculos y otras armas hacia el cielo incluidas las diosas que señalaban dos estatuas, una masculina y otra femenina

-definitivamente detendremos lo que inicio por culpa de mi abuelo para poner en alto lo que tanto trataron de proteger mi abuela la diosa y los cinco heroes originales-dijo la peliroja

-si definitivamente lo detendremos, lo que iniciaron nuestros padres y lo que issei y zero trataron de defender en la primera batalla del genesis- añadio washu mientras un pelinegro de ojos azules apareciera detras de todos con una espada blanca en mano...

* * *

bien espero os haya gustado ahora las preguntas:

cual fue la primera batalla del genesis?

aque se referia con issei y zero?

quienes son las cinco siluetas?

que sucedio entre adlet y lisa?

que pasara ahora?

que pasa con la hermana de adlet?

en que posicion pone a adlet el ser hermano menor de una dragona hiperdimencional?

que fue de zero?

y quien es el pelinegro de ojos azules?

no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo o continuacion de la historia dependiendo de lo que decida hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~

* * *

PDA:no tengo nombre para la hermana de adlet alguna idea?

y con esto comineza el gran final

ariara segun lo que decida con el tiempo del siguiente cap o fic sin mas me despido... zero fuera¡


	34. Chapter 34

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo asi sin mas

el siguiente capitulo tan esperado...

* * *

Capitulo 30: destino? encuentros? y sombras? ...

* * *

 **nave:acorazado de batalla kirryu**

 **fraccion perteneciente:humanidad**

 **grupo armado:flota independiente**

 **poblacion:90 010 total; 43 963 hombres, 46 047 mujeres/ 100 000 capacidad maxima**

 **localizacion:brecha espacio temporal**

 **estatus:dimencion de origen (sub dimencion 28)**

 **lugar:habitacion de capitan**

 **fecha: 27 años despues de inicio del la transpocicion dimencional, año 2048**

la kirryu se encontraba en la atmosfera terrrestre de la tierra, el planeta se veia justo como antes de la guerra sobrenatural, con lugares sin grandes oyos de destruccion o llamas, lo que generaba la pregunta de quien habia ganado la guerra?

en el puente de mando permanecian la tripulacion del puente del kirryu y los oficiales al mando de esta viendo como lentamente comenzaba su regreso ala tierra

-preparen el inicio del reingreso ala tierra, objetivo japon. quiero todos laos sistemas listos para entrar en combate-ordeno el pelirojo mientras la nave continuaba avanzando, todo marchaba con normalidad hasta que una alarma sono-que sucede? es el enemigo?-pregunto adlet preocupado de que alguien los atacara

-negativo se ha detectado el lanzamiento de un garde guard-informo dr nicols

-pero no estamos en ataque entonces quien lleva el garde afuera de la nave?-pregunto adlet

-el garde tipo 17, tsugumori se dirigue ala tierra con armamento tipo A-informo el dr- es pilotado por...-el nombre del piloto de dicho mech preocupo un poco al dr

-que sucede nicols? parece ser que vioalgo que no debia?-pregunto adlet algo extrañado por la reaccion del dr, tambien lisa habai detectado eso

-el piloto es ...haruko haruhara...su hija señor-informo el dr nervioso mientras los ojos de adlet estaban cubiertos de su cabellera roja tapando parte de su enojo

-haruko¡-grito el pelirojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras el mecha mencionado se diriguia ala tierra...

* * *

japon...

en el lugar una silueta

con capa permanecia caminando por el lugar recorriendo las calles de la ciudad de tokyo, a ojos de todos el era un extraño sin embargo parecia estar buscando algo o alguien por las calles

-donde esta?...donde?-se preguntaba el encapuchado ya que su voz era la de un hombre

este continuo caminando durante horas buscando entre la multitud de gente a alguien, sin embargo parecia que no era capas de encontrar lo que buscaba y asi continuo hasta el atardecer llegando a la ciudad de kuoh, mas precisamente aun lugar emblematico del lugar, un parque de la ciudad donde todo comenzo

el lugar estaba abandonado debido ala hora del atardecer ya que pronto anoche seria asi sin mas se resigno de seguir buscando para caminar por donde vino hasta que sintio una escencia o mas precisamente un aura acercandoce hacia el con gran velocidad por lo que sintio

el encapuchado se dio la vuelta para desenfundar una espada de las sombras de su capucha y girar para enfrentar asu enemigo que se acercaba a el, estaba a tansolo unos metros el enemigo ahsta que llego a dar la car saliendo de unos arbustos revelando ser una gato

-miauu-dijo maullo el gato para despues salir corriendo

-un gato?-dijo aquel hombre encapuchado antes de bajar su guardia, desafortunadamente una motoneta aparecio por los arbustos de donde salio el gato a toda velocidad llevandoce al hombre hasta la fuente que habia en el centro del area

ambos el conductor de la motoneta y el encapuchado calleron al suelo ambos juntos para consiguiente permanecer asi unos momentos, el primero en reincorporarse fue el hombre que se sento acariciando su cabeza

-joder que fue eso?-pregunto antes de poner su mano sobre un objeto blando

-nyah-se escucho decir, el hombre apreto nuevamente aquel objeto que toco-nyah-nuevamente la misma reaccion el hombre vio que estaba tocando para ver auna chica de pelo rosa corto que vestia un vestido corto brillante con mangas cortas de color rojo, tenia un pantalon negro y unas botas blancas largas hasta las rodillas, en su cabeza teina unos gogles de deportista.

el hombre se levanto y volteo a ver ala chica nuevamente para tomarla en sus brazos y levantarla para llevarla auna banca cercana, donde la deposito para despues comenzar a usar magia curativa en ella curando cualquier herida que pudiese tener luego tomo un objeto que se encontraba en el piso cerca de la motoneta algo golpeada, se trataba de un bajo azul.

una vez termino su trabajo se dispuso a irse pero algo en el suelo lo detubo, era una cartera de color cafe el cual levanto para revisar viendo con sorpresa dos cosas, la primera era que la chica tenia una tarjeta de identificacion con el logotipo de la flota independiente bajo el nombre de haruko haruhara, rango: lider de escuadra de asalto del kirryu, capitana, edad 19 años.

esa era una de las cosas la segunda y talvez la mas impactante era una fotografia donde mostraba a tres personas, uno era ella pero de version mas pequeña de ella talvez una niña, a su lado estaba un chico de pelo rojo y la tercera era una mujer de cabellera castaña con uniforme blanco

el hombre solo cerro la cartera y la entrego ala chica que ahora lo veia con una exprecion neutral

-es un acosador pervertido?-pregunto la chica pelirosa

-no solo vi por error-dijo el hombre mientras le regresaba ala chica su cartera

-gracias-respondio la chica

-eres pariente de adlet?-pregunto el hombre

-no, soy su hija y usted de donde conoce ami padre?-pregunto la chica

-se podria decir que lo conosco desde hace un largo tiempo tambien... a lisa-dijo el hombre con un tono de voz algo solitaria

-conoces a mi madre?-pregunto la chica

-t..tu madre?lisa hayes es tu madre?-pregunto el hombre

-si...bueno no soy casi natural de hecho tengo rasgos geneticos de ambos lo que me caracterisa como hija de ambos apesar de no ser natural, pero bueno somos una familia feliz-dijo la chica sonriendo

-ya veo...bueno es normal todos tienen derecho a rehacer sus vidas y no soy nadie para recriminar sobre eso-dijo el hombre para comenzar a caminar hacia a tras-bueno me voy sera mejor que te cuides-dijo el hombre

-espera quien eres?-pregunto la chica

-...soy...zero-contesto el hombre encapuchado para desaparecer en un circulo magico dejando ala chica atras...

* * *

en la atamosfera...

-señor todo listo-informo karen como controladora de la nave

-bien comiencen reingreso tenemos que ir por esa niña-dijo adlet molesto

mientras la nave comenzaba a acercarse ala tierra algo inesperado sucedio, la nave quedo apagada en todo aspecto todo sistema, aparato y dispositivo personal fue desactivado

-que sucede?-pregunto el pelirojo

-no lo se los sistemas dejaron de funcionar-dijo el dr nicols con una exis blanca en su cabeza algo que obtubo gracias a dlet al darle la noticia de su hija

la ahora desactivada nave permanecioa en silencio flotando en la atmosfera antes de que todos vieran una silueta oscura acercarse a ellos

-que es eso?-pregunto adlet viendo una sombra humanoide inmensa acercarse ala nave indefenza

-no lo se-dijo nicols sin explicacion a los hechos actuales

-tenemos que salir de aqui¡-ordeno adlet pero fue tarde la sombra tomo ala nave absoviendola en las sombras para desaparecer junto ala astro nave dejando un silencio en el espacio...

* * *

bien espero os haya gustado ahora las preguntas:

que hay detras de la hija de adlet y lisa si se supone no tendrian hijos?

quien es el encapuchado?

que era la silueta?

que pasara ahora?

no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo hasta la proxima

~see you next to illusion~

* * *

ariara segun lo que decida con el tiempo del siguiente cap o fic sin mas me despido... zero fuera¡


End file.
